Les Enges Partie 1
by Yazoo Soma
Summary: [VERSION 2]Que va t'il arrivé maintenant que les Enges ont décidés de s'amuser ? Yazoo et ShishioE [Chapitre 23 publié] REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Prologue

_**Les Enges - Partie 1**_

_** Auteures : Yazoo et ShishioE**_

_** Note: C'est notre première fanfic aussi grosse qu'on fait, elle nous demande beaucoup d'effort, elle est déjà très avancé alors nous avons refait les premiers chapitres, car nous avons relit et nous trouvions que c'était pas très bon. Donc voila, oubliez pas les Reviews nous apprecierons beaucoup**_

Par un après-midi pluvieux de printemps, Alex et Jess s'étaient enfermés comme à l'habitude dans la chambre de Jess pour finir le jeu vidéo de Final Fantasy VIII. La chambre de la jeune fille était son sanctuaire, le seul endroit dans la maison qu'elle avait elle-même décoré et inventé selon ses goûts. Le sol était recouvert de tatami et le lit placé très près du sol contrastait avec les murs blanc perle et les draps noirs. Elle adorait sa chambre qui avait vraiment une allure japonaise. Pour compléter le tout, elle avait toujours de l'encens allumé sur son armoire qui rangeait une belle sélection d'armes japonaises de toute sorte. Sa petite télévision, elle l'a cachait dans sa garde-robe pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère de sa chambre. 

Les deux jeunes filles étaient depuis longtemps amies, elles étaient le contraste parfait de l'autre, comme le feu l'est à l'eau et le noir l'est au blanc. Toujours ensemble, elles se comprenaient mieux que quiconque. Malgré leur caractère plutôt à l'extrême, elles avaient toujours eu les mêmes goûts pour les mêmes choses. Les jeux vidéos était un de leur nombreux point commun et elles adoraient profiter des temps de pluie pour se réfugier dans leur univers de Final Fantasy, de manga et tout ce qui va avec.

_BIP BIP BIP BIP...  
_Le bruit agressant de l'alarma tira Alex des draps, en grommelant elle alla le fermer. De mauvaise humeur, elle essaya de se convaincre que ce serait une bonne journée. Elle repensait souvent à ses rêves, mais la plupart du temps, ils lui échappaient totalement, quelques bribes par ci, mais jamais plus. Grande au teint basané et aux cheveux bruns frisés, Alex tenait beaucoup à ses yeux verts qui sortait de l'ordinaire de son corps. Elle était réservée, douce et avait une vivacité d'esprit hors du commun, elle était l'ange gardien de Jess. Elle l'empêchait souvent de faire des bêtises et était beaucoup plus réfléchie. Déterminé et têtue, elle tenait souvent tête à Jess qui l'était autant. Il y avait quelques fois des flammèches entre les deux, mais ça finissait toujours bien ; leur amitié étant plus forte que vents et marées.

Pour sa part, Jess n'avait pas d'alarme, les ayant toutes détruites dans le passé, mais elle avait encore pire ; Sa mère qui venait lui dire qu'il était l'heure d'aller à l'école lui tapait sur les nerfs au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas la joie entre eux et ce ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, pourtant elle acceptait cette torture touts les matins. Jess resta encore un peu dans ses couvertures chaudes avant de se lever pour de bon. De taille moyenne, Jess avait de longs cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle aurait pu paraître "enfant parfaite", si sa maladresse n'était pas de la partie. Du genre nerveuse et impulsive, Jessica parlait avec son coeur et disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, bien ou mal. Drôle et ayant souvent la bonne humeur au visage, cela en devenait souvent contagieux. Elle avait développé l'art de raconter des histoires et tout le monde était accroché à ses lèvres dès qu'elle parlait de ses multiples mésaventures.

Les deux complices fonçaient dans la vie, peu importe les obstacles et les embûches, elles pouvaient toujours compter l'une sur l'autre. Elle s'en sortait toujours vainqueurs et la tête bien haute. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment à se plaindre de ce genre de vie remplie, vu leur caractère et leurs deux autres compagnons Frédéric et François, les deux autres parties d'elles-mêmes. Pourtant l'année de leur 16 ans changea radicalement leur vie.


	2. Chapitre 1 La Nouvelle

**_Chapitre2 . La Nouvelle_**

**Arrivée vers les casiers, Alex vit de loin Jess à l'autre bout du couloir et lui fit des signes de la main, n'ayant presque personne dans le corridor, vu l'heure, Jess s'élança et commença à courir, mais inévitablement, elle ne prit pas ses mesures et fonça dans Michael, le beau mec blond aux yeux d'acier qu'elles mataient depuis quelques temps. Il l'a traita de folle et elle répliqua.**

**- AHAHAH, c'est pas ton jour Jess... , elle venait d'arriver au casier et Alex y était déjà.**

**- C'est jamais mon jour.**

**- Bonjour !**

**C'était François, toujours le sourire au lèvres et heureux.**

**- Pourquoi vous riez quand je suis arriver ? **

**- Jess à foncé dans Micro-Onde.**

**Micro-onde était le surnom de Michael, si elles n'avaient pas pris ce surnom, ça ferait longtemps que le blond les auraient remarqués et ne elles ne voulaient pas courir ce risque vu le caractère glaciale et méchant qu'il adoptait (ce qui le faisait drôlement ressemblé à quelques mangas que les filles vénéraient).**

**Ils se mirent à rirent, Jessica inclus. Pendant ce temps Fred arriva.**

**- Je veux pas vous décevoir, mais on s'en va avec Fish-eyes, dit il en voyant ses amis rirent et changer automatiquement d'expression.**

**Fish-Eyes, c'était leur prof de Géo, personne ne l'aimait. Ils l'avaient surnommé comme ça à cause de ses yeux qui sortait de leur orbite et qui était accentuer par une paire de lunettes.**

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé de nous le dire, la journée commençait bien.**

**- Parle pour toi , Jess l'avait dit sur un ton qui ne cachait pas sa honte.**

**- Pas grave, on va rire d'elle une fois de plus.**

**- Va ben falloir lui dire notre façon de penser.**

**- On lui dit à chaque fois, mais à fait son hypocrite.**

**- Commence pas à toutes sortir ses défauts tu va en avoir pour la semaine.**

**Rire de tous. Ils finirent par se rendre et à quelques pas de la porte, la cloche sonna, comme à son habitude, Fish-eyes leur ferma la porte au nez. **

**- Ouvre ... , Jess criait presque **

**Elle marmonna un juron **

**- Allez faire signer vos agendas pour votre retard , dit la prof de l'autre côté de la porte.**

**- Profitons de ce court moment sans elle.**

**- Va quand même falloir l'endurer les prochains cours.**

**- Ça fait quand même 2 minutes de gagner sans elle.**

**- Gagner, c'est le mot juste.**

**Arrivés de nouveau devant la porte du cours, ils frappèrent et elle leur répondit de son sourire hypocrite.**

**Plus tard dans le cours  
-J'ai corrigé vos examens et j'ai vu qu'il y avait plusieurs fautes d'orthographe, j'ai tout de même enlevé des points. Vous savez, ce n'est pas dans mes principes de laisser passer ça… **

**Les élèves se lamentèrent.**

**- Ben là , chiala Jess.**

**- Excuse moi Jessica, ce n'est pas dans mes principes de laisser passer ça, pis les principes c'est ben important pour moi. Ce n'est pas dans mes principes de ne pas enlever de point pour les fautes d'orthographe. (Elle radotais tout le temps)**

**- En Géographie, on est testé sur notre savoir sur la géographie. En Français, c'est une autre matière et l'on est testé là-dessus, dit Alex.**

**- Ok, là c'est correct, on a compris, tout le monde répète les mêmes affaires depuis tantôt.**

**- Tu va ta fermer Camille, t'es la première à chialer quand quelque chose ne fait pas ton affaire, répliqua Alex.**

**Camille était une de ses filles qui se pensait meilleurs que les autres, plus belles, avec des notes meilleurs et qui se prenait pour le nombril du monde, alors que personne ne l'aimait.**

**Le cours fut plate comme à son habitude, quand la cloche sonna, tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie. **

**- Jessica, viens me voir.**

**Elle alla l'a voir se préparant au pire et ses amis l'attendant à la porte.**

**- Tu serais gentille Jessica d'être plus hypocrite envers moi, parce que ça ne fonctionne pas, tes petites répliques que tu me lances, je les entends toutes. Si tu deviens hypocrite, on pourrait s'entendre un peu mieux et ça pourrait marcher, sa irais mieux pour t'es notes aussi. **

**- Excuse moi, mais c'est pas ... c'est pas dans mes principes.**

**Sur ce elle se retourna, fier de son coup et la gang s'en allèrent, laissant la prof bouche bée.**

**- Regarde Jess, c'est belle fesse #15, lança Alex en voyant passer un gars.**

**- Non, lui c'est belle fesse #17, répliqua Jess.**

**- Arrête de mater, tu vas te ramasser la gueule à terre.**

**- Tu sais péter le party toi ...**

**- En plus, lui y est même pas beau !**

**- Ben là, tu ne lui as pas regardé les fesses comme il faut.**

**- Si c'est pour être aussi subtile que toi, non merci ! Espèce de salope !**

**- T'es qu'une conne **

**- Garce**

**- Salope**

**- Copyright**

**-…Gnagnagna, t'es qu'une conne pareil.**

**- Non c'est toi.**

**Leurs 2 compagnons se mirent à rire, leur chicane amicale devenait quotidienne.**

**Leurs cases étaient remplies d'image de Final Fantasy et de manga de toutes sortes. Yazoo, Vincent et Sephiroth étant les principales vedettes.**

**Leur journée ordinaire se déroulait ordinairement, mais le midi était attendu:**

**- C'est la fin de semaine, c'est la fin de semaine .Il était temps que ça finissent, dit Jess sur un air chantant.**

**- Y reste un cours Jess ...**

**- ...Pff**

**- On fait tu quelques choses en fin de semaine ?**

**- Pourquoi pas !**

**- On va manger des sushis... **

**- Bonne idée !**

**- Je peux pas Dimanche.**

**- Je ne peux pas Samedi.**

**- Eh merde ...**

**- Pourquoi pas à soir , pis on irait au quartier chinois, ça me permettrait enfin d'acheter mon katana dit François qui rêvait de s'en acheter un.**

**- Moi je veux aller vois pour de l'encens ..., continua Fred.**

**- Ben go pour à soir, j'ai hâte, j'ai hâte , s'exclama Jess.**

**Leur dernier cours fut pénible pour les 4 compagnons. La cloche fut longue, mais quand elle retentit, ils se précipitèrent dans les couloirs bondés de monde.Ils se rendirent à Montréal en autobus.**

**Ils connaissaient bien l'endroit mais était tous aussi enthousiasme à chaque fois qu'il y allait. Ils se promenaient dans les rues, quand Jess s'arrêta.**

**- mm...Bizarre ... , dit Jess en s'arrêtant soudainement.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais vu cette boutique étrange là.**

**- Moi non plus, bizarre ... , répondit Alex.**

**- Regardez la boutique de katana est là, on y va , retorqua François.**

**- Allez-y, on va vous rejoindre.**

**- Ça me chicote cette boutique-là.**

**- Y ne doit pas avoir grand chose d'intéressant là-dedans, ça tombe en ruine, dit Fred l'air non-interessé. **

**- Pff, on va y aller, pis après on va vous rejoindre, ça sera pas ben long.**

**Les amis se séparèrent et les 2 filles rentrèrent dans la boutique délabrée, en effet, elle tombait en ruine, quelques fenêtres étaient cassées, le reste était imbibé de poussières et de moisissure.**

**L'intérieur était petit et restreignait l'espace pour marcher. **

**- Fais attention de rien accrocher Jess.**

**Il n'y avait personne.**

**- Ouh Ouh, il y a quelqu'un ?**

**- Ne criez pas, je ne suis pas encore sourd.**

**Un vieux chinois apparut dans le cadre d'une porte qui menait vers l'arrière. Il était vieux, petit et pas l'air de très bonne humeur.**

**- Euh mm, oui on serait venus ici chercher ...**

**- Tous les objets ici sont 100 fait à la main, c'est souvent des antiquités de centaines d'année et des objets authentiques.**

**- Ah merci beaucoup nous allons regardez.**

**- Faites attention surtout.**

**Il n'avait pas l'air très confiant envers les deux adolescentes.**

**La boutique sentait la moisissure et l'encens mélangés.**

**Il y avait une ambiance froide et morbide. Pourtant les objets eux-mêmes étaient chaleureux et d'une grande beauté.**

**- Jess touche pas, tu manquerais de faire une gaffe.**

**- Regarde ça ! **

**Elle venait de lui mettre un objet sous le nez.**

**- Hiii, repose ça tout de suite, y va t'arriver quelque chose.**

**- Grrr**

**- Jess vient voir ça...**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Pas obliger de crier, je suis juste à coté de toi.**

**Elle s'accroupit à côté d'Alex qui avait dans les mains un cube de bois, séparés de 9 carreaux sur chaque côté. Dans chaque carreau, il y avait un signe chinois différent. Quand Alex le prit dans ses mains, les signes devinrent dorés.**

**- Je veux l'acheter, c'est super beau, tu trouves pas ?**

**- Ça ressemble à un Cube Rubix, regarde le collier que j'ai trouver !**

**- Monsieur combien coûte cet objet ?**

**- Il ne rayonne jamais d'habitude , répondit le vieux avec un grand enthousiasme.**

**- On veut pas savoir si y rayonne ou pas, on veut savoir le prix, dit Jess sans tact.**

**Le vieux avait complètement changés d'allure, il avait un sourire et semblait hypnotisé par le cube de bois.**

**- Il n'est pas à vendre, mais je vous le vends, juste pour vous, chères élues.**

**- Mmm l'élue l'élue ... , dit Jess en imitant une parodie de film chinois (Kung Pow).**

**- Tss… Jess arrête de niaiser, pourquoi vous nous apeller "élues" ? On a rien fait.**

**- Peut être, mais vous ferez de grand chose dans l'avenir**

**- Comme ?**

**- Toi tu vas sauver des madames affreuses en les rendant belles et moi des animaux en danger, répondit Alex soudainement prise d'un fou rire.**

**Jessica voulant devenir plus tard, esthéticienne et Alexandra, vétérinaire.**

**- AHAHAHA**

**- Vous êtes un drôle de duo ...**

**- Tout le monde nous le dit, on est habitué.**

**- Vous accomplirez de grandes choses ensemble.**

**- Sauvez des animaux en danger qui se trouve laid , s'exclama Jess qui continuait de rire.**

**- Mais il va falloir vous disciplinés.**

**- On se calme papy, vous n'avez pas à critiquer notre éducation, lui dit Jess.**

**- Je ne critique pas votre éducation, mais votre discipline.**

**- Ben ça explique pas pourquoi vous nous apellez "les élues", continua Alex en changeant de sujet.**

**- Pourquoi ferons-nous de grandes choses?**

**- Venez avec moi ...**

**Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de ce qui restait du magasin et elles le suivirent.**

**- J'espère que c'est pas un pédophile ou un violeur, s'exclama Alex.**

**- Espèce de paranoïaque, y a pas la force à son âge.**

**- On sait jamais.**

**Rendu dans une petite pièce qui sentait l'encens et le thé vert, le dit "papy" s'assit en nous montrant deux chaises vides.**

**- Vous devez savoir que votre vie ne sera plus jamais pareille ! On m'avait parlé de jeunes filles, mais je ne croyais pas qu'elles seraient aussi jeunes ...**

**- Qu'est ce que vous insignifiez par là , dit Jessica avec des yeux qui montrait clairement son agacement.**

**- Que vous êtes plus jeunes que je ne le pensais, mais va falloir faire avec. Il faut bien sauver le monde.**

**- Euh ... je vous suit plus là. De quoi parlez-vous en disant SAUVEZ LE MONDE , répondit Alex priant d'avoir mal entendu.**

**Le vieil homme restait calmement assis sur sa chaise et servit du thé.**

**- La prophétie dit "Myou Reijou Fukabun sagashiateru Shikaku majutsu Yuruso Sukkuu Sekai Dare Tsuujiru Seikai"**

**- De que c'est ?**

**- En français s'il vous plaît ?**

**- Ça veut a peu près dire : Deux jeunes filles exceptionnelles et étranges vont découvrir le cube magique qui permet le pont entre les univers pour les sauver.**

**- AHHHH ON VA TOUS MOURIR... , s'exclama Jess soudainement prise de panique.**

**- Ah d'accord, mais de quel monde parlez-vous ?**

**- Ah, il y en a des différents, votre cube permet la connexion entre 6 mondes, incluant celui ci.**

**- ON VA TOUS MOURIR ...**

**- De quel monde parlez-vous ?**

**- Premièrement il y a votre monde : La Terre, celui de l'eau : Mizu, celui de l'ancien monde et de la guerre : Krieg, celui qui est proche de la destruction, celui de l'enfer : Inferno, finalement celui de Manga et de Final Fantasy.**

**Jessica et Alexandra recrachèrent en même temps leur thé qui atterrit directement dans le visage du vieil homme.**

**- QUOI !**

**- Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris ?**

**- Vous avez dit : celui des mangas et de Final Fantasy.**

**- Le monde lui même s'appelle Manga, c'est les Ryokaku avant vous qui les ont apellés comme ça.**

**- Wohh ... On va commencez par expliquez clairement et logiquement. Que sont les Ryokaku ?**

**- Vous êtes de futures Ryokaku, c'est un duo hors du commun qui est choisis pour voyager entre les mondes et ainsi sauver les mondes. Comme vous n'avez pas encore voyagés, vous n'êtes pas prêtes pour être des Ryokaku.**

**Jessica n'était pas capable de placer un mot, car elle n'en revenait toujours pas.**

**- Vous avez bien dit : les Ryokaku avant vous ... ? Il y en a eu avant nous ?**

**- Oui, ça fait très très longtemps, je ne les ai pas connus mais je connais quand même leur histoire. C'était un gars et une fille dans la vingtaine et il s'intéressait comme vous, à tous ce qui touche le Japon. Leur seul défaut était qu'il n'était pas complètement pur et ont fait une très grosse bêtise. Ils ont ramené des informations (tel que les créatures) des divers mondes .Final Fantasy et Manga a surtout été très abusés. Ce n'est pas les mondes qui se sont basés sur Final Fantasy et Manga pour se créer, mais les anciens Ryokaku ont transmis par écrit tous ce qu'il savait sur les divers mondes. Ceci à donner ce que vous connaissez maintenant ... Maintenant, ils sont morts, mes ancêtres et les quelques personnes qui connaissent le cube, les a tués. En fait il les à brûler en priant pour que les prochains Ryokaku ne soit pas comme eux.**

**- Si je conclus ça veut dire que les précédents Ryokaku n'ont fait qu'informer la Terre de ce qu'il y a dans les autres monde pour divertir. **

**- Oui, c'est ça. Je tiens à vous dire qu'ils n'ont pas été sur Mizu et Inferno.**

**- Est ce que c'est tout le monde qui peut être des Ryokaku, demanda Jess.**

**- Vous n'avez rien retenu quoi !**

**- Jess, seuls les personnes qui font rayonner le cube, peuvent être des Ryokaku et là encore ils faut qu'ils soient deux, c'est ça monsieur ?**

**- Oui, bon au moins une des deux qui comprend.**

**- Ben là le choc est pas encore passée et je suis trop concentré par ce qui va arrivé pour assimiler toutes les informations en même temps.**

**- On est obliger d'y aller ?**

**- Si vous voulez sauvez 6 mondes en même temps et vous même, oui!**

**- On n'a pas le choix alors ?**

**- Non !**

**- Et là qu'est ce qu'il faut faire.**

**- Je vous laisse avec le cube et vous cherchez par vous même, quand vous trouverez votre guide, vous serez enfin prête au combat.**

**- AU COMBAT , retorquèrent les deux filles en même temps.**

**- Vous allez certainement pas vous tournez les pouces.**

**- Ben on ne pouvait pas deviner.**

**- Au moins notre entraînement va servir à quelques choses.**

**- C'est quand on commence ?**

**- Ne t'excite pas trop Ryokaku rebelle, tu vas voir que les mondes donc je te parles sont loin d'êtres les beaux mondes que tu voyaient en jeu vidéo et dans les livres.**

**- Reste t'il que j'ai hâte de rencontrer tous ces beaux mecs ...**

**- Ah non, va falloir que je te surveille constamment.**

**- Peut-on mourir ?**

**Tel était la question fatidique...**

**- Tel est la dure vie de Ryokaku. Je vous laisse, vous me retrouverez toujours ici, aux même endroit. Maintenant entraînez-vous sérieusement et découvrez au plus vite le pont qui relie les mondes. Je vous laisse votre guide, mais sachez le trouvez. Ah oui! J'oubliais, ne racontez rien à personne c'est compris ?**

**- Oui, mais une dernière question : pourquoi n'avaient ont jamais vu cette boutique avant aujourd'hui , se rapella soudain Alex.**

**- Vous n'étiez seulement pas prête d'assumer cette responsabilité.**

**Leur soirée se déroula très différemment de ce qu'elle avait imaginer, elles voyaient tous ces gens en se disant que si nous ne faisons pas quelques choses, quelques choses pourrait les anéantir... mais quoi ?**


	3. Chapitre 2 Natsu

_Chapitre 3 . Natsu_

**Rentrées chez Alex (Jess resta à coucher chez elle), elles regardaient les choses d'une façon très différente, elles reverraient probablement moins leur famille, et tous ce qu'y allait avec, pour des filles qui n'aimait pas la routine, c'était tout de même dur de devoir tous quittés. Le soir, elles se couchèrent parlant de ce qu'il allait leur arriver, elles étaient étendues sur les divans moelleux. Elles s'endormirent tard, elles espérèrent dormirent sans rêves cette fois, juste pour être tranquille avant le début du commencement. Réveillés par on ne sait quoi, elle firent le saut en même temps. La lumière du salon était toujours éteinte et pourtant le salon au complet était illuminé, elles virent tous les deux d'où venait la source de cette intense lumière. L'être était de dos, il avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs, il portait un ensemble bleu avec un capuchon beige et une ceinture brune. Les vêtements ne venaient certainement pas de la Terre. Il se retourna. Il avait des yeux bleus éclatant, tellement qu'on discernait mal sa pupille à travers ses yeux. La lumière émanait de lui-même. Il y avait chez lui quelques chose de beau, de serein, il respirait la pureté même. Le visage parfait, il ressemblait beaucoup à un elfe. Des traits délicats et une peau qui semblait si fragile qu'elle se casserait sous le toucher d'une main. La voix virile qu'il avait, faisait frémir les sens des deux filles.**

**- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je me présente Natsu ! **

**- Moi c'est ...**

**- Alexandra, je sais et toi tu dois être Jessica.**

**- Euh mm, bavoui ...**

**- J'ai cru discerner un oui.**

**- Qui êtes-vous, demanda Alex.**

**- Pourtant, je viens de me présenter.**

**- Vous ne nous avez dit que votre nom et non le but de cette rencontre, se défendit Alex.**

**- Trop désolé chères dames, je suis votre guide pour l'accomplissement de votre destinée.**

**- Cool ! Moi qui croyait qu'on aurait un petit vieux dans les jambes, dit Jess qui regardait l'homme devant elle.**

**- Je suis un immortel, le temps pour moi, ça ne se compte pas.**

**- Oh Boy... L'important c'est de rester jeune en apparence , continua Jess qui le fixait.**

**- Oui ... Enfin ... Bref, dit il avec un regard légèrement interrogateur. Je suis venu vous cherchez, les Enges ont encore fait des siennes. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquez pendant le voyage. Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines, j'en ai bien peur.**

**- J'espère au moins que vous réponderiez à toutes nos questions.**

**- En ce qui concerne cela, je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger et vous guider.**

**- Qui sont les Enges ?**

**- Ce sont 7 êtres (du feu, de l'eau, de l'amour, du temps, de la lumière, de la guerre et du vent) qui sont commandés par l'Enge de l'illusion. Ces êtres ne sont qu'à moitié matériel, ils peuvent voyagés à leur guise entre leur monde et les cieux, mais quand ils sont dans leur propre monde, ils sont contraint de se matérialiser.**

**- Oui, mais les anges sont gentils ...**

**- Non, les Enges sont des êtres dépourvus d'amour, de pitié, tous ce qui vient du coeur.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'ils font eux dans la vie ?**

**- Ils ont une vie éternelle, donc ils finissent par s'ennuyer, il cherche à passer le temps alors il s'amuse avec plus faible qu'eux. Ils troublent la paix dans les mondes, pour leur seul plaisir.**

**- Ah c'est grave ...**

**- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ça serait facile.**

**- Vous êtes bien gentils, mais voudriez-vous éteindre la lumière qui vient de votre corps, j'aimerais bien dormir, marmonna Jess qui ne s'était pas joint à la conversation.**

**- J'ai bien peur de décliner vos 2 requêtes. Premièrement, cette lumière ne s'éteint que si je ne suis plus sur Terre et deuxièmement, je ne crains que vous ne pourriez dormir beaucoup. Il serait mieux pour vous d'arriver dans le premier monde cette nuit. Vous risquez moins de vous faire remarqué. Par contre, je vous assure que vous pourriez reprendre votre retard de sommeil dans un lit beaucoup plus somptueux que de simple amas de coussin sur lesquels vous êtes présentement couchée.**

**- ...J'en demande pas gros me semble !  
- Merci c'est très aimable à vous, nous allons nous habillés... Jess magne-toi !**

**- ... DODO ... **

**CLOW (kick de la mort d'Alex)  
- Vous êtes de drôle d'individus mesdames.**

**- On peux se tutoyer ? On va faire un bout de chemin ensemble et ça serait plus agréable comme ça.**

**- Je dois admettre que tu as raison.**

**- JESSSSS, tu veux un autre coup... ALLEZ LÈVE TOI !**

**- ..Mmm...**

**Jessica se traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bains, pour prendre une douche fraîche. **

**- Puis-je te poser une question , demanda Alex qui restait seule avec lui.**

**- Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça.**

**- Pourrons-nous revenir dans notre monde, après que nous serons partis.**

**- Certainement, mais plus vous prenez du temps ici, plus vous dépensez votre temps là-bas.**

**- D'accord, Faut-il apporter des bagages, du linge ou quoi que ce soit ?**

**- Non, vous n'emmenez rien qui puisse vous ralentir. Vous serez habillez selon l'époque et vous aurez vos armes sur vous, dès votre entrée dans le monde.**

**- D'accord, merci beaucoup.**

**Alex se mit à rédiger une lettre, ne croyant pas que ses parents goberaient cette histoire, elle devint mélancolique et songeuse. Elle sentit une main sur ses épaules, se retourna vivement et vit Jess.**

**- Des plans que je fasses une crise cardiaque.**

**- Surtout pas, je ne veux pas me retrouver seule pour cette aventure.**

**- Mouin ...**

**- T'as l'air triste, on ne mourra pas, t'inquiète pas... ça serait bien trop faible de notre part !**

**Cette remarque fit sourire Alex**

**- Mais il n'y a pas que ça. C'est quand même gros ce qu'on va affronter, si c'est comme dans les mangas et Final Fantasy... T'as l'air joyeuse, tu me caches sûrement quelque chose.**

**- Non, moi aussi je suis triste, mais j'ai hâte de partir à l'aventure.**

**- Ouin, moi aussi.**

**Alex se dirigea vers les douches.**

**- Les personnes qu'on va rencontrés dans les autres mondes, ressemble t'il à ceux qu'on voit dans les jeux et dans les mangas , dit Jess.**

**- Oui beaucoup, sauf en couleur et sans pixel.**

**- Hey, je vais enfin rencontré le beau Seifer !**

**Finalement, Alex les rejoignit.**

**- Vous savez au moins comment faire marcher le cube , demanda Natsu.**

**- Non, le vieux chinois nous a dit qu'on allait le trouver par nous-mêmes.**

**- Avez-vous cherché au moins ?**

**- Oui, mais sans trouvé.**

**- Alors tantez de le trouver... Je vais vous rejoindre dès que vous accédez à l'autre monde.**

**- Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas répondu à ...**

**Trop tard, la pièce était de nouveau dans le noir et aucune trace de leur guide. Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Alex en cherchant la formule pour déverrouiller ce cube.**

**Alex le prit et le regarda sous tous ses angles, le faisant rayonner au toucher de ses mains.**

**- Je trouve que ça ressemble à un cube Rubic..., s'exclama Jess après l'avoir contemplé.**

**- Jess, j'essaie de me concentrer et ça fait 2 fois que tu le...**

**- ...**

**- JESS T'ES LA MEILLEURE !**

**- Je sais, mais pourquoi ?**

**- C'est peut-être ça le truc pour ouvrir le pont entre les monde, regarde il y a six sortes de signes pour 6 côtés et il y a 6 mondes. C'est peut être le moyen d'aller dans un autre monde.**

**- Désolé, t'expliques mal et je comprends pas.**

**- Le cube, c'est peut être un ancien cube Rubic, en déplaçant tous les mêmes signes sur un même côtés, on arriverait peut-être à quelques choses. **

**- Peut être ...**

**- Es-tu bonne dans les cubes Rubic?**

**- Je suis juste capable de faire un côté.**

**- Ok, pas grave, essaye ...**

**Après plusieurs essais, Jessica réussit à rassembler les mêmes signes dorés sur un même côté. **

**Les signes intensifièrent leur luminosité.**

**- Ça doit être ça, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**- Est ce que j'ai l'air de le savoir selon toi ?**

**- Faut peut-être dire quelque chose.**

**- Eu hm ... Ouvre toi ... Open ... Abracadabra ... Grrr**

**- Pourquoi tu t'ouvre pas ?**

**- Jess, on est peut-être pas faites pour être des Ryokaku ...**

**Soudain la lumière des signes s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne virent plus rien.**

**Tous était noir, la noirceur, que la noirceur.**

**- AAHHHHHHHHH**

**- Chut ... j'entends des voix ...**

**- Dans ta tête... Tutulutulu, on a trouvé, on a trouvé. **

**- Chut... Où on est ?**

**- Je le sais pas plus que toi, y fait noir.**

**- Tss**

**- Alex ... Ce n'est pas normal, j'ai des courants d'air sur le ventre, j'ai froid.**

**- C'est normal, on a changé d'apparence pour ne pas paraître suspect dans ce monde.**

**- D'accord, mais j'ai froid pareil ...**

**- Moi aussi tu sauras.**

**- Natsu n'était pas supposé arriver ?**

**- Tu as si hâte de le revoir ?**

**- Dit moi pas que tu le trouves laid. **

**- J'ai jamais dit ça, mais on risque de ne plus le revoir par après.**

**- Ouin. **

**- Regarde, il y a de la lumière en haut.**

**Un cercle bleu s'éclaircissait. Elles étaient dans un trou de terre, fait par on ne sait quoi.**

**Il avait environ 4 mètres de diamètre. Alex vit Jess, elle portait un chandail vert qui se finissait en haut du nombril. Ses shorts étaient courts et assez larges avec une large ceinture où il y avait un fourreau pour un sabre et un étui pour pistolet. Sur ses bras, il y avait enroulé des cordes de cuir ajusté. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court et dégradés. Elle avait fière allure et tout lui allait à merveille.**

**Jess vit Alex, elle avait un t-shirt bleu foncé s'arrêtant lui aussi en haut du nombril. Ses pantalons était court (Un peut en dessous des genoux), elle avait aussi une ceinture équipés de l'étui de deux Kodachis. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus frisés, mais bien aplatis et ils étaient plus longs que d'habitude, ils allèrent jusqu'aux fesses. Elle avait un bracelet de divers signe.**

**- WOW ! On a fière allure dans ses habits..., s'exclamèrent les deux filles en se voyant.**

**- Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, remarqua Jess.**

**- Les tiens aussi ... **

**- Il reste que j'ai toujours froid.**

**- Bon comment on sort de ce trou?**

**- Bin voyons…Ont volent ... Ça me paraît évident.**

**- L'idiotie à son paroxysme.**

**- Ben non ...**

**- Y a environ 4 mètres qui nous sépare de la surface.**

**- Je me demande dans quel monde on est.**

**- On va bientôt le savoir**

**Deux silhouettes apparurent sur le bord du trou, le soleil ombrait leur visage.**

**- Jess ... Y a des personnes en haut.**

**- EH HO !**

**- Chut, c'est peut-être des méchants.**

**- Ah oui c'est vrai ...**

**- Qui êtes-vous , demanda une des deux personnes.**

**- Vous qui êtes-vous , lui répondit Jess.**

**- On l'a demandé avant ...**

**- Connard !**

**- Reste poli , dit Alex dans un murmure... Nous ne sommes que deux filles, mon nom c'est Alexandra et elle c'est Jessica.**

**- Drôle de noms, retorqua une des deux silhouettes.**

**- Parle pour toi, continua Jess.**

**- Vous qui êtes-vous , redemanda Alex.**

**- Reno et Irvine**

**- AAHHHHHHHHH**

**- Jess lève toi ... Pouvez-vous nous aider ?**

**- Oui, est-ce qu'elle est souffrante, dit Irvine.**

**- Non, c'est normal, s'exclama Alex en train de relever Jess.**

**- On vous lance une corde, dépêchez-vous !**

**- O ... Ok ... Okay , bégailla Jess.**

**Une corde apparut dans le trou désormais éclairé au complet. Jess monta à toute vitesse, pour voir qui se cachait derrière l'ombre du soleil qui cachait les visages des deux gars. Quand elles arrivèrent enfin au sommet, elles se mirent d'accord pour dire que les gars étaient encore plus beaux en vrai.**

**- B... Bo ... Bon... Bonjour , marmonna Jess.**

**- Salut **

**- Allo , s'exclamèrent les deux gars ensemble.**

**- Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans ce coin, vous êtes des étrangères ?**

**- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.**

**- Bon on vous ramène au camp ! Vous devez avoir faim, dit Reno.**

**- Ouiiiii, s'exclama Jess qui se rendit compte des plaintes de son estomac.**

**Les filles traversèrent une forêt plus ou moins embranché. Après 20 minutes de marche, les filles ne dire pas grand chose, préférant observer plutôt que de papoter. Les arbres étaient hauts et énormes, les bosquets bien feuillus, tout étaient magnifiques. Jess et Alex connaissait très bien cet endroit pour s'y être retrouver plusieurs fois...Lorsqu'elle jouait a Final Fantasy, mais là c'était différent, ce n'étais pas l'envie qui leur manquait de leur sauter littéralement dessus, mais elle avait quand même du savoir vivre... Enfin pour Alex en tout cas… Toute la petite troupe déboucha dans une clairière avec un trou au centre, un trou d'environ 4 mètres de diamètre, semblable à celui d'où elle venait de sortir... Irvine arrêta la troupe, il se retourna vers Alex et Jess.**

**- Vous savez vous battre?**


	4. Chapitre 3 Premier Combat

_Chapitre 4 . Premier Combat_

**- Euh... Ça dépend contre quoi..., dirent les filles en interrogeant du regard les gars.**

**- Et si c'était un ver de terre géant d'environ 10 mètres de long en 4 mètres de largeur?... , s'exclama Reno**

**- Tu sait que t'es comique toi.., répondit Jess d'un ton sarcastique.**

**- Jess! C'est pas des farces, lui fit ramarqué Alex.**

**- Je sais, pour qui tu me prends..?**

**- Mais tu viens de dire…**

**- Faut toujours que tu prennes tout aux mots…**

**- Parle pas toi t'es toujours en train de…**

**- Wohh! Ok là ça suffit…, répondirent les gars à l'unisson.**

**- Si vous n'êtes pas capable, on va le faire tout seul..., continua Reno.**

**- QUOI, dirent les filles en se retournant vers Reno.**

**- Prétentieux à la con, marmonna Jess.**

**- Vous devriez avoir honte, pour qui vous nous prenez, des Barbies ?...**

**- Ouais on n'est pas des nullardes! On sait se battre, vous on va le découper en steak votre putain de ver à la con!**

**- Ouais! Regardez faire les déesses du trucidage...**

**-...Alex...**

**- ...Quoi?**

**- …Déesse….c'est pas un peu poussé..?**

**- C'est pour les impressionner...**

**- …Ah...ok…Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aille marcher fort ton affaire...**

**-...Eiilllle!... la solidarité, ça te dit rien ...!**

**- …Oui mais y a des limites…**

**- Toi t'es ben chialeuse!**

**- Je n'ai pas assez dormi..., déclara Jess en faisant une moue.**

**- Je peux te réglé ça!...Princesse!**

**- C'est moi que tu traites de princesse!**

**- Ouais!**

**- OK! Emmène toi on va voir c'est qui qui va avoir l'air conne avec un bras coupé..!**

**- On les laisse faire.., demanda Reno en se tournant vers Irvine.**

**- Pas le temps... avec tous les bruits qu'elles ont fait, ça m'étonnerais que le ver tarde à montrer sa sale gueule...**

**- On les laisse se débrouiller toutes seules...?**

**- Ouais, j'aimerais bien voir qu'est-ce que ça donne comme résultat...**

**- Si elles se font tuer...?**

**- Il faudrait qu'elle soit vraiment nullarde, entre toi pis moi... on aurait pu le battre les doigts dans le nez ce ver... Ils sont bêtes et n'ont aucune tactique d'attaque…**

**- Haha ta raison, et puis de tout faç...**

**La terre se mis a tremblé en de petites secousses... Alex et Jess stoppèrent immédiatement leur dispute elle pris leur armes, Alex ces Kodachis, et Jess son sabre. Elles se mirent en position de défense, Jess en position Battô, et Alex...en position… Ce fut suivi d'un grand silence...trop silence...les oiseaux ne chantaient plus leur réveil, et les écureuils avaient cesser de bouger...d'un mouvement rapide, le ver géant s'extirpa de son trou et se monta de tout sa longueur devant nos compagnons. Les gars se reculèrent pour laisser l'espace aux filles. N'écoutant que leur courage, les filles observèrent le ver. Elles n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps, le ver s'élançait déjà sur elles, visiblement trop affamé pour attendre de prendre son petit déjeuner... Le ver se laissa tomber sur les filles qui firent tout les deux une roulade de côté opposé pour esquiver l'attaque plus ou moins coordonnée du ver géant… Elles s'envoyèrent mutuellement un signal mental pour un synchronisme d'attaque. Alex attaqua avec une parade de son cru : «Tatsumaki Kaimetsu», qui consiste a faire un enchaînement de coups a une vitesse qui est comparable a la vitesse du vent (on s'entend, pas une simple petite brise...). Jess aussi opta pour une attaque bien a elle…Le « Hiryuu Tsakisasu», il s'agit simplement d'une attaque Battô (dégagement rapide du fourreau en avançant le pied gauche (très dangereux pour ne pas se couper la jambe), puis une coupe transversale en profitant de l'élan) suivi d'une flèche ascendante avec le sabre, la force de cette technique, étant basé sur la vitesse plutôt que sur la puissance, si la vitesse n'est pas suffisante, alors l'attaque n'aura qu'un effet d'égratignure sur l'ennemi. Jess jeta un regard à Alex et elle donnèrent le coups de grâce ensemble : une attaque combinée, celle-ci complexe, elle consiste a une attaque simple de la part d'Alex avec ces deux kodachis côte a côte, puis ensuite un coup puissant avec le sabre de Jess sur les deux kodachis, pour qu'ils aille s'enfoncer bien profondément dans l'adversaire, créant ainsi une coupure de tout fonctionnement neuronal. Aucun adversaire, qu'il soit fait de chair, de fer ou de viscosité infecte, rien, non rien, ne résiste à cette attaque.**

**- Pff... (Essoufflement) ...enfoiré de viscosité de mes deux… , marmonna Jess.**

**- Pff... (Essoufflement) ...Jess on la eu!**

**- Evidemment que tu la eu, t'es la meilleure!**

**- Ah… je t'en pris ne dit pas n'importe quoi… C'est où t'as appris la première attaque ?**

**- S.E.C.R.E.T…**

**- Regarde les mecs... , lui dit Alex satisfaite.**

**Les deux gars avaient les yeux grand ouvert visiblement étonné.**

**- Haha! On la battu votre grosse merde!...et puis…on est pas si nullarde que ça…**

**- PFF..., commenta Reno retrouvant son orgueil de mâle, on aurais pu le battre les yeux fermé, ses ver géant son bête comme leur pied (enfin.. c'est une expression, les vers n'ont pas de pied…) Je me souviens qu'a 7 ans moi pis Irvine on en avait tuer un...**

**- Ah oui c'est vrai... Mais c'était un bébé...**

**- ... La ferme crétin!... , lui chuchota t'il.**

**- Bref... Est-ce que sa se mange, j'ai faim, je mangerais une tonne de sushi...**

**- Tu vas devoir te contenter d'un beau gros ver tout gluant et qui sent la pourriture..., lacha Alex.**

**- EEUURR , répondit t'elle en ayant un haut le coeur. Parlant de viscosités qui sens mauvais… Sa serais bien qu'on aille se laver, on sent pas très bon à cause de cette nullité sans poil…**

**- T'a raison…**

**- Il y a un campement à 20 minutes de marche...nos amis nous attendent sûrement, on était parti en éclaireur quand on vous a entendu hurlé comme des dingues dans ce trou…**

**- ...C'étais pas moi, c'étais Jess ça...**

**- C'est beau l'entraide…**

**- Vous pourriez manger et vous laver... , déclara Reno en ignorant l'échange entre les deux filles.**

**- ..mmm... Un bon bain chaud pour souligner ce premier affrontement, rêvassa Jess.**

**- En fait, c'est une rivière qui descend des montagnes…L'eau est donc très froide.**

**- Et ont vous conseil de vous laver avec vos armes, il y a parfois des crocodile qui aime bien les fesses des jeunes filles..., continua Reno**

**- ...Pervers..., marmonna Irvine.**

**- ..Je vais bien m'entendre avec lui…, dit Jess à l'adresse d'Alex.**

**- ...¬¬ **

**- Bon! C'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai une faim de loup!...**

**- Allez les filles on ramène notre butin et on va au campement!**

**- Let's go!**

**Ils marchèrent un peu moins de 20 minutes et une fois arrivé à la fin du bois pour arriver au campement que les autres avait installer a la lisière du bois. Un feu avait été allumer, sans bois en dessous pour le garder en vie (Alex et Jess en déduire que c'étais donc de la magie).Des futon étais étendu sur le sol avec des couverture de polard, assis sur des bûches de bois en formant un rond, les autres membres étais la, et semblais être en train de se réveiller...  
**

**- Salut les paresseux! Encore en train de dormir, vous êtes chanceux, on a votre p'tit Dej., s'exclama Irvine.**

**- Salut..., dit Cloud visiblement endormi.**

**- Salut..., continua Lulu.**

**- BON MATIN , s'exclama Selphie de son éternel bonne humeur.**

**- 'lut , marmonna Squall**

**- Bonjour…, dit Quistis.**

**- ...Qui sont ses filles..., répliqua Paine sur un ton de défensive.**

**- Waw... Quel bel accueil de ta part, je vais bien merci...et toi..., retorqua Reno.**

**- On les a trouvé dans un trou de ver..., leur dit Irvine.**

**- c'est quoi votre nom?.., interrogea Selphie.**

**- ...**

**- euh... elle c'est Alex… et elle c'est Jess ..., dit Reno ne voyant pas de réaction de leur part.**

**- Drôle de noms..., s'exclama Cloud.**

**- ...Elles n'ont pas l'air très bavarde..., remarqua Lulu.**

**- c'est…C'est...agbxuiw…Dnsiwofjw...Finsjawl, bégailla Jess.**

**- Euh… je croit qu'elle sont un peut timide..., répondit Reno.**

**- Pas du tout… elles sont justes sous le choc…, continua Irvine.**

**- C'est fou comment vous pouvez en dire des conneries en 1 minute…, dit Jess reprenant ses esprits.**

**- Pff... , retorqua Paine.**

**- C'est fou l'hospitalité chez certaine personne, s'exclama Jess en visant personnellement Paine.**

**Paine dégaina son épée avec une tête de mort a la poignée… Jess elle sorti son revolver de son étui et le braqua sur Paine. Tout c'est fait tellement vite que seul Alex a eu le temps (quelque fraction de seconde après) de retirer les Kodachis de leur enveloppe et en protégeant la partie vulnérable du corps de Jess lorsqu'elle étais en position de tir…**

**- Lâche… , lui dit Paine**

**- Schizo...parano... , répliqua Jess sur le même ton.**

**- Je sens une certaine tension, se dit Cloud.**

**- C'est normal... Gomen, nous ne nous n'avons pas vraiment expliqué ce que nous faisons ici…, répondit Alex.**

**A grand regret, Jess baissa son arme et la remis dans son étui, n'arrêtant pas de lancer un regard glacial à Paine...**

**Quand elle faisait ces yeux là, elle n'avait plus envie de rire du tout...Paine elle bassa sa garde, mais ne rengaina pas son épée et se rassit.**

**- En tout cas, vous ne sentez pas très bon…, lacha Quistis.**

**- C'est normal, ce sont eux qui vous on attraper votre petit déjeuner..., lui dit Reno.**

**- c'est gentil a vous, merci…, répondit Squall.**

**- A c'est chouette, alors je passe mon tour pour la chasse!..., s'exclama Selphie.**

**- Eux...elles ont réussi, elles n'ont pas l'air très coriaces..., commenta Lulu.**

**Jess bouillonnais de rage par en dedans, ce qui la calma, c'était que, au moins, ces beau mecs, eux, étais plutôt gentil, pas très bavard, mais gentil…**

**- Au contraire elles ont des technique a eux! Et même des combinés!..., remarqua Irvine.**

**- Elle pourrait nous êtres utiles, continua Cloud.**

**- Justement... c'est pour ça qu'on est là, dit Alex.**

**- Bon go Alex, faut aller prendre notre douche, quelqu'un peut venir nous montrer ?**

**Quistis, Lulu et Selphie se portèrent volontaires.**

**Rendus à la source venant de la montagne, elles se défirent de leur vêtement et rentra dans l'eau glacée.**

**- C'EST FROID , cria Jess.**

**- Tu pensais tout de même pas que c'était chauffé..., répondit Alex.**

**- Je savais, mais peux-tu me laisser chialer en paix...**

**- Non justement**

**- Je n'ai pas eu assez de sommeil...**

**Elle se lavèrent, se séchèrent et allèrent chercher leur vêtement à laver lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte qu'ils avait été remplacé par des vêtements propre.**

**- Sûrement un coup de Natsu, pensa à haute voix Alex.**

**- Ouais **

**- Merci !**

**Reno et Irvine surgirent du sous bois nez à nez avec les filles non habillés**

**- Le petit déjeuner est p...**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... CLOW **

**Les deux gars reçurent une volée digne des deux filles.**

**- ...Espèce de mec ...**

**- Bon je pense qu'on est pas à notre place, viens t'en Reno, dépêche toi espèce de pervers!**

**Elles reprirent leur vêtement à la hâte et rejoignirent le groupe autour du feu.**

**- Comment êtes-vous atterris dans un trou de ver , demanda Selphie**

**- Bah en fait c'est long, mais on est ..., commença Alex.**

**Une lumière s'alluma derrière Alex et Jess, pour laisser apparaître Natsu.**

**- Désolé du retard les filles...J'ai eu… Un petit accrochage en cours de route… C'est bien Alex, je vais m'occuper des explications longues ...**

**Elles s'assirent sur un bûche que Squall leurs avaient apporter, puis elle prirent une tranche de "steak de ver" que leur offrait Cloud**

**- Décidément, cette merde sens meilleur cuite que fraîche et bien en vie, dit Jess en mangeant avec appétit.**

**Tout le monde éclata de rire, ou presque. Alex et Jess mangeait en écoutant les explications que Natsu avait a donner**

**- Qui êtes-vous , demanda Squall curieux.**

**- Je suis un Enge de lumière.**

**- Traître , lacha Alex.**

**- Non, je suis le seul Enge qui ne voulait pas jouer avec la vie des gens, je cherchais un moyen d'arrêter les jeux stupides de mes frères et soeurs, le seul que j'ai trouvé c'était de guider les Ryokaku. Tous les Enges sont immortels.**

**- Alors comment on va faire pour les anéantir , remarqua Jess.**

**- La Terre avait une arme qui pouvait les détruire.**

**- Laquelle , répondit Jess.**

**- Vous !**

**- Selon moi, elles ne pourront pas faire grand chose contre eux, répliqua Paine.**

**- Ouin ben t'es pas mieux, grogna Jess les dents serrés.**

**- Plus que tu ne le penses Paine, continua Natsu.**

**- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?**

**- Je vous connais tous .Je ne sais pas par où commencer, il y a tellement de chose a vous dire... et je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre... Alors pour commencer, ses deux jeunes filles sont des Ryokaku, des êtres possédant la force d'anéantir tous les Enges et leur Maître, je l'espère bien, elles vont devenir la nouvelle génération. Vous allez devoir les aider a rassembler une armée de combattants, même vos ennemis, pour pouvoir vaincre votre véritable ennemis, et ainsi rétablir l'équilibre entre les monde… Les Enges sont au courant que les nouvelles Ryokaku ont traversé la barrière des mondes... ils vont tout faire pour les tuer, mais avant de vous tuer...s'amuser un peu avec vous... En fait, c'est leur but premier... passer le temps… Alors ils perturbent tout en espérant que les prochaines Ryokaku seront à la hauteur de leur attente... des questions..?**

**- Oui, s'éccrièrent tous le monde en choeur.**

**- Premièrement, c'est qui qui nous a habiller comme sa? ...Pas que j'aime pas sa, mais c'est pas très pratique pour se battre… Et parlant de se battre, c'est pas nos armes habituel…, remarqua Jess.**

**- C'est moi qui est choisi votre garde-robe, il faudra s'y habituer, y faut se fondre le plus possible dans le monde où vous allez voyager...et les armes...ce sont mes choix personnel...mais ça ne vous a pas empêcher de battre sans la moindre difficulté ce qui vous sert maintenant de petit déjeuner..., répliqua Natsu.**

**- Je préférais de loin mes bon vieux Kodachis…, continua Alex.**

**- Leurs lames étaient usées et elles ne coupaient plus très bien…, lui dit Natsu.**

**- Et moi, ce sabre est plus long que le mien... j'ai faillit me couper la jambe avec ma technique Battô...La poignée n'est pas faite a ma main… Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce revolver…..?**

**- Au contraire, ton ancien sabre était en fait trop petit pour toi et t'empêchais d'utiliser tes capacité au maximum...ce revolver..? Tu n'a jamais remarqué que tu possèdes un pouvoir de viser hors de commun, alors j'ai décidé de l'ajouter à tes atouts… Quant a toi Alex, tu a des atouts en magie, mais il va falloir que tu prenne des cours avec moi pour que tu saches les utiliser à son mieux et à leur maximum, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.**

**- J'aime bien les magiciennes , s'exclama Reno.**

**Ceci provoqua le rire de tous le monde.**


	5. Chapitre 4 Cours Ardus

_Chapitre 5 . Cours Ardus_

**Après le petit déjeuner, Natsu demanda au petit groupe de leur faire visiter le coin.**

**Il se dissipa sous les rayons du soleil, comme il avait fait ce matin, disant à Alex et Jess de se préparer pour cet après-midi.**

**Elles se rendirent à la ville pour y voir le reste de la troupe ...**

**- Nous voici arrivés au village, déclara Reno.**

**- Voici la boutique de fleur , s'exclama Selphie.**

**- J'imagine que c'est Aerith qui y travaille, dit Jess.**

**- Oui c'est ça, mais elle ne doit pas travailler aujourd'hui, je n'ai vu personne vaquer à leur occupations dans la ville, ils doivent tous s'être enfermer au bar a Tifa en nous attendant, continua Cloud.**

**- Ça vous dirais de les rencontrer?... De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix..., demanda Reno.**

**- En effet... de toute façon s'ils sont aussi chouettes que vous alors ça va nous faire plaisir de les rencontrer…, leur dit Jess.**

**- C'est vrai, continua Alex.  
Irvine lança un petit regard a Jess, elle le vit, elle crut remarquée aussi ces joues tournées au rose très pâle... mais il retourna sa tête immédiatement, alors elle n'eut pas le temps d'interpréter son expression...Ça la fit sourire... Bientôt, ils entrèrent dans le bar. Jess avait toujours son sourire bêtement collé dans le visage…**

**- Salut compagnons, lacha Selphie en entrant.**

**Dans le bar, Tifa se tenait derrière le bar debout les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir, elle parlait à Rikku, Tidus et Yuna qui étais assis sur la chaise haute. Aerith étais à une table avec Nanaki et Zell, tandis que Vincent étais seul assit dans un coin sombre de la pièce carré.**

**- 'lut tout le monde, dirent les personnes présentes dans le bar lorsqu'ils les virent arrivé.**

**- Tiens… Des nouvelles arrivantes.., déclara Aerith.**

**- Salut ,répondit Alex.**

**- 'lut, moi c'est Jess, et elle c'est Alex.**

**- Drôle de nom..., retorqua Zell.**

**- Bon ok ça va, vous allez nous emmerder avec ça combien de temps encore..., dirent en même temps les deux complices.**

**- Moi je les trouve chouette vos noms, s'exclama Rikku.**

**- Merci...**

**- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous emmener ici..., demanda Tidus.**

**- Les Enges…, répondit Alex.**

**-...**

**-...Euh… J'crois que t'a dit quelque chose de pas correct...ça t'apprendras à ne pas avoir la langue dans ta poche...tant pis pour toi, lui murmura Jess.**

**- ...C'est toi qui dit ça?..., dit sarcastiquement Alex.**

**- Si c'est les Enges qui vous envoie..., déclara Zell en se levant et faisant tomber son tabouret.**

**- Non, non, c'est pas ça, il y a un malentendu, rectifia Alex.**

**- ..Te casse pas la voix à essayer de leur expliquer, ils réagissent tous pareils… Ils vont se calmer..., commença Jess.**

**Clic...Jess senti quelque chose de froid sur sa tempe… Et réalisa que le personnage qui était dans le coin il n'y a pas très longtemps, n'y étais plus... Il était a présent a côté d'elle son pistolet braqué sur son crâne… Elle déglutit difficilement et dit:**

**- Décidément...l'hospitalité...**

**- ... Met ta langue dans ta poche pour une fois..., lui murmura Alex.**

**- Wohh... On se calme je vais tout expliquer…, répondit Irvine.**

**La même lumière qui avait apparu au campement se reforma, et Natsu se matérialisa devant eux...**

**- Je croit que c'est encore a moi d'expliquer..**

**L'atmosphère se détendit tranquillement pendant que Natsu racontait la version des faits**

**- Et te ravise plus de m'attaquez comme ça..., dit Jess à l'adresse de Vincent.**

**- Sinon quoi ?**

**- ...**

**Ceci le fit sourire.**

**- Vincent, il faudrait que tu l'aides aux maniements des armes à feu ..., lui dit Natsu.**

**- Pourquoi moi ferais-je cela ?**

**- Quoi, t'as pas encore compris... Il faut nous aider à développer nos aptitudes , s'exclama Jess.**

**- Tu es le plus apte à le faire, continua Natsu.**

**- ...Grrr ... Comme si moi je n'étais pas capable de le faire..., grogna Irvine.**

**- J'ai pas dit cela Irvine ... Alex, tu viens avec moi, Jess avec Vincent, retorqua Natsu.**

**Vincent sortit sans un mot, Jess ne savant pas trop quoi faire, le suivit. Alex partit du côté opposé, donc dans la forêt, suivant Natsu.**

**Alex est entrée dans le bois, c'était la première fois que Jess n'était pas avec elle et ça lui faisait bizarre. Malgré leur fréquentes chicanes amicales, elles étaient les meilleures amies et étaient rarement séparés, même sur La Terre. Natsu était en avant, pendant la marche, personne ne parlait. Tous resplendissaient et c'était magnifique. Les oiseaux chantaient et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était sereine. Elle ne pensait ni à ce qui s'en venait, ni aux entraînements quotidiens qu'il faudrait réussir et se donner à fond. Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans une clairière assez grande, baigné de la lumière du soleil et une petite rivière l'a traversait. **

**- Nous voilà arrivé, dit Natsu.**

**- Que venons-nous faire ici , demanda Alexandra.**

**- T'entraîner... **

**- Ça je sais, mais à quoi ?**

**- À la magie. **

**- Je ne sais pas faire de magie.**

**- Plus que tu ne le crois.**

**- Ah...**

**- Je vais t'apprendre la base ...**

**- Qui me montrera le reste ?**

**- Toi.**

**- Hein !**

**- La magie est un art que l'on ne peut développé que si on est calme et concentré. Avec de la pratique et de la concentration, tu réaliseras plus de choses que tu ne le crois. Je croyais que ça serait la meilleure place pour tes apprentissages.**

**- Oui, je vois.**

**- Parfait, premièrement, je veux que tu ne penses à rien, ferme les yeux, ça va t'aider.**

**Alex fit ce que Natsu lui demanda. **

**- Maintenant fait comme si tu avais une sphère entre les mains et concentre toi dessus, la grosseur c'est selon toi. Imagine une boule de feu. Ne crispe pas tes doigts et détend toi. Ne pense à rien.**

**Alex fit ce qu'il lui demandait, sans résultats, les seuls résultats furent une légère chaleur qui émanait de ses paumes.**

**- Concentre toi!**

**- C'est ce que je fais !**

**- Ne t'énerve pas surtout et reste calme. Recommence !**

**- J'ai sentit de la chaleur sur mes paumes.**

**- C'est normal mais si tu te concentres, ça ne te brûlera pas.**

**Alex recommença, elle mit toutes ses forces dans sa concentration. Elle sentit la chaleur s'accentuée et bientôt elle vit apparaître de minuscule étincelle. Elle éloigna ses mains l'une de l'autre.**

**- Non, il ne faut pas que tu lâches.**

**- Désolé ...**

**- Quand tu verras apparaître les étincelles, concentre toi à leur croissance, la sphère devrait avoir la dimension de tes mains.**

**Alex le refit, elle revit les étincelles, mais elle restait bloqués là sans grandir.**

**- Visualise bien leur croissance et concentre toi là dessus.**

**Alex continua et pour s'aider elle ferma les yeux. Les étincelles devinrent une boule de 5 cm de diamètre, mais comme elle avait fermé les yeux, elle ne vit pas sa boule. Elle lâcha la concentration et sépara ses mains l'une de l'autre. Aussitôt sa boule partit vers l'avant, Alex ouvrit les yeux juste le temps de la voir percuter un arbre.**

**- Bravo ! C'est un bon début.**

**- J'ai les mains qui brûlent.**

**- Je crois que c'est comme ça au début, mais il faut que tu contrôle tes sphères pour arriver à faire ce que tu as fait avec celle là , mais en plus gros. **

**La sphère n'avait rien provoqué de grave à l'arbre, seulement un petit cercle noir s'était formé.**

**- Puis-je voir une démonstration, ça m'aiderait sûrement.**

**Natsu plaça ses mains vers l'avant, en forme de sphère et automatiquement le feu y prit place, il la contrôla avant de l'envoyer dans la rivière.**

**- Ce n'est pas très compliqué, il faut tout simplement comprendre en quoi ça consiste.**

**- Disons que j'aime mieux me battre avec mes Kodachis.**

**- Oui, j'ai vu ça.**

**- Sais-tu te battre avec un sabre ?**

**- Bien sûr, j'ai tout de même des milliers d'année derrière moi, je ne suis pas resté assis pendant tous ce temps.**

**Alex vit pour la première fois un vrai sourire se formé sur les lèvres de Natsu. Elle lui répondit en faisant la même chose.**

**- Veux-tu faire un combat amical , lui demanda Natsu.**

**- Je suis toujours prête pour un duel.**

**Et un sourire de plus.**

**Un sabre doré sûrement fait spécialement pour lui se matérialisa dans ses mains.**

**- J'espère que tu me montreras comment faire ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr.**

**Alex sortit ses Kodachis de ces fourreaux, elle était en position de défense. **

**Il attaqua le premier, à gauche. Elle bloqua avec son Kodachis droit et attaqua avec le Kodachis de libre, mais il fut trop vite pour elle et ne remarqua pas qu'il était passé à l'arrière d'elle. **

**- Trop vite pour vous chère dame?**

**- ...Pff**

**- Trop obstiné pour avouer sa faiblesse?**

**Pendant qu'il parlait, ils continuaient de se battre. Parant d'une mains tous ses coups, il était particulièrement rapide et elle devint épuisé, mais ne s'avoua pas encore vaincue.**

**- Même si je l'avouais, ça ne changerait rien, continua Alex.**

**- Tu as raison, mais tu ne te laisses pas assez aller, il faut que tu ne fasses qu'un avec tes lames.**

**Alex se donna à fond, elle venait à bout, mais continuait. Elle mettait tous ses efforts dans sa concentration, mais après 2heures, elle était complètement à bout. Elle s'écroula et reprit son souffle.**

**- Je ne pourrais pas dire que tu n'as pas de persévérance. **

**Il n'était même pas épuisé, son souffle était régulier, ce n'était pas juste, elle voulait s'enfuir en pleurant. Elle était exténué et était sur le bord des larmes, mais elle les ravala. **

**- Va te laver dans la rivière, ça te fera du bien.**

**Sur ce , il se volatilisa à nouveau.**

**Elle se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau glacée, elle avait repris son souffle et se concentra à ne rien penser. Elle écoutait le bruit des clapotis de l'eau et elle était bien. Elle faillit s'endormir là, quand elle vit que la luminosité baissait. Elle alla chercher ses vêtements et vit qu'ils étaient de nouveau propres. Un sourire s'afficha sur le coin de ses lèvres et remercia le guide, même si elle croyait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.**

**Pourtant il l'avait entendu. Il était dans les branches, sans la regarder, car il était loin d'être pervers. Il écoutait sa respiration et son état. Elle récupérait vite. Elle s'avérait avoir une force pour la magie. Dommage, elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et elle hésitait encore dans ses coups. **

**Quand elle fut rhabillée, elle ramassa ses Kodachis et partit sur le chemin de la ville. Natsu réapparut à ses côtés. **

**- Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça, dit Alex.**

**- Désolé ...**

**- Que me vaut ta présence pour le retour.**

**- Je voulais être sur que tu ne te perde.**

**- Voyons, le chemin est facile et on a fait le même à l'aller.**

**- Si tu ne veux de ma présence, tu n'as qu'à le dire et je m'en irez. **

**- Non, j'aime ta compagnie, même si tu n'es pas très bavard, ça change.**

**- À quoi sert d'être bavard, si ce n'est que pour dire des choses insignifiantes. La présence est souvent beaucoup plus importante que les paroles.**

**- Tu as raison...**

**Il souriait encore...**

**Vincent marchait en avant, il était trop mystérieux ce mec... Il marchait a une allure assez vive pour que Jess aie de la difficulté à le suivre. La légère brise faisait virevoltée sa cape, on pouvait y découvrir en dessous des fesses petites mais musclé et bien sculpté. Ils arrivèrent à la sortie du bois, un grand champ s'étendait devant eux. On pouvais voir au loin de minuscule mire ou l'ont devais tirer au centre de celle-ci…**

**-...Euh... c'est une blague...je vais pas devoir tirer la dessus?..., demanda Jess.**

**-...mmm...Il va falloir que tu tires au centre de ses mires..**

**- Je serais pas capable.**

**- Puisque tu le dis…**

**- Dit donc toi… T'es pas jasant!... Ça en vient ennuyeux, tu sais, t'es pas le seul tireur ici, je préfèrerais de loin Irvine...**

**- Alors pourquoi tu vas pas lui demander, ça m'éviterais de suffoquer sous cette chaleur écrasante...**

**-...On voit a quel point l'équilibre des monde te tiens a coeur...**

**- ..C'est pas ça... ce qui m'embête c'est que ça soit des gamines comme vous qui aie à le faire...**

**- Tu penses peut-être que tu serais meilleur! Écoute bien, je vais te dire franchement, vous tous vous avez des préjugés immenses envers nous, et ça, ça m'écoeure littéralement! Vous êtes prétentieux!... Tu saura qu'avant ça, moi et ma super copine ont vivaient une vie super tranquille et on a pas demander a venir tuer ses putains d'Enges de mes deux!... Tu comprend tu ça? Alors ça me ferais vachement plaisir que tu vires cette face de nullard de ta face! Nous aussi on a de la misère à avaler ça, cette histoire de sauver le monde, et puis ont doutent autant que vous de nos capacités...mais il faut le faire, on a pas le choix!... On a assez de difficulté jusqu'à maintenant sans avoir en plus besoin de connard qui nous font la gueule!**

**Elle partit plus vite qu'elle n'était arrivé, elle était tellement en furie, que plus rien ne la dérangeait, ni les branches qui fouettaient sa peau, ni les racines qui la faisait trébuchée...elle avait envie de pleurer, mais c'était de rage plutôt que de peine elle arriva dans une mini-clairière qu'elle n'avait pas vue lorsqu'ils étaient passés par là... Elle s'était perdue... Ah ça c'est bête! Elle s'assit par terre et essaya de reprendre ces esprits...**

**- Perdu..?...**

**- Ferme la pauvre connard, **

**-…Vraiment désolé…**

**- J'te croit pas.**

**- Ah bon!… Pourtant je suis sincère.**

**- Ça non plus je le croit pas.**

**- Reviens… Je vais te montrer du mieux que je peut à maîtriser ton revolver…**

**- Pas besoin de toi! J'suis capable toute seule…**

**- Ah oui!… Alors pourquoi t'es assis par terre?... C'est ta façon à toi de t'entraîner..?**

**- Non, ça c'est ma façon à moi de me contrôler lorsque j'ai envie de sauter sur un pauvre type comme toi et d'y dévisser la tête..!**

**-...Allez viens on a pas toute la journée…**

**- …Pauvre con… C'est bien parce que j'y suis obligé... Il doit bien avoir une raison pourquoi Natsu m'a envoyer avec toi... dit elle en se résignant à le suivre.**

**Elle se leva et le suivit à travers la forêt pour la deuxième fois, il semblait l'a connaître comme le fond de sa poche**

**- Je connais cette forêt comme ma propre maison… J'ai souvent erré ici…, dit Vincent comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Jessica.**

**- T'es pas obligé de parler... surtout si c'est pour te plaindre, j'ai déjà assez de trouble de conscience comme ça…**

**- ...**

**Arriver dans le champ, Vincent lui fit signe de tirer, il voulait voir de quoi elle était capable... puis après jugé... Jess sorti son pistolet de sa sacoche, puis mira, elle fit ça très rapidement. Le résultat était acceptable pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pris le temps de viser… Elle était à 3 centimètres du milieu. C'était plus fort que lui… Il était impressionné... Complètement impressionné, ce n'était peut-être pas une cause perdue finalement…**

**- ... D'accord, prend le temps de viser cette fois.**

**- Comment tu sais que...**

**- Allez…**

**Jessi fit ce qu'il lui demanda... Cette fois elle y arriva.**

**- Je l'ai eu!**

**- On voit que t'a déjà fait ça souvent...**

**- Pas du tout... C'est la première fois… Avant je lançais des étoiles Ninja sur un babillard dans ma chambre…**

**-... Ah d'accord... le soleil commence à se coucher. Avec toute cette histoire on a perdu beaucoup de temps…**

**- Je suis d'accord avec toi... j'aurais pas réagi comme ça si t'aurais été plus sympa...mais en fin de compte, c'étais pas si pire, même si ça été court...**

**-... Bref… Demain on essayera les cibles mouvantes...**

**- ... Je croit que ça serait mieux que mes cours ne se fasse plus avec toi, t'es bon, mais je crois sincèrement que mes cours ne devraient plus se faire avec toi…**

**-… Je ne suis pas crétin, je vois que tu n'es pas sincère, mais je ne connais pas la raison.**

**Jess lui lança un regard qui, à son avis, révélait trop de ce qu'elle ressentait, en effet, cet homme l'a troublait, il l'avait toujours troublée. Dans sa chambre était accroché plein de Yaoi de lui. C'était vraiment SON mec mystérieux et solitaire. Bien sur, elle trippait sur plusieurs autres beaux mecs, mais à présent qu'ils étaient tous devant elle. Elle ne savais plus. Elle était en train de se refermer sur elle-même. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite, tuer ses enfoirés d'Enges qui osait s'en prendre à des personnes tellement gentilles. Oui ils étaient désagréables avec elles, mais après tout c'est une réaction tellement normale…**


	6. Chapitre 5 Clair de Lune

**Jess arriva la première au bar, elle entra en compagnie de Vincent, pendant qu'il alla s'assoir de nouveau dans son coin, Jess continua sa route tout droite et alla demander à Irvine ou étais les couchettes. Irvine lui indiqua le deuxième étage avec son doigt, puis lui demanda comment avait été sa journée.**

**- Bien… On n'a pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose... Dit donc… Qu'est-ce que tu fait demain.., lui demanda Jess.**

**- J'ai rien de prévu, a part peut-être aller m'entraîner moi-même… Pourquoi?**

**- Je pourrais venir avec toi?...**

**- Bien sur! Ça va être super chouette, tu va voir avec moi on s'ennuis pas…**

**- ..Ah... D'accord…**

**Elle se dirigea vers le deuxième étage puis entra dans une chambre vide et se laissa tomber comme une poche... Elle n'était pas fatiguée… Mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de voir les autres... Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, elle pria pour que sa ne soit pas quelqu'un qui vienne la déranger…**

**- Irvine m'a dit que tu étais ici.., dit Alex en entrant.**

**- J'ai choisis notre chambre**

**- Comment c'est passer ton entraînement avec Vincent?...**

**- Je préfère ne pas en parler… Et toi?... Je t'oblige à en parler.**

**- T'as sûrement plus de choses à me dire que moi ... Vas-y raconte ... Ça sert à rien de te renfermer Jess...**

**- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je veux en finir au plus vite avec ses Enges.**

**- Moi aussi, tout me manque… Changement de sujet; Qu'est ce qui s'est passer avec Vincent?**

**- Trop curieuse… Rien de particulier , demain je vais me pratiquer avec Irvine.**

**- C'est cool ça !**

**- Ouin ... Si on veut...**

**- Je n'aime pas ça, t'as perdu toute ta joie d'être ici.**

**- C'est à cause de Vincent, ils nous prennent tous pour des nullardes. Toi t'as l'air trop enjoué, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Natsu ?**

**- Rien de spéciale ... Je me suis entraîné à la magie.**

**- Et ... ?**

**- Y a pas de «et», je n'ai réussis qu'a former une mini boule de feu et je suis épuisé.**

**- Pff...**

**La lumière qu'elles étaient maintenant habituées de voir, illumina la pièce.**

**- Vous n'avez rien mangez , demanda Natsu.**

**- Ça ne me tentais pas de voir les gens en bas, déclara Jess.**

**- Vous avez faim ?**

**- Toujours!..., s'exclama Jess.**

**- Ouais..., dit Alex.**

**- Tenez ! **

**Une table se matérialisa et de la nourriture de leur propre monde s'y trouvait, y compris des sushi, leur mets préféré.**

**- Merci Natsu !**

**- Ça me fait plaisir mesdames ...**

**Sur ce il se volatilisa. **

**- C'est presque meilleur que ce qu'on a mangé hier, dit Jess entre deux bouchés de sushi.**

**- ...Ouais... Dire qu'hier, ont étaient encore avec les gars et ont ne savaient pas ce qui nous attendait.**

**- Ça passe si vite...**

**Elles finirent de manger et ce qu'il y avait et la table se dématérialisa quand les assiettes furent vides. **

**- Bon moi je me couche ...**

**- Bonne nuit Alex... **

**- Bonne nuit.**

**Elles se couchèrent dans les lits voisins.**

**En réalité Alex ne s'endormait pas, mais elle voulait partir dans ces rêves et ne plus à avoir à penser.**

**Elle avait trop de pensées en tête ... Elle ne fermait pas les yeux et regardait le plafond blanc qui était au dessus d'elle.**

**Quant elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée, elle sortit de sa chambre. Tout était calme, elle se dit qu'ils devaient tous dormir. Alors elle descendit les escaliers doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle avait emmené ces Kodachis. Elle comptait s'entraîner. Elle alla dans la même clairière où elle était venue plus tôt avec Natsu. Elle posa ces Kodachis sur le sol et se concentra, et visualisa une petite boule de feu dans ces mains et au bout de quelques temps, l'a vit apparaître dans ces mains. Elle faillit éclater de joie, mais se contenait. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle ne tint pas plus longtemps et lâcha, elle essaya de contrôler la boule de feu qui s'était échappée, mais ne la fit que dévier de sa route. Elle grogna et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle perçut un léger bruissement de feuille, prenant ces Kodachis en vitesse et se retourna et regarda dans le coin d'où venait le bruit. Les rayons de la Lune n'éclairait pas cette partie de la forêt. **

**- Qui est là ? demanda Alex.**

**Elle vit une silhouette s'avancer ...**

**- Je te dérange ? répondit Squall.**

**- Non, mais ton approche n'est pas des plus subtile.**

**- Je sais, mais je me promenais lorsque je t'ai entendu.**

**- D'accord, pourquoi tu te promenais ?**

**- Sûrement pour la même raison que toi.**

**- Tu n'es pas capable de dormir ?**

**- On peut dire ça comme ça.**

**Alex continua de s'entraîner à la magie.**

**- Tu ne lâches pas ?**

**- Je ne peux pas lâcher...**

**- Ce que vous avez sur les épaules doit être dur à porter.**

**- Oui, mais on a pas le choix…**

**- Que dirais-tu d'une promenade ?**

**- Pourquoi pas...**

**Squall l'emmena dans un coin qu'elle n'était pas encore aller. Ce monde lui était bizarre, pas comme ce qu'elle voyait à travers les jeux vidéo. Elle comprenait simplement que les personnages étaient mélangés, comme s'ils avaient toujours vécus ensemble.**

**- Où sont les autres ? demanda Alex.**

**- Quel autres ?**

**- Nous n'avons certainement pas vu tout le monde qui nous aidera à battre les Enges.**

**- Ceux qui doivent nous aider sont souvent solitaires ou hostile.**

**- Comme ?**

**- Seifer, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, ce sont surtout eux le problème !**

**- Oui, mais nous avons besoin d'eux.**

**- Je sais ...**

**Alex et Squall parlèrent de tout et de rien, retournèrent au motel en se disant bonne nuit ... Alex cette fois était fatigué et se laissa tomber et s'endormit sur le champ.**

**Jess, elle, étais toujours étendu sur le côté en regardant ces bottes pleine de boue... Elle avait entendu Alexandra se lever, en premier elle avait voulu aller avec elle... Puis par la fenêtre elle avait vue Squall quitter le bar pour la suivre à distance… Elle c'était dit qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls... Puis elle c'était recoucher... Par après elle c'était levée et faisait les cent pas... Elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle enfila ces bottes mis sa ceinture d'arme puis s'élanca au dehors. Elle marcha un bon moment dans le bois…... Elle s'était encore perdue, elle marchait. Après une bonne heure de marche et de course (Elle avait un peut peur…) elle arriva devant un regroupement de mannequins en bois.**

**«Génial! Je vais peut-être pouvoir m'habituer à mon nouveau sabre en tapant dessus ses marionnettes…»**

**Elle commença à pratiquer ces techniques, serrant fort sa main sur la garde de son sabre pour le réchauffer et le former à sa main. Les éclats de bois volait dans tout les sens, ces techniques se transformais peu a peu en mouvement désordonner et plus puissant. C'était sa rage qu'elle expulsait sur ses pauvres pantins. Après 30 minutes de défrichage intensif (Pauvre mannequin!), elle s'écroula sur le sol et se laissa caresser par la légère brise... Cette brise lui faisait penser a la cape de Vincent lorsqu'il marchait devant elle... Puis à ce qu'il lui avait dit... Elle se détestait… Ces yeux en disait trop... On pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert… Il le savait qu'il la troublait... Elle le détestait pour sa… Mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fantasmer dessus quand même... Elle avait de la difficulté a respirer, mais lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit, elle arrêta net de respirer… Elle se leva sur ces pieds en retenant toujours sa respiration puis dégaina son pistolet…**

**Cric… Crak..**

**- Qui s'est? Qui est là?... demanda Jess.**

**- ...**

**- Répondez ou je jure de vous faire un beau petit trou propre dans le front.**

**- ..Jess… C'est toi..? Est-ce que sa va..!**

**La tête d'Irvine sorti des broussailles…**

**- Mon dieux, t'es tu fait attaquée…? Tu est toute rouge… Ca va?..., demanda Irvine.**

**- ...Ah! c'est toi... (Elle se laissa retomber par terre, ces jambes n'étaient plus capables de la supporter.)**

**- Tu es toute en sueur, et ta respiration est saccadée...**

**- J'ai dit que ça allait ne me fait pas répété j'ai déjà encore assez de misère a parler comme sa!**

**- Ok...Chut calme toi...**

**Il s'accroupi a côté d'elle, pris sa tête et la posa sur ces genoux. Mal à l'aise par le geste qu'il venait de poser… Il regarda ailleurs, ces yeux se posèrent sur le cercle de mannequin de bois auquel il manquait plusieurs morceaux...**

**- Je vais y penser la prochaine fois que je vais vouloir te contrarier... (Petit sourire complètement craquant…) Veut-tu bien me dire qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état...?**

**-..C'est Vincent… Il est con… Ce type... C'est fou...**

**- Est-ce qu'il ta crier après, t'a t-il dit des méchancetés?...y a-t-il eu de la chicane..?**

**-...Non voyons… C'est trop compliqué pose pas de questions... C'est dans ma tête la chicane… Mes deux moi-même arrête pas de se disputer... Je suis tellement confuse... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Oh… Irvine…**

**Elle fondit en larmes... Elle se cacha le visage, elle n'en pouvait plus… **

**- Chuut… C'est pas grave voyons... T'es juste fatiguée, C'est dur qu'es-ce qui vous arrive à toi et à Alex…**

**- ..Tout le monde ici est frustré que sa soit des petites nullardes comme nous qui doivent sauver le monde... (Elle commence a pleurnicher) …Y'a juste toi et Reno qui avez été sympa… En plus...**

**- Chuut… Ok c'est pas grave… Je vais te ramener au bar...**

**- Non!... Je veut rester ici…**

**- Mais sa va pas, t'es complètement épuisée, et demain va falloir te lever tôt... Vincent ne dort jamais lui...**

**- …Il me semble que je t'avais demandé de faire les cours avec toi...**

**- Oui… À d'accord si t'insiste, je croyais que tu allais changer d'idée, parce que Vincent, lui, a dit a Natsu que tout c'était très bien passé et que tu est une tireuse hors du commun... Tu as raté le centre de seulement 3 cm alors que tu ne visait même pas...**

**- ..Oui et alors qu'est-ce que sa peut bien lui faire a lui, monsieur est jamais content, tout ce qui a trouvé a me dire c'est:« Demain on essayera les cibles mouvantes »...**

**- ..Sa ne veut pas dire qu'il ne te trouve pas bonne… Il dit rarement ce qu'il pense... Il est très réservé... Et puis… Moi, a ce que j'ai entendu, je te trouve fantastique... Enfin bref.. On verra ça demain...**

**-...Ouais...**

**Ils restèrent longtemps en silence. Irvine regardait à nouveaux les mannequins et se dit que si elle était l'une des élues, ce n'était pas pour rien… Par contre si sa grande force ne se manifestait que lorsqu'elle était en furie, il allait falloir que quelqu'un l'aide a développé sa force sans tout ces excès de colères...**

**Elle s'étais endormie... Elle respirait fort, mais ne ronflait pas, ces inspirations étaient longues et profondes… Elle emplissait bien ces poumons de l'air fraîche de la nuit. Irvine la regardais, il l'écoutait respirer… Il ne savait pas son âge... Mais il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas plus de 18 ans... Au moins quand elle dormait, elle n'avait plus ce désespoir qui masquait son visage 30 minutes plus tôt… Il la prit délicatement dans ces bras… Elle était légère lorsqu'elle inspirait, puis il ressentait son poids lorsqu'elle vidait ces poumons de l'air qu'ils contenaient. Sa tête était accotée sur son épaule, elle avait les lèvres entrouvertes… Il se sentait bizarre... C'était tout confus dans sa tête… Enfin bref... Il était clair qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour cette jeune fille... Mais maintenant qu'il se posait la question... Il entra dans le bar, monta les escalier, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre la déposa sur son lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller Alexandra qui dormais a côté… Il lui retira ces bottes… Et sa ceinture puis l'a mis sous les couvertures. Il sorti de la chambre et fila à la sienne pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond…**

**Deux semaines plus tard, elles avaient acquit beaucoup d'expérience en combat, Alex à la magie et Jess au tir. Vincent assistait à ces cours. Il ne parlait que rarement ou pour lui reprocher quelque chose. Pour sa part, Alex savait maintenant parfaitement faire une sphère de feu, de glace ou d'énergie. Elle avait appris la lévitation, mais elle perfectionnait sa technique. Elle en apprendrait beaucoup encore. **

**Une autre journée d'entraînement, Alex était rendue qu'elle les attendait avec impatience. Elle marchait en arrière de Natsu, ces cheveux avaient la couleur des champs de blé au soleil, ces yeux étaient bleu éclatants. Il avait une démarche fier et rassurante. «Non, Alex pas lui, il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas ...» Il se retourna, comme pour vérifier si elle était toujours là, oui elle était là chaque fois qu'ils allaient s'entraîner.**

**Elle s'entraînait comme à son habitude sous ces ordres, souvent après ils faisaient un duel amical. Maintenant elle était plus vite et acquérait de l'expérience. Cette fois-ci, elle sortit ces Kodachis et l'attaqua en premier, il venait de matérialiser son sabre et se défendit à chacun de ces coups. Elle sentit la colère de tous ces efforts vains monter en elle. Elle les concentra sur les lames et sa vitesse devint plus rapide. Elle se concentra sur chacun de ces mouvements sans qu'un soit de travers. Dans un élan de colère, elle le toucha à l'épaule gauche. **

**- Ah... Trop désolé ...**

**- Non ce n'est rien voyons ... Bravo !**

**- Non ... Je ne voulais pas...**

**- C'est une bonne technique, continue comme ça ... T'inquiète ! **

**Il se fit un sort de soin et la blessure disparut, mais pas ces vêtements tachés.**

**- Puis-je l'apprendre ? ... **

**- Ce n'est pas très compliqué, il faut mettre toute sa concentration sur la plaie et la visualiser en guérison. **

**- D'accord, dommage je ne peux l'essayer.**

**- Plus la blessure est grosse, plus il faut de la concentration.**

**- Je retiendrais ceci.**

**- C'est finit pour aujourd'hui.**

**- Ok ... **

**Il se volatilisa et Alex alla se rafraîchir dans la rivière, elle pensa à plein de choses en même temps, surtout les évènements qui s'en venait, elle avait encore de la difficulté à l'accepter. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se sécher et enfila ces vêtements propres. Elle marcha dans un coin de la forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas, comme pour extirper toutes les pensées qui la troublait. Elle était perdu et paniquait. Après une course effréné, elle n'en puit plus et s'effondra en ne retenant pas ces pleurs. Ces cheveux mouillés lui tombaient dans le visage. Elle cria de désespoir, comment allait-elle battre tous ses Enges si elle avait de la misère à toucher Natsu? Et pourquoi l'avait on choisit elle? Elle aurait aimée continuer sa vie comme tout autre personnes normales. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle pleura encore et reconnu bientôt une présence familière.**

**- Pourquoi faut-il que t'arrive dans les moments que j'aimerais être seule?**

**- Tu as de la peine ...**

**- Merci de me le faire remarquer! **

**- Ça ne sert à rien de jeter tes frustrations sur moi, je ne t'ai rien fait. À moins que tu m'en veuille pour une cause que j'ignore.**

**Alex se calma et leva son visage vers le bleu de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas de joie qui s'y manifestait et il semblait triste.**

**- Désolé!**

**Elle se leva et le regarda dans les yeux. Les cheveux de Natsu retombèrent dans son visage et les masqua et il n'était pas dans son état normal.**

**- Pourquoi es-tu triste? lui demanda Alex.**

**- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à la vie d'un Enges. **

**- Depuis que tu es arrivé dans ma vie.**

**Il ne dit rien. Maintenant, il l'avait fait de nouveau pleurer, mais doucement. Elle se retourna pour ne pas qu'il la voit et elle sentit une étreinte l'envelopper. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment. Pourquoi fallait il que ça arrive, pendant un moment si critique. Elle réouvrit les yeux et vit le coucher du soleil à travers la forêt. Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Elle sentit le souffle de Natsu dans son cou et s'en était trop. Elle mit sa main sur la main de Natsu, pour se dégager de l'étreinte et elle coura de nouveau. **

**Elle s'arrêta, elle ne pleurait plus mais voulait échapper à Natsu. Ce dernier avait compris qu'elle voulait être seule .Il était tous confus dans sa tête. Il la regardait courir comme une forcenée avant de se volatiliser comme il savait si bien le faire.**

* * *

N'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous pensez de la fic en nous envoyant des reviews! Merci d'avance

Yazoo et ShishioE


	7. Chapitre 6 Seifer

**Cette soirée-là, Alex était rentrée que tard le soir, pour éviter les questions sur son état.**

**Elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux gonflés. Elle monta les marches silencieusement, elle arriva dans la chambre qu'occupaient elle et Jess. Elle se mit en pyjama et essaya de dormir. Visiblement Jess avait été réveillé par son entrée.**

**- Natsu est apparu tout à l'heure, c'est demain que nous partons, pour aller chercher les solitaires ou convaincre les récidivismes de venir avec nous, Dit Jess.**

**- ...Okay**

**- Il avait l'air triste et abattu, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?**

**- ...Non!...**

**Jess savait qu'Alex le savait, mais elle ne l'obstina pas et se rendormit en pensant à ce qui pouvait bien ce passer entre ces deux-là. **

**Le lendemain, elles descendirent en bas et virent Natsu et les autres membres de l'équipe. Il semblait s'être refermé sur lui-même et son visage était neutre.**

**- Avalez un petit déjeuner, nous partons pour quelques jours et je ne crois pas que ça va être une partie de plaisir, Dit-il sur un ton plus neutre qu'à l'habitude.**

**- Qui allons-nous voir en premier? Demanda Jess avec enthousiasme.**

**- Seifer pour aujourd'hui, après Sephiroth et un long voyage nous attend avant de rencontrer The Silver Hair, Décrivit Natsu.**

**- Seifer!... Il ne sera pas facile à convaincre lui…, Répliqua Jess.**

**- Je suis confiant, ceux que je craint le plus, c'est bien les argentés…, Répondit Natsu l'air songeur.**

**Alex retint un saut de joie, suivi d'une triple vrille ainsi qu'un saut périlleux, elle était tellement contente… Elle allais enfin voir celui quelle appréciait le plus parmi tout les autres...**

**- On va aller voir qu'eux..? Questionna Jess.**

**- Ce n'ait pas suffisant? Continua Natsu.**

**- Oui, mais disons que je n'avais pas l'intention de passer un mois à la recherche de nouveaux compagnons de guerre…, Répondit Jess.**

**- Où habites t-il? Demanda Alex.**

**- Seifer ère un peut partout, mais hier soir, je l'ai vu qui se dirigeait vers les anciennes ruines du secteur 7, Expliqua Natsu. Et Sephiroth (Alex eu un frisson en entendant son nom) Il est dans une maison, ou devrais-je dire plutôt, une cabane dans une haute montagne a l'ouest complètement d'ici… C'est a peut près 2 jours d'ici à pied, et 20h a dos de Chocobos…**

**- Bien voyons pas la peine de prendre les Chocobos, on a ca nous 2 jours a perdre! S'exclama sarcastiquement Jess.**

**- En avez-vous à nous prêtez des Chocobos ? Dit Alex.**

**Elle agissait comme s'il ne c'était rien passer… Ca lui brisait le cœur… Mais Natsu la comprenait…**

**- Oui, Le Propriétaire de la ferme de Chocobos nous a fait un marcher: 7 Chocobos contre une fille, Répliqua Natsu avec un sourire.**

**- QUOI, Cria Jess.**

**- ..C'est pour rire…**

**- ..Vous faites sa vous des blagues…? S'exclama t'elle.**

**-…Bref… Le fermier ma fait un prix… Il faudra passer les prendre se matin avant de s'en aller vers le secteur 7… Enfin ce qui en reste…, Continua Natsu.**

**- Viens Alex! On va aller prendre se qu'on a besoin pour le voyage, Déclara Jess.**

**- Va s'y, j'arrive tout de suite…**

**Tout le monde monta au deuxième étage à la course et entrèrent dans leur chambre pour préparer leurs bagages…**

**Alex était resté au rez-de-chaussée.**

**- Viens-tu avec nous…? Demanda t'elle à Natsu. Elle était nerveuse et se tordait les pouces.**

**- J'ai bien peur que non…**

**- Pourquoi?...**

**- Ca n'a pas d'importance que je vienne ou non…**

**- Ca en a pour moi…**

**Elle s'approcha très près de lui et…**

**- AAAALLEXX! TU VIENS MERDE ON À PAS TOUT LA JOURNÉE, J'AI HATE DE VOIR MON BEAU MEC!... Cria Jess du deuxième étage.**

**Alex regarda Natsu en reculant. Bientôt elle s'éloigna lentement pour finir par se retournée et monter l'escalier…**

**Natsu déçu, S'évapora.**

**Toute la troupe se rendirent a pied Jusqu'à la ferme de Chocobos. Le fermier sorti 7 bêtes Magnifiques. Ses grands oiseaux de couleur or, bleu, vert, noir.**

**Jess opta pour une bête noir et vert, c'était ces couleurs favorites. Alex, elle, choisi un bleu. Irvine se dirigea vers Jess pour l'aider à monter sur son destrier. Reno l'imita et alla vers Alex.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Demanda Jess en voyant Irvine qui c'était approché d'elle.**

**- Je viens t'aider, lui répondit Irvine.**

**- HAHAhAh! Bin voyons! C'est pas la première fois qu'ont montent sur une chose comme sa! S'exclamèrent les filles.**

**- Ouais, sur terre, nous étions des cavalières hors paires, Continua Alex visiblement très fière.**

**- Vous avez des Chocobos dans votre monde?**

**- Non, nous se sont des chevaux…**

**- Hein , Se questionnèrent les deux gars.**

**- Allez plutôt vous occuper de votre monture à la place de nous casser les oreilles avec votre «faux savoir vivre», Dit Alex en Rigolant.**

**En effet, les Chocobos trottait, galopait et marchait exactement pareil comme leurs chevaux… Les chevaux… C'était une des choses à laquelle les filles s'ennuyaient beaucoup, elles étaient de vraies passionnées d'équitation. Ses nouvelles montures, par contre, avançaient beaucoup plus vite…**

**- Alex! (Elle était un peu plus loin), c'est chouette! On s'amuse même en mission pour sauver le monde!**

**- Ouais, Lui hurla Alex.**

**Le troupeau de Chocobos galopât pendant 13 heures, ne s'arrêtant que pour faire boire les montures et les cavaliers pour repartir aussitôt. Après 20 heures. Ils atteignirent une route qui conduisait directement au secteur 7. Ils la suivirent, et arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ville quand le soleil était déjà couché. Une forte lumière éclaira leur chemin à travers les ruines. Lorsque Jess chercha d'où provenais la lumière, son regard s'arrêta sur Alex et sa monture… Natsu était assit en double avec elle… **

**- Il me semblait que tu ne venais pas avec nous…, lui chuchota Alex.**

**- Je viens vous montrer l'endroit exact ou est réfugié Seifer, Répondit Natsu.**

**-… Tien! Un revenant!..., S'exclama Jess qui venait de se mettre à leur hauteur en ralentissant son Chocobos.**

**- Bonsoir. Je suis simplement venu vous indiquer où est Seifer.**

**- Ah… C'est très bien Ca, ça va nous éviter de passer la ville à la fouille, on va pouvoir aller se coucher plus tôt après avoir convaincu notre bel homme… Bon alors Bye, je retourne en avant de la file. Alex, tu viendras m'indiquer après l'endroit... Chow…**

**Sur ce, elle s'éloigna… **

**- Seifer se trouve près de l'ancien immeuble de la Shinra dans un sous-sol avec une tonne d'escalier à descendre. C'est à peu près à 25 minutes vers le Nord au centre de la ville complètement, continua Natsu.**

**- Merci… Tu sais que nous n'aurions jamais rien fait si tu n'aurais pas été là. Tu nous es d'une aide précieuse.**

**- Merci… C'est ma façon à moi de me faire pardonner… **

**- Pardonner quoi?**

**- D'être un Enge…**

**Elle senti le souffle de Natsu dans son cou. Il chuchota dans son oreille un petit: «Je te laisse, je vais revenir bientôt..». **

**Puis il se volatilisa**

**- J'espère bien…, Se chuchota Alex pour elle-même.**

**Elle poussa sa monture au galop et rejoignit Jess qui était à la tête de la troupe. Arriver a égalité elle lui indiqua le chemin.**

**- Très bien… Alex…. Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire se sourire stupide que tu a d'accroché à la figure? En plus tu es toute rouge... A propos… Natsu ne t'a pas seulement indiqué le chemin… Je me trompe..?**

**- Tu m'espionnes?...**

**- Pas du tout…. Tu es comme la deuxième partie de moi, il est normal que je ressente quand il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel avec toi… Je te connais mieux que moi-même…**

**- … Et alors… **

**-… mmmm…. Je dirait que… C'EST LA MEILLEURE CHOSE QUI NE POUVAIT PAS T'ARRIVER!**

**- Chuuut! Crie pas comme sa! T'es complètement timbré…**

**- Ouais! **

**- Hey vous deux! Sa va bien?... Vous n'arrêtez pas de hurler depuis tout à l'heure! Crièrent en choeur Cloud, Irvine, Squall et Reno.**

**- Je vous ferais remarquer que vous n'êtes pas mieux en ce moment! Répliqua Jess.**

**- C'est bientôt fini cette histoire de hurlade là? Dit Vincent.**

**- Tu peux bien parler toi, Tu ne parles jamais…, Rétorqua Alex.**

**- Bon! Fessons silence un peut, nous sommes bientôt rendus, déclara Jess en essayant de paraître le plus mature possible.**

**Ils arrivèrent devant deux colonnes qui était tombées et qui se supportais l'une à l'autre. Entre les deux, descendait un long escalier qui sombrait dans l'obscurité.**

**- Alors… Qui est-ce qui y va en premier, Demanda Reno.**

**- Trouillard…, Lui répliqua Jess en passant devant lui.**

**Elle prit une branche de bois, alla chercher un peu plus loin un morceau de tissus délabré encore accroché à une corde a linge puis revint vers eux. Elle trempa le tissu enroulé sur la branche dans une flaque d'huile, puis dégaina son sabre, colla la torche contre la colonne et donna un coup de sabre sur le bitume. Cela eu pour effet de crée des étincelles qui firent flamber le tissu gorgé d'essence.**

**- Brillant…, Avoua Cloud.**

**- Merci, j'avoue en être fier, sa ne m'arrive pas souvent des bonnes idées comme ça…**

**- Enfle toi la tête avec ça, tu ne passera plus dans l'escalier…, Lui dit Alex.**

**- Gnagnagna…, Grogna Jess avec un sourire.**

**Sur ce, elle s'aventura dans les escaliers. Envelopper dans une bulle de lumière vacillante, ils descendirent dans l'escalier étroit l'un à la suite de l'autre. À la dernière marche, Jess étira son bras pour éclairer une minuscule pièce avec un lit de camp dans un coin et un feu maigrichon allumé dans l'âtre de la cheminer.**

**- Il n'y a personne… T'es sur Alex que Natsu t'a dit que……, Commença Jess avant de s'arrêter net lorsqu'une lame fendit l'air juste devant son nez. Reculant de justesse, elle remonta deux marches et trébucha sur Vincent qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Assise sur le béton froid, elle porta la main à son sabre, essaya de le dégainer mais son coude se cogna contre les murs étroits. Sentant que la lame qui lui avait presque fendu le crâne quelques secondes plus tôt était à présent rendue sous sa gorge. Elle senti le métal froid sur sa peau puis arrêta son geste.**

**CLIC…**

**Vincent qui était resté debout (Toujours aussi inébranlable) tenait enjoue l'agresseur**

**- Avance…, Lui ordonna froidement Vincent.**

**- Ouais montre ta sale gueule conard vient te battre… Tricheur, Traître!..., Provoqua Jess.**

**Elle était revenu sur ces pieds et avait dégainé son sabre. Vincent mis une main sur son épaule, sans le vouloir elle s'apaisât mais garda quand même son regard de tueuse.**

**Un visage aux yeux Bleu Acier s'avança, une cicatrice décorait son front… Jess senti ces jambes se dérober sous elle et retomba sur le béton au pied de Vincent… **

**- Arggh….djjnsajeopqwwllaLKDLS…, maugréa Jess.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cette Furie.? demanda Seifer.**

**- Ah c'est norm…, Commença Alex.**

**- Dit donc toi? Qui traite tu de Furie? Tu va voir que sa frappe fort une furie! Allez emmène toi!..., Coupa Jess.**

**- Jess! Arrête sa! Lui dit Alex par dessus l'épaule de Reno.**

**- Grrr, Grogna Jess en écumant de rage.**

**- Bonsoir Seifer…, Rétorqua Squall.**

**- Tien tien… De la belle visite…, Répondit froidement Seifer.**

**- Pff… Et puis quoi encore.., Lâcha Irvine.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici? Demanda Seifer.**

**- Dit Donc Toi! On T'a Jamais Enseigné Que C'étais Pas Poli De Laisser Les Invités Dans Le Portique, Attaqua Jess.**

**- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai invité, alors vous pouvez rester là…, répliqua Seifer.**

**- Il a raison…, Continua Reno.**

**- RRAhh… Je rêve d'un monde ou les alliés s'entraide, et que les crétins la ferme! Dit Jess désespérée à l'adresse de Reno.**

**- Bonjour Seifer, je suis Alex et elle, c'est Jess, pouvons-nous entrez, on a quelque chose à vous demandez?**

**- Certainement pas…**

**- GRRR, Pousse toi Barbie boy, répondit Jess en poussant violemment Seifer à l'intérieur. Écoute bien! On a pas l'intention de rester camper ici pendant 1 ans! Alors assis ton joli p'tit cul sur ce lit infect et ouvre bien t'es petites oreilles.**

**- Elle a raison, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps…, Insista Alex.**

**Elle expliqua pendant presque 1heure et demis tous les détails de la raison de leur joyeuse visite surprise.**

**- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi… Sauver le monde, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style d'occupation… J'avoue être plus tenté d'aller rejoindre les Enges, plutôt que de m'allier à une bande des perdant comme vous…, Répliqua Seifer d'un air des plus prétentieux. **

**- Tu crois peut-être que tu vas être épargné lorsqu'ils vont commencer à s'attaquer aux gens de cette région…? Eh bien tu te trompe mon p'tit gars! Ils vont te tuer comme une vulgaire mouche, ils s'en contre foute eux que tu aille, ou non, les mêmes intérêts que eux pour la destruction du monde! Sincèrement, si sa dépendais de moi je te laisserais croupir ici après t'avoir dévissé la tête pour ensuite t'avoir craché dans le corps… Mais je vais devoir m'abstenir de tout comportement indécents parce qu'on a besoin de toi… Alors t'a deux choix; Tu nous suit sans dire un mot, ou bien, tu emmène ton petit popotin avec nous, tu embarque sur ta baudruche de Chocobos puant mal entretenu et tu nous suit, dit Jess sans même reprendre son respire, elle avait parlé à une vitesse incroyable, mais avait bien articulé pour que le message soit bien comprit. **

**- Elle à du caractère…, fit remarquer Reno à Cloud en chuchotant.**

**- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle a été choisie pour nous aider à sauver le monde…, Ajouta Irvine en s'incrustant dans leur échange. **

**- ……………**

**- Très bien… Mais c'est simplement pour butter ses petits Enges… Et si je dirais non, je ferais plaisir à la Furie…, Continua Seifer en brisant le silence.**

**- Grrr… Toi… Tu sais pas qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de te faire….. Le menaça Jess.**

**- Très bien… C'est mieux que rien…, dit Alex en retenant Jess par le bras.**

**- Et où on va dormir?..., Questionna Squall. **

**- Certainement pas ici…, Lui répondit amèrement Seifer.**

**- Tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter, on reste pas auprès d'un…, commença Jess.**

**- Elle veut dire qu'on ne veut pas vous déranger… On part demain matin a l'aube, nous nous dirigeons vers l'ouest chercher une autre personne, continua Alex en enterrant par la même occasion les insultes que Jess ronchonnais à l'adresse de Seifer.**

**- Très bien…, dit Seifer.**

**Rageante, Jess bouscula tout le monde pour pouvoir sortir de la minuscule pièce le plus vite possible. Irvine la suivie. Elle se dirigea ver sa monture, retira la bride que celle-ci avait dans la bouche, puis commença à dételer sa monture. Elle posa la selle sur une clôture et emmena sa bête dans un enclot ou elle retrouva celle de Seifer. Jess regrettais ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt; Le Chocobos de Seifer avait le plumage d'un noir si profond, qu'il luisait bleu indigo avec les reflets de lumière. Elle pensa: **

**« Mmmm… Il doit avoir fier allure sur cette monture».**

**Elle se secoua la tête vigoureusement pour chasser cette pensée…**

**Irvine qui avait suivi les mouvements de Jess, mais n'ayant pas entendu ce qui se passait dans sa tête, s'inquiéta sur son état de santé mentale un instant. Il fit la même chose que Jessica et remarqua lui aussi la bête de Seifer… Elle était magnifique… Pas la bête… La jeune fille qui se tenait à côté. Elle était passionnée, fascinée par ses êtres. En plus, elle était belle lorsqu'elle se fâchait…**

**Les autres membres sortir du sous-sol puis regardèrent Jess avec un air a la fois interrogateur et plein de reproche… Jess devina ce qu'ils voulaient…**

**- Vous n'avez quand même pas cru qu'il allait nous laisser dormir avec lui dans sa piole, même si je lui aurais parlé avec douceur et aimablement? Demanda Jess.**

**- Non, on ne t'en veut pas, Dit Alex. Ce n'est pas si pire… Mais maintenant… Où va-t-on dormir..?**

**- Et manger, j'ai terriblement faim…, S'exclama Reno.**

**- Laissez moi réfléchir a tout ça…, Répondit Jess.**

**Une lumière intense apparue au centre du petit cercle que les compagnons avaient formé. La lumière avait laissée des couvertures, des futons ainsi que des oreillers et des repas en sachet déshydratés…**

**- Merci cher Natsu! Tu es le meilleur guide que nous aurions jamais pus avoir! Voilà, notre problème est réglé. Ca va en boucher un coin au gorille répugnant qui se trouve dans ce trou, cria Jess vers le ciel.**

**- Allez! Ont dételle les Chocobos et ont les envoie paître dans l'enclos, on mange, et les filles vont se laver pendant que les hommes installent les lits et allume un feu…, Déclara Alex.**

**- C'n'est pas très équitable, vous êtes que deux filles… Ca pourra être le contraire…, fit remarquer Cloud.**

**- Pas question!La politesse dit: Les femmes et les enfants d'abord…, Répondit Jess en lui faisant une grimace amicale.**

**Jess et Alex mangea leur riz déshydraté avec leurs compagnons puis fila vers la rivière la plus proche… Elle était jolie, un ruisseau se jetait dedans faisant un petit bruit de clapotis relaxant. Elles se dévêtir puis rentrèrent dans l'eau glacée. Elles s'y étaient habituées à ses baignades. Elles entendirent quelqu'un approché. Elles prirent leurs armes prêtes à se défendre. Toute les deux se calla encore plus dans l'eau et regarda l'arrivant. Elles virent une tête blonde s'avancer. C'étais Seifer... Il arriva, les regarda, puis fit comme si elles n'étaient pas là et commença à se déshabiller... Les filles se retourna sec et regarda à l'opposé complètement. Elles se jetèrent des regards nerveux. Elles étaient complètement bouchées. ALex senti Jess trembler comme une feuille elle était nerveuse et se mordillait la lèvre inférieur... **

**- Euh... Ont s'excuse de vous dérangez..., Dit sarcastiquement Alex.**

**- À non, vous ne me déranger pas du tout..., Répondit Seifer.**

**- Ben sur qu'on ne te dérange pas..., répliqua Jess entre un murmure et un grognement.**

**- Regardez, comme si c'est pas mignon... Elle est toute rouge... Serai-ce parce qu'elle en a jamais vu un?..., demanda Seifer.**

**- N'IMPORTE KOI! hurla Jess.**

**- Alors pourquoi vous vous énervées, Questionna Seifer.**

**- On ne s'énerve pas, et toi tu devrais être un peu plus pudique, déclara Alex.**

**-...J'en ai vue plein d'autre... Et des biens plus jolies..., Provoqua Seifer.**

**- OUAIS BIN RÉPÈTE SA ET LES JOLIES FILLES NE TE RECONNAITERONS PLUS, Relance une fois de plus Jess.**

**En disant cela elle c'était levé et avait complètement oublié toute manière pudique, et brandissait son sabre et parti pour frapper Seifer. Impressionné le moins du monde, il se contenta de sourire. Jess arrêta son geste.**

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme un débile comme Ca.., demanda t'elle.**

**- Rectification; Aussi jolie que vous..., Dit il avec un sourire amusé.**

**- Grrrr ... Espèce de vieux pervers , grogna Jess entre ces dents.**

**- Jess! Il fait ça pour te provoquer! Vien ont s'en va! Demain ont se lève de bonne heure..., Lui dit Alex.**

**- Grrrr...**

**Elles sortir, se séchèrent, se rhabillèrent et partirent en direction du campement en quatrième vitesse.**

**- Maudit soit ce mammouth de mes deux ..., Continua Jess écumant de rage.**

**- En réagissant comme ça, tu embarque dans son jeu..., commenta Alex.**

**- Je sais très bien! Et c'est ça qui me frustre!...**

**- Contrôle toi un peut, fait un effort.**

**- Je peux pas, je pers tout mes moyens devant des beaux mecs...**

**Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent au campement, les hommes étaient parti, sûrement allé se baigner… Ils allaient avoir une grosse surprise en voyant notre nouveau compagnon… Elles s'assirent sur leur futon côte à côte et regarda le feu et ces couleurs flamboyantes. Elles tombèrent endormie bien avant que les hommes ne soient revenus. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin revenu en riant très fort, les filles se réveillèrent mais décidèrent de faire semblant de dormir, n'ayant pas envie de commencer à parler avec eux, persuadées que Seifer leurs avait tout racontés... Les garçons se couchèrent à leur tour... **

**Au milieu de la nuit, les paupières closes, Alex vu une lumière intense. Elle garda les yeux fermés en sachant qui étais le nouveau arrivant. Elle l'entendit approcher puis se pencher par dessus elle pour finalement l'embrasser sur le front**

**- Bonne nuit...Ai Shiteru Koibito, lui chuchota t-il.**

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus !

Je voudrais maintenant répondre au deux reviews que j'ai reçu. Dommage qu'elle soit négative, je m'attendais à des réactions meilleures.

**_Shunrya:_** Quand nous avons eu l'idée de faire ce délire, moi et Jess, nous ne savions même pas qu'il y avait cette fanfiction(celle de LinAngel), nous avions toute l'histoire de tracé et quand on est tombé dessus on est rester bête et nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Nous avons finalement continuer de la faire et de la dévelloper mais ça donner quelque chose de totalement différent. Pour ce qui est des fautes et du dialogue théâtre, nous avons tous corrigé.

**_LinAngel: _**Comment je dit plus haut nous avons tous corrigé.

Merci de continuer à nous envoyer des reviews !

Yazoo et ShishioE


	8. Chapitre 7 Sephiroth

**Le lendemain matin, Alex fut la première debout. Elle regarda Jess et se dit que c'était un des rares moments où elle ne parlait pas. Elle essaya de faire un feu avec la magie qu'elle avait apprit, elle réussit. Irvine se réveilla. Il regardait Jess.**

**- Va falloir que tu m'explique c'est quoi ce regard..., Lui dit Alex.**

**- On peut dire Bon matin!**

**- Bon matin, t'es content?**

**Seifer arriva et les autres garçons se réveillèrent. La seule qui dormait encore c'était Jessica. Alex se pencha sur elle et lui chuchota dans l'oreille:**

**- Jesssssiiiicaaa, vite réveille toi, y a plein de beaux mecs autour de toi.**

**- OÙ ÇA DES BEAUX MECS...!**

**- C'est la meilleure façon de la réveiller, fit remarquer Alex.**

**CLOW ... Alex venait de recevoir la tape mortelle de Jess.**

**Ils se mirent à rire et Alex crut discerner un léger léger sourire venant de Seifer, elle avait sûrement rêvé, le matin rien n'est clair. Pour sa part Jess s'était recouché.**

**- Je vais utiliser les grands moyens, Averti Alex.**

**- Mmm… Rien à foutre…… Laisse moi dormir…..ZZZ**

**Elle fit une petite sphère de glace et la plaça dans les couvertures de Jess.**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, salope!... CLOW (Et de deux) ça t'apprendra à utiliser tes sorts pour rien...**

**- C'n'est pas pour rien, ça t'a réveillé. Frileuse ! Chialeuse! Pleurnicheuse ! Agaça Alex.**

**- Quand j'vais être debout, tu vas voir que tu trouveras pus ça drôle, menaça Jess.**

**Jessica grogna et Irvine avait un gros sourire ...**

**- Bon viens Jess, ont va aller se laver.**

**- Non l'eau est froide.**

**Alex tira Jess de sous les couvertures, et celle-ci hurlait pour retrouver son lit douillet...**

**- Un vrai bébé ..., Remarqua Alex.**

**- Grrrrrr**

**- J'ne Veux PAS DE MECS CETTE FOIS-CI , Cria Alex à l'adresse de Seifer.**

**- C'est qui le pervers ici ? Demanda Irvine.**

**- C'est toi la dernière fois qui voulait aller voir pour les avertir de venir manger, tu te rappelle le camping, Répondit Reno.**

**- Oui je m'en rappelle que trop bien. J'ai eu la marque de son coup deux jours entiers, rétorqua Irvine.**

**- Pauvre petit..., lâcha Reno.**

**- Gnagnagna**

**- On dirait Jessica, c'est à croire qu'elle t'influence.**

**- Dans tes rêves pauvre con...**

**Les filles se lavèrent et se rhabillèrent...**

**- Bon va ben falloir que tu me raconte qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Natsu, ...tu sais… Je me pose des questions là..., Dit Jess curieuse.**

**- J'sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Alex feignant l'ignorance.**

**- PREND MOI PAS POUR UNE CRUCHE!**

**- Trop tard….**

**CLOW... Alex les collectionnait aujourd'hui ...C'était son record... Ou bien Jess était plus susceptible que d'habitude... Sûrement ça, les beaux mecs l'a mettait à fleur de peau.**

**Elles arrivèrent au feu et c'était le tour des gars d'aller se laver.**

**- Niaise moi pas, J'veut savoir... Aleeeex….**

**- Y a rien à raconter...**

**- Oui... **

**- Et toi avec Irvine, je t'ai vu, y te mattait et toi t'es pas insensible...**

**- Depuis quand je suis insensible aux avances de beaux mecs...**

**- Ouais, mais décide toi ... Irvine ou Vincent...**

**- ... C'est dur...**

**- Tu ne changeras jamais...**

**- J'y compte bien!...**

**À ce moment les mecs revenaient de leurs bains et Natsu apparut ... Alex ne le regarda même pas et ça lui fit un peu de peine. Ils s'assirent autour du feu et mangèrent ce que Natsu leur avait apporté.**

**- Une chance que t'es là Natsu, sinon ont crèverait de faim ou ont mangerait des vers géants infect, et en plus tu tient tellement à Al..., Commença Jess.**

**CLOW... Elle venait de recevoir une claque d'Alex.**

**- Maintenant, on se dépêche de rejoindre au plus vite la demeure de Sephiroth car le convaincre ne sera pas un jeu d'enfant, Dit Natsu.**

**- Je vais essayer de le convaincre, Répondit Alex avec un enthousiasme non caché.**

**- Alors dès que vous avez finit, seller vos Chocobos et allez en direction de la montagne à l'ouest, c'est assez long, alors rendu là je vous donnerez les indications pour s'y rendre, Expliqua Natsu.**

**- Ouais, tu vas sûrement rembarquer en double avec Al...**

**CLOW... C'était au tour de Jess de recevoir la claque.**

**- Eiilllle!**

**Jess avait bien vu le petit sourire que Natsu affichait, mais Alex ne le remarqua pas car il lui tourna le dos, le faisait-il exprès?**

**Ils finirent de manger et allèrent seller leurs Chocobos, ils en avaient pour 22 heures de route... Bientôt, ils furent en selle, Seifer y compris. Il ne parlait pas, signifiant son désaccord. Jessica voyageait à ces côtés, Alex prit le devant de la longue filée de voyageurs. À la moitié du trajet, elle remarqua où se tenais Jess et ralentit.**

**- Je me demande pourquoi, tout d'un coup, tu te tiens à l'arrière, Demanda sarcastiquement Alex.**

**- Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Jess feignant l'ignorance.**

**- J'ai bien le droit de après les harcèlements que tu me fais.**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Devine...**

**- Je te dis tout de suite que je ne laisserais pas tomber, je vais t'achaler jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau….**

**Alex accéléra et prit de nouveau la tête. La troupe s'arrêta seulement à quelques reprises, pour abreuver les Chocobos et manger une bouchée. La journée passa lentement. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, c'était long ... **

**Ils s'arrêtèrent pour dormir, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, ils ne dormirent que 6 heures. C'était beaucoup trop court pour Jess qui avait besoin de 9 heures minimum. La seule manière efficace pour la réveiller, fut de la lancer dans l'eau glacé de la source qui se trouvait proche. Ils capturèrent leur gibier et le firent griller sur le feu qu'Alex avait spécialement allumé pour ça.**

**- J'aime beaucoup mieux la nourriture que Natsu nous apporte, Déclara Alex quand ils commencèrent à manger leur repas.**

**- Espèce de dépendante ..., lâcha Jess.**

**- C'est toi qui parles ? ... **

**- Emmerdeuse.**

**- Conne.**

**- Cocktail Barbie ... **

**- FISH EYES**

**- LES FILLES ! Hurla Irvine.**

**- QUOI ! Hurlèrent t'elles à leur tour.**

**- Arrêtez de vous chamaillez, continua Irvine.**

**- On se chamaille pas ...**

**Ils partirent tôt à nouveau, Alex voyageant aux côtés de Squall en avant de Jess qui était aux côtés de Seifer. Le voyage ne fut ponctué que de quelques blagues, sinon ils ne parlaient guère. Quand le soleil fut à midi, ils virent le flanc de la montagne. Jess qui était toujours au côtés du grand blond, vu la lumière blanche du guide apparaître en arrière d'Alex. **

**- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas manifesté ...**

**- Désolé ... Il va falloir que vous montez ici à droite, pour arrivez à la demeure de Sephiroth.**

**Alex fit ce qu'il lui demanda ainsi que toutes les autres indications.**

**- Je te laisse, je reviendrais à la tombée de la nuit. Bonne chance avec Sephiroth.**

**Ils étaient arrivés, et la hâte qu'Alex manifestait de voir Sephiroth ne plaisait guère à Natsu. Il se dématérialisa dans une étreinte. Alex retrouva ces esprits et descendit de son Chocobo.**

**- Vite Jess, j'ai hâte de voir Sephiroth!**

**- J'espère qu'il va nous réservez un meilleur accueil que certain ..., Déclara Jess assez fort pour que Seifer l'entende.**

**- Si vous auriez un peu de politesse aussi, Répliqua Seifer.**

**- C'est bien toi le moins poli parmi nous tous, S'obstina Jess.**

**- Pff...**

**Ils virent une cabane de bois, Alex rassembla son courage et cogna à la porte. Personne ne répondit... C'était à prévoir. Alex rencogna, mais en vain. Elle se risqua à pousser la porte, elle n'était pas barrée. Elle distingua dans la pénombre un lit, une chaise et un bureau ainsi qu'une cuisinette. Il y avait une pièce fermée, sûrement la salle de bain. Elle remarqua ce qui causais la pénombre et enleva le voile qui couvrait la fenêtre. **

**- Comment peut-il vivre dans cette cabane, et si solitaire, Se questionna Alex à haute voix.**

**- À ce que je vois, il n'y est plus, lui répondit Jess.**

**- Non, regarde, Masamune est posé là, il ne doit pas être très loin, Remarqua Alex.**

**Sephiroth entendit des bruits venant de sa maison, il poussa la porte et reconnu le dos de Vincent et quelques personnes, mais pas les deux filles qui étaient avec eux. L'une d'elle tomba à terre, probablement inconsciente. **

**Qu'il était beau, encore plus que toutes les images qu'elle collectionnait de lui, encore plus qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée.**

**- Est-elle souffrante ? Demanda Sephiroth.**

**- Non c'est normal ..., Dit Jess.**

**Squall s'accroupit à côté d'Alex. Il la leva et alla la poser sur le lit.**

**- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Questionna Sephiroth.**

**Il parlait avec un sourire que Jess ne l'avait jamais vu arborer. Les seuls sourires qu'elle se rappelait de lui, étaient sadiques.**

**Alex finit par se remettre et s'assit. Elle le regardait toujours avec un sourire innocent.**

**- Nous sommes venus en amis! Dit Jess craignant une réaction.**

**- Vous devez avoir fait du chemin jusqu'ici? Demanda Sephiroth qui surprenait de plus en plus les deux adolescentes.**

**- Oui ..., Répondit Alex.**

**- Vincent peux-tu aller chercher de l'eau? Demanda Sephiroth.**

**- De l'eau ?**

**- Il faut bien vous abreuver...**

**- Je n'ai aucune envie de me déplacer pour satisfaire notre cher Sephiroth. Lança t-il.**

**Ils se lancèrent des regards neutre, neutre pour les personnes qui les regardaient, mais qui voulait tout dire pour eux. Squall se proposa ayant vu la tension monter envers les deux hommes mystérieux. Alex commença à raconter l'histoire. Pendant ce temps, Sephiroth avait offert à tous, du thé. Les deux complices se demandèrent se qui n'allait pas avec le méchant Sephiroth. La solitude l'avait peut-être rendu aimable, après tout, rien n'est impossible après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Alex continua de raconter et Sephiroth écouta l'air songeur.**

**- D'accord, mais si je refuse ? Finit-il par dire.**

**- Nous allons perdre une aide essentielle pour battre les Enges, Rétorqua Alex.**

**- Ouais, t'es mieux d'accepter, sinon on va te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui, S'exclama Jess.**

**- Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait, Déclara Sephiroth.**

**- Perspicace..., Lâcha Jess.**

**- Mais il nous faut une place où dormir, Remarqua Alex.**

**- Je n'ai qu'un lit et ma cabane ne peut contenir tout ce monde, Répondit Sephiroth.**

**- C'est d'habitude en ce moment qu'apparaît notre cher guide pour régler tous ça, Dit Jess en regardant le plafond comme si elle aurait voulut qu'il l'entende. Mais rien ne se passa…**

**- Après c'est moi que tu traites de dépendante ?**

**- Tu es dépendante….**

**- Il ne viendra qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Organisons-nous seuls pour une fois, Déclara Alex.**

**- Ouais n'empêche que se serait agréable qu'il se joigne à nous, n'est ce pas Al..., Continua Jess.**

**CLOW ...**

**Pour occuper leur après-midi, les filles commencèrent par dételer et ensuite s'occuper de leur Chocobo. Les hommes étant partis à la chasse, elles préparèrent la table et les attendit. Alex eu l'idée de nettoyer ses Kodachis et Jess de décrasser son pistolet.**

**- J'ai l'impression d'être une femme au foyer ..., lâcha Jess en s'apercevant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.**

**- Ahahaha ! C'est vrai, mais n'empêche qu'ils vont être vachement contents quand ils reviendront, Lui répondit Alex.**

**- L'amour te rend folle...**

**- Pas rapport... Est ce que c'est parce que tu es en amour que tu es folle ?**

**- Gnagnagna...**

**- Hé Ho, les fillettes , Cria Irvine.**

**CLOW ... CLOW ...**

**- Mauvais caractère, Commenta Seifer en passant par-dessus Irvine qui était tombé sous le choc.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous nous avons rapportés? Questionna Jess. Je meurs de faim.**

**- Alors pour le repas de ce soir , ce sera ; cuisse de T-rex sur un nid de riz avec sauce aux herbes des bois , le tout arrosé d'un peu d'hydromel que j'ai trouver en fouillant dans la piole de Sephiroth, Répondit Reno.**

**- OUAIS ! Ça veut dire: faire la fête, S'écria Jess.**

**- Toucher pas à ça, c'est trop fort pour vous cet alcool, ça en prend pas beaucoup pour tomber saoul mort..., Prévint Sephiroth.**

**- Tant mieux ..., Continua Jess.**

**- Parfaitement d'accord ..., Rétorqua Irvine.**

**- J'n'aime pas l'alcool, Dit Alex.**

**Jess avait baisser la voix pour pas que les autres gens présents entendent.**

**- T'es trop raisonnable, mais ce soir, Natsu va venir... Je me demande si il prend de la boisson ?**

**CLOW ...**

**- Ben quoi? C'est vrai! Ça vous décoincerait un peu tout les deux.**

**CLOW ...**

**Jessica grogna entre deux jurons…**

**- Calme toi ça fait juste deux semaines que je le connais et y se passera rien entre nous deux, ça reste un immortel et moi une mortelle, Lui fit remarquer Alex.**

**- Pff…**

**- Toi pis Irvine, y'a l'air de te plaire.**

**- Y m'as toujours plus, même dans ma télé.**

**- Je le sais... Mais toi aussi t'as l'air d'y plaire.**

**- Même pas vrai…**

**- Plus que tu ne le pense.**

**Le soir arriva et Alex fut la seule à ne pas toucher à l'alcool, Jess était assez réchauffé et Irvine lui tournait autour, tout autant réchauffé.**

**- Un petit bec Jess... Un petit bec…, Demanda Irvine.**

**- J'aimerais bien, mais tu m'en donneras un lorsque les évènements vont être plus romantique qu'une saoulerie, Répondit Jess.**

**- Très bien alors... Pas de petit bec ce soir ...**

**- Dites donc vous deux, vous êtes banal même quand vous êtes saoul, Dit Seifer.**

**- T'as juste à me demander ce que tu veux ..., Répliqua Jess.**

**- Ah oui! Vraiment , S'exclama Seifer.**

**- ... Dans tes rêves, je voit a quoi tu pense… Court toujours, Rétorqua Jess.**

**- Hahaha, moi au moins, elle m'a dit un autre jour….**

**- Enfle toi pas la tête avec ça, Lui répondit Jess.**

**Irvine fit une moue de chien battu. Jessica prit une autre gorgée en grognant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Elle tomba sous l'effet de l'alcool. Les autres suivirent après. Alex fut la seule réveillée et décida d'aller se faire un feu à l'extérieur. Elle ramassa quelques branches, fit sa sphère de feu et la lança dans ce qu'elle avait ramassé. Il n'était pas tard, mais comme l'avait dit Sephiroth, l'alcool faisait effet. Elle les avait regardé longtemps avant d'aller prendre l'air. Alex savait bien que Natsu ne tarderait pas à apparaître. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais une légère brise chaude soufflait ramenant sans cesse ses cheveux dans son visage. Elle avait toujours le regard perdu dans les flammes quand une lumière différente s'illumina, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle sentait Natsu faire apparaître les lits aménagés temporairement. Elle lui était de dos, elle ne distingua pas ses émotions.**

**- Pourquoi as-tu attendu que tout le monde soit endormit avant de venir?**

**- Ce n'était pas voulu.**

**- Tu n'es pas souvent là ces temps-ci... Je te vois moins souvent, les entraînements ont été suspendus ou tu n'as plus rien à m'apprendre.**

**- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre... Dit moi quelle différence il y aurait à ce que je vienne plus souvent?**

**- Tu ferais plaisir à quelqu'un ...**

**Natsu décida d'oublier cette remarque qu'il lui faisait plus mal que d'autres choses...**

**- Demain, vous partirez tôt, il faut rejoindre la montagne au Nord. Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz seront les plus difficiles à convaincre. Il faudra que tu retiennes Jessica de ne pas les provoquer, cela pourra provoquer une bataille et ils ne sont pas faible du tout.**

**- Ils sont si méchants ?**

**- Et sans pitié ... **

**- Moi qui croyait m'en tirer à bon compte et rejoindre au plus vite ma vie sur La Terre.**

**- Ce n'est que le commencement.**

**Alex marmonna quelques paroles indescriptibles et ne le regardait pas dans les yeux lorsqu'elle lui parlait. **

**- Depuis quand tu ne me regarde plus dans les yeux , Demanda t'il d'une voix grave et sensuel qui plaisait beaucoup à Alex.**

**Alex leva les yeux vers les siens et remarqua qu'ils avaient perdus de leur éclat.**

**- Depuis quand tu te soucie de ça?**

**- ... Parce que ... **

**- Que t'ai je fais?**

**- Tu m'ignores ...**

**- Non ce n'est pas ça ... **

**- Je peux comprendre que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais dit le autrement qu'en utilisant l'ignorance.**

**- Tu as tout faux.**

**- ...**

**- Un amour avoué nuirait plus qu'il n'aiderait dans cette aventure pour sauver le monde….**

**- Alors personne n'est obligé de le savoir… Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.**

**- Les Enges eux le sauront.**

**- Je n'y avais pas pensé... Je suis égoïste... Je suis tout à fait pareil comme mes frères et soeurs, je ne pense qu'à moi.**

**- Tu es complètement différent de tes frères et soeurs ...**

**- ... Non ...**

**- ...Toi tu as un coeur...**

**Il s'assit et son regard se fixa sur les flammes rougeoyantes.**

**En décidant de ne pas réveiller les autres, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Natsu, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Natsu. Ses joues était froide, mais lui procura une vague de chaleur. Elle se redressa et alla vers son lit pour se coucher.**

**Elle semblait si vulnérable, et s'il le voulait vraiment, elle ne serait jamais mise en danger, il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre, elle restait quand même mortelle... **

**Elle se coucha et regarda les étoiles, la lumière blanche n'avait toujours pas disparut. Il s'était assis près du feu.**

**- Tu ne vas pas dormir ?**

**- Je ne dors jamais, je ne ressens pas la fatigue.**

**- Ça doit être long une vie sans dormir... Tu ne connais pas les rêves ?**

**- Non, je les fais éveillé.**

**- Bizarre ...**

**Elle s'endormit en pensant à ça, en pensant à lui...**

**¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯**

**Alex- Un autre chapitre de terminé! **

**Jess- Argghhh je vais avoir un de ses mal de tête...**

**A- Ahaha **

**J- Tu peut bien rire, c'est pas toi qui se fend le cul pour corriger!**

**A- Chiale pas, c'est TES fautes que tu corrige!**

**J- MEME pas vrai, t'es nulle!**

**A- non c'est toi..**

**J- Agace**

**A- Salope**

**J- attardé! déjenté!**

**A- moi je ne dit plus rien, ça va prouver mon immaturité...**

**J- C'est sa... parle autant que tu veut miss. Parfaite..**

**A - Bon qu'est ce que je disais, ah oui, désolé d'être longues avant l'action mais vous serez pas déçu, enfin j'espère!**

**J - Tu parle du Chapitre 8 . Maladie ?**

**A - Grrr, fallait pas tu le dises !**

**Squall - Qui qui va être malade ?**

**J - Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?**

**Squall - Jveut savoir le scoop...**

**A - Tu ne le sauras pas avant le prochain chapitre ! rire démoniaque**


	9. Chapitre 8 Maladie

_**Chapitre 8 . Maladie**_

Jess se réveilla le lendemain avec un terrible mal de tête et des courbatures, il était tôt. Elle voulait dormir, mais le mal qui la tiraillait à la tête finit par la décider. Elle enjamba les corps qui dormaient encore par terre, elle remarqua qu'il en manquait un, celui de Squall. Elle se rendit dehors, il y avait un lit à côté d'un feu et Alex y était. C'était rare que celle-ci dorme plus longtemps que Jess. Squall faisait cuir du petit gibier qu'il avait sûrement capturer. Elle lui dit qu'elle allait à la source se rafraîchir et se débarrasser de son mal. Elle se glissa dans l'eau, sentant qu'elle était observée, elle se cala dans l'eau peu profonde. Elle entendit un léger murmure à peine distinctif des clapotis de l'eau.

- Qui est-là ?

-...

- SI TU NE RÉPOND PAS JE SORT MON PISTOLET, SALE PERVERS !

-...

Jess eu presque peur, trop orgueilleuse pour l'avouer. Elle se sécha rapidement, s'habilla et arpenta la forêt autour de la source... Personne... Elle retourna à la cabane de Sephiroth.

- Squall as tu vu quelqu'un me suivre?

- Non pourquoi?

- J'ai sentit le regard de quelqu'un lorsque je me baignais.

- Un autre pervers ...?

- Je vais voir ...

Elle entra dans la cabane de Sephiroth et compta les corps encore endormit... Ils étaient tous là ... Elle claqua la porte et retourna au feu.

- SQUALL ! Si c'est toi tu vas manger une raclée ...

- J't'assure que c'est pas moi, je suis pas ce genre de type là.

- Je l'espère pour toi...

Les gars se réveillèrent un par un et tous avaient le même mal de tête que Jessica.

- Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas en boire. Assumez maintenant! Dit Sephiroth avec un ton rempli de reproche.

Jess alla voir Alex pour la réveiller, les nombreuses fois que celle-ci l'avait fait.

- COCORICO!

- Espèce de... Grrr

- Je me venge!

Alex s'assit sur le lit.

- Y'est sûrement pas venu la tout seul ce lit là...

- Non c'est Natsu...

- Ouin pis qu'est ce que vous avez fait...

- ... Obsédé...Pas parce que toi tu es en manque que moi je le suis...

- MÊME PAS VRAI... Conne…

- Encore en train de se chamailler, Demanda Irvine qui s'introduisit dans la conversation.

- Pis en plus, hier soir t'avais l'air de tourner autour de Irvine... Tsé fait attention à toi, l'alcool trop fort peut te faire faire des conneries... Et toi des conneries ça peut aller plus loin que le bec que tu lui as promis ...

- Elle m'a promis ça? S'étonna ce dernier.

- Oui...

CLOW ...

- Bravo Jess, je vais être affligée du même mal de tête que vous.

- Tu faisais trop pitié, t'était toute seule à pas en avoir

- Grrr…..

- J'AI FAIM, Y A TU QUELQU'UN QUI PEUT M'EMMENER À MANGER..., Hurla Jess à plein poumon.

- Dépendante ...

- Gnagnagna...

Personne ne vint, Jess fut obligée de se lever et d'aller se servir... Gros efforts...

- Espèce de princesse..., Commenta Alex quand elle se fut rassit.

Quand tout le monde eu mangé et fut lavés, ils sellèrent leur Chocobo et y grimpèrent. Alex fit exprès de se placer aux côtés de Sephiroth, guettant ses moindres gestes. Elle essaya la conversation.

- Connais-tu le trio argenté ?

- Les trois gars qu'on va voir ?

- Ouais...

- Bien sur que je les connais... Disons qu'ils sont violents, surtout le jeune Kadaj... Yazoo c'est le moins violent et le plus calme et Loz... Pfff, c'est un enfant gaté.

- Ça sera pas facile de les convaincre.

- Non et je m'attend à une bataille.

- Eh merde…

- Tu es entraînée?

- Oui, mais pas assez selon moi.

- Rendu à terre, essayons un duel amical, je vais tester tes aptitudes.

- Euh... Ok

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Sephiroth le méchant, venait de lui demander ça.

Soudain le Chocobo de Jess s'arrêta, Alex la rejoignit.

- Ça va ?

- J'aimerais me dégourdir les jambes...

- Euh ok... Mais pourquoi?

- Je veux me dégourdir les jambes, c'est pas compliqué me semble...

- Wohh...

Alex dit aux autres ce que Jess voulait et tous s'arrêtèrent. Irvine s'approcha de Jess.

- Ça va ?

- C'pas compliqué, je vais très bien, je veux juste me dégourdir les jambes Bordel!...

Irvine se tourna vers Alex et celle ci lui fit signe de ne pas l'achaler, qu'elle devait mal aller.

Bientôt ils reprirent le chemin, mais Jess faisait des arrêts de plus en plus constants. Alex pensa qu'ils n'y arriveront jamais si elle continuait à ce rythme. Elle alla la voir pour vraiment savoir qu'est ce qui n'allait pas.

- Jessica! J'ai ben vu que tu va pas bien, dit moi ce qui va pas sinon... Sinon je vais te le faire avouer pareil..., Rétorqua Alex qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine montée de colère de celle-ci.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Mon cul ouais, tu nous as fait une belle scène tout à l'heure… Si tu voulais attirer l'attention sur toi, bin t'as réussi! T'es contente, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

- Je me sens pas bien c'est tout, je manque énormément de sommeil, et être trop longtemps assise sur mon Chocobo sa m'endort énormément!

- La fatigue je peut comprend, mais même lorsque t'es complètement morte de fatigue, habituellement sa fait l'effet contraire; tu deviens GAGA le temps de le dire!... Et la tu nous fait une gueule de pitbull… Je répète ma question pour la dernière fois…

- Tant mieux sa ma m'éviter d'entendre tes questions stupides…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe…, Demanda une nouvelle fois Alex qui avait ignorer la remarque blessante de Jess. C'est sûrement pas l'alcool qui te fait sa, T'en a déjà pris plein de fois et sa te fait pas sa d'habitude… Le fait que tu sois en manque non plus…

- Je Ne Suis Pas En Manque!... Et Puis T'as Bientôt Fini avec TES Questions Complètement débile!

Alex tourna les talons, rouge de fureur. Elle rembarqua sur son Chocobo.

- Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, Ajouta Alex avant de talonner son Chocobo.

Jess Rembarqua a son tour sur son Chocobos et faillit en tomber par l'autre coter… Elle voyait plein de petites couleurs danser devant ses yeux, elle cligna des paupières pour les faire disparaître mais elle s'accrochait… Elle avait envie de hurler, mais sa lui faisait trop mal. Quand Irvine passa proche d'elle avec un regard de pitié, un accès de colère qui la submergea, et lui lança un de ses regards glacials. Irvine interpréta le message rapidement puis talonna sa monture et s'élança vers l'avant… Elle était seule maintenant derrière les autres… Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait refusé de lui dire le pourquoi de ses agissements… Peut-être ne voulais t-elle pas la tracasser avec ça… Au début, elle croyait que ses maux allaient passer, mais là… Sa empirait… Elle avait froid, terriblement froid…

Elle retrouva ses esprits, elle entendu quelqu'un qui parlait a côté d'elle.

«Arrêter de hurler comme sa…».

-...Chut, elle a chuchoté quelque chose…, Murmura Reno.

- …. Hein? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit..?... Pourquoi t'as pas écouter? T'es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles, S'énerva Alex.

- Chut encore, elle dit; Arrêter… de…. Ler…, articula Squall essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Arrêter de hurler…, Recommença Jess.

Elle réussit à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre… Tous le monde était penché par-dessus elle. Essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser elle entendit le clapotis de l'eau. Ils l'avaient plongé dans une rivière glacée, ils lui avaient retiré ses bottes et sa ceinture. Elle émit des gémissements.

- Jess ça va!... T'as une fièvre d'enfer…, S'inquiéta Alex.

Le lien se fit dans sa tête, ils l'avaient plongé dans l'eau glacé pour faire baisser la température, elle avait du s'évanouir sur son destrier. Elle se redressant encore, mais du arrêter son geste a cause d'une douleur atroce a l'épaule et au dos… Autre constatation; Elle avait du tomber de sa monture…

- On est rendu…, Demanda la blessée.

- Non… Tu seras pas contente, mais on va passer la nuit ici et tu te reposera, on repartira demain seulement lorsque tu sera reposé… Pour la petite baignade, désoler, mais ont, enfin «il» a pensé que c'étais un bon moyen pour faire baisser t'a température, Continua Alex.

- Qui « il »?... Qui s'est le con qui ma mis dans l'eau gelée, je suis tout trempée et j'ai froid…

- Dit plutôt merci à Seifer… C'est lui qui t'a vu tomber de ton Chocobo… Il est tout de suite accouru en sautant en bas du sien pour te prendre et te transporter vers moi, il a ensuite décidé de t'emmener en galopant jusqu'à la rivière dans laquelle tu te trouve en ce moment…, Ajouta Alex.

- Merci…. Tousse tousse, Remercia Jess qui fut prise d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable… À cause de lui, j'ai attrapé la Crève…

Seifer leva un sourcil en l'air. Il était surpris… elle lui avait dit merci, et en plus, elle paraissait sincère… Décidément cette fille changeait d'humeur au fil des courants d'air…

Ils campèrent là cette nuit. À la tombée de la nuit, Natsu emmena des couvertures et des oreillers, de la nourriture, et pour ce soir, il avait apporté des décompresseurs qu'ils lui faisaient avaler. Ils la placèrent aussi près du feu que possible, et lui retirèrent ses vêtements et l'enterra sous une pile de couvertures.

Jess apprécia ce qu'il faisait pour elle. En ne voulant rien leur dire elle leur avait évité de s'inquiété seulement quelques minutes de moins… Et maintenant, ils étaient malades d'inquiétude. Elle voulait absolument dire à Alex qu'elle ne pensait pas les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites plus tôt. Mais elle sombra dans les ténèbres de rêve, d'un sommeil douloureux et remercia (pour elle-même) Natsu d'être un si bon guide et qu'il étais très gentil de prendre soin d'elle. Pendant son sommeil elle pensa aussi à Seifer… Et a Vincent, et comment Irvine c'était inquiété pour elle…

- ZZZZZZ…..

- Comment va-t-elle…, Demanda Irvine.

- Pas d'amélioration… Mais j'imagine bien sa douleur. Par chances elle ne se plaint pas trop…, Répondit Natsu.

- Sait-tu qu'est-ce qu'elle à?...

- Mm… Il est trop tôt pour l'affirmer, mais sa ressemble énormément aux symptôme d'un sort que les Enges s'amusait à lancer à des grenouilles lorsqu'ils avaient 5 ans et moins… Mais ce sort ne peut pas la tuer, puisqu'elle n'est pas une grenouille… Mais comme on peut voir, elle a beaucoup de maux divers… Elle n'en mourra pas, mais elle va rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que je trouve un remède… C'est maintenant que sa commence, les Enges ont commencés à « s'amusé », Continua t-il.

Son regard ce reporta sur Alex qui dormait, assise par terre, les bras et la tête accotés sur le bord du lit près de sa copine. Elle aussi s'était endormie… Il réalisa à cet instant, comment l'amitié qui les reliaient était forte, et que sa leur permettrait sûrement d'accomplir beaucoup de choses…

- Squall m'a parler qu'en allant se laver, elle avait entendu rôder autour d'elle et que celle-ci avait chuchoté quelque chose…

- Sa confirme alors mes dires… Va dormir, demain je compte bien vous envoyer continuer votre route et je garderai Jess avec moi et une autre personne… Elle ne sera pas en état demain…

- Je vais rester avec elle demain.

- Non… J'ai pensé à quelqu'un d'autre… Ils auront besoin de toi demain…

- Mais…

Natsu fit un geste de la main pour le faire taire.

- Une seule personne suffira pour la veillez, ont aura besoin de ton aide auprès du trio.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que vous préféreriez qu'elle meure plutôt que tous les autres…?

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela et je n'ai rien voulu signifier!..., commença à s'énerver Natsu. Va te coucher, la fatigue t'embrouille les idées et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dit!... Allez va!

Irvine resta quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons. Pour que Natsu se soit énervé de la sorte, il devait avoir une bonne raison. Irvine regretta d'avoir dit cela, il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler… Il alla se coucher en se disant que s'il devait partir demain, il le fera pour Jess… Tout le monde dormi d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, Jessica avait les mêmes symptômes et n'allait pas mieux, mais comme elle restait en place et qu'elle avait des décompresseurs, elle avait moins mal ou du moins, elle ne les sentait pas. Les autres se préparaient et Alex voulut rester avec elle. Elle se rappela une fois qu'elle avait pratiqué la télépathie avec Alex, et que ça avait marché. Elle ne l'avait pas réutilisée, mais là, Alex venait de s'en souvenir. Elle en fit part à Jess et celle-ci rit de ce bon souvenir, ça faisait 2 ans qu'elles avaient remarquées ce lien qui s'était formé entre eux. C'était maintenant courant, elle savait ce que l'autre pensait et si une des deux se concentrait assez fort, l'autre pouvait "l'entendre". Alex savait que c'était une forme de télépathie.

- C'est dans ces moments-là que ça devient nécessaire..., Lui dit Alex.

- Oui, si au moins on y avait pensé avant..., Ajouta Jess.

- Vaux mieux tard que jamais….. Sa va servir à autres chose que copier des réponses d'examens.

- Ouin... Rigola Jess.

Tous le monde sortirent leur Chocobo de l'enclos temporaire, celui de Jess voulait suivre les autres. Sephiroth avait été choisit pour rester auprès de Jess.

- Ça me tente pas moi d'aller me risquer à faire autres chose que de battre ces Enges, Chiala Seifer.

- Reste ici à ma place, je veux aller me battre..., Lui dit Sephiroth.

- D'accord... J'ne pense pas que ça soit ben difficile de garder une malade même si c'est une furie, Répliqua Seifer.

- C'est encore drôle… Ajouta Alex avec un sourire ignorant le doigt d'honneur que Jess lui faisait.

- Tant qu'à y être, t'aurais pu les faire choisir à la courte paille..., Bougonna Jess.

- Au moins t'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, Dit Seifer.

- Y manquerais juste ça...

- Bon y faut y aller Jess, Bye Bye... Seifer, si tu lui fait mal, tu va devoir affronter une 2eme furie..., Menaça Alex.

- Impossible, ça serait trop faible de ma part de m'attaquer à une personne désavantagé par rapport à ma plus grande habilité, Répliqua Seifer.

- Espèce de tête enflée! Tu vas voir que quand je vais être guéri, ça va aller mal.

- Allez-y le chemin est encore long, pas de temps à perdre… Intervint Natsu.

- Bye cocotte !

- Bye et oublie pas de m'envoyer des nouvelles

- Des nouvelles, questionna Natsu.

- Tu connais la télépathie, demandèrent à leur tour les filles.

_- Oui_ (NDA: Le texte est en italique lorsque c'est télépathique)

- AHHH ! C'est cool , S'exclama Alex.

- Oui moi aussi je l'ai reçu ..., Dit Jess.

- ...Si j'aurais su que vous pouviez les capter...

- Bon il faut y aller... Bye Pupuce!

- Bonne chance Alex!

Tout le monde fut sur leur Chocobo et ils partirent souhaitant une bonne convalescence à Jess. Alex fut la première en avant au côté de Squall. Elle avait appris à le connaître, malgré la similitude des traits du chanteur de Goo Goo Dolls, qui la surprenait encore, elle aimait sa compagnie. Ils avaient beaucoup de point commun et le brun était différent des autres gars de la gang. Il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant d'arriver à la montagne où se situait Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz. Elle ne les connaissait que par images ces trois-là. La nuit allait tombée et il fallait se coucher, alors comme Sephiroth connaissait le coin, ils campèrent dans une clairière.


	10. Chapitre 9 The Silver Hair

_**Chapitre 9 . The Silver Hair**_

Alex commençait à s'habituer au voyage qu'elle faisait presque à répétition. Elle avait hâte d'enfin rencontrer les argentés. Comme elle ne s'était pas pratiquer depuis longtemps , le soir précédent elle s'était préparé avec Sephiroth pour le combat. Sephiroth l'a rabaissait, mais elle persévérait.

- Si tu continue comme ça, tu n'arriveras jamais à battre qui que ce soit, lui dit-il en parant facilement une de ses attaques.

- Grrr...

Elle était en colère toutes les fois qu'elle s'entraînait avec lui. C'était comme ça qu'elle apprenait le mieux, elle était orgueilleuse et acceptait mal de se faire dire qu'elle n'était pas bonne avec tous les efforts qu'elle y avait mit. Elle avait réussis à le toucher quelques fois, mais il donnait comme excuse qu'elle était tellement nulle que sa concentration était affecté.

- Tu vas finir par me dire des compliments ou c'est juste des reproches qui sort de ta bouche, s'exclama Alex.

- Va falloir que tu fasses les efforts pour.

- Grrr...

Il était vraiment fort et elle se demanda si elle pourrait un jour se pratiquer assez pour être aussi forte que lui. Elle le toucha de nouveau. C'était à la jambe.

- Ah trop désolé, quand je suis en colère je deviens incontrôlable.

- C'est pas profond au moins...

- Puis-je essayer de guérir ?

- Oui si tu veux et si tu es sûr que ça marche...

- T'as pas l'air confiant.

- Non !

- J'suis pas obliger de te guérir, après ça va s'infecter.

- J'ai pas dit que je voulais pas.

Elle mit la paume sur la plaie ouverte et pleine de sang et se concentra énormément pour guérir la blessure. Doucement, elle se cicatrisa. Elle avait réussit, elle en était fière. Elle se concentra de nouveau, heureuse.

_- Natsu, j'ai réussis à guérir une blessure avec ma magie._

_- Bravo, mais qui est-ce et comment elle s'est blesser?_

_- C'est Sephiroth, au combat avec moi._

_- Est-ce grave ?_

_- T'as pas l'air en grande confiance avec ma magie._

_- Plus parce que tu ne te contrôles pas quand tu es en colère._

Elle arrêta la conversation télépathique puisqu'il était sûrement encore avec son amie.

Le lendemain, tout ce fit comme d'habitude et ils voyaient enfin la montagne où se cachaient le trio. Alex ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais elle avait hâte de rencontrer deux des argentés, Yazoo et Kadaj. Ils continuèrent d'avancer quand Alex fut surprise par l'apparition de Natsu.

- J'hais ça quand t'apparais sans prévenir.

- Désolé, je ne peux apparaître autrement.

- Ok... Comment va Jess ?

- Pas mieux que quand vous êtes partis, elle dort tout le temps.

- Vous lui donnez du temps pour dormir, c'est sûr qu'elle va le prendre.

- Bon vous allez arriver à une rivière qui borde la montagne, il va falloir que vous l'a traversez, ensuite vous verrez un manoir vers le versant nord. Un vieux manoir abandonné et poussiéreux. Ils vont sûrement vous avoir vu avant que vous ne les voyez.

- ...Ok...

- Ne prend pas part à la bataille s'il y en a une ! Tu n'est pas assez préparé, les autres sauront te défendre.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher...

Même si Natsu avait donné aux Ryokaku un pouvoir pour qu'elles apprennent plus vite, il voyait bien qu'elles n'étaient pas de taille encore contre ces Enges.

- Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre une Ryokaku et encore moins toi.

- S'il m'attaque, moi je me défendrais.

- Sephiroth sera là pour te protéger.

- Eh merde, aucune chance que je me batte alors ...

- Tu vas te battre assez souvent, ne te presse pas.

- Je n'ai fait que me battre en duel amical ou contre des bestioles.

- Tu vas bientôt te battre contre des Enges alors entraîne toi le plus possible.

- Grrr...

- Bye! je retourne voir Jess, il ne faut pas l'a laisser sans surveillance avec Seifer sinon elle va délirer.

- Bye

Et il disparut.

Alex maudissait son expérience pas assez développé au maniement de ses Kodachis. Elle voulait se battre contre Kadaj ou Yazoo. Si ça ne dépendait que d'elle, elle irait se battre contre eux. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la rivière et ils pouvaient voir de là , un immense château. Elle le distinguait mal, mais elle voyait sa silhouette qui se détachait du ciel qui s'assombrissait lentement. Le château était placé sur le versant nord de la montagne. Elle dit aux autres qu'ils étaient presque qu'arrivé. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus elle remarquait que le château était sublime. Très grand, entouré d'une haute clôture , il ressemblait un peu au château gothique qu'il y avait dans le temps médiéval de son monde. Il était noir avec de grande tour qui touchait presque le ciel. Elle était sur qu'on pouvait s'y perdre très facilement. Ils arrivèrent enfin, ils descendirent tous de leur Chocobo et entrèrent dans la cour du château, les portes de la haute clôture n'étant pas fermés. Dès qu'il firent un pas sur l'herbe qui recouvrait le centre de la cour, trois hommes aux cheveux argentés surgirent d'on ne sait où. Le premier avait les cheveux court et un visage avec un sourire qui s'avérait sadique, Alex le reconnu c'était Loz. Le deuxième avait les cheveux aux épaules, plus petit que les deux autres, elle savait que c'était le chef de ce groupe, Kadaj. Le dernier, mais non le moindre était Yazoo, ses cheveux étaient longs et son regard semblait perdu, mais en fait c'était tout le contraire. Il semblait plus triste que les deux autres. Alex le trouvait aussi beau que Kadaj.

- Que venez-vous faire par ici , s'écria Kadaj.

- Pour vous parlez, se défendit Alex.

- À propos de quoi , questionna Loz.

- De vos aptitudes au combat, lâcha la brune.

- À quoi ça te servirais , répliqua l'argenté au cheveux long.

- De voir si vous êtes capable de battre des êtres qui prétendent être meilleur que tous, continua Alex.

- Bien sûr que nous saurons les battre, se vanta Kadaj. Qui sont-ils?

- Des Enges...

- J'en ai déjà entendu parler.

- Ces Enges sont des immortels et ils s'ennuient alors il s'amuse à détruire les mondes. Moi et mon amie nous sommes des Ryokaku nous avons été choisit malgré nous à les exterminer, nous avons besoin de personnes qui sauront nous accompagnés. Si vous ne voulez pas tant pis, vous prouverez ainsi que vous faiblirez devant les obstacles et que votre force n'est pas celle donc j'ai entendu parler, expliqua Alex qui s'était préparer un texte mentalement.

- Qui t'as dit que nous allons refuser un défi? Nous acceptons à une condition..., suggéra Kadaj.

- Laquelle ?

- Que vous nous battez au combat, toi y compris.

Oh non pas ça, oui elle aurait voulu se battre contre Kadaj, maintenant elle n'en était plus certaine. Il était peut-être seulement prétentieux. Elle l'espérait.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous tester nos habiletés alors que ceux que vous allez devoir battre ne sont pas ici, remarqua la Ryokaku

- Pour voir si ça vaut la peine de me mettre dans ce camp.

- ...

- Trois contre trois et n'oublie pas petite que tu en fait partie.

Alex faillit répliquer qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle, mais elle se tourna vers ses amis, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle reprit confiance en elle et se dit que ce jeunot prétentieux avait la tête remplit d'ego.

- Qui veut se battre?

Tous le monde l'étaient. Finalement le choix s'arrêta , Sephiroth se battra contre Kadaj, Squall contre Loz et Alex contre Yazoo. Sephiroth avait confiance, elle aurait aimer être aussi forte et confiante que lui.

Laissant Squall et Sephiroth se débrouiller, elle se concentra sur son adversaire principal. Il était là, il l'a regardait, il l'examinait.

- Prête , finit par dire Yazoo.

- Pfff... C'est plutôt à toi de te tenir prêt tu me sous-estime.

Il soupira

- Eille! je t'ai entendu soupirer.

- C'est normal non ? je fais partie de l'élite et je me retrouve à me battre contre une gamine, laissa tomber l'argenté avant de se retourner pour partir.

- Vous croyez battre les Enges, alors que vous n'êtes même pas capable de battre une fillette comme moi.

- Si tu tiens à mourir, sache que je ne te ferais aucune charité, même si tu es une Ryokaku.

- Tant mieux, ça va rendre le combat plus excitant, de toute façon je ne peux pas perdre, mon amie m'attend.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attend...

Les lèvres d'Alex se retroussèrent d'un sourire sadique. Ceci l'étonna d'elle, après tout, quand on la provoquait, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'enfuir en courant. Elle plia légèrement les genoux et sortit un seul Kodachis de son fourreau. Elle commença avec une attaque simple, une attaque qui lui permettrait de tester son adversaire, plutôt que de lui porter un coup. Elle s'élança. Yazoo sourit puis tourna sur lui-même pour esquiver le coup, et lui permettre de la frapper au dos. Alex avait plus de jugement que ça, elle ne pouvait se permettre de baisser sa garde. Tous ce passa en une fraction de seconde; dès qu'elle entrevue le mouvement de torsion de Yazoo, elle empoigna la garde de son autre Kodachi qui dormait encore dans son étui, puis le plaça par dessus son épaule. Le Kodachi eu pour effet de créé une barrière entre le dos d'Alex et la frappe de Yazoo. Le temps a figé l'espace d'une seconde, puis se dégela rapidement. Les deux adversaires reprirent leur place respective et s'observèrent...

- J'ai fait une erreur de jugement , tu es plus rusée que je ne le croyais.

- Ce n'était qu'un coup d'essaie, un réchauffement. Sephiroth m'a durement entrainer et me force toujours à rester vigilante... Je vois que ça m'a bien servit.

- Peut-être mais regarde à présent ce qu'est devenu ton entraîneur.

Alex tourna la tête vers Sephiroth qui était en plein combat contre Kadaj et vu à quel point il était en mauvaise état; une de ses cuisses avait été coupé(sûrement par une attaque verticale), elle saignait abondamment, mais le général gardait toujours la tête haute, et en apparence, ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner... Malgré la conviction que Sephiroth ne pouvais pas perdre contre ce minable enfant et que ce dernier était plus abîmé que Sephiroth, elle sentit monter en elle une bouffée de colère et sentit ses joues tourner au rouge.

- Fâchée ?... Tu n'aime pas ce que tu viens de voir. Il ne faut se battre quand on est pas prêt à perdre. Vous vous êtes attaquez à plus fort que vous, maintenant vous allez le regrettez...

- Baliverne! tous ce qui sort de ta sale gueule depuis le début de ce foutu combat, je m'en contrefout à présent, dès que j'aurais une chance , je te tuerais.

- Alors viens...

- C'est vous qui avez donnez l'invitation...

Ils coupèrent l'espace qui se trouvait entre eux et ce fut Yazoo qui donna le premier coup en direction du visage d'Alexandra. Elle le barra en croisant ses deux Kodachis et le repoussa violemment en donnant un coup en l'air et se pencha puis les décroisa en un mouvement rapide. Yazoo dut faire un flip arrière pour éviter l'arc coupant. Lorsqu'il atterrit, il se propulsa et frappa Alex à l'estomac.

- ArgHHH...

Yazoo eut un rictus entre ses lèvres.

Les bras d'Alex étant au dessus de la tête de Yazoo, elle eu comme réflexe de se replier sur elle-même, donnant un coup avec la poignée de son Kodachis sur l'arrière du crâne de celui-ci. Il se releva, plus lentement cette fois et regarda Alex.

- T'as baisser ta garde, souffla Alex.

- Toi aussi.

- Alors on est à égalité.

- Pfff ...Jamais...

Il s'élança de nouveau, seulement là, il visait la figure d'Alex. Son poing visa l'arcade sourcilière de celle-ci. Sonnée elle tomba sur le béton froid. Une idée lui foudroya l'esprit, elle mit son pied par dessus celui de Yazoo, l'empêchant de se retirer, puis prit l'étui rigide d'un de ses Kodachis, l'accota sur le tibia de son adversaire et pressa dessus. Elle entendit un bruit de fracture, puis se retira. Yazoo ne cria pas, mais s'effondra en tenant sa jambe, son beau visage était tordu de douleur. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieur, ravalant ses larmes.

Alex regarda Sephiroth contre Kadaj , les deux étaient en très mauvaises posture et s'il continuait il allait se tuer. Squall était contre Loz et la même scène s'y déroulait.

- Va falloir arrêter ce jeu d'enfant, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous tuer, mais pour vous allier.

- ...Mmm... Je dois avouer que tu as raison..., gémit Yazoo après un instant de réflexion.

- Je vais te guérir, si tu m'aide à les convaincre d'arrêter.

- ...mmm...D'accord...

- HEY ARRÊTEZ !

...Rien... Ils continuaient de se battre...

Alex cria de toutes ces forces ...

Ils se tournèrent enfin.

- ARRÊTEZ ! Ça ne sert à rien de se tuer, nous sommes supposer nous allier... Vous voyez bien que c'est difficile de voir qui est le plus fort. Si nous nous lions, nous allons être encore plus fort pour battre ces foutus Enges et nous pourrons enfin être fier de ça, n'oublions pas que les Enges sont loin d'être faible.

- Vous nous tendez un piège , demanda Loz loin d'être rassuré.

- Nous ne voulons que votre aide..., clarifia Squall.

- Qu'est ce qui arrive si l'on accepte , rétorqua le chef.

- Vous venez avec nous... Vous n'avez pas le choix, il faudra vous faire à nous, t'inquiète il n'y a que nous et deux autres personnes, mon amie et un autre qui veille sur elle. Tu n'as pas le choix Kadaj..., expliqua Alex

- Comment tu sais mon nom , alors que moi je ne connais pas le tien ?

- Mon nom est Alexandra, appelle moi Alex... L'autre Ryokaku c'est Jess...

- Drôle de nom ...

- Grrrr... Eux ce sont Sephiroth...

- Je le connais déjà.

- ...Squall, Cloud, Reno, Irvine et Vincent, continua Alex sans prêter attention à la remarque... celui qui veille sur Jess c'est Seifer.

Il y eut un instant de silence ou les deux groupes se contemplèrent sans rien dire. Il était évident que l'esprit de Kadaj bouillonnait.

- Non je n'accepte pas votre offre..., finit par lâcher celui-ci.

- Moi non plus..., continua Loz.

Combien de temps faudrait il à Alex pour les convaincre enfin. Elle commençait à désespérer. Et s'ils devaient vraiment se passer de leur aide?. Elle n'y avait pas penser.

- Vous voyez bien que ça ne donne à rien, si nous restons ici à ne rien faire, le monde sera détruit et nous aussi, alors autant nous sacrifier dans quelque chose qu'y va valoir la peine de s'y mettre, trancha Yazoo en brisant le silence.

- Yazoo , je ne te pensais pas aussi faible de t'allier à eux.

- C'est faible aussi d'avoir une ouverture d'esprit si étroite comme la tienne.

- ...

- Il va falloir que vous vous décidiez avant la tombée de la nuit, s'exclama Alex.

Comme pour exactifier les faits. La lune apparut à travers les nuages et éclaira le pavé de la cour du château.

Kadaj et Loz disparurent dans les portes du château.

- HEY OHHH, VOUS NOUS AVEZ PAS DONNÉ VOTRE RÉPONSE.

Yazoo était toujours accroupi au pied d'Alex.

- Il vous répondra sûrement demain, à l'aube.

- Je l'espère.

- Hey! on a fait un marché n'oublie pas.

- Oui, mais Kadaj n'a pas confirmer. T'es chanceux que j'ai un bon coeur, je pourrais te laisser agoniser là.

- ...Merci..., murmura Yazoo.

Alex se concentra de toutes ses forces pour guérir la blessure de Yazoo, comme c'était une fracture, ce fut plus difficile pour elle de faire ce sort. Elle était déjà à bout après le combat, mais ne voulait tout de même pas le laisser croupir là. Elle se donna à fond et fut parcourut d'un mal de tête, elle arrêta, regarda Yazoo se lever et fut heureuse de voir son sort réussir malgré son épuisement.

- Venez, je vais vous montrez une partie inhabité du château pour vous y installer jusqu'à demain matin.

Ils le suivirent et atterrirent dans une pièce avec une douzaine de lits poussiéreux.

- Désolé, je ne peux faire mieux.

- Merci, c'est très gentil!

Yazoo remercia une fois de plus Alex, lui dit qu'il essaierait de convaincre ses frères et disparut par une porte dans le château sombre.

La chambre était en ruine, elle aurait aimer mieux dormir dehors, mais étant sur une montagne, il faisait plus froid. Elle vit que Squall et Sephiroth était blessé. Comme leur blessure étant moins grande que celle de Yazoo, Alex eut moins de misère à les soigner.

- J'espère qu'il vont dire oui, sinon ça n'aura pas donner grand chose, déclara Squall.

- Oui moi aussi, mais j'aurais aimer me battre, commenta Irvine.

- La chance n'était pas de notre côté, continua Cloud.

Alex restait dans son coin, elle s'affairait à dépoussiérer son lit. Pour le rendre le plus acceptable possible, elle alla secouer les draps dehors et vit une silhouette se déplacer vers les portes du château. Elle laissa ces draps de côtés et entreprit à suivre cette mystérieuse silhouette. Elle était presque sur que c'était Kadaj. Comme il y avait une petite source proche, il allait sûrement se laver de ses blessures. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle suivit les traces qui menait comme elle s'en doutait à un bassin d'eau claire, qui s'écoulait de la fonte des neiges du haut de la montagne. Elle avait vu juste, c'était Kadaj. Il semblait très mal en point. Alex prit place sur un arbre, la lumière de la lune n'étant pas très forte, elle faillit à plusieurs reprises tomber de la branche où elle avait prit place. Il avait mal vu la contraction que prenait son corps lors de son entrée dans l'eau. Jess l'aurait traiter de perverse si elle avait su, mais c'était simplement pour guérir ses blessures et elle ne le voyait pas vraiment. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire cela, ça lui donnerait plus d'énergie si un autre combat commençait. Elle se concentra. Kadaj n'avait pas l'air très impressionné par le résultat.

- Je sais que tu es là, Alex !

- ...

- Répond!

- ...

- Ça ne te sert à rien de cacher ta présence, je l'a sens depuis que je suis partit du château.

- Alors pourquoi m'as tu laisser venir.

- Parce que je savais bien que tu ne m'aurais pas fait de mal. Tu en aurais été incapable.

- Recommence pas s'il te plaît ! Je t'ai quand même guérit, remercie moi au moins.

- ...Merci...

- Wow! j'en reviens pas, c'est sortit de ta bouche.

- Ton humour ne m'atteint pas.

- Tant mieux, j'ai touT mon temps pour te faire rire.

- Te réjouis pas quand tu ne connais pas la réponse.

- Je me réjouis pas, mais si vous dites non, on va vous harceler.

- T'es pas du genre à lâcher hein ?

- Jamais, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens...

- Ça va mal, moi aussi.

- Ce sera un combat silencieux alors.

- Je remporte toujours mes combats.

- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

Kadaj finit par sortir de l'eau. Alex se détourna et partit vers le château, Kadaj l'a suivait.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas nous suivre à la place de moisir dans ton coin et de montrer à tous que tu existes ?

- Je vais y penser.

- Penses-y pour demain alors.

Sans un mot ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté pour aller vers leur chambre. Elle reprit ses couvertures et alla se coucher. Tous les autres dormait déjà sauf Squall qui lui demanda ce qu'elle avait été faire. Elle lui raconta la rencontre et bientôt ils s'endormirent.


	11. Chapitre 10 Guérison Agitée

_**Chapitre 10 . Guérison agitée**_

Quand Alex se réveilla le lendemain, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se questionna sur le lieu où elle était. Elle se leva et une odeur de poussière lui chatouilla le nez. Elle préférait de loin ses réveil au lever du soleil. Elle n'avait pas remarquer la lumière blanche qui se tenait près d'elle.

- Bravo Alex pour ce que tu as fait hier.

- Rien n'est confirmé.

- Pas grave, tu as fait un bon boulot.

- Et Jess comment elle va ?

- J'ai trouver le moyen de la sortir du sortilège, elle sera sur pied ce matin.

- Cool ! Où est Irvine que je lui apprenne la nouvelle ?

- Je lui ai dit.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as dit à moi en dernier.

- Parce que tu as été la dernière à te lever.

Effectivement, personne se trouvait dans la chambre sauf Natsu et elle.

- Bonne raison. Comment a t'il réagit, demanda Alex.

- Bien, il a l'air de l'apprécier.

- Oui, elle aussi je croit.

- Tu as l'air de te préoccuper plus de la relation d'amour de ton amie que de moi.

- Voyons Natsu, c'est pas ça , il a eu tellement de chose qui se sont passé ces temps-ci et la mystérieuse maladie de Jess n'arrangeais rien.

- Je vois... Tu ne veut pas de moi.

Alex eut un soupir.

- Oui je veux de toi, mais disons que les circonstances ne m'ont pas emmener à te le dire.

- C'est vrai que je t'ai vu rarement ces temps-ci, disons que Jess ne voulais pas se laisser soigner par Seifer, elle avait peur qu'il lui mette du poison dans les potions que je lui avais donner.

- Elle ne changera pas, même avec la maladie.

- Ça va mieux ta blessure ?

Alex n'avait pas remarquer que la douleur qui s'était installé à la suite du coup de Yazoo, avait complètement disparu.

- ...Euh ! Oui, je ne sens plus rien, pourtant je ne me rappelle pas m'être auto soigner.

- Bien sûr puisque tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Alors qui ?

Son cerveau n'était pas trop réveillé ce matin-là et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Natsu avait le sourire collé sur le visage.

- Ahhhhh... merci beaucoup... ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais le faire sur nous, pourquoi alors m'avoir appris cela.

- Il va falloir que vous vous débrouillez seul un jour.

- J'avais deviner... Bon c'est quand on va savoir la décision de ce cher Kadaj.

- Il dort encore, il est tôt pour eux. Prend cette porte et à ta gauche tu vas voir un escalier, prend le et rendu au bout tourne à droite, c'est la première chambre à droite.

Alex fit ce que Natsu lui demanda et arriva bientôt dans une chambre magnifiquement décoré. Visiblement, sa chambre était nulle comparé à la tienne. Elle était immense et il dormait seul dans un lit double. Alex vit qu'il dormait encore, alors elle visita les autres chambres à côté. Celle à la droite de la première était celle de Yazoo et celle en face de la première était celle de Loz. Elle retourna dans la chambre de Kadaj et prit une chaise et s'assit en attendant qu'il se réveille. Ce ne fut pas très long. Alex avait aider en tirant les rideaux pour laisser passer la lumière du jour.

- Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

- J'attend ta réponse.

- ...Ah...la réponse...

- Oui, la réponse.

Kadaj se tira entièrement de son sommeil et se leva. Alex trouva bizarre de le voir en pyjama. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant normal. Pourtant c'était loin d'en être un.

- Est ce que les lits sont offert au voyage ?

- Nous dormons dans des lits à la belle étoile, avant d'arriver dans un motel où il y a là aussi du confort.

Alex était toujours assis sur la chaise et Kadaj contourna le lit pour aller regarder à la fenêtre. Après un moment qui fut trop long pour Alex, il dit:

- ...Ok... Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous vous accompagnerons durant le combat contre ces Enges.

Alex sentit le stress redescendre d'un coup. Enfin elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle pensait jamais n'y arriver tellement l'orgueil de ce petit, était grand.

- Ont vous attend dans la cour, vous avez des Chocobos ?

- Euh ...Non...mais des motos...

- Ah oui c'est vrai...

Alex se trouva stupide de ne pas y avoir penser. Elle partit et se rendit dans la cour où elle vit que tous le monde était en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Elle les rejoignit et elle décida de contacter Jess.

_- Salut cocotte!_

_- ...Hein! ...(Jessica était en train de se réveiller)_

_- Ça va mieux?_

_- ...Mmm ...On peut dire ça comme ça, Natsu m'a donné des remèdes infects._

_- ...Ça fait effet au moins ?..._

_- Oui... mais c'est infect quand même._

_- Chialeuse, t'arrêteras jamais, tu devrais être heureuse._

_- Heureuse de quoi? J'ai manqué la chasse aux beaux mecs. A t'elle porté fruit au moins ?..._

_- Oui, j'ai eu a me battre contre Yazoo..._

_- T'as gagné au moins?_

_- Je lui ai casser le tibia..._

_- Yazoo... tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ?_

_- S.E.C.R.E.T._

_- Grrr... Tu changeras jamais..._

_- Eille, oublie pas que là que je t'entends..._

_- ...Eh merde!..._

_- Ahah... Je te laisse, repose-toi, on devrait arriver dans deux jours sur l'heure du midi... Si ça te tente de faire à dîner pour fêter notre ret..._

_- Bon ça va, j'ai compris!_

Après un gros effort, elle ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Elle était aveugler par le soleil naissant.

BANG !

- AIEEE, Bordel qu'est ce qui se passe !

- Enfile ça, lève toi et viens me rejoindre, déclara Seifer.

- T'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

- Dépêche toi!

- Connard!

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et vu sa ceinture d'arme et ses bottes sur ces cuisses. Décidément, il savait bien réveiller lui. Elle sortit lentement du lit, prit sa pile de linge et se dirigea vers la rivière. Elle s'y plongea jusqu'au cou et respira à fond. Ça faisait du bien, elle se sentait revivre.

- T'as pas retenu ta leçon? tu t'arranges pour te refaire jeter un sort.

- Tu vas pas venir me surveiller jusqu'à mon bain.

- ...Je vais pas me gêner...

- VA T'EN ... JE VEUX LA PAIX !

- T'es pas chanceuse, tu vas t'entraîner avec moi toute la journée.

- Dans tes rêves oui...

- On a une journée et demi à rien faire, t'a pas l'intention de dormir encore.

- Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'être avec toi.

- Tu me méprises vraiment ?

- La question est plutôt; pourquoi toi tu me déteste et tu ne me prend jamais au sérieux ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi et je te prend au sérieux depuis le début.

- Grrr... t'as une drôle de manière de dire au gens que tu les aimes.

- J'ai pas dit que je t'aime, t'es pas dans tes rêves.

Jess grogna et s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans l'eau froide.

Le blond descendit et s'assit sur une roche.

- DIT DONC TOI JE T'AI PAS DIT DE TE BARER , hurla la Ryokaku à plein poumon.

- Oui... mais t'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

- Grrr, t'aurais dû me laisser dormir au lieu de me déranger ce matin, va t'en, je veux sortir maintenant.

- Vas-y, j'en ai vu d'autre, et puis je t'ai déjà vu, tu te souviens chez moi lorsque tu m'as sauté dessus et que tu étais nue.

- QUOI ? Premièrement je ne t'ai pas sauter dessus et puis c'est toi qui est venu lorsque je me baignais.

- C'est facile de te trouver des excuses après.

- Grrr...

Elle sortit de l'eau et pris son drap de bain pour se cacher. Heureusement, lorsqu'elle avait jeter un regard pour voir s'il la matait, il regardait ailleurs. Finalement il était peut être pas si pire que ça, au moins il avait des principes. Lorsqu'elle fut habiller, elle alla le rejoindre.

- J'ai faim, t'a rien préparer ?

Seifer lui lança une pomme sans même la regarder. L'expression qui s'affichait sur son visage ressemblait à du découragement. Jess en déduit que c'était à cause d'elle, mais bien sûr il était trop orgueilleux pour l'avouer.

- Alors on y va?

Il se leva, prit sa Gunblade et se dirigea dans une clairière qui se trouvait a à peine 100 mètres du campement. Arrivé, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda.

- Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'on attend, demanda Jess.

- Dégaine!

- Ah oui ...

Elle dégaina, puis vu Seifer qui s'avançait pour lui porter un coup. Elle leva son sabre, mais elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. La lame de la Gunblade s'arrêta à 3 centimètres de la peau de Jess. Elle le regarda. Il était vachement beau lorsqu'il était concentré. Ces sourcils blond était légèrement froncés et regardaient fixement l'épaule de Jess, là où la Gunblade était en suspension.

- Tes muscles sont atrophiés et tes réflexes engourdis, commenta Seifer.

- En gros ça veut dire quoi ?

- T'es molle...

- Tu vas voir si je suis molle.

Elle se jeta littéralement dessus, ça ne prit pas longtemps qu'elle était déjà épuisée et en sueur. Cependant elle était beaucoup trop orgueilleuse pour arrêter le combat, ou plutôt la torture. Cela se prolongea toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne deviennent qu'une boule orange vif. Jess tomba par terre, ses jambes ne pouvant plus l'a supporter une seconde de plus.

- Fatigué , la questionna le blond.

- Connard...

- Je disais pas ça pour te rabaisser, moi aussi je suis épuisé.

- Toi au moins, tu te tiens encore debout.

- ...Tu sais... t'es forte juste quand tu es en colère, va falloir pratiquer ça.

- Je prend ça pour un compliment.

- C'est ça aussi.

- ... Merci !...

Seifer s'approcha, mit un genoux à terre. Il passa un bras sous les genoux de Jess, puis l'autre sous un bras. Lorsqu'il se releva, elle sentit tous les muscles de ses bras travaillés sous son t-shirt. Elle eut des frissons. Puis, il entama de se rendre jusqu'au campement. Jess le regarda dans les yeux, il détourna son regard. Il faisait semblant de s'intéresser soudainement aux arbres tous pareils les uns aux autres... Jess eu un sourire amusé; il était mal à l'aise, il n'était pas habituer à faire ce genre de gentillesse. Jessica était donc prévilégiée.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris , questionna Seifer.

- Je ne ris pas, je souris.

- Nah... Laisse tomber.

Il croyait qu'elle riait de lui, elle l'avait vu, parce que quand il lui avait poser la question, il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Maintenant il avait de nouveau trouver sa fixation sur les arbres. Quand ils arrivèrent au campement, il l'a posa sur son lit. Avant qu'il ne puisse relever son visage, Jess ferma les yeux et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres et ceux de Seifer se rencontra en un baiser qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Ces lèvres était chaude, ferme et douce. Soudain il eut un recul et semblait mal à l'aise.

- Désolé ... C'est ma faute..., s'excusa Jess.

- Non, c'est pas ça... Euh, je sais pas trop comment te le dire...

- ... ?

- Euh Jess, tu sais si j'aurais été hétéro, je me serais intéresser à toi.

Jess sentit ses yeux se grossirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Donc rien n'était faux, rien n'était faux à propos de l'homosexualité de Seifer. Elle avait espérer que ce ne soit que des histoires. Mais non, c'était bien vrai. SON Seifer était guay. D'habitude elle aimait les histoires Yaoi, mais là, quand le personnage était devant elle, elle n'en était plus très sur.

- Je suis désolé, fit il en baissant la tête.

Elle l'avait rarement vu dans une attitude aussi soumise.

Il avait remarquer la surprise qu'elle manifestait à cet déclaration. Il décida de changer de sujet. Il en avait trop dit.

- Tu as faim ?

- C'est pas une question à me demander.

- Je sais, simple question de politesse. Va te laver pendant que je prépare à manger.

Jess ne répliqua pas, mais espérait qu'il soit toujours gentil comme ça avec elle.

- Tu viens pas me surveiller ?

- Travaille tes sarcasmes...

Jessica partit en direction de la rivière, elle s'y plongea et frémit de la tête au pied. Elle s'habituait mal à l'eau froide des bains qu'elle prenait constamment. Elle s'immergea et ne pensa à rien, c'était sa façon de méditer. Elle sortit enfin et se sécha. Quand elle arriva au campement, Seifer lui servit du riz et des légumes. Elle n'y comprenait rien, c'était peut-être sa manière de se faire pardonner, mais là encore ça devrait être elle qui lui en devait. Elle laissa de côté les pensées qui la troublait et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait à manger. C'était excellent.

- Demain on s'entraîne pas comme aujourd'hui j'espère, questionna Jess.

- Non...

- Oufff...

- ...Plus qu'aujourd'hui...

- T'aime ça être déplaisant hein?

- Non, pas du tout, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes l'endurance ma chère.

- Appelle moi pu jamais "ma chère", ça fait vieux macho.

- Jamais satisfaite, je comprend pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas trouvé de mec.

Une chance qu'un feu se tenait entre les deux sinon elle l'aurait frapper là sur le champ.

- Qui te dit que c'est pas moi qui les refuses ?

- Remarque que ça ne m'étonnerais pas d'une entêtée comme toi.

- Maintenant tu te plais à me critiquer.

- Ce ne sont que des blagues, ne le prend pas mal.

- Trop tard.

- Voyons Jess, j'espère que tu trouveras au moins un mec qui te plaise.

- Y en a plein ici, mais y en a pas qui s'intéresse à moi.

- Irvine te suit comme ton ombre.

- Je parlais pas de lui.

- C'est un message subtil alors? Désolé Jess, les filles ne m'intéresse pas.

- J'avais compris, je reste perspicace... C'est pas de toi que je parlais non plus.

- De qui alors ?

- Euhmm... C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que je te le dise.

- Tant pis...

- C'est Vincent, il est trop mystérieux et je ne peux jamais deviner ce qu'il pense de moi . Les rares fois qu'il me parle c'est quand il me critique au combat, se plaignit Jess.

- C'est un solitaire, rien ne te dit qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi.

- Pfff, ça m'étonnerait ...

- Bon moi aussi je vais aller à la rivière. Fais pas de connerie!

- Que veux-tu que je fasse sérieusement?

- Rien ce n'est que des blagues.

- Retravaille ton humour...

Il partit et Jess resta seul avec ses pensées, c'est vrai Irvine lui tournait autour, ça ne lui déplaisait pas, mais disons qu'elle était plus attirer par Vincent, qui lui, ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Pourquoi faut il que la vie sois si compliqué? Elle se coucha enfin en regardant les étoiles et se demanda si Alex les regardait en même temps qu'elle. Quand Seifer arriva elle dormait déjà.

Le lendemain, Jess s'ouvrit les yeux et ressentit immédiatement de la douleur dans toutes les parcelles de son corps. Elle mit un temps avant d'associer la douleur de ses muscles aux exercices qu'elle avait fait le jour précédent. Elle réalisa aussi que les rayons du soleil était fort. Elle chercha ses couvertures pour s'en cacher lorsque quelqu'un s'en empara.

- Dépêche toi ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour ton entraînement, pressa Seifer.

- Grrr... Combien de matin tu vas me faire ce coup-là.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de te lever par toi-même.

Jess se leva, manga une bouchée et alla se laver à la rivière. Elle était bien contente que Seifer ne la suive plus partout. Elle se sécha, s'habilla et rejoignit Seifer.

- On va dans la même clairière aujourd'hui et ont pratique la même chose qu'hier.

- Ça devient routinier, fit remarquer Jess

- Lorsque tu maîtrisera, on changera.

Il se rendirent à la même clairière, firent les mêmes échauffements et firent les mêmes combat. Jess malgré ses douleurs musculaires, continua, elle était accompagné d'une rage puissante qui la poussait à bout.

- Tu commence à faire des progrès.

- Comment ça je "COMMENCE" , s'enragea Jess

- Tu ne fais que commencer.

Jess s'attaqua à lui de toutes ses forces, il était bien trop fort pour elle, mais elle essaya des techniques nouvelles qui s'avérait utiles. Toutes la journée se passa comme ça, elle essayait des nouvelles tactiques, mais il finissait toujours par l'avoir quand même. À la fin, elle eut le goût de rester par terre, pour que Seifer la prenne comme il avait fait le jour d'avant, mais elle se décida de marcher. Demain elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir Alex et les beaux mecs. Il préparait le repas et était serviable envers elle.

- Demain, on prend une pause d'entraînement s'il vous plaît!

- Non on prend tous les moments de libre qu'on peut.

- Grrr...


	12. Chapitre 11 Retour

_Trop désolé pour le retard, la fin de l'année scolaire approche et plein d'études T.T Alors voila le chapitre 11, j'espere que vous allez l'aimer et merci Florinoir pour tous tes reviews !_

**

* * *

Jess se coucha plus tôt cette nuit-là et rêva à un Seifer dansant avec un tutu rose. Elle voulait absolument enlever cette affrosité de sa tête, mais ça lui revenait constamment en mémoire. Quand le matin fut lever et qu'elle vu ce Seifer elle lui rie en pleine figure.**

**- Cette fois ne dit surtout pas que tu ne ris pas de moi.**

**- AHAHA ...!**

**- Pourquoi tu ris ?**

**- Ah rien ... **

**- Je veux savoir !**

**- Je t'ai seulement imaginé dans mon rêve avec un tutu rose.**

**- Ôte cette image de ta tête tout de suite ou je t'arrache la tête!**

**- J'ai essayé, mais je ne peux pas.**

**Il finit par rire lui-même de la blague. Ils s'entraînèrent, moins durement cette fois-ci. Quand arriva l'heure du midi, Jess se lava en vitesse et prépara le repas. Elle fit une portion pour les trois nouveaux. Elle avait très hâte de les voir!**

**Alex était épuisé, ils n'avait pas arrêter de voyager à dos de Chocobo et comme elle ne dormait pas beaucoup (Sephiroth prenait 1 heure de son sommeil à l'entraîner) elle n'avait toujours pas retrouver les heures qu'elles avaient perdus. Le matin qu'ils étaient supposés arriver au campement de Jess et de Seifer, elle faillit s'endormir sur son Chocobo. **

**- Ça va , lui demanda Squall.**

**Elle retrouva ses esprits**

**- Euh mm... Oui j'ai juste besoin de sommeil.**

**- On devrait bientot arriver ...**

**Alex remarqua en effet une colonne de fumée se rapprocher. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Jess accourut aux côtés d'Alex. Elle sautillait sur place et rien ne l'arrêtait sauf quand elle vu les motos s'arrêter proche d'elle. Une chance qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'elle sinon elle aurait crier: AH PUTAIN ! Comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle voyait un beau mec. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit devant ceux qu'elle avait vu si souvent en image. C'était arrivé des centaines de fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde.**

**- Bonjour ..., tonna Jess à l'intention de ses invités.**

**- Et tu es , lui demanda Kadaj sans grand enthousiasme.**

**- Ben Jess franchement, Alex vous a pas parlez de moi ?**

**- Ah oui, l'autre Ryokaku.**

**- T'as l'air content de me rencontrer, ironisa Jess.**

**- Mon but est de battre les Enges et non de connaître du monde.**

**- Espèce d'antipathique, ... d'ermite, ... de méchant ...**

**- T'es à cours de réplique..., lui murmura Alex qui assistait à l'échange.**

**- Pff... Jamais**

**- C'est quand on mange, demanda Kadaj.**

**- T'as pas de servantes ici, sers toi tous seul, espèce d'enfant gâté..., répliqua Jess.**

**- C'est aux filles de faire la cuisine.**

**- QUOI! Pas parce que toi tu n'es pas débrouillard que tous le monde l'est ici, alors tu vas t'arranger tout seul.**

**Sur ce elle se retourna et alla se servir elle-même à manger. **

**- Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis si tu te le mets à dos, lui fit remarquer Alex.**

**- J'adore les ennuis..., continua Jess.**

**- Alors t'as pas finit d'en avoir, ajouta Alex.**

**Le lendemain ils avaient toute leur journée devant eux et après ils repartaient pour le motel/bar de Tifa. Avant même qu'elle aille le temps d'aller à la rivière avec Jess, la brune fut arrêtée par un Sephiroth mystérieux.**

**- Tu n'as pas oublié nos séances d'entraînement ?**

**- Oh non !... S'il te plaît Sephiroth, pas ce soir, j'suis morte, crevé...**

**- Pour progresser il faut aller au-delà de la fatigue...**

**- Grrrrrr ... À une condition !**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Que Jess s'entraîne avec moi ...**

**- Ça ne serait pas assez sérieux...**

**- Pff ... Faisons un essai au moins.**

**- ...**

**- Deux contre un... S'il te plaît !**

**- Vous ne gagneriez même pas ...**

**- À quoi tu penses que ça sert les entraînements... , dit Alex avec un sourire.**

**Sur ce ils se dirigèrent vers la clairière où Jess et Seifer s'entraînait chaque jour. Les deux filles dégainèrent leurs armes en même temps. **

**- On va te montrer une de nos combinaisons ..., commença Alex.**

**- Vous savez faire ça ?**

**- Grrr, mieux que tu le penses... On est imbattable! Tu vas le regretter…, se défendit Jess.**

**Jessica commença par attaquer de côté et fit une série de coups et de ripostes. Alex s'y mit et bientôt il eut tout le mal du monde à suivre les mouvements des deux filles, mais sans reculer d'un pouce. Alex s'élança en positionnant ses Kodachis parallèlement. Sephiroth vu le coup venir, mais avant qu'il puisse les arrêter, il fut stopper par une force qui le retenait. Jess avait mit son sabre de travers de manière a se qu'il ne puisse pas se protéger du coup. Alex arrêta la frappe à quelques centimètres du beau visage de l'argenté.**

**- Lâche , pesta Sephiroth.**

**- Faut pas se battre quand on n'est pas prêt de perdre, répliqua Jess.**

**- Yazoo sort de ce corps, lui dit Alex, un sourire au lèvres.**

**- Hein , s'étonnèrent Sephiroth et Jess.**

**- Yazoo m'as dit les mêmes paroles lors de mon combat contre lui, expliqua Alex.**

**- Alors il est intelligent , se vanta Jess.**

**- Enfle toi pas la tête, tu passeras pu entre les arbres !**

**Jess relâcha la prise pour laisser le temps à Sephiroth de se replacer. Elle fit une coupe transversale pendant qu'Alex fit une coupe ascendante. Sephiroth eut tout juste le temps de mettre Masamune obliquement pour arrêter les deux attaques d'un coup. Trop concentré à retenir sa prise, il ne vit pas le regard que les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent. En un synchronisme incroyable, chacune se pencha légèrement; Jess garda la prise de son sabre d'une main, mais de l'autre prit l'étui vide qui pendait et donna un coup en arrière du genou de Sephiroth pour le faire plier. De son côté et en même temps, Alex lui fit un crochet avec sa cheville sur l'arrière du genou. Ce geste combiné eut pour effet de le faire tomber sur les genoux. Les filles lancèrent un cri de guerre et se jetèrent sur lui pour le chatouiller. Aussitôt alertés pas les cris des filles et celui de Sephiroth, tous ceux qui se trouvèrent au campement (sauf le trio, Seifer et Vincent) détalèrent en direction de la clairière. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Sephiroth qui riait sur le sol et deux folles en train de le chatouiller à mort. Tous le monde furent surpris de voir le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.**

**- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR ÔTER SES DEUX FURIES DE SUR MOI, s'écria Sephiroth.**

**Tous le monde se jeta dans le tas et ce fut la bagarre générale. La pression accumulée des jours précédents descendit d'un coup, tous le monde lâcha son fou. La bataille prit fin quand Jess saigna du nez, d'un coup accidentel qu'Alex lui avait envoyé. Elle riait aux éclats malgré son mal et finit par se décider d'aller se laver dans la rivière. Alex l'a rejoignit et elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas parler comme ça et elles se crurent revenu dans le temps où tous étais normal, qu'elles ne connaissait pas l'existence des autres mondes. Un instant elles ne soucièrent de rien de ce qu'y allait leur arriver. Leur bavardage continua jusqu'au soir et Alex s'endormit. Jess ne réussit pas à s'endormir malgré tous ces efforts. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda tous les autres. Elle regarda tous les lits, tous le monde y était, sauf une personne: Vincent. Elle le chercha des yeux, mais ne le vit nulle part. Elle se leva et s'avança dans la forêt et alla dans la clairière et le trouva assis au milieu en train de regarder la lune. Elle alla s'assoir à ses côtés.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici , finit par demander Jess.**

**- Je regarde la lune, se contenta t'il de dire.**

**- J'ai bien vu mais pourquoi ?**

**- Aucune raison que tu es en besoin de savoir.**

**- Peut-être pas en besoin, mais que j'aimerais savoir.**

**- Alors c'est bien différent...**

**- Tu es bien mystérieux ...**

**- Oui et puis ?**

**- Euh ben t'es différent des autres...**

**- ... Toi aussi et ça fait quoi ?**

**- Je ne suis pas si différente.**

**- Ça dépend aux yeux de qui.**

**- En quoi me trouves-tu différente des autres…?**

**- Euh… heu, bien… Je ne sais pas exactement…**

**Jess étais surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait bégailler et hésiter pour dire quelque chose à quelqu'un…**

**- Tu ne sais pas, où tu ne veux pas me le dire…?**

**- … Ce n'est pas ça… Tu dis ce que tu penses, tu es différente physiquement des autres…**

**- Me trouves-tu jolie?**

**K.O! Elle l'avait complètement bouché. Maintenant elle en était certaine, il avait le bégin pour elle… **

**Je vais l'achever… Jusqu'à temps qu'il crache le morceaux, ****pensa t'elle.**

**- ……**

**- Et puis…?**

**- …Peut-être bien…**

**- … Ça veut dire non?**

**- …Non sa veut dire oui**

**- Oui ou non?... Oui sa veut dire non? Ou non ça veut dire oui?**

**- …. Oui tu es jolie.**

**Il souriait, c'étais la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire… Putain qu'il était beau!**

**- Merci… Ça fait du bien de l'entendre.**

**- Quoi, tu veux dire que personne ne te la jamais dit…?**

**- Non, a pars ma mère bien sur…**

**- Et tes petits copains…**

**- Quels petits copains?...**

**- Pas de petits copains non plus?**

**-… Nah!**

**- Il serait temps que tu te cases à ton âge… Je comprends maintenant d'où vient ton agressivité…**

**- C'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais eu de petits copains, que je suis inexpérimenté, si c'est ce que tu veux dire…**

**- A bon… Et t'a quel âge?...**

**- Quel âge crois-tu que j'ai…?**

**- C'est dur a dire… 19?...18?**

**- Tu vas être déçus. J'ai 16.**

**Vincent se mordit l'intérieure de la joue. Jess se sentais mal, à présent, ce n'étais plus elle qui menais la barque il avait pris les commandes…**

**- Quoi, pourquoi cette réaction.**

**- Non, je me suis dit; que je ne pourrais jamais me caser avec toi…**

**- Pourquoi je voudrais me caser avec toi aussi… Pff, t'es prétentieux toi…**

**-…**

**- Désolé… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… T'es très mystérieux, les filles aiment ça, mais pas trop. Parce qu'elle ne savent pas qui tu es.**

**- C'est ton cas…?**

**C'était à son tour de la mettre K.O!**

**- Euh… en fait… Et si je dit oui, qu'est-ce qu….**

**Avant qu'elle eu le temps de finir sa phrase, ces lèvre se refermèrent, scellé pas ceux de Vincent. Elle n'en revenait pas! Son cœur avait raté un battement et maintenant il battait la chamade. Elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer, mais cela eu pour effet d'accentuer le baiser. **

**Et voila! C'est reparti!**

**Et maintenant il met sa main sur sa joue! _A non! Tous, mais pas ça…_**

**Ces doigts glissaient dans son cou, puis sur sa nuque pour aller s'arrêter sur son épaule!**

**Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui me prend…**

**Une larme humidifiait son œil puis alla se jeter sur sa joue. Lorsque tout fut rompue, il l'a transperça d'un regard et alla essuyer la larme avec une telle délicatesse. Elle n'eut pas la capacité de soutenir son regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. **

**Il revient à l'attaque, il est coriace.**

**Il voulu entamer un nouveau baiser, mais prise de panique, Jess mis délicatement sa main sur son torse. Cela suffit a le retenir.**

**En plus il est délicat avec les filles.**

**-….. Heu… euh… Je…je devrais peut-être allé me mettre de la crème solaire pour ne pas risquer de prendre un coup de soleil, bégailla Jess essayant de se trouver une excuse.**

**Sur ce, elle se leva et parti a travers les herbes hautes. Elle marchait vite et ne voyait plus où elle allait. Elle trébucha sur une grenouille, rectification; c'est une roche. La fatigue l'a faisait hallucinée maintenant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et lorsqu'elle retourna la tête elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Sous l'effet de la surprise, sa gorge se serra.**

**- Jess sa va bien, j'étais inquiet…, lui dit Irvine.**

**- Ah oui, Ah bon… Et bien… je suis là… **

**Elle rit nerveusement**

**- Ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai vraiment eu peur.**

**Il l'a prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui au camp, l'a recoucha dans son lit et puis lui dit bonne nuit pour ensuite approcher son visage près d'elle, mais elle lui tourna le dos et fit semblant de s'endormir. Toute la nuit, elle guetta l'arrivée de Vincent, mais il ne revint pas se coucher. **

**Que je suis conne! Pourquoi j'ai paniquer comme sa?**

**Toutes sortes de questions jonglaient dans sa tête ce qui l'empêcha de dormir.**

**Au matin, tous le monde étaient debout lorsqu'elle se réveilla.**

**- Bon matin pupuce, s'exclama Alex.**

**- amfhdjwonn, grogna Jess à travers son oreiller (Traduction: "Laisse moi dormir, j'ai pas dormi cette nuit et je me fiche complètement de ce foutu voyage, tous ce que je veux c'est dormir.")**

**- D'accord…**

**Au fil des an, elle avait apprit à connaître Jess et Alex savais interprétée ces grognements.**

**CLOOW!**

**- Aïe! Connard! Mes côtes, se plaignit Jess.**

**- Allez magne toi! ON part dans dix minutes, si t'es pas prêtes tant pis, on te laisse ici, menaça Seifer.**

**- Le con…**

**Elle se leva et s'habilla, au diable la douche ce matin. Elle prit sa couverture de polar et s'enroula dedans comme un gros bébé et ambula comme un fantôme à travers les lit. **

**- Tu veux que je selle ton Chocobo, questionna Alex.**

**- Tu ferais ça? Tu serais trop gentille…**

**- Je plaisante évidemment!**

**Elle partit pour chercher son Chocobo, mais il n'était pas là. Elle regarda parmi ceux déjà sellés et vu la bête aux plumes noirs reluisante de vert fièrement placé à l'avant des autres.**

**- Qui…, commença Jess.**

**- C'est Irvine… Il croyait que tu aurais été trop fatiguée pour le seller, finit Vincent.**

**- À bon… Je croyais que c'était…**

**- Non ce n'est pas moi…**

**Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il paraissait contrarié.**

**- Dépêche, on est tous prêt sauf toi, déclara Alex déjà installée sur son Chocobo.**

**Jess monta sur son destrier et le talonna pour aller rejoindre sa copine à l'avant. **

**- Comment ça t'as pas dormi de la nuit? Et Irvine m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvée dans le champ et que Vincent n'était pas dans son lit…, lui dit Alex.**

**- Ah oui… Ah bon… Il a peut-être rêvé, eut pour seule réponse Jess.**

**- Ah oui, je suis sûre que c'est sa!**

**- Ben quoi? C'est vrai…**

**- Ouais Ouais… Et puis, est-ce qu'il embrasse bien, devina Alex.**

**- Je sais pas de quoi tu parles…, lui répondit Jess en rougissant légèrement.**

**- Hahaha! Ça veut dire oui!**

**Jess fit ralentir son Chocobo et laissa passé tous le monde devant elle et reparti lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur de Cloud, c'était la seule personne qu'elle toléra pendant la journée.**

**La soirée se passa sans accrochage, elle ne parla à personne sauf pour dire ce qu'elle avait envie de manger, les mercis de politesse et les traditionnels "Bonne nuit". Au milieu de la nuit lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vu que Vincent était encore absent, mais elle resta couchée et se rendormie. Le lendemain matin, ce fut à Alex d'être fatigué. Pendant que tous le monde ramassaient leurs affaires et sellaient leur Chocobo, elle était encore couchée en dessous de ses couvertures et sommeillait. Jess eu un sourire en la voyant et partie seller la monture bleue. Ensuite elle sauta sur le lit d'Alex.**

**- Allez viens on part, j'ai déjà seller ton Chocobo, tu vois, je suis gentille moi au moins…**

**- Je n'ai même pas pris mon bain…, marmonna Alex.**

**- Tant pis pour toi.**

**Elle l'aida à se lever et lui passa ses vêtements puis repartie.**

**- Allez! Si on se dépêche, on va arriver avant la nuit, l'a poussa Jess.**

**La longue file de Chocobos et les trois motos du trio partirent en direction du sud-est. Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent une demi heure avant le couché du soleil. Leurs compagnons qui étaient restés chez Tifa furent content de les revoir et sortirent les bouteilles d'alcool.**

**- Waw! On va partir plus souvent, s'exclama Irvine.**

**- Penses y même pas!... Hey Cloud, dit donc, ça te tenterais pas de monter à la chambre avec moi, j'ai quelque chose a te dire…, lui dit Tifa en ne cachant nullement son petit sourire.**

**- Hooooooww, firent tous le monde en choeur.**

**Cloud était rouge comme une tomate. Il déposa son verre et monta à la chambre lorsque l'attention de tous le monde fut retenue par Yuffie qui avait sauté dans les bras de Squall.**

**Mais ce n'était rien à comparer à la surprise de tous lorsque le trio entra et s'assit à une table.**

**- Après tout, il y a de la boisson pour tout le monde, fit remarqué Zell.**

**- Dommage que Sephiroth n'ait pas emmené son alcool de la mort, se plaignit Jess.**

**- C'est fini pour toi l'alcool, t'es pas modératrice pour 5¢, déclara Seifer.**

**- De quoi tu parles! Tu voudrais pas que je raconte la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé quand tu as bu l'alcool de Sephiroth, taquina Jess.**

**Seifer devint rouge comme une tomate. Tous le monde éclatèrent de rire, c'était le branle-bas de combat au rez-de-chaussée tous le monde faisaient la fête et parlaient fort.**

**Alex était assise à une table au centre de tous le monde et riait avec eux, mais ne participait pas à la tumulte. Ces pensées étaient concentrées ailleurs. Elle pensait que ça faisait vachement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été avec Natsu, ça lui manquait à présent. Elle finit son verre de jus d'orange et partit se couché avant tous le monde, mis à part Cloud et Tifa.**

**Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Natsu assit sur son lit avec un gros livre au page jaunis et taché d'encre. Son cœur débordait de joie, il s'avait toujours à quel moment venir pour faire plaisir à Alex. Elle referma la porte, enferma avec elle les bruit des verres et des rires, puis se dirigea vers le lit. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Natsu et l'embrassa doucement.**

**- Je n'ai pas pu résister…, finit par dire Alex.**

**- … Alors ne résiste pas plus longtemps, répondit il avec un sourire craquant.**

**Et il recommença le baiser langoureux et tendre à la fois. Alex était folle, depuis combien de temps elle attendait ça… Tout bien réfléchie; depuis la nuit où il était apparu dans son salon. Elle retira le livre de la main de Natsu et le mit de coté. La main de Natsu alla se placer toute seule sur son flanc, là ou le chandail ne cachait plus rien. Cela fit frissonné Alex qui eu un rire nerveux. Elle jouait dans ces cheveux soyeux, on aurait dit des fils de soie. Elle sentait ses mains à lui, lui flatter les flancs avec douceur. Brisant le baiser, elle regarda le livre sur l'oreiller. Décidément, elle était trop curieuse. Sa curiosité l'emporta contre toutes les caresses du monde.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est?..., demanda t'elle.**

**- C'est le manuscrit de tous les exploit et les écrits des anciens Ryokaku. J'ai cru que ça vous intéresseraient peut-être.**

**- En effet, je suis curieuse, et ça pourrait nous être utile, disons que nous ne savons pas trop par où commencer pour aller à la chasse aux Enges…**

**- Et votre guide il ne vous sert a rien?..., taquina Natsu.**

**- Ahah. Bien sûr… Il est parfait !**

**Elle ouvrit le manuscrit, c'était toute l'histoire des générations de Ryokaku avant elle. Elle lut quelques passages, comme elle le savait déjà il y avait 6 mondes, mais le livre donnait une description pour chaque monde détaillé, il y avait aussi des images. Elle reconnut des mangas qu'elle avait souvent vu... Elle se demandait si c'était vraiment réel ce qu'elle vivait. Elle était sûre que beaucoup de monde aurait donné leur vie pour faire ce qu'elle faisait, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'était plus sûre que si elle avait le choix elle aurait acceptée. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à lire des passages à la lumière de l'immortel. Natsu répondait à toutes ces questions. Alex s'endormit alors que Natsu lui faisait la lecture d'un passage. Il sourit lorsqu'il l'a vu, endormie avec un petit sourire de bien-être. Il mit le ruban rouge du livre comme marque-page et referma celui-ci et le mit sur la table de chevet. Il l'aimait, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais les sentiments aussi fort qu'il éprouvait pour elle ne s'était jamais manifesté chez aucune autre personne. Il se jura qu'elle ne mourerais jamais par le bras de ses frères et soeurs. Lorsqu'il ce décida enfin à quitter sa protégée, il matérialisa une rose bleu (la couleur favorite d'Alex) et la déposa sur le livre. Puis s'évapora. **

**- J'ai mal au cœur, je vais aller faire un tour dehors moi, se plaignit Jess.**

**- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, demanda Irvine.**

**- Non merci, de toute façon tu es trop saoul pour marcher, elle dit cela en riant.**

**Dès qu'elle mit le pied dehors son mal de tête disparu. Elle prit de grande bouffée d'air et mit ses poings sur ses hanches. Elle regarda autour d'elle et décida de faire le tour du domaine pour faire passer l'envie de vomir. Elle se dirigea vers la forêt avec la ferme intention d'aller dans le champ de tir qui se trouvait derrière. Arrivée, elle se remémora la première vraie rencontre qu'elle avait eu avec Vincent. Sa main alla se poser instinctivement sur son revolver. Et comme un automatisme, elle le sortit puis tira. La balle atteignit le centre de la cible à 3 centimètres…**

**- … Très bien. Et maintenant fais le en visant, dit un voix grave qui ne pouvait être que celle de Vincent.**

**- Comment sais-tu que…?**

**- Vas y.**

**Elle s'exécuta et cette fois-ci elle tira en plein centre de la mire.**

**- Tu te souviens…, questionna Jess.**

**- Evidemment, comment j'aurais pu oublié, j'ai tellement eu de regret après t'avoir si mal traité, avoua t'il.**

**- Je croyais que tu t'en fichais complètement.**

**- … Oui, et tu croyais aussi que je ne m'intéressait pas à toi… Et encore là, tu avais tous faux…**

**Il dit tout ça en la prenant par les hanche. Il emmena le bassin de Jess contre le sien et se pencha pour arraché un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde. Cette fois, il remarqua qu'elle le regardait de ses yeux bleus qui perlaient à la lumière diffuse que laissait parfois apparaître la lune. Il s'arrêta à 4 centimètres du visage blanc. Jess ferma les yeux, entrouvrit la bouche et se leva sur le bout des orteilles. Ayant peur de la suite, elle redescendit et se lova dans les bras de Vincent comme l'aurait fait un petit chaton. Elle colla son oreille sur son torse finement musclé et écouta les batement de son cœur. Elle sentit discrètement ses vêtements.**

**Putain qu'il sent bon, je me demande s'il est encore vierge.**

**CLOOW! Elle se gifla mentalement pour ôter ces perversités de son crâne.**

**- Mmm… Alcool à la pomme verte… Bon choix… Tu consommes malgré la loi des 18 ans…, lui murmura t'il.**

**Il vit les oreilles de celle-ci devenir rouge, malgré la noirceur de la nuit.**

**- Tu devrais aller te coucher ou du moins rentré à l'intérieur, il fait frais.**

**- Tu viens avec moi…, demanda t'elle en faisant une moue.**

**- … Non, de toute façon, j'ai dormi pendant 30 ans, je veux rattrapé le temps perdu.**

**- Il y a d'autre utilité à une chambre à coucher... Je plaisante!**

**- … J'aurais trop peur de réveillé Alexandra…**

**-… Ahaha… Pervers! **

**- C'est toi qui as commencée… Tu déteind sur moi… Aller au lit.**

**Il l'a prit dans ses bras et commença le chemin du retour à travers la forêt. Ces pas étaient légers, Jess n'en ressentait pas les secousses.**

**Décidément, les mecs me prenne pour une valise à toujours me transporter comme ça… Pas grave, j'adore ça, ****pensa t'elle**

**Il poussa la porte du bar et personne ne s'aperçu que Jess était dans les bras de Vincent, ils étaient tous occupés à chanter et à faire boire une bouteille entière à Kadaj. Il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Tout deux virent Alex endormie avec, à ses côtés, le recueil poussiéreux.**

**- Tiens, je suis pas la seule à avoir été raccompagné ce soir… **

**Elle était à moitié endormie, les effets de l'alcool commençaient à faire leur effet.**

**Vincent mit Jess sur son épaule le temps qu'il ouvrit les draps du lit et tapota l'oreiller. La blonde se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire, elle gardait la bouche fermé, cette position lui donnait envie de vomir. Finalement il l'a coucha, retira sa ceinture et ses bottes, puis glissa ses jambes sous les couverture chaudes. Il alla cueillir un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de sa belle, puis un autre sur son front.**

**- … Bonne Nuit, souhaita t'il avant de se relevé et se dirigé vers la porte. **

**Il entendit Jess se levée, il tourna la tête et vu qu'elle était en train de retirer son chandail et ses shorts, pour ensuite se recoucher en ronflant.**

**…Ah l'alcool…,**** Pensa t-il pour lui-même pour ensuite sortir. **


	13. Chapitre 12 Départ

**Le lendemain matin, tous le monde se leva très tard, avec en prime, une gueule de bois et un mal de tête atroce. Irvine et Rikku avaient dormi dans l'escalier. Tous étaient maintenantn en file, assis dans le corridor qui menait aux douches. Lorsque Jess se réveilla, Alex était partie. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en enfilant ces fameuses bottes, elle ouvrit la porte, et la referma. En voyant toute la troupe assise dans le corridor devant sa chambre, elle avait fait le saut, il y avait au moins pour 1h30 d'attente… Ça commençait mal une journée. Au risque de chambouler tous le monde avec son mauvais caractère qui ressortait surtout le matin après une brosse et surtout lorsqu'elle avait un mal de tête, elle décida de partir ailleurs pour se baigner. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa sur le toit plus bas. Elle longea le mur des autres chambres et sauta sur un autre toit plus bas puis tomba sur le sol. Pour un réveil dynamique, s'en était un; elle tombait en bas d'un toit. Après avoir attachée sa ceinture qu'elle avait emmener avec elle, elle se dirigea vers la petite rivière qui passait un peut plus loin. Jess s'était habituée à ses baignades dans l'eau glacée. Elle s'enfila dans l'eau et frissonna, elle venait maintenant de se rappeler pourquoi elle les détestait… **

**Je prendrais un bon bain chaud ce soir, avant tout le monde, et je vais en profiter.**

**À peine elle avait commencé à se calmer, qu'elle entendit des pas.**

**- Seifer, si c'est toi, je te trucide!**

**- Tu l'attendais peut-être…, répondit Alex du tact au tact.**

**- Certainement pas!... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, se calma Jess.**

**- Je pourrais te demander la même chose…, répliqua Alex.**

**- Quand j'ai vu le monde qui attendait pour les douches, j'ai changer d'idée, dire d'une même voix les deux Ryokaku.**

**- J'aurais cru que tu aurais profité d'une bonne douche chaude…, continua Alex.**

**- Je vais en profiter ce soir avant tous le monde.**

**- Après moi tu veux dire.**

**- Tu as bien entendu, j'ai dit moi AVANT…**

**- Pff… **

**- Tu veux te battre?**

**- N'importe quand, accepta Alex avec un sourire provocateur.**

**- Un combat dans la boue en petite tenue, ça te va?**

**-…… Je te laisse aller dans la douche en premier……**

**- YOUPI!**

**- Je vais me venger…**

**- J'ai hâte de voir sa…**

**Elles continuèrent à parler d'absolument tout et de rien, Jess raconta ces péripéties avec Seifer, et Alex raconta avec détails le combat entre elle et Yazoo, Jess ayant manquer ces batailles, voulait tout savoir. Celle-ci raconta la relation qui l'a liait à Vincent.**

**- Et toi… Du nouveau avec Natsu?**

**- Non.**

**- Pfff! Tu me mens en pleine face!**

**-… Je sais pas de quoi tu parles…**

**- La rose qui est sur ta table de chevet? Elle à tout de même pas pousser la!**

**- Peut-être bien!**

**- … Attend… Tu pourrais me gratter dans le dos, ça me pique, là, juste à côté de ma poignée… T'es drôle toi! Prend moi pas pour un cruche!**

**-… Haha… D'accord… Il y a quelque chose en effet, mais rien ne s'est passé comme tu le penses... **

**- Ah c'est moche ça…**

**- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit…**

**- Pff… conne.**

**- salope…Blondasse**

**- Bitche! … Déjanté!**

**- Tien… C'est nouveau? C'est chouette!**

**- Merci! **

**Elles éclatèrent de rire tout les deux.**

**- HEY RENO! Vien Voir, Y'a Des Rats Qui Parle Dans La Rivière, hurla Irvine.**

**- C'est nous crétin, répondirent en choeur les Ryokaku.**

**- Je sais, je dis ça pour rire…**

**-……**

**-……(Bref instant où les deux filles remarquèrent que les mecs les mataient)**

**CLOOW! X2**

**- DIT DONC TOI? T'AS UN PROBLÈME? TU T'APPROCHES SUBTILEMENT POUR PAS QU'ON TE VOIE C'EST ÇA, cria Jess.**

**- Pas du tout! C'est pas ce que vous croyez, se défendit Irvine.**

**CLOW!**

**-…. Alex… est-ce que c'étais vraiment nécessaire cette deuxième claque, demanda Jess à sa copine.**

**- Non mais ça me démangeais depuis longtemps…**

**Elles éclatèrent encore d'un fou rire.**

**- Waw! Ça l'air drôle ici, je peux venir me joindre à vous…, dit Reno en arrivant.**

**CLOOW! CLOOW!**

**- Je crois qu'on est pas invité, fit Reno les deux joues rouges.**

**- Perspicace…, eut pour seul réponse Alex.**

**Ils partirent et Jess et Alex sortirent tout en parlant. Quand ils arrivèrent au motel/bar, ils mangèrent et tous ceux qui avait bu la veille, prirent une tonne d'****acétaminophène****. Décidément le trio argenté avait prit leur place et semblait se plaire dans cet atmosphère. Après le dîner, Natsu arriva.  
- Bonjour, dit-il le sourire au lèvres.  
- Salut, répondit tout le monde.  
- Que comptiez-vous faire pendant les semaines à suivre?  
Natsu parlait plus précisément aux deux filles.**

**- Dormir, évidamment, dit Jess comme si c'était évident.**

**- Ou partir à la chasse aux Enges…, continua Alex.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas encore prête j'ai bien peur, c'est pourquoi je viens vous proposez de partir un mois entier en forêt à la chasse au monstres pour vous entraîner.**

**- Encore s'entraîner?... En autant que c'est pas avec Seifer, sa ne eput être qu'une partie de plaisir…, se plaignit la blonde.**

**- Nous irons là-bas que nous deux , questionna Alex.**

**- Non tout le monde qui veut s'améliorer au combat pourra venir. Si vous ne voulez pas venir, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que les filles reviennent. Il faut veillé à ce qu'elle soit bien prête à affronter les Enges. **

**- Si ce sont elles qui devront les affronter que ferons-nous, remarqua Kadaj.**

**- Elles ne pourront jamais les affronter seules, par exemple ce sont seulement elles qui pourront les tuer, répondit Natsu.**

**- …Mmm… C'est rassurant, fit Jess avec un air sarcastique. **

**- Qu'arrivera t'il si on y parvient pas, voulut savoir Alex.**

**- Vous y parviendrez, dit Natsu avec une hésitation dans les yeux qu'y ne paraissait pas dans la voix.**

**- …Mmm...**

**Alex était songeuse, Natsu semblait ne pas être certain de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais pourtant, elle aurait voulu le croire.**

**- Avez-vous penser a baptiser vos armes?…, demanda l'Enge.**

**- Eh merde, dire qu'on y a même pas pensé…, dit Jess. **

**- Mmm… j'aimerais bien Kan'Gai et Chokkan(1), choisit Alex par pure inspiration du moment.**

**Natsu lui arbora un sourire.**

**- AH je sais ! je vais apeller mon sabre Nen'Gan et mon pistolet: Hirou.(2)**

**Décidément ces filles avaient fait de bons choix pour les noms, ****pensa Natsu.**

**Tous le monde regardait Natsu fixement, ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose de lui.**

**- Go , fit il en voyant les personnes qui le fixait.**

**- Tout de suite , demanda la blonde surprise.**

**- Désolé Jess, mais on a pas tout notre temps devant nous, s'excusa Natsu.**

**- Qui viens avec nous ?**

**En disant cela, Alex s'était tourné vers tous les gens réunis. Ceux qui se proposèrent étaient ceux qui avait fait le voyage du retour. **

**- Emmenez seulement vos armes et je me chargerais du reste, conclut Natsu.**

**- Tu viens avec nous , s'enthousiasma Alex.**

**- Il faut que tu te perfectionne à la magie.**

**Elle sourit et il lui rendit son sourire.**

**- Où on va, s'impatienta Jess.**

**- Premièrement venez au dehors et je vous téléporterez à l'endroit de votre entraînement. **

**Tous le monde se dit au revoir et les personnes volontaires se rendirent devant le bar sous le soleil qui était à son point le plus haut. Alex suivait Natsu de près, quant à Jess elle sentit la main de Vincent se glisser dans la sienne. Sans le regarder, elle sourit, elle était contente qu'il vienne avec elle. Elle avait aussi vu la réaction d'Alex lorsque Natsu lui avait dit qu'il était de l'expédition.**

**- Alors, c'est quoi la téléportation?... une sorte de désintégration, questionna Irvine.**

**- Non crétin, tout le monde sait que c'est un changement de place à la vitesse de la lumière…, lui dit Reno.**

**- Vous avez tous les deux raison, en fait c'est un voyage spatiaux temporel…, fit Natsu.**

**- …………**

**Sous le silence de stupéfaction, Alex pensa:**

**En plus il est super intelligent, décidément, c'est le mec parfait**

**- D'accord, alors, je vais vous demandez de vous concentrez et de ne penser à rien… Ça devrais bien aller…**

**- …Bien allez… C'est pas rassurant…**

**Natsu ignora la réplique de Jess, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Tout le monde fit de même et ils virent une lumière blanche devenir très intense et même aveuglante. Par réflexe ils réouvrirent les yeux et réalisèrent qu'ils étaient maintenant dans une forêt au feuillage dense et aux arbres gigantesques.**

**- Je ne connais pas cet endroit…, dit Sephiroth en analysant chaque parcelle de verdure.**

**- C'est évident, t'as pas écouter qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, lui répliqua Kadak**

**Sephiroth ne répondit pas à cette provocation et continua d'observer le paysage. Tout le monde fit de même**

**- Wow! C'est chouette, tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça avant? Ça nous aurait évité bien du chemin…, remarqua Jess. **

**- Je ne le fais que lorsque c'est nécessaire, comme ici, vous êtes au bout du monde… **

**- Chouette des vacances au bout du monde, j'en ai toujours rêver…, s'exclama Jess.**

**- C'est loin d'être des vacances, et j'insiste sur le fait que ça ne sera pas de tout repos, vous avez encore beaucoup de choses a apprendre avant de pouvoir affronter les Enges, lui répondit Natsu.**

**- Quand ont commencent, questionna Alex.**

**- Dès que je part.**

**- QUOI , hurla Jess.**

**- Il faut que vous apprenez à vous préparez à des attaques surprises. Comme personne ici ne connaît le coin et les bestioles qui s'y cachent, ça vous fera un entrainement à tous. Les prédateurs de nuit continuent de rodé, ce sont les plus dangereux, donc vous aurez des tours de garde, 2 personnes à chaque 2 heures feront la garde. Je compte précisé que Jess fera le premier tour, nous connaissons tous sa mauvaise humeur lors de son réveil. **

**- Qu'est ce que t'as contre ma mauvaise humeur ?**

**- Tu devrais être contente, j'organise cela pour que tu ne sois pas réveiller.**

**- Mmm… Merci...**

**- Bon maintenant j'y vais, je vous laisse vous débrouillez, vous ne serez pas en manque de monstre. Au revoir!**

**Avant de partir, Natsu fit un clin d'œil à Alex, qu'elle fut la seule à voir. Il disparut et la forêt sans la lumière de Natsu devint sombre malgré le soleil qui essayait de percer le feuillage. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans une petite clairière. Bientôt ils entendirent des grognements qui s'intensifièrent. Cloud fut le premier à voir une sorte de loup de la grosseur d'un rhinocéros s'avancé sur le petit groupe. Il sortit son épée demesuré et lui donna un coup. Alex essaya sa magie en le faisant léviter. Elle y mit toutes sa concentration et bientôt il fut à 1 mètres du sol. Jess sortit son pistolet et lui tira direct entre les deux yeux. Le loup tomba inerte. C'est alors que 4 autres loups, donc un rouge de la même espèce, surgirent de differentes directions. Il combatirent en équipe, mais Jess avait eu à s'attaquer au plus malin qui résistait et qui semblait bien décidé de ne pas partir sans son souper, surement le loup chef. Il échappait à tous ses coups de pistolet. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas possible. Elle sortit Nen'Gan et essaya diverses combinaisons pour l'achever, sans réussir. **

**- Alex!**

**Alex vint à ses côtés et elles firent un de leur fameux combinés. Elles se mirent à tourner autour. Alex savait que ça désorientait un animal qui ne savait pas par qui commencer. Le temps de cette hésitation, c'était là le moment d'attaquer. Pendant que l'animal regardait Jess un instant, Alex lui donna un coup d'un de ses Kodachis sur la patte et il tomba face à terre. Jess surgit derrière lui et monta sur son dos, arrivé à la hauteur de son cou, elle enfonça son sabre dans la nuque du loup et il tomba raide mort. Jess fut déséquilibrer et tomba sur le côté. Elle se remit sur pied et enleva Nen'Gan de la chair de l'animal.**

**Alex sourit à Jess en signe de victoire et elles se tournèrent vers leurs amis. Irvine était légèrement blessé, Alex se mit tous de suite à le guérir. La plaie se cicatrisa. **

**- Merci !**

**- De rien …**

**Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule à Alex et elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il regardait si fixement. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, c'était Jess. Elle se décida de lui en parler puisque le reste du groupe c'était regroupé autour de la bête morte.**

**- Vas-tu enfin lui dire ce que tu éprouves pour elle ?**

**- Ça ne donne à rien, elle ne s'interresse pas à moi…**

**- Ah et qu'est ce qui te dit ça ?**

**- Ben ça parait …**

**- Seule elle pourra te le dire.**

**Sur ce elle partit rejoindre les autres. Ils cherchaient maintenant une source proche où ils pourraient se laver.**

**- AHAH Jess tu ne pourras pas te laver à l'eau chaude ce soir, niaisa Alex.**

**- Gnagnagna…**

**Ils trouvèrent une petite rivière qui s'écoulait à travers les rayons du soleil. **

**Le soleil amorçait sa descente à l'ouest. Ils décidèrent de préparer leur souper. Comme il était déjà tuer, il ne leur restait qu'à le faire cuire.**

**Cependant la chair et le sang des loups en cuisson attira d'autres bêtes qui tournait autour. Ils avaient abattu plusieurs bêtes, des moins grosses cette fois, mais maintenant il ne savait plus trop quoi faire des corps. **

**- Si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose, ça va attirer les plus gros prédateurs, dit Sephiroth en tranchant la tête d'une bestiole.**

**- Si je les faisais flamber, ça marcherais, proposa Alex.**

**- On a rien à perdre.**

**Alex fit flamber tous les corps sans misère et bientôt il n'eut plus de charognards qui s'approchait. **

**- Jess tu viens on va aller se laver avant que le soleil se couche ?**

**- Oui , bonne idée, je dois sentir le sang et mes vêtements sont tachés. **

**Elles se déshabillèrent et scrutèrent l'eau de la rivière pour voir si c'était sans danger. Il n'y avait rien. Elles entrèrent dans l'eau .**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, hurla Jess.**

**Elle sortit de l'eau à toute vitesse.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Il y a quelque chose qui m'a passé entre les jambes. **

**Alex sortit et elles scrutèrent de nouveau l'eau.**

**- Il n'y a rien Jess.**

**- J'suis pas folle , j'ai sentit quelque chose.**

**- C'est surement invisible alors.**

**- Ça doit être ça.**

**Alex rentra dans les eaux.**

**- Jess, l'affaire est surement partit.**

**Jess rentra avec prudence, mais ne sentit rien. Alex sentit une longue forme l'a frolé. Elle resta sans bouger et mit sa main dans l'eau. Elle sortit soudain en tenant une sorte de longue couleuvre qui prenait toutes les teintes qui pouvait exister. **

**- J'ai jamais vu ça une couleuvre caméléon.**

**- C'est ça qui m'a attaquer.**

**- Ça t'as surement pas attaquer, ça n'as pas de bouche, qu'un filtre pour attraper les minuscules poissons. C'est sans danger.**

**Elle jeta la couleuvre plus loin dans la rivière. Elles finirent par se sécher et rentrèrent. Les lits de camps était installés et Natsu discutait avec Squall. Alex s'installa sur un des lits et se coucha , la noirceur les enveloppait depuis longtemps et elle était fatigué. Son tour de garde était dans 2 heures et elle voulait profiter des heures de sommeil qu'elle avait. **

* * *

**(1): Kan'Gai Sentiments profonds et Chokkan Intuition/Clairvoyance**

**(2): Nen'Gan Désir profond et Hirou Ouvrir son cœur**


	14. Chapitre 13 La Terre

Alex était dans un demi-sommeil lorsque quelqu'un la réveilla.

- Qu'est ce tu veux ?

- Je voulais seulement te dire que je viendrais t'apprendre la magie pendant ton tour de garde, dit gentiment Natsu.

- T'étais obliger de me réveiller pour ça?

- Tu ne dormais pas encore.

- Désolé…

- Bonne nuit

- Mmmm…

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça?

- … Reste avec moi…

Alex fit une moue et il finit par s'allonger à ses côtés. Sa lumière avait quelque chose d'apaisant, Alex s'y sentait bien et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Jess vit la scène et souriait à la chance de son amie. Maintenant seul Kadaj et elle ne dormait pas. Il n'y avait que quelques bestioles facilement tuables qui cherchaient à s'aventurer trop près du campement.

- J'suppose qu'y vont sortir quand on va aller se coucher

- T'as-tu finit de chialer, s'exaspéra Kadaj.

- Eille ! veux-tu ben me laisser chialer en paix…

- C'est quand même moi qui est obliger de t'endurer!

- Tant pis pour toi.….Dit, me laisserais-tu dormir pendant que tu montes la garde ?

- Non

- Gfndkgnjdfnjfdklsaiodfewhjgfewioqerjwuhnfcfdeqbgfr(traduction pauvre con !)

- Te controler fait partie de ton entraînement!

- Depuis quand tu décides ce qu'y est mon entrainement ?

- Depuis que je sais que tu ne me battra jamais au combat.

- Prétencieux à la con !

Le reste de leur tour de garde se continua dans la tension.

Jess s'assit au côté de Vincent et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne bougea pas.

- Tu sais bien que je ne dort jamais.

- Oui, c'était un prétexte.

Vincent restait impassible au baiser de Jess et celle-ci retenta le coup mais sur les lèvres cette fois. Il réagit en continuant doucement son baiser et la coucha sur son torse. Elle sentait maintenant tous ces muscles vibrer sous elle et son battement de cœur accélérer.

Elle arrêta le baiser.

- C'est ton tour de garde.

- Merci d'être venu me le dire.

Il se redressa en la couchant à sa place. Jess s'endormit avec l'odeur de Vincent qui lui chatouillait le nez.

Natsu réveilla doucement Alex en lui susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle adorait sa manière de la réveiller, c'était différent de son réveil-matin qu'elle détestait à mort. Elle se leva contre son gré et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Natsu avant de prendre la place de garde. Il se dématérialisa lorsqu'elle fut debout. Elle vit Vincent et regarda à la place où il était couché et vu Jess qui souriait. Décidément ils s'aimaient, c'était trop mignon. Comme pour mal commencé leur tour, un prédateur vorace tournait autour du feu. Vincent fut le premier à le voir, Alex était en train de se rendormir sur la bûche qui lui servait de siège.

- Va le tuer, ordonna Vincent de sa voix monocorde.

- Facile à dire...

Elle décida de se lever et l'adrénaline lui redonna toute sa rigueur, elle chercha les yeux qui perçait l'obscurité. Elle le trouva proche des lits du trio. Elle sortit ses Kodachis et l'attendit. Il ne venait pas mais elle sentait sa présence. Elle fit une sphère de lumière et la lança à la lisière de la forêt et vu le monstre. C'était une bête de seulement un mètre et elle avait de grosse canine qui dépassait de sa bouche. Sa patte était formé de trois doigts terminés par des griffes de trente centimètres et qui semblaient transpercé la chair trop facilement. Elle le vit s'élancer sur elle et elle n'eut que le temps de rattraper ses Kodachis avant de s'abaisser à la dernière minute et lui planta Kan'Gai où se situait normalement le cœur. Elle n'avait cependant pas penser que le monstre qu'elle venait de tuer lui tomba dessus.

- ARGHH!

- Toujours obliger de prendre les commandes

- C'est pas comme si je n'étais pas capable de le tuer.

Vincent tira le monstre et Alex reprit son souffle.

- J'ai faillit m'étouffer sous cette puanteur.

Il ne dit rien et retourna s'asseoir sur son siège en regardant Jess.

- Arrête de la fixé comme ça, elle ne s'enfuira pas, de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas été loin avec toutes les bestioles qui rodent.

Vincent fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Pendant ce temps elle brûla le corps de sa victime.

- Ça serait bien gentil que tu me répondes…

- Tu ne m'as pas poser de question …

- …Je ne pensait pas que ça existait une personne moins sociable que moi…, chuchota Alex pour elle-même.

- Tu parles pour rien dire…

- Si j'ai le gout de parler pour rien, c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher…

- Alors parle toute seule…

- Ça va faire bizarre, d'habitude c'est Jess qui parle tout le temps, mais bon je m'habituerais…

Une dizaine de minute plus tard(auquel Alex s'est contraint de ne pas se parler à elle seule), Natsu réapparut.

- Il faut continuer tes cours de magie, tu crois pas ?

- …Mmm… ouin…

Elle finit par se lever et il lui montra les attaques de magie comme Fire, Water, Blizzard et Thunder. Elle n'eut pas trop de misère et bientôt ce fut l'heure de l'autre tour de garde. Sa lumière disparut.

Vincent n'eut pas de problèmes avec les quelques bestioles qui s'étaient glissé dans l'ombre pendant qu'Alex apprenait les nouvelles méthodes. Elle alla réveiller Seifer et Squall, qui avaient leur tour de garde suivant et alla se coucher dans son lit et discrètement rechercha l'odeur de Natsu dans les draps. Elle ne trouva pas et se retourna. Sans même rouvrir les yeux, elle sentit sa présence familière qui se trouvait à ses cotés.

- Tu m'attendais ?

Alex sourit et s'endormit dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, ainsi que tout les jours qui suivirent, furent presque tous pareils. Tout le monde sans exceptions acquérait de l'expérience, surtout les filles. Bientôt elles faisaient des duels avec à peu près tout le monde en leur tenant tête. Trois semaines plus tard, Jess réussit à battre Kadaj au combat et Alex gagna contre Seifer. Elles en étaient très fier et l'orgueil des deux mecs en était gravement affectés. Ils ne leur parlaient presque plus. Justement cette journée-là Natsu convoqua les deux filles.

- On a rien fait de mal , défendit Jess.

- Non c'est pas ça, vous savez depuis combien de temps vous avez quitter la Terre?

- …Non…, firent Alex et Jess à l'unisson.

- Exactement 1 mois et demi pour ici, mais c'est comme si vous êtiez parti 4 mois et demi pour là-bas, le temps n'est pas pareil, il avance beaucoup moins vite dans ce monde, expliqua Natsu.

- QUOI , s'écrièrent t'elle.

- Ça fait 1 mois et demi qu'on est ici! Ça se peut pas , paniqua Jess.

- Nos parents doivent s'inquiéter , angoissa Alex.

- Après les efforts que vous avez déployer ici, est-ce que vous voulez prendre une journée de repos sur la Terre?

- Je ne refuserais certainement pas , dit la brune sans hésitation.

- Moi non plus…

- Alors tenez !

Natsu leur tendait le Cube Rubic qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Il leur montra quel était le signe de La Terre. Natsu partit en leur disant qu'il les attendait à l'endroit où ils étaient supposés atterir. Alex et Jess dirent au revoir aux personnes qui se trouvaient présente. Kadaj et Seifer leurs en voulait encore énormément et ils ne répondirent pas aux adieux. Jess mit tout les mêmes signes du même côté et elles se sourirent. Elles pourraient enfin retourner dans leur monde, ce n'était qu'une journée, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas, tant qu'elles revoyaient ceux qu'elles aimaient, c'était ça l'important. Elles dirent "Ryokaku" en même temps et elles reconnurent le flash lumineux les entouré et bientôt elles distinguèrent la décoration des murs d'une de leur salle de classe. Celle-ci était vide, elles en furent heureuse et vit selon l'horloge et les bruits de pas précipités au dehors, que c'était l'heure du dîner. Natsu était assit sur un bureau.

- J'espère que vous en serez contente , dit il le sourire aux lèvres.

- OUIII, s'exclamèrent t'elle en choeur.

- Je reviendrais vous chercher ce soir à 8 heures exactement.

- Merci Natsu, c'est très gentil de ta part…, ajouta Alex.

- Oui, merci !

Il s'envola avec son sourire lumineux.

- Décidément tu n'as que des effets positifs sur lui.

Elles étaient de nouveau dans leur habits et sans leurs armes.

- Je me sens vide sans mes Kodachis.

- Oui, moi aussi, sans mes armes et mes fameuse bottes.

Elles ouvrirent la porte et se dirigèrent vers leurs cases. Elles ne pensèrent pas que revoir l'école fut rassurant dans un sens.

- Ça veut dire qu'on aura plus jamais à faire de cours…, s'égaya Jess.

- Pas nécéssairement …

- Prions le ciel…

Le fameux Micro-Onde passa à leurs côtés d'un regard glacial et bizarre à la fois. Elle n'eurent même pas de réaction, surement dû à la quantité de beaux mecs qu'elles avaient rencontrés. Elles arrivèrent bientôt à leurs cases et elles remarquèrent que deux silhouettes s'y tenait. Fred et François avaient l'air triste. Quand les filles apparurent dans leur champs de vision, ils écartèrent les yeux et ne semblaient pas y croirent.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! DES REVENANTES , hurla François.

Tout ceux qui se trouvaient proche ou loin de celui-ci l'entendirent et se retournèrent. Comme pour être sûre que ce ne soit pas des hallucinations, les garçons leur sauta dans les bras.

- Nous revoila !

- Où vous-êtiez passés , demanda Fred encore sous le choc.

- Ouin, nous ont s'inquietaient full…, ajouta François.

- C'est une longue histoire…, commença Alex.

- OUAIS ! très longue…

- Ben go! comptez nous ça , retorqua Fred.

- J'ai faim , s'exclama Jess tout d'un coup.

Elle chercha dans ses poches et y trouva de l'argent. Elle alla se payer une poutine. Jess adorait les poutines, mais elle aimait toujours mieux les sushis.

- Bon c'est quoi qui vous est arrivé , questionna François.

- C'est long à raconter, on aura jamais assez d'une heure, remarqua Alex.

- Ben on ira pas au prochain cour, proposa Fred.

- Vous feriez ça , s'étonna Jess.

- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous, la plupart des personnes pensent que vous avez fait une fugue ou que vous avez été kidnapper.

- Kidnapper , firent les filles, abasourdies.

- Oui, nous ont savaient pas trop quoi penser…, dit nostalgiquement François.

- Comment ont réagit nos parents , demanda Alex.

- La police vous recherche, ta mère (en parlant à Alex) à montrer une feuille écrit par toi, mais la police croit à la version de la fugue, expliqua Fred.

Alex y repensait et elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas écrit grand chose sur cette feuille, seulement qu'elle partait avec Jess et qu'elle ne savait pas trop quand elles reviendraient.

- Même à ça on va aller les voir ce soir, décida Jess.

- Qu'est ce que les profs ont dit , questionna Alex.

- Ils ont cru à la version de la fugue.

- Et les autres de la classe?

- Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi penser, en tout cas tout le monde s'inquiètait pour vous.

- Dîtes nous où vous êtes allez ?

- Euhm… on devrait changer de place, c'est trop indiscret comme endroit.

En effet, il se trouvait à la cafétéria et se décidèrent de marcher dehors.

- Tu commences ou je commence , demanda Jess.

- Vas-y je compterais le reste.

Leur journée se passa assez vite, elles leur raconta dans les moindres détails leur aventure en s'entrecoupant. Les garçons eurent du mal à le croire, mais ils finirent par accepter en posant plein de question.

- Ah, j'ai oublié, Jess s'est fait un chum.

- C'est pas mon chum……

- Ok je rectifie; elle l'aime et il l'aime.

- C'est la même chose, dit Fred.

- Jamais satisfait… Alex aussi elle a rencontrer Natsu.

- Votre guide , demanda François qui avait suivit l'histoire.

- Oui.

Ils se rendirent de nouveau à l'école et Jess apella sa mère. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand sa mère cria à l'appareil. Alex fit de même avec ses parents et bientôt les autos reconnaissables arrivèrent.

- Je ne veux pas vous laissé maintenant que je vous ai revu, dit Alex.

- Penses-tu que ça nous tente de vous voir risquez votre vie, déclara Fred.

- En fait tu nous verra pas, fit remarquer Jess.

- N'empêche qu'on a hâte de vous voir... en vie, rectifia François.

- On va pensez à vous, dit Alex avant de leur faire une caresse. Jess fit de même.

Alex entra dans la voiture avec un regard en arrière et le voyage se fit en silence. Rendu à la maison ce fut l'interrogatoire qu'elle eut le plus long à répondre. Son père eut beaucoup de misère à la croire et sa mère la crut. Quant à son frère, il voulait savoir combien de monstres elle avait battu.

Jess quant à elle eut a subir un interrogatoire plus long que celui d'Alex. Sa mère devint folle en y croyant pas du tout. Son frère(pour qui Final Fantasy n'a pas de mystère) et son père la crut. Sa mère pour punition d'inventer des histoires l'enferma dans sa chambre. Natsu vint chercher Alex en premier et Jess par la suite. Il avait su pour la punition de Jess.

Natsu et Alex apparurent dans la chambre de Jess qui elle avait fait un saut. Natsu tendit le cube, qui une nouvelle fois servit à se rendre dans le monde Final Fantasy. La nuit était tombée et Jess regarda sa chambre une dernière fois avant de s'envolé avec son amie.


	15. Chapitre 14 Ce que l'amour peut faire

Lorsqu'elles réapparurent ce fut dans leur chambre au motel/bar de Tifa. Natsu n'avait pas fait le voyage avec eux, et elles remarquèrent que de nouveau elles étaient habillées à la mode du monde où elles se trouvaient. Des voix venaient du dessous, Alex reconnut la voix de Squall qui se détachait des autres, elle décida de se rendre en bas, alors que Jess partie en courant dans le couloir qui menait aux salles de bains pour prendre une douche chaude. Lorsqu'elle sorti de l'âtre des escalier, ce fut Squall qui l'a remarqua le premier, et il se dirigea vers elle.

- Natsu vous a ramené, lui demanda celui-ci.

- Oui, il nous a dit que nous étions prêtes… J'espère, j'ai quand même battu Seifer, répondit fièrement Alex.

- Que de la chance, s'exclama Seifer à l'autre bout de la pièce qui avait entendu.

- C'est dure de se faire battre par une fille n'est ce pas, lui dit Alex. … Ah l'orgueil de mâle….

- N'importe quoi !

Après quelques secondes de délire, où Squall paraissait nerveux, il demanda à Alex:

- Veux-tu aller faire un tour dehors?

- Pourquoi pas, ça me changerait les idées.

Ils sortirent et prirent un chemin qu'elle connaissait bien. Dans le ciel, en de petit éclaircie, les nuages laissaient entrevoir la lune et ces rayons, mais sinon, il faisait totalement noir. Plusieurs fois elle avait faillit tomber à cause des racines qui sortaient du sol. Squall l'emmenait quelque part où elle n'était jamais allée.

- Où m'emmènes-tu? Demanda t-elle.

- Tu vas voir, on est bientôt arrivé, tu ne le regretteras pas.

- J'espère bien.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes en silence, et bientôt la forêt laissa place à une prairie obscure, on y voyait rien, que l'ombre des arbres qui se balançait au vent.

- Je crois qu'il va avoir une autre éclaircie, dit Squall en regardant le ciel.

Justement, à ce moment-là, la lune éclaira complètement la prairie et Alex fut émerveillé par le spectacle qui s'offrait a elle. Elle restait longtemps la bouche ouverte devant cette beauté naturelle. La prairie était en fait un champ de fleur, pas n'importe lequel, c'était de ceux qui ne s'ouvrait que la nuit. Alex en avait déjà vu dans son monde, mais ceux de la prairie laissaient échapper un pollen qui brillait sous les rayons de la lune. Toutes ensemble, ses fleurs donnait un spectacle merveilleux pour les yeux. Elles avaient les pétales mauve ou bleu et le centre était blanc, ainsi que le pollen.

- Et puis, tu regrettes, lui demanda Squall.

- ... Non pas du tout, désolé je ne trouve pas les mots, c'est merveilleux ...

- Je connais une chose encore plus belle et merveilleuse que ses fleurs.

- Quoi?

- Toi.

- Tu fais le macho maintenant? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça…

Elle rigola doucement. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, en riant comme elle ou en lui disant vraiment ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il la voyait sourire sous la lumière de la lune, elle était si belle, si joyeuse, comme si rien ne pouvait la mettre à terre. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'elle, il prit son visage entre ces mains. Elle souriait encore, maintenant avec une légère expression de surprise. Son visage était doux et soyeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et scella ces lèvres aux siennes.

Alex avait reçu le baiser et pour être surprise, elle l'était. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça et était prise au dépourvu. Une tonne de question l'affligea, donc plein qui concernait Natsu. Elle mit une main sur son torse et il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas prolonger le baiser.

- ... Trop désolé! dit Squall en virant au rouge.

- ... Euhm... Disons que je ne m'y suis pas attendu...

Elle se laissa tomber par terre et ces genoux absorbèrent le choc. Elle regardait d'un visage neutre les fleurs qui semblaient danser. Squall ne savait pas trop comment réagir, mais finit par s'asseoir à quelques pas de où se trouvait déjà Alex.

- ... C'est Natsu ?... Demanda t-il inquiet.

- ...Oui... lui répondit-elle dans un murmure.

- Alors on oublie ça?...

- Ça serait peut-être mieux.

Elle venait de lui briser le coeur en mille morceaux, il avait les larmes aux yeux et regarda à l'opposée de la brune qui semblait être captivé par un point fixe en avant d'elle. Il s'en doutait pour Natsu, mais rien n'était sûr, là il avait la réponse et les larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux. Soudainement, Squall sentit des doigts frôler sa nuque et l'arrière de ses oreilles, là où la peau est mince. Cela lui procura des frissons incroyables. Il sentit le souffle d'Alex dans son cou qui ne faisait que les accentuer. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota:

- Tu comptes beaucoup plus à mes yeux que tu ne le crois…

- Peut-être en amitié, mais ça ne me suffit pas.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans ton monde qui saura te combler.

- Si la personne que je veux n'est pas de ce monde?

Alex se releva et lui tourna le dos, elle pensait à lui oui, mais aussi à Natsu. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle ne savait plus trop ce qui distinguait l'amour et l'amitié. Elle avait été tellement prises par ces entraînements et ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle distinguait un amour pour Natsu, mais les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait quand elle était près de Squall l'a mettait confuse. Elle avait pris ça pour de l'amitié, mais elle n'en était plus sûre... Tout était embrouillé. Maintenant quoi faire? Elle voulait dire à Squall qu'il comptait énormément à ses yeux, mais ne savait toujours pas si c'était de l'amitié ou de l'amour. Elle décida de rien lui dire a ce propos.

- Il faudra soit l'oublier et chercher quelqu'un d'autre ou bien ... finit-elle par dire.

- Ou bien quoi?

- Ou bien t'arranger pour être toujours auprès d'elle dans son coeur.

- Et toi que veux-tu ?

- Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur Squall...

- ...

Elle se retourna vers Squall et il était là debout à quelques pas d'elle, il avait les cheveux qui volaient paresseusement au rythme du vent. La lune était derrière lui de sorte qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage.

- On serait mieux de rentrer tu crois pas , proposa Alex.

- ... Oui...

Il avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion, maintenant qu'il s'était révélé, il le regrettait profondément. Le retour se fit sans un mot. Quand Alex arriva à la chambre, Jess dormait avec un demi-sourire. Alex se dit que c'était mieux comme ça et décida d'essayer de dormir. Elle se tournait et se retournait, elle ne savait plus où elle en était et elle se posait des milliers de questions. Pourquoi Dieu lui avait mis deux gars pour qui elle éprouvait de l'affection sur sa route en même temps et dans un moment critique? Est-ce qu'elle éprouvait vraiment de l'affection pour Squall? Elle avait tous les signes pour que ce soit vrai, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, pensant que l'amour qu'elle avait pour Natsu était plus grand. Elle regardait le plafond en continuant de faire jongler ses questions quand elle vit la lumière de Natsu apparaître. Alex se ressaisit en ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ces joues.

- Je voulais simplement connaître la raison de ton bouleversement, lui murmura Natsu en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit.

Il l'a regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait rien lui révéler.

- Désolé, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça…

Voyant la mine abattue de celle qu'il aimait, il se pencha sur elle et effleura ces lèvres d'un baiser invitant, puis d'un deuxième. Finalement elle alla chercher le troisième. Elle se sentait mieux, mais les questions affluaient toujours dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à Squall en lui disant des mensonges sur ce qu'elle éprouvait, mais ne pouvait certainement pas vivre deux relations.

- J'ai simplement besoin de repos… souffla t-elle.

Voyant qu'Alex ne voulait pas se confier, il lui donna un dernier baiser et disparut.

Elle finit par s'endormir quelques temps après. Il n'y avait rien de tel que le sommeil pour consoler le coeur.

Quand Alex se réveilla, le soleil éclairait la chambre au complet, signifiant qu'il était presque midi. Elle se retourna et retomba dans un demi-sommeil. Elle fut réveillée par une porte qui claque et Jess en état d'alerte. Elle avait le souffle court et Vincent, Squall et Seifer se tenait derrière elle. Natsu venait d'apparaître et il semblait visiblement en alerte lui aussi.

- MAGNE TOI ALEX, hurla Jess. ON A UN BIG PROBLÈME!

Alex se mit automatiquement debout, mais resta là sans bouger, cherchant une explication à cette tension qu'il y avait dans l'air.

- Il faut se dépêcher Alex, votre école à été attaquée par le serviteur de l'Enge de l'amour et de jeunes gens sont en danger, lui expliqua Natsu à la hâte.

- Quoi , Comment se fait-il que ...?

- Le serviteur a sûrement dû apprendre, votre petit voyage sur terre, et il y est allé pour vous chercher, mais avec le déqualage, il s'y serait rendu trop tard! Il serait temps d'y aller au plus vite. Il est rusé et fort, ajouta Natsu. On ne peut pas se permettre de le prendre à la légère, il est bien capable de tuer tous les étudiants pour vous forcer à l'affronter…

Il leur tendit le cube et Jess se mit à mettre tous les signes sur un même côté, ça ne prit que quelques minutes, et pendant ce temps, Alex avait enfilé ses bottes et sa ceinture.

- Bon j'y suis arriver , s'exclama Jess quand les signes chinois qui désignait la Terre fut du même côté. Grouillez-vous on a pas toute la journée!

Ils formèrent un cercle autour de Jess.

- Je vous rejoins là-bas, leur dit Natsu en se volatilisant.

- RYO..., commença Alex et Jess.

La lumière s'intensifia et soudainement la porte de la chambre s'ouvra pour laisser voir Rikku qui manifestement ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

- Est-ce que vous prenez le déj...? Demanda t'elle en s'arrêtant net devant la lumière qui grandissait.

- ...KAKU, continuèrent les filles.

Trop tard, elles étaient lancés et bientôt ils atterrirent sur de l'asphalte. Alex et Jess virent leurs ceintures d'armes accrochées sur des vêtements qu'elles mettaient sur la Terre. Ils se trouvaient en avant de l'école en plein milieu du stationnement. Squall, Seifer, Vincent et Rikku avait changé de vêtements; Le soutien gorge ainsi que la mini jupe de Rikku avaient été remplacés par un jean brun, et un chandail arc-en-ciel, elle avait toujours ses bottes, son foulard et ses cheveux était comme a l'habitude. Seifer lui avait un chandail noir qui moulait son corps à la perfection, mais pas trop. Il avait aussi des pantalons noirs qui était retenu par une ceinture , qui elle, retenait sa Gunblade, faisant baisser d'un côté les pantalons, révélant un boxer serré carrelé noir et blanc. Ses bottes avaient été remplacées par des bon vieux "Converse" noir et blanc eux aussi. Squall lui avait gardé un chandail blanc moulant, avec des pantalons noirs et ces même deux ceintures qui s'entrecroisait et qui portait sa Gunblade, des lunettes d'aviateur pendant dans son cou. Vincent, lui, paraissait troublé en voyant sa cape remplacée par une chemise ajustée noire, le tout en dessous d'une veste. Ce nouveau pantalon était noir et légèrement ample. Ses bottes pointues avaient été changées eux aussi pour des "Converse" noir et blanc. Ses cheveux étaient détachés. Ses pantalons à lui aussi descendait bas sur ses hanches fines et laissait voir un boxer moulant noir. La ceinture qu'il portait, ne retenait rien. Un trait de crayon noir bien défini était dessiné autour de ses yeux, ce qui fit ressortir son regard rouge troublant.

_Putain qu'ils sont beau!... décidément, Natsu a beaucoup de goût…, _se dit Jess fixant les nouveaux habits des mecs.

_Mmmm… Ils sont pratiquement plus beau que dans leur propre monde…, _se dit Alex dans sa tête

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH où on est , cria Rikku.

- Oh non, chuchota Alex pour elle-même.

- On est dans notre monde, dit Jess.

- Mais je ne venais que vous demandez si vous vouliez le déjeuner, dit Rikku qui semblait réellement perdu.

Natsu apparut, Alex ne s'était pas encore aperçu qu'il avait les cheveux en bataille et ces yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat. Squall lui, avait de grosses cernes en dessous des yeux, il n'avait probablement pas dormit de la nuit. Vincent semblait heureux, il avait un léger sourire qui flottait sur son visage qui d'habitude était de marbre. Jess le trouvait particulièrement mignon comme ça.

- Rikku, tu es prête à te battre, lui demanda Natsu.

- Oui! Toujours, répondit elle. elle venait de retrouver son sourire et son enthousiasme implacable.

- Dépêchez-vous on a pas tous notre temps, cria Jess qui était déjà en train de se diriger vers l'école.

Les 7 rentrèrent dans l'école, elle était vide, mais il entendait des parcelles de voix dans les corridors plus loin. Jess prit la tête avec Alex aux talons et se précipita à l'endroit où les voix semblaient provenir. Après une course dans les corridors, ils débouchèrent dans un espace où se trouvaient les deux cafétérias et l'auditorium. Soudain, ils entendirent un cri qui venait de cette dernière. Quand Jess ouvrit les portes à grand coup de pied, le spectacle qui s'y offrait les laissait bouche béante. Un être qu'on ne distinguait pas se trouvait sur la scène. Il était entouré d'une lumière intense rouge et orangée, qui rendait son visage flou. Ils virent aussi 2 personnes étendues sur le sol, ainsi que 2 gars debout face au serviteur. Alex et Jess les auraient reconnu entre mille. C'était leurs amis.

- Je vous attendais chère Ryokaku, dit le Jisha(1) d'une voix calme et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Ouais, nous aussi, dit François manifestement heureux de les revoir.

- T'ES QUI TOI ! POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? J'VAIS TE RÉGLÉ TON COMPTE TU VAS TROUVER SA MOINS DRÔLE QUAND JE VAIS TE DÉCHIRER LE SOURIRE QUE T'AS DANS LA FACE, hurla Jess à plein poumon.

Vincent et Seifer la retint d'aller foncer a l'aveuglette sur l'ennemi.

- C'est qui ce gars, chuchota Alex à Natsu.

- C'est le Jisha de l'Enge de l'amour. Il a probablement attaqué les deux personnes qui se trouvent sur le sol, elles sont faibles, mais encore en vie. Ce Jisha utilise une arme pure de méchanceté et de la magie, mais ne négligé pas sa défense au corps à corps. Il faudra travailler en groupe pour l'abattre.

Les 6 gens approuvèrent d'un signe de tête juste avant de le voir se dissiper. Ils rejoignirent leurs deux amis qui n'étaient armés que de balai et ne tiendrais jamais le coup face à une attaque de la part du serviteur.

- Mon maître m'a envoyé pour vous tester, mais je vais plutôt m'amuser un peu avant de vous tuer, vous ne survivrez sûrement pas à moi, déclara le Jisha son sourire sadique toujours pendu à ces lèvres.

- Prétentieux à la con, lâcha Jess sans peur.

- Ça va , Demanda Alex à Fred et François.

- Oui. Il est apparut comme par magie et il a attaqué deux filles. Tout le monde s'est enfuit, complètement paniqué. Puis il a envoyé une des deux filles nous chercher, elle était à moitié morte. Il voulait s'en prendre à nous, il savait qu'on vous connaissait, expliqua Fred.

- Ok.

Elle se retourna et vit que le Jisha était en position d'attaque, il mit son poing sur son coeur et d'un mouvement sec et rapide l'étendit dans la direction des Ryokaku. Il avait projeté une boule d'énergie rouge incandescente. À la vitesse de la lumière, Alex forma un bouclier invisible à l'instant même où la boule rentrait en contact avec le bouclier, ce qui eut pour effet de faire une explosion. La force de l'explosion les projeta sur le mur derrière. Tout le monde se releva du plus vite qu'ils purent. Jess se remit sur pied et regarda l'être qui se tenait devant elle. Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus près, elle voyait ses traits, il avait le visage sévère et grave, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle sortit son pistolet et tira, mais le Jisha évita les balles. Seifer décida de prendre la situation en main et fonça droit sur son ennemi avec l'intention de le tuer. Son Gunblade et le sabre du Jisha rentrèrent en collision avec un bruit de métal qui se répercuta dans tout l'auditorium. Le Jisha ne faisait que des mouvements simples, mais rapides. Seifer n'avait pas trop de misère à le suivre. Le serviteur bloqua la Gunblade d'une main et de l'autre envoya un rayon dans le ventre de Seifer. Il cria de douleur et fut projeté dans les bancs en avant de la scène. Jess le rejoignit à la course, mais il était debout, très en colère. Ils revinrent sur la scène pour contre-attaqué, mais Squall et Rikku étaient déjà en train de le combattre. On voyait bien que l'ennemi avait plus de difficulté à deux, mais ne perdait jamais son sang froid. Bientôt Alex et Jess prirent la relève. Le Jisha était plus que satisfait, elles firent leurs combinaisons et autres attaques et virent qu'il commençait à s'épuiser.

Jess se battit seule pendant qu'Alex forma une boule de glace et lui envoya en plein visage. Il tomba sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se releva et qu'il se retourna avec un sourire maléfique, de nouveau il mit son poing sur son coeur et décontracta son bras pour laisser filer un éclair de lumière. Cette fois-là, il ne visait pas Alex ni Jess, mais Vincent qui était à l'autre bout de la scène, il eu le réflexe de se tasser, et l'éclair passa sous son bras. C'est Squall qui fut atteint en plein sur le coeur. Il tomba raide. Le coeur d'Alex manqua un coup dans sa poitrine.

- NONNNNNNNNNNNN, hurla t'elle de désespoir.

Elle revit au ralentit Squall tomber sur le sol, son beau visage tordu de douleur. Elle se précipita sur Squall du plus vite que ses jambes lui permirent, pour vérifier qu'il était vivant. Elle sentit les larmes affluer sur ces joues. Elle se concentra en utilisant son pouvoir de guérison, mais en vain… Elle se concentra de nouveau sans rien changer à la situation. Elle sentait à peine son coeur et à coup irrégulier.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le serviteur du Maître. Je sais dépister ce qui se trouve dans le coeur des gens. Je peux ensuite la prendre en cible et l'anéantir. Chouette n'est-ce pas…? Vous souffrez?... C'est normal, c'était mon but.

- …VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTEZ , siffla Alex entre ces dents avec un regard haineux noyé de larmes.

La force qui sorti du corps d'Alex fut inexplicable. Elle bondit sur le Jisha et utilisa ces Kodachis de toutes les manières dont elle se souvenait. Dans un excès de rage où Kan'Gai bloqua le sabre du valet, Alex enfonça violemment Chokkan dans le corps de celui-ci. Le corps du Jisha s'enflamma aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Alex tomba sur le sol entouré de cendre. Elle pleura de rage et de peine. Elle se précipita de nouveau sur le corps du brun, Jess y était déjà, elle pleurait elle aussi.

- Il n'est plus de ce monde Alex..., dit Jess avec une boule dans la gorge.

- NONNNN! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE!

Elle prit le corps inerte de Squall dans ces bras et se concentra sur son coeur, elle le voyait revivre, le bonheur qui remplissait son coeur. Elle se promettait à elle-même de lui donner tous ce qu'il voudrait s'il revivait. Dans un élan d'amour et de compassion, elle posa une main sur la poitrine de Squall et y libéra tous l'amour qu'elle contenait pour lui. Dans son étreinte, Alex sentit les poumons de Squall reprendre la vie qui l'avait abandonné quelques secondes. Elle sentit aussi son coeur battre la chamade. Elle pleura les larmes qui lui restait, de joie cette fois-ci. Il était en piteux état, mais en vie. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il la regardait avec des yeux qui exprimaient tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il avait un sourire qui flottait sur son visage. Alex déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de perdre connaissance.

1 - Jisha mot japonais qui signifie "Serviteur, Valet".


	16. Chapitre 15 Le meilleur des remèdes

**Quand Alex reprit conscience, une douleur inimaginable attaqua son crâne.**

**- AAAAAAHHHHH! MA TÊTE MERDE!... **

**- Qu'est ce qu'elle a , questionna Jess qui était à ces côtés. **

**- Elle a donné énormément d'énergie à Squall pour qu'il revivre, elle a besoin de repos.**

**Alex avait reconnu la voix de Natsu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnut sa chambre, Jess, François, Fred et Natsu était penché sur elle. Les souvenirs se bouscula dans sa tête, elle se redressa rapidement en oubliant son mal de tête et cherchait visiblement quelque chose.**

**- Où est t'il? Il va bien? Il n'est pas mort, se mit elle à débiter.**

**- On vous a ramener chez toi, Squall est dans la chambre des invités et non il n'est pas mort, lui aussi à perdu connaissance. Il faut maintenant que tu te reposes, lui dit Natsu en la forçant à se recoucher.**

**- Je veux le voir tout de suite.**

**- Tu n'es pas en état de marcher.**

**- Pas grave.**

**Alex mit un pied sur le sol et tomba immédiatement. Natsu et Jess l'a recouchèrent sur le lit.**

**- Il faut que tu te reposes, radota Jess inquiète pour son amie. **

**Alex se résigna puis ferma les yeux et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit sa mère penchée sur elle. C'était le matin car le soleil éclairait le mur à sa droite. Jess avait sûrement tout expliqué à sa mère. **

**- J'n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir, déclara celle-ci avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.**

**- Je ne suis pas encore morte….**

**- Tu as bien faillit y passer.**

**- Elle n'a pourtant pas faiblit devant l'ennemie, expliqua Jess qui surgit au côté de sa mère. Elle a donnée son énergie à quelqu'un qui en avait besoin.**

**Sur ses mots, Alex se redressa et fut parcouru d'un mal de tête, heureusement plus faible que le premier. Elle mit ses pieds sur le sol et essaya de se lever, un choc électrique traversa toute sa colonne vertébrale. Elle posa un pied en avant, voyant qu'elle ne chutait pas, elle continua son trajet jusqu'à la chambre d'ami dans le sous-sol, Jess l'aida à descendre les escaliers. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas revu ceux qui l'avait accompagné dans ce monde. **

**- Où sont Vincent, Seifer et Rikku, finit elle par demander.**

**- Seifer et Rikku sont parti faire un tour avec Fred et François. C'est bizarre qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Surtout Seifer et Fred… François et Rikku, y'a rien d'étonnant, ils on tout les deux un caractère explosif, constata Jess.**

**- Et Vincent?**

**- Il est parti après la bataille.**

**- T'es sure que ce n'est pas dangereux?**

**- Je ne crois pas, et au pire, il sait se défendre, ajouta Jess avec un sourire.**

**- Fred et François ont passés la nuit ici ?**

**- Non, ils sont parti hier et sont revenus ce matin.**

**Quand Alex ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'amis, elle vit un Squall au visage très pale et en sueur.**

**- Il a perdu connaissance après que tu l'ai embrassé, l'informa Jess. Tu sais, tu as vraiment été forte hier.**

**- Ce n'était pas contrôlé.**

**- Tu es trop perfectionniste.**

**- Je sais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

**- Tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce baiser avec Squall hier midi?**

**- Tu le sais, mais tu veux juste me l'entendre dire.**

**- T'as raison, tu es en amour ma chère.**

**- Comment tu le sais.**

**- Je le sens, à force de se connaître, on a apprit à comprendre chaque geste, chaque regard. Ton regard est rempli de tristesse et d'incompréhension depuis ce matin. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir.**

**- Je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas, mais je n'en suis plus sûre. Tout est flou. Va falloir que je choisisse, mais je ne le veux pas, je ne le peux pas. **

**- Ah… L'amour est cruel.**

**- Tu es trop poétique ses temps-ci, tu as de la fièvre ?**

**- Non. Pour t'aider a choisir, tu pourrais faire "Pile ou Face"…**

**- L'amour te rend folle…**

**- C'est toi qui parles!**

**Elles éclatèrent de rire, du coup la pression qu'Alex avait eue, s'évapora d'un coup. Jess et Alex décidèrent de monter Squall dans la chambre d'Alex, celle-ci prétendait que le lit était plus confortable, mais Jess savait bien qu'elle voulait le savoir plus proche d'elle. Squall possédait tout ce qu'y pourrait permettre une meilleur guérison: amour et soin. La chambre d'Alexandra, malgré qu'elle ne se soit pas couchée longtemps, avait son odeur d'imprégnée dans ses draps et sur son oreiller. **

**Lorsqu'elle eue fini d'installer Squall, Vincent arriva et voulu savoir si Jess voulait lui montrer le coin, ils étaient de plus en plus proche. Il venait souvent lui souhaiter une bonne nuit lorsque personne n'était dans les alentours et c'était des petites attentions comme ça qu'elle appréciait de lui. S'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se déplacer quand le Jisha avait lancé l'attaque, il aurait été probablement mort, elle ne voulait pas y penser, sinon les larmes lui viendraient aux yeux. Elle s'accrocha à son bras pour se consoler, il était encore là, c'était l'important.**

**Alex s'agenouilla à côté du lit qui était à 60 centimètre du sol environ. Elle regardait le ventre de Squall monter et descendre au rythme de son souffle, comme pour surveiller qu'il ne s'arrête pas brusquement. Elle joua dans ses mèches châtaines en pensant qu'il avait faillit y rester. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle décida de ne penser qu'au présent et non au passé, ni au futur. Une lumière blanche éclaira le mur devant elle.**

**- Tu l'aimes , demanda Natsu après un moment et avec une telle tristesse dans la voix que le coeur d'Alex en fut envahi.**

**- ...Oui, je crois, chuchota-elle enfin, ne se retournant même pas pour le regarder dans les yeux.**

**- ...Tu m'aimes ?**

**- Oui!... **

**- ...**

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est déjà assez dure pour moi de savoir qui j'aime le plus entre vous deux, même moi je ne le sais pas, ne me pose pas la question s'il te plaît.**

**- Tu nous as dévoilé une force inimaginable hier midi, elle venait de ton coeur, ce qui signifie que tu l'aimes même si tu le nies. C'est drôle comment l'amour peut faire des choses incroyables….**

**- Ce n'est pas nécessairement de l'amour, c'est peut être juste de l'amitié.**

**- ... **

**- Est-ce que je serais capable de développer à nouveau cette force, finit par dire Alex qui voyait le malaise s'installer.**

**- Seule toi peux le savoir…**

**Alex se leva et regarda Natsu droit dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire tant de chagrin. Il s'approcha d'elle et alla chercher un baiser sur ces lèvres. Elle lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Elle l'arrêta.**

**- ...Désolé, tant que mon coeur n'aura pas choisi, je ne pourrais pas…**

**- Quand ton coeur aura pris sa décision, tu m'aviseras, je ne veux que ton bonheur et j'ai vu que l'amour que te porte Squall est pur, lui dit-il avec la même détresse dans le regard et tristesse dans la voix.**

**Et il se dissipa, Natsu était trop gentil avec elle. Elle resta longtemps à fixer la place où il était quelques secondes auparavant et reporta son attention sur Squall. Les deux gars lui dévouaient un amour sincère. C'est vrai que Squall n'était pas de ce monde, mais elle pouvait toujours s'arranger. Et Natsu, il ne vieillira jamais d'apparence, elle se voyait mal en vieille et lui encore jeune et fringuant. Ce n'était que des détails, elle voulait s'en tenir à son coeur. Elle s'agenouilla de nouveau près de Squall et sentant la fatigue l'a gagné peu à peu elle déposa sa tête sur le lit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.**

**Quand Squall se réveilla, il se demandait où il était. Il se remit en mémoire les dernières heures avant son sommeil. Il se souvint qu'il avait vu le Jisha lancé un éclair à Vincent qui l'avait éviter et était venu se loger dans son coeur à lui. La douleur l'avait assené d'un coup et il avait sombré dans le néant, c'était différent d'un rêve, mais il se rappela qu'une force incroyable l'avait sortit de ce néant. Quand il a reprit conscience, il a été surpris de voir Alex en pleurs. Et puis elle l'avait embrasser, il avait été plus que surpris. Elle dormait à son chevet. Elle avait de nouveau les cheveux bouclés et moins longs. Elle s'était sûrement fait un sang d'encre pour lui. Il passa une main sur sa tête et elle remua. **

**Quand Alex ouvrit les yeux, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva sans un mot, et lui donna le cabaret sur lequel contenait de la nourriture et de l'eau. **

**- Que s'est t'il passé ?**

**Alex lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre dans son monde.**

**- ...Merci beaucoup..., ajouta Squall qui connaissait déjà les pouvoirs de guérison de la jeune Ryokaku. **

**- C'est rien voyons. **

**Le regard de Squall scruta la chambre, elle était très vivante et colorée. Elle était carrée, En face, il y avait une grande fenêtre qui ouvrait sur la rue. À la droite se trouvait accoté contre le mur le lit simple d'Alex et une chaîne stéréo avec une pile de CD. Le mur de gauche contenait un bureau, et soudain son regard se posa sur sa collection d'arme. Ces yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes, c'était impressionnant. **

**- Tu sais toutes t'en servir?**

**- Je sais toutes les manier, mais pas autant que mes Kodachis.**

**Il essaya de se lever sur ses coudes et fit une grimace de douleur. **

**- Je ne savais pas que tu avais le pouvoir de ramener les morts….**

**- Moi non plus, en fait c'est mon coeur qui t'a sauvé.**

**- Mais... ce que tu m'as dit alors hier...**

**- ...C'était faux, je ne suis plus sûre de rien.**

**- J'ai au moins une chance.**

**- Oui tu en as une !**

**- Euh... Comment t'as fait ?**

**Après un moment de réflexion, Alex se dit que le fait de l'avoir sauver avait tisser un lien entre lui et elle.**

**- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai ce pouvoir qu'avec Jess et Natsu.**

**- Je te dois la vie, je ne te remercierais jamais assez…**

**Il s'assit malgré la douleur qui l'accablait au niveau des côtes et se trouva à la hauteur d'Alex. Il s'approcha d'elle. Celle-ci se trouva dans un dilemme, soit elle l'embrassait et lui donnait ce qu'il voulait comme elle se l'était promis ou soit elle refusait jusqu'à ce que son coeur décide comme elle l'avait dit à Natsu. Elle s'abandonna au baiser de Squall et lu dans son coeur une joie immense. Elle en fut heureuse et se donna avec passion à leur baiser. Ces lèvres était douces et Alex eu un remord pour Natsu, mais n'y pensa plus. Alex s'avança à ses côtés et elle effleura ses côtes, ce qui le fit frémir. Elle mit fin au baiser lorsqu'elle entendu ses amis arrivés. **

**- Il faut que tu te reposes...**

**Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et laissa partir Alex qui rejoignit ces amis dans le salon. Jess et Vincent n'y était pas...**

**Après plusieurs heures, Fred et François partirent, mais promirent de revenir le lendemain. Les gars trouvaient leurs amis sympas, et François surtout, qui s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Rikku. Ils avaient le même caractère. François était enjoué et avait le même sourire qui flottait continuellement sur le visage. Même si sa bonne humeur influençait beaucoup son entourage, il restait impatient et obstiné. Il avait les cheveux bruns avec des mèches châtaines et les yeux bruns, il était mignon et charmeur. De vue, il semblait accessible à tous, ouvert d'esprit et de coeur, c'était un excellent ami. Il n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait, étant franc et direct, mais en restant discret. Fred pour sa part était du genre à mettre le monde mal à l'aise et on aurait pu croire qu'il se prenait pour un autre sous ses airs de snob. Pourtant c'était tout le contraire, il avait un coeur d'or et passait trop souvent les autres avant lui-même. Grand aux cheveux bruns qui lui arrivait à l'épaule. Les filles étaient du genre à flasher sur lui du premier coup d'oeil, mais il n'était pas du genre à accumuler les rendez-vous et préférait de loin bien connaître la fille avant une quelconque sortie. Jess et Alex était vraiment chanceuse d'avoir des amis comme eux et n'aurait voulu les échanger contre rien au monde. Vincent et Seifer dormirent dans la chambre d'Alex avec Squall et les filles dormirent dans la chambre d'ami dans le sous-sol. Ses parents l'ayant obligé de ne pas dormir dans la même chambre que les gars. Rikku avait demandé de se coucher tôt, alors Jess et Alex montèrent dans la chambre pour rejoindre les mecs. **

**- Hey, ne touche pas à ça Seifer, tonna Alex quand elle vit celui-ci jouer avec un katana de valeur.**

**Il déposa l'arme avec un grognement.**

**- C'est quoi ça, demanda t'il avec dans les mains un CD de son groupe favori.**

**- Touche pas à ça, je suis sûre que tu vas le briser , répondit Alex en sautant sur Seifer pour lui retirer le CD.**

**- Ça sert à quoi , continua t'il en éloignant l'objet qu'Alex tentait de reprendre. Elle arrêta finalement en voyant que c'était inutile de s'en prendre de la manière forte avec lui.**

**- Il y a de la musique de gravé là-dessus et ceci est ce qui l'a lit et l'a fait entendre, céda Alex en montrant le système de son.**

**- Est ce que je peux entendre?...**

**Jess surgit derrière Seifer et lui arracha le CD des mains, elle le mit dans le lecteur et mit leur chanson préférée, la première pour laquelle les deux filles ont craqués: "Iris" de Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Dès le début, Alex avait les larmes aux yeux, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette chanson serait aussi vraie un jour dans sa vie. **

_**"And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight** _

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive"**

**- C'est beau, finit par dire Vincent adosser au mur.**

**- ...Trop..., réussit à articuler Alex.**

**- C'est tellement différent de chez nous, rétorqua Seifer qui examinait maintenant son bureau.**

**- C'est sur t'habitais dans une grotte, provoqua Jess avec un sourire qui fit craquer Vincent.**

**Ce dernier écoutait la conversation en regardant d'un oeil le mur devant lui et de l'autre Jess. Elle s'assit à ses côtés.**

**- Tu t'es bien battu hier midi, finit-il par lâcher.**

**- C'est maintenant que vous commencez à admettre qu'ont est pas si pourris que ça, taquina Jess.**

**- Je le savais il y a longtemps.**

**Jess déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Vincent et il ne bougea pas.**

**-Quoi, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Vincent.**

**- Rien, c'est rien…., lui répondit bêtement Jess en cherchant du regard quelque chose à regarder pour éviter la question.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu boudes.**

**- Je boude pas….**

**- A oui… Jess, dit moi le… C'est important pour moi.**

**- Alors si je suis si importante pour toi, pourquoi tu fais rien pour me le montrer alors que je te le demandes, tu connais pas les "signes"…**

**- Pardonne-moi, je manque de pratique…, lui chuchota t-il a l'oreille en passant le pouce délicatement sous son œil, qui provoqua la descente d'une larme qui fut essuyer au passage.**

**- Quand tu me fait des belle façons comme ça, ça parait pas ou bien quand tu m'emb…..**

**Très délicatement il pris possession des lèvres de la blonde en l'a penchant à la manière d'une danse de tango. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se tenir et étira ses lèvres d'un sourire charmant. Il lui rendit et recommença le baiser avec plus d'insistance que le dernier. Jess lui jouant sur la nuque, lui procurant de petits frissons électriques lui parcourant tout le corps.**

**- Euumm…, Seifer se racla la gorge exprès pour les faire sortir de leur bulle.**

**- Quoi, grogna Jess lorsque elle réalisa d'où venait le son.**

**- Bien… Vous n'êtes pas seuls….**

**- Et alors…Tu nous a dit a plusieurs reprise que t'avais déjà vu sa, alors dit moi où est le problème…, répliqua Jess en ne regardant même pas son interlocuteur. De plus, Tu serais pas un peu jaloux, c'est vrai que l'amour te met a fleur de peau… Fred ne te laisse pas indifférent n'est-ce pas… Oh excuse-moi ce n'est pas de mes affaires, continua Jess avec un brin d'agacement dans la voix.**

**Elle se releva et alla s'accoter les reins sur le coin du bureau d'Alex et pris les crayons et les fit jongler entre ses doigts en boudant. Le grand silence qui s'était installé, fut brisé par Seifer qui voulu répliquer.**

**- En plus, Je ne croit pas qu'il soit le genre de gars a s'intéresser aux autres mecs…, dit-il la tête basse et l'air triste.**

**- Tu parle encore de Fred?... Écoute, tu vas pas nous embêter toute la nuit avec ça…, râla Jess.**

**- Tu ne pourra pas le savoir avant de lui avoir fait sentir que tu t'intéresse a lui, alors ne te fait pas d'idée, je connais Fred, il est très ouvert d'esprit, et puis, comment pourrait-il résister a toi…, ajouta Alex en enterrant les paroles blessantes que Jess lui avait répliqué.**

**Il ne releva pas la tête mais l'ombre d'un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit comprend a Alex qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait dit et qu'il y songerais. **

**- Si cette soirée est pour devenir sentimentale, je préfère aller me coucher, dit Jess qui était toujours frustrée contre Seifer et ses remarques agaçantes.**

**- Ça serait une bonne idée, surtout que demain j'ai prévu de vous sortir, on va emmener François et Fred avec nous, on va visiter un peu Montréal, profiter du temps de libre qu'on a, dit Alex en faisant un clin d'œil à Seifer. Vas y Jess, j'installe les lit pour les gars, et je vais te rejoindre.**

**- …Vincent, Viens-tu me border…, susurra Jess à Vincent,**

**Les joue de celui-ci devinrent rouge, mais il l'a suivi quand même.**

**Les deux tourtereaux disparurent, Alex ouvrit son garde-robe et sorti deux futons supplémentaires. Elle les installa avec l'aide de Seifer.**

**- Vous allez voir, on ne s'ennuie pas avec nous dans Montréal, on est fou, rigola t-elle en plaçant une oreiller.**

**- J'n'en doute pas une seconde…, sourit Seifer.**

**Lorsque Alex dit bonne nuit à Seifer et descendit l'escalier pour aller au sous-sol, elle rencontra Vincent qui sortait de la chambre et venait de refermer la porte derrière lui. Elle le regarda et lui dit bonne nuit, il lui répondit et baissa la tête pour cacher son visage. À la lueurs de la nuit, Alex eu le temps de voir ses lèvres rosies.**

**« Jess va bien dormir cette nuit… Se dit Alex dans sa tête»**

**- Rikku dort… Jess aussi, marmonna Vincent comme pour se justifier.**

**- Heureusement pour vous deux que Rikku dormais, Le taquina Alex. **

**Il continua son chemin sans rien ajouter et monta les escaliers.**

**Alex entra dans la chambre et alla se coucher dans le lit double auprès de Jess qui était, en effet, tomber de fatigue. Elle s'endormit très vite elle aussi.**

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez!_

_Moi et ShishioE(qui va peter un plomb, car sa mère ne veut pas réparer son ordi) ont fait notre possible pour finir d'écrire cette histoire... En fait c'est un processus assez long, on écrit dans un cahier, je transcrit sur l'ordinateur et je corrige... Il nous manque que la fin à écrire..._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

Florinoir:_ Bah Alex est vraiment confuse, voila la raison du rejet, mais maintenant elle n'est plus sure de rien alors peut être même qu'elle va le choisir... J'espère que t'aimeras la suite XD Merci pour toutes tes reviews!_

Nekoline: _Même si tu n'est pas rendu loin dans les chapitres je te remercie beaucoup XD_

Somakito: _Merci mille fois pour tes reviews, c'est agréable de voir que quelques personnes s'interessent à ma fanfic!_

_Si vous aimez cette histoire, laissez des reviews, ça nous donne le courage de continuer..._

_Yazoo Soma et ShishioE_


	17. Chapter 16 Le calme avant la tempête

**Dès que Jess se réveilla elle ne retrouva pas Alex à ses côtés. C'était maintenant une habitude car Alex était une éternelle lève-tôt. Elle se leva, avec une drôle envie de sourire. Toute souriante, elle se leva et gravit les escaliers et alla s'asseoir dans la salle à manger, où tout le monde était là, sauf Alex. La famille d'Alex était surement partit vu que Seifer était penché dans le frigo et marmonnait des jurons, il chialait qu'il n'y avait rien à manger de "potable". Vincent était sur le balcon à profiter de la vue du soleil sous l'ombre d'un parasol.**

**- Où est Alex, demanda Jess en fermant les portes d'armoire que Seifer avait ouvert dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à manger qui comblerait son estomac.**

**- Elle est avec Squall…, lui répondit Seifer sans vraiment porter attention à elle.**

**- D'accord, c'est chouette il va venir avec nous en ville?… Ah oui! Casse-toi pas la tête, je vais préparer le déjeuner tout à l'heure…**

**Il cessa de fouiller le frigo et alla s'accoter les reins sur le comptoir.**

**Lorsque Jess s'approcha de la porte de chambre d'Alex, elle entendit des rires et des voix joyeuses. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle vit Squall à califourchon par-dessus Alexandra l'a chatouillant, elle avait la figure rouge et des larmes de rires coulait sur ses joues. Jess sourit à ce spectacle et accota son épaule sur l'embrasure de la porte et les observa. Squall sentit un regard sur lui et se tourna la tête, puis arrêta brusquement le martyre. **

**- Ah!...Jess, qu'est-ce qu'il y a…, fit Alex toute décoiffée et gênée.**

**- …Et bien j'étais venu te demander qu'est-ce que vous vouliez manger pour déjeuner et vous souhaitez bon matin, mais je crois que je vous dérange, je peux revenir plus tard…, dit t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.**

**- C'est pas ce que tu penses…, essaya de se défendre Squall.**

**- Je voudrais un bagel avec du fromage à la crème, dit Alex coupant Squall sachant qu'il était inutile de se justifier, Jess étais perspicace et savait très bien que leur petit jeu représentait quelque chose… Et pendant que tu y es: un grand verre de jus d'orange… Merci d'avance…, continua t-elle.**

**- Ok ok... C'est correct… Et toi, "le beau brun au bois dormant", qu'est-ce que tu veux, se moqua Jess.**

**- Euh… La même chose…, répondit Squall plus gêné que jamais.**

**- Très bien; Deux bagels au fromage à la crème pour nos deux tourtereaux, dit Jess imitant la voix d'une serveuse.**

**Sur ce, elle se retourna en faisant un clin d'œil à Alex, un gros sourire collé à la figure, puis referma la porte.**

**Elle retourna à la cuisine, mit les deux Bagel dans le four se servant toute seule même si ce n'était pas sa maison, elle y était depuis longtemps habituée. Elle servit deux grands verres de jus d'orange. Elle hésita, puis prit un des deux verres de jus d'orange et alla vers la véranda où elle y trouva Vincent assit sur une chaise de patio et regardait le soleil les yeux fermés. Elle s'approcha en silence et se pencha pour déposer un baiser tendre sur sa joue réchauffée par le soleil. Il ne dit rien, mais un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.**

**- Bon matin coco… Tiens, je t'ai apporté du jus d'orange, ça part bien une journée… Surtout qu'Alex a l'intention de nous promener dans tout Montréal, et ça se finira pas avant tard ce soir… Alors aussi bien commencer la journée du bon pied! Je vais t'emmener le reste du déjeuner dans pas longtemps, je reviens.**

**Alors qu'elle se retourna pour entrer dans la maison, Vincent lui prit la main et l'attira vers elle, il l'a fit asseoir sur ses genoux et lui rendit son baiser. Jess prit un instant pour regarder elle aussi le soleil et se réchauffé de ses rayons, enlacer dans les bras de Vincent. C'était si bon…**

**- Jess Bordel! Je Meurt De Faim! Le Déjeuné Se Préparera Pas Tout Seul, cria Seifer qui attendait toujours son petit dej'.**

**- Mmm… Le con… Il est pire qu'un enfant…, grogna Jess en se relevant.**

**Vincent suivit son mouvement et l'a retint par la taille et alla coller une fois de plus ses lèvre dans son cou, donnant de petits baisers sur sa nuque et frotta son nez sur l'oreille de Jess, lui procurant des frissons à lui en faire perdre la tête.**

**- T'es tellement imprévisible…**

**- Et toi si désireuse…**

**- T'es fou…**

**- Fou d'amour pour toi…**

**- Tient, tu fais le romantique maintenant…, taquina Jess**

**- Je viens de te le dire; tu me rends fou…**

**- JEESSS, hurla Seifer**

**L'interpellée piqua à nouveau un baiser à son petit ami, et rentra dans la maison. **

**- Pas La Peine De Piquer Une Crise, cria Jess dans les oreilles du grand blond. Va vraiment falloir te caser, tu deviens désagréable….**

**- Pff…, bouda Seifer**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, interrogea Alex qui venait de sortir de la chambre.**

**- C'est encore lui qui pique sa crise de jalousie affective!..., retorqua Jess en beurrant rapidement les 6 bagels de fromage à la crème. Pour aller ensuite les déposer devant les quatre affamés. Puis alla porter celui de Vincent et revint s'asseoir à la table.**

**- Alors, où allons-nous en premier, interrogea Squall qui avait décidé de venir malgré la douleur qu'il avait toujours aux côtes, ne voulant pas manquer cette visite de leur monde.**

**- S.E.C.R.E.T ..., dit Alex avec un sourire espiègle.**

**- J'aimerais bien aller faire quelques boutiques de linges, s'excita Rikku.**

**- Y'a pas à s'en faire, la seule inquiétude qu'ont devraient avoir: C'est elle qui conduit la voiture pour se rendre jusqu'en ville, se moqua Jess.**

**CLOWW!**

**Alex venait de lui balancer son bagel sur la tronche.**

**Une grosse heure plus tard, tous furent prêt à partir. Ils s'enfilèrent dans la camionette de la mère d'Alex, Jess s'assit côté passager, laissant les gars et Rikku coincés à l'arrière.**

**- Il faut passer prendre François et Fred…, lui dit Alex.**

**- On va s'arranger…, répondit Jess inquiète le moins du monde. **

**Elle passa prendre François en premier et ensuite Fred. Alex ne se fit pas arrêter par la police (car elle n'avait que son permis de conduire temporaire) et ils ne frappèrent aucun poteau. Alex arpenta le stationnement payant qui était en plein milieu du quartier chinois et gara la voiture. Toute la troupe descendit de la voiture, engourdi.**

**- Bon! Direction quartier chinois, s'enthousiasma Alex.**

**La journée était ensoleillée et tout le monde sur la rue semblait joyeux. La troupe parcourue les rues bondées du petit quartier aux boutiques coincées, s'arrêtant partout où il y avait des dégustations, entrant dans les boutiques de linge. Les trois filles en ressortirent avec une robe, une chemise de nuit, des pantoufles et autres accessoires. Fred lui, avait acheté des draps de soie chinoise complètement noir, sur les taies d'oreiller était écrit en signe chinois; plaisir. Cela étonna tout le monde, Fred étant plutôt réservé et évitait de faire allusion à ce genre de plaisir. Jess qui se tenait aux côtés de Seifer à ce moment là, remarqua que ce nouvel achat l'excitait plus qu'il le troublait. François, quant à lui, conseilla à plusieurs reprise Rikku pour l'achat de vêtement… Tout ceux de l'autre monde se gâtèrent, de toute façon, c'était l'argent de Jess et d'Alex, ils pouvaient donc dépenser sans compter… Ce qui irritait un peu ces dernières, mais elles décidèrent de ne pas en faire un plat… S'étant promis de faire toutes les boutiques, ils rentrèrent même chez le fleuriste, Squall offrit un bouquet d'Iris à Alex, c'était ses fleurs préférées ainsi qu'un bracelet fait de signe chinois bleu signifiant Bonheur et Chance.**

**- Je t'ai donner ceci pour que partout où que tu aille, tu ressente le bonheur et la chance.**

**- Ah c'est trop gentil Squall, merci beaucoup...**

**Alex lui fit un sourire craquant et elle vit dans ses yeux une pointe de tristesse. **

**Vincent demanda à Alex de le suivre et elle le suivit sous le regard intrigué de Jess. Il l'emmena dans une petite boutique et il lui montra un collier. Celui-ci était noir avec des émeraudes et entre chaque pierre, il y avait un signe chinois du même vert que les émeraudes qui signifiait Amour.**

**- Est ce que tu penses que Jess aimerait , demanda Vincent.**

**- Elle va l'adorer! s'exclama Alex. **

**Quand ils sortirent Jess les rejoignit et Alex qui avait comprit le plan de Vincent s'éloigna en direction du reste du petit groupe.**

**- Je voulais t'offrir cela, dit Vincent en sortant le magnifique collier du sac.**

**- Ahh Woww, qu'il est beau.**

**- J'espèrais qu'il te plaira.**

**- Bien sûr qu'il me plait!**

**Jess avait des étoiles dans les yeux et soudainement elle sauta au cou de Vincent et l'embrassa. Il était si content de l'a voir si heureuse. Quand elle se calma, elle devint rapidement songeuse.**

**- À quoi tu penses pour être si concentré.**

**- Je ne fais que chercher quel sorte de cadeau je pourrais t'acheter**

**- Pas besoin.**

**- Voyons donc, j'ai l'air de quoi moi sinon...**

**- Tu m'as déjà donné le tien.**

**- Hein !**

**- Ton amour pour moi est bien plus précieux qu'un cadeau matériel.**

**Tout en disant sa phrase il se pencha en refermant ses lèvres sur les siennes. **

**Ils rentrèrent aussi chez le maître d'arme, tous étaient sidérés par la beauté des pièces qu'il possédait. Tous ne purent s'empêcher de toucher et d'essayer. Presque toutes les armes passèrent un par l'autre dans les mains des magasiniers compulsifs. Leur porte-monnaie quasiment à sec, Jess et Alex ne put acheter qu'une bouteille d'huile pour entretenir leur lames, et Jess se permit une petite fantaisie: Elle s'acheta un Hakama(tenue de combat).Le haut blanc, et le pantalon noir. Lorsque tout le monde eux payer leurs achat, le vendeur, ayant vu leur expertise en maniement d'arme, leur parla pendant un bon 2h et demi de toute sorte de sujet qui était rattacher de près ou de loin au maniement d'arme. Il expliqua les différentes époques et les anciennes guerres à Jess qui buvait ses paroles. Il montra à Alex une technique plus efficaces pour garder ses Kodachis aussi afilés que la première fois qu'elle les a utilisé, et leur fit cadeau de pierre à poncer, et d'une vielle sacoche, pour les balles de revolver de Jess, ayant appartenu jadis à un général de la renaissance Meiji… Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin du magasin il était l'heure du souper. Jess conseilla d'aller manger visiblement morte de faim. Fred proposa le Tokyo Bar, un restaurant de sushi très chic mais au combien délicieux.**

**- T'a pas les choix les moins cher toi…, lança amicalement Jess à Fred. C'est pas grave, on va y aller juste pour toi… **

**Dans les rues, des lanternes avaient été allumées et des gens dansaient et festoyaient. Ils ignoraient la raison, mais acceptèrent avec plaisir tout ce qu'on leur offrait. Des personnes dansaient recouvert d'un costume de dragon aux yeux illuminés. De la musique orientale était jouée par des musiciens. Le restaurant était désert, tout le monde étant dans la rue à fêté. Ils prirent une grande table rectangle dans un salon privé. Seifer s'assit en face de Fred, Vincent aux côtés de Jess, Rikku alla s'installer sur le coussin tout près de François, Squall en face d'Alex. Tous se détendirent en écoutant la musique douce, en parlant de tout et de rien, comparant les deux mondes à voix basse pour ne pas que les oreilles indiscrète entendent. **

**- Moi ça m'intrigue les draps que tu à acheter Fred, dit Jess.**

**- Ouais moi aussi…, ajouta Alex qui eu pour effet de faire rougir Fred, ce qui était très rare…**

**- Voulez-vous que je mettre votre bouquet dans un vase mademoiselle, demanda gentiment un serveur.**

**- Oui, merci bien, répondit poliment Alex.**

**- En tout cas, moi je suis heureuse d'avoir magasiné…, dit Rikku.**

**- C'est sûr, c'est pas TON argent que tu dépensais, répondit Jess un peu frustrée, elle aurait bien voulu s'acheter un sabre jumeaux pour ajouter à sa collection.**

**- Pourrait-on avoir le menu monsieur, demanda François au serveur.**

**- En tout cas, je l'ai trouver bien sympathique le vieux maître d'arme, je vais sûrement y retourner pour approfondir mes connaissances, déclara Jess.**

**- Jess, tes connaissances sont déjà sans frontière…, lui répondit Fred.**

**- Pas assez…, s'obstina t-elle**

**- Le Hakama que tu t'es acheter te va super bien, s'exclama Rikku a l'adresse de Jessica.**

**- Oui, elle a raison, ajouta Vincent. **

**Rikku fit des beaux yeux à François qui lui répondit avec un sourire complètement charmeur, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**Les conversations s'entrecroisait et partait dans des directions sans lien entre elles. Juste avant que le repas arrive, une lumière intense brisa l'atmosphère relaxante des lanternes. Natsu apparu, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Puis-je me joindre à vous, demanda t-il.**

**- Bien sûr, s'exclama Rikku de son fidèle enthousiasme.**

**- Viens par ici, lui fit signe Alex en laissant un espace entre elle et Fred.**

**Le serveur arriva avec les grand plateaux remplit de sushi, maki, soupes Miso… et bien d'autres délices. Le serveur regarda le nouvel arrivant, mais ne posa pas de questions, déposa le plateau au centre de la table, sortit du salon, puis revint avec un coussin supplémentaire. Tous partagèrent le repas en continuant leur jasette. Squall ne parlait déjà pas beaucoup, mais depuis que Natsu était arrivé, on ne l'entendit plus de la soirée. Fred et Seifer étant en face l'un de l'autre, rigolait de voir l'autre mordre dans un sushi qui s'émiettait se cachant de leur main à chaque fois que ça leur arrivait. À la fin du repas, alors que tout le monde fût bien rempli, ils firent des blagues et racontèrent des anecdotes cocasses qui mirent mal à l'aise quelques personnes concernées. Alex alla même jusqu'à recracher son thé, et Jess mit sa main dans la flaque sans faire exprès, provoquant encore plus d'hilarité. Même Vincent et Natsu rirent de bon cœur. Jess commanda discrètement du Saké ainsi qu'un dessert hyper délicieux(et hyper cher). Toute la troupe resta dans le salon jusqu'à temps que le propriétaire vienne leur dire qu'il fermait le restaurant. Tout le groupe sortit alors très lentement du restaurant et refit le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru durant la journée. François marchait main dans la main avec Rikku, en fait, c'était plutôt parce qu'elle avait de la difficulté à marcher tellement elle avait mangé. Alex avait peur pour François, il s'était beaucoup attaché à Rikku et elle savait qu'il aurait de la peine en l'a quittant. En passant à cela elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Squall et son cœur se resserra. Fred et Seifer marchaient côte à côte, les mains dans les poches… Jess gambadait avec Alex sous la pleine lune, pendant que Squall et Vincent marchaient à l'arrière. Pour sa part, Natsu s'était voltatilisé à la fin du repas. Arrivés dans le parking, ils se comprimèrent tous comme des sardines pour rentrer dans la voiture et Alex conduisit jusqu'à la maison. Jess avait proposé aux deux garçons de venir passer la nuit chez Alex puisqu'il était tard, ils acceptèrent sans hésiter. Sans faire de bruit, Alex installa les lits pour les garçons, c'était maintenant leur tour de dormir dans la chambre d'amis vu qu'elle était plus grande que celle d'Alex. Satisfaite de son travail, elle alla rejoindre les autres qui n'avaient pas l'intention de dormir avant un bon moment encore, lorsqu'elle arriva Seifer riait de Rikku, Jess se forçait pour retenir de grand fou rire et même Vincent avait un sourire, Fred assista sans manifesté son hilarité. Rikku était assise par terre, rouge de honte la tête entre les mains, partagé entre le rire et les larmes. François lui avait l'air de se sentir mal à l'aise.**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué, questionna Alex.**

**- Rikku s'est pris les pieds dans la moquette et elle a tombé… HAHAHA, essaya d'articuler Jess entre deux fous rires.**

**- Et puis là, Son… Sa… Enfin, ses pantalons ont déchiré de l'avant jusqu'à l'arrière… HAHAHA, continua Seifer en pointa les pantalons de Rikku. **

**- Ooohh… Lala… Ça arrive juste à moi…, se plaignit Rikku.**

**- C'est pas grave voyons, Alex va te passer un autre pantalon, en plus, quand c'est pas à toi que ça arrive, c'est à Jess… Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste drôle… On ne rit pas de toi, on rit de la situation…, dit François voulant l'a consoler, il était sincère, c'était la vérité qu'il disait; cela arrivait à Jess la plupart du temps.**

**- Merci! T'es super gentil toi, dit Rikku en retrouvant son éternel enthousiasme et essuyant les larmes qui avait, malgré tout, couler sur ses joues.**

**Elle alla sauter au cou de François qui était sur un des sofas, et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, lui écrasant les vertèbres tellement elle le serrait fort…**

**-………**

**Tout le monde resta figé par cette marque d'affection spontanée. François quant à lui, resta figé en l'a regardant clignant des yeux par séquences. Réalisant son geste elle se redressa et figea elle aussi devant lui, et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi 7 secondes, ce qui était très long. Leurs joues étaient écarlates. Rikku se redressa rapidement et s'assit à la place libre à coté de François toujours le regard vide. Tout le monde resta silencieux. Ce fut Alex qui le brisa la première.**

**- Au moins, je n'ai pas manqué le meilleur!**

**Les rires recommencèrent et on n'en reparla pas de la soirée. Alex lui avait prêté des pantalons et aucun malheur ne s'était reproduit par la suite.**

**Il était passé 2 heures du matin, lorsque, tout le monde, commencèrent à s'assoupir. Comme toujours, lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, Jess proposa de jouer à la bouteille…**

**- Jess franchement… T'as pas honte, essaya de raisonner Fred.**

**- Non pas du tout, on va peut-être découvrir des couples…**

**- Je vais chercher une bouteille, s'empressa de dire Alex, en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.**

**Elle revint avec une bouteille vide de vodka**

**- Waw, d'où tu sors cette bouteille, s'exclama Seifer.**

**- C'était dans le bar de mes parents, dit innocemment Alex**

**- Alors si elle s'y trouvait, elle ne devait pas être vide…, insista Jess.**

**- Ah oui… J'ai jeté ce qui restait…**

**- QUOI, crièrent Jess et Seifer en même temps!**

**- Bon ça va les deux saoulons… On a compris…, s'indigna Squall. **

**Instantanément, tout le monde se mit en cercle autour de la bouteille, ce fit Alex qui l'a fit tourner en premier. La bouteille fit quelques tours, puis s'arrêta sur Jess. Alex, s'avança par-dessus la bouteille et Jess fit de même pour que leur joue se colle.**

**- Ah! Non non non! Vous recommencer ça sur la bouche maintenant, pas de traitement de faveur parce que vous êtes deux filles, dit Seifer.**

**- Très bien, alors pas de traitement de faveur envers les gars non plus…, dit Jess avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.**

**Il eu un moment d'hésitation, mais finalement les garçons acceptèrent tous. Alex et Jess recommencèrent donc leur baiser, s'étant toujours connues, cela ne leur dérangeait plus. Ce fut au tour de Jess de tourner la bouteille, puis celle-ci s'arrêta sur Vincent, ils ne se contentèrent pas d'un simple baiser sur la bouche, et ils durent les séparer, sinon ça aurait duré toute la nuit. Tout le monde ria de bon cœur, surtout lorsque Seifer fut obliger d'embrasser Vincent, Fred Alexandra, Rikku Jess, Squall Seifer, François Fred, et bien d'autres combinaisons inédites. Lorsque Rikku tourna la bouteille et qu'elle s'arrêta sur François, tout les compagnons arrêtèrent de respirer… Gênée, elle s'approcha de François, et celui-ci de même. Elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes, et lorsque François vint pour reculer, elle le retint par le dessous du menton. Il flottait dans un nuage de bonheur, il ne réalisa que plus tard ce qui était en train de lui arriver, et décida d'en profiter au maximum, ferma les yeux et dégusta la texture tendre et douce des lèvres de Rikku. Les encouragements des autres les firent sortir de leur bulle et revenir sur terre, encore plus gênés, ils se séparèrent et se mordirent la lèvre inférieur d'embarras. La soirée ne finit pas sur cette note. Bien plus tard, François était aller prendre une bouffée d'air sur la véranda. Les autres étant encore en train de faire la fête, il était seul, enfin, jusqu'à temps qu'il entendit des pas grincés sur le gravier, il se retourna et se retrouva face à face, à quelques centimètres seulement de Rikku. Impressionnée, elle recula vivement, mais il eu pour réflexe de la prendre rapidement par la taille et d'accoter son bassin sur le sien. Il entama un long baiser langoureux, Rikku ne pu que succomber plus longtemps à la tendresse.**

**Apres plusieurs minutes, ce qui avait sembler être une éternité, elle réussit à bafouiller des mots, toujours sous le choc.**

**- Euh…. Je…Je… Suis… Je suis simplement venu te souhaiter Bonne Nuit… **

**- Tu veux que je vienne te border?...**

**- … Eh bien, si tu n'en a pas envie… En fait, c'était ce que j'étais venu te demander, mais je crois que tu l'a déjà fait…**

**- Je peux continuer, murmura t-il en s'approchant de nouveau.**

**- … Ce n'est pas moi qui va refuser…, répondit coquinement Rikku en mettant un doigt sur la bouche de François, l'empêchant de continuer son élan.**

**Elle prit sa main et l'entraîne a l'intérieur se dirigea directement dans la chambre d'Alex, étant persuadée qu'il ne serait pas déranger avant un bon moment.**

**Les autres firent semblant de ne pas remarquer le couple qui avait essayé de se faufiler subtilement dans la chambre d'Alex… **

**- Je crois bien qu'on ne dormira pas dans notre lit ce soir, dit Jess à Alex, en chuchotant.**

**- Avoue que ça te ferais plaisir de dormir avec les gars…, répondit Alex.**

**- Ben voyons, tu sais que c'est toi que je préfère…, répliqua Jess sur un ton faussement amoureuse, se qui eu pour effet de rendre Alex au désespoir.**

**- Bon, moi je vais me coucher, baya Squall.**

**- Puisque c'est comme ça, moi aussi, ajouta Alex.**

**- C'est une bonne idée…, lança Jess en s'étirant. Tu viens Vincent?**

**- Pas le choix…, dit-il.**

**Ne recevant pas d'accord de leur deux compagnons restant, ils leur dirent Bonne nuit, et allèrent se coucher. Alex recommença de nouveau à installer un seul grand lit. Ils s'enfilèrent tous en dessous des couvertur1es, Jess et Vincent se prêtèrent à quelques jeux amoureux silencieux. Squall promena ces doigts sur la nuque d'Alex, cette dernière l'empêcha de continuer ses caresses. Seifer avait prit Fred à part en dehors de la chambre. Il l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté, Fred se demandait bien ce que lui voulait le grand blond. Bizarrement il semblait mal à l'aise, ce que le brun n'avait jamais vu depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. **

**- Euhmm... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, avoua Seifer.**

**- J'avais bien vu, lui répondit Fred avec un sourire qui le faisait craquer.**

**- Euh...c'était cool aujourd'hui, votre monde est bien différent du notre.**

**- Je peux pas dire, je n'y ai jamais été.**

**- Ça serait cool que Natsu vous fasses venir.**

**- Oui, mais ça m'étonnerait...**

**- Tu n'es pas très optimiste.**

**- N'empêche que j'aimerais bien.**

**Ils se regardaient maintenant dans les yeux, Seifer croyant que c'était le moment, s'avança vers Fred et ferma les yeux, mais il ne rencontra que de l'air. Il réouvrit les yeux et vit que le brun était sur le côté visiblement surpris et choqué, mais il gardait le silence mettant le blond de plus en plus mal à l'aise.**

**- Désolé...j'en était sûr...**

**- De quoi ?**

**- ...Que...Que tu n'étais pas guay...**

**- Si tu le savais alors pourquoi t'as essayer de m'embrasser?**

**- Euhm... Disons... Oh et puis laisse faire tu comprend rien...**

**Sur ce il rentra dans la chambre, surprenant une fois de plus Fred. Seifer l'avait mal pris puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le tempéramment de Fred; en fait Fred n'était pas choqué. Jess dormait alors que Vincent l'a fixait assit sur une chaise. Alex ne dormait pas et Squall était partit depuis longtemps dans le pays des rêves. Seifer alla se coucher en boudant. Alex vit qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur et se questionna, ne revoyant pas Fred revenir, elle se leva et le vit assis sur le divan du salon qui était juste à côté. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains. **

**- J'ai vu Seifer entrer en bougonnant, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?**

**- ...Il a essayé de m'embrassé... Tu le savais qu'il était guay ?**

**- Oui, il parlait un peu de toi...**

**- Et t'aurais pas pu m'avertir, question que je sois moins sous le choc ?**

**Un sourire fendit les lèvres d'Alex et lui dit:**

**- Je ne savais aucunement qu'il aurait essayer de t'embrasser.**

**- Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il est très imprévisible...**

**- Oui, mais depuis quand tu t'en fais pour ça ?**

**- ...**

**- Écoute, si tu veux pas dormir dans la même chambre va dans la mienne et surveille le deux tourtereaux, j'aurais peur qu'il ne se laisse aller...**

**Fred sourit enfin et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur. Elle allait poser la main sur la poignée lorsque la lumière blanche reconnaissable de Natsu apparut. Elle se retourna, une vague de chaleur l'envahit et elle lui sourit. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec... Elle voulait lui poser quelques questions qui l'a démangeait. **

**- Et puis vous avez aimé votre séjour sur Terre ?**

**- Non, j'aime pas me retrouver enfin chez nous, j'aime mieux être en plein forêt remplie de monstres dégoutant.**

**Ce sarcasme fit apparaitre un large sourire sur le visage de Natsu.**

**- Il ne vous reste que deux jours avant de retourner sur Final Fantasy. **

**- Que ça ?**

**- J'avais allongée le séjour pour te faire plaisir et pour que Squall soit parfaitement rétablit.**

**- Ah c'est gentil...**

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- ...Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, finit par dire Natsu sur un ton sérieux qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Alex.**

**- Tu me fais peur là...**

**- Quand nous allons battre l'Enge de l'amour qui est sur Final Fantasy, il faudra refermer pour toujours le passage vers les autres mondes... Il n'y aura plus personne qui pourra traverser, ni les Enges, ni les Ryokaku.**

**Alex réfléchit un instant pour bien être sur d'avoir reçu la bonne information. Elle ne reverrait plus Squall, ça elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle avait les larmes aux yeux en y pensant. Elle tripota nerveusement le bracelet que Squall lui avait offert.**

**- TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT!**

**- Ça aurait changer quoi ?**

**- Tous... premièrement on aurait profité de tous les instants qu'on avait et tu vas briser le coeur de pas mal de gens en faisant ceci.**

**- ...Ce n'était pas mon but je t'assure...**

**- T'es vraiment obligé de refermer le passage?**

**- Si on veut traquer les Enges, oui, on va être obliger de le refermer.**

**Après un instant de silence, Alex finit par poser la question qui la hantait depuis longtemps.**

**- Un Enge peut-il tuer un autre Enge ?**

**- Non, c'est physiquement impossible et sinon il y aurait eu de la domination entre les Enges. Pourquoi cette question?**

**- Ah je voulais savoir ...**

**Sans un mot, ni un remerciement, Alex se dirigea vers la chambre visiblement en colère, mais triste en même temps... Elle ne voulait pas quitter ces nouveaux amis et se voyait mal les revoir que dans son écran de télévision. Elle pensa à comment elle pourra le dire à Jess et François, qui le prendrait certainement très mal... Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir de peur que tous cela soit un rêve et qu'elle se retrouverait dans son lit à l'heure habituelle pour l'école, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux en pensant qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Squall.**

* * *

Nous espérons grandement que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, si oui ou si non laissez des reviews XD ...

Bonne nouvelle:  
-L'ordi à Jess va bientôt se faire réparer(donc plus de chapitres en un laps de temps plus court)  
-La partie 1 est finit d'écrite... Il ne reste qu'à l'a réécrire sur l'ordinateur.  
-On a des tonnes d'idées pour la partie 2 XD...

_Réponse au reviews:_

Somakito: Merci pour tes encouragements ça nous fait chaud au coeur. Jess à seulement quelque rancunes envers Seifer, mais dans le fond c'est une grande amitié non dévoilé... C'est dommage T.T Merci encore et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre

Florinoir: Bah oui Natsu est mignon... Il est quand même assez vieux(âge indeterminé). Au moins, il garde la jeunesse XD... Merci pour tes reviews, c'est très gentil à toi!

Yazoo Soma et ShishioE


	18. Chapter 17 Alerte

(-LEVEZ-VOUS!)

Alex et Jess eurent le même mouvement de sursaut. En s'asseyant elles virent tout de suite d'où venait ce cri dans leur tête. Natsu était là cherchant le matériel d'à peu près tout le monde, qu'il envoyait valser sur le corps des propriétaires. Voyant que Natsu était dans un état qu'il n'avait vu que lorsque le Jisha était venu sur Terre, les filles comprirent en même temps que c'était grave et s'empressèrent de réveiller leur compagnon. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Rikku, Natsu l'avait probablement prévenu avant eux.

- Natsu vas-tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin , ne put s'empêcher de demander Alex.

- L'Enge... L'Enge... Final ... Final Fantasy... Beaucoup... Beaucoup ... de... mort.

Sur ce qu'elle réussirent à analyser, Jess et Alex se pressèrent de prendre leur affaire et de prendre le Cube Rubic dans ses mains, malgré son stress, Jess se concentra sur les signes de Final Fantasy et bientôt ils rayonnèrent intensément. Squall, Vincent, Rikku et Seifer étaient penchés sur le cube et attendaient que les deux filles disent enfin le mot qui les propulserait dans l'autre monde. Ce fut sans attendre qu'elles le firent.

- RYOKAKU!

Aussitôt, ils se firent aspirer par la lumière. Quand leur pied touchèrent enfin la terre ferme, la première chose qu'ils virent fut le village qui était maintenant méconnaissable. Il y avait une odeur de brulé, une odeur de mort. Les bâtiments étaient tous en feu, crachant des volutes de fumée noire qui couvrait le ciel. On ne distinguait plus le ciel bleu ou le soleil. La seule lumière présente était celle des flammes orangée virant au rouge vif.

- Putain c'est quoi ce bordel , hurla Jess qui savait la réponse au fond d'elle même.

Soudain, elle eut un flash et s'élança dans les rues, enjambant les décombres.

- Attend Jess, lui cria Vincent à plein poumons.

Manifestement, elle ne l'écouta pas et continua. Alex comprit alors et la rattrapa. Elle était un peu en arrière de celle-ci et vit au ralentit un morceau de pierre tombé du bâtiment à leur gauche. Le morceau de pierre était de la grosseur d'un lit semblait vouloir s'abattre sur Jess qui ne l'avait pas encore vu.

- JESS!

Celle-ci se retourna et vit le morceau du bâtiment et avant qu'elle sache d'où il venait, un rayon le fit éclater. Jess se protégea le visage et quelques éclats la touchèrent. Elle se retourna et vit Alex accourir vers elle.

- Rien de casser ?

- Bien sûr que non... Merci...

Alex lui répondit d'un sourire et elles se ressaisirent en repensant à la raison de cette course éffréné. Quand elles arrivèrent enfin au bar de Tifa, les deux filles remarquèrent qu'il était dans le même état que les bâtiments autour. Apeurés, Alex et Jess se jetèrent à la recherche de leurs amis, espérant qu'il ne fasse pas partie des morts. Tous ces gens innocents avait été tués pour satisfaire le plaisir des Enges. À cette pensée, Alex eut un excès de colère.

Pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt? Elle pourrait facilement éteindre le feu qui embrasait les bâtiments avec sa magie. Elle se concentra et bientôt elle put éteindre les flammes. Quand le bar fut complètement éteint, Jess se jeta à l'intérieur de ce qui restait du commerce. Alex continua d'éteindre les flammes quand une main lui saisit l'épaule, elle se retourna vivement en empoignant ses Kodachis.

-Tu en auras pas besoin pour éteindre le feu.

C'était Yazoo, elle lui sourit et se remit à la tâche. Le trio l'aida à éteindre les flammes.

- Que c'est il passé ici, demanda Alex pendant que Jess arriva déçu de son échec pour trouver ses compagnons et fut soulagé de voir Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz.

- Des centaines d'éclairs sortit de "je ne sais où" se sont abattut sur les maisons et commerces. Toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvait ont surgit et courut dans toutes les directions surtout dans les forêts, maintenant elles sont sans abris.

Pendant que Yazoo expliquait ce qui s'était passé, Rikku, Vincent, Squall et Seifer les avaient rejoint. Ils avaient secouru des personnes pendant leur trajet qui était probablement pris dans des décombres.

- Merde..., murmura Alex pour elle-même.

- Quoi merde , demanda Jess.

- ...Ils sont plus forts qu'on le pense...

- Qui ça ?

Alex plongea dans ses pensées, essayant de reconstruire mentalement la terrible scène.

- EILLE ! Ignore moi pas quand je te parle, lui dit Jess les dents serrés.

- ... Tsss...Voyons Jess, sert toi un peu de ta cocologie... Le seul responsable de tous ça, ça ne peut être que l'Enge de l'amour!

- Ah oui... Je le savais... Avant de partir à la chasse aux Enges, y faut rejoindre les autres!

- Ils sont partis dans la montagne, au manoir, nous on attendais votre venu. On a bien fait sinon vous ne seriez jamais arrivez à éteindre toutes ses flammes, se vanta Kadaj.

- Tu sais que t'es prétencieux toi... ça te dirais de mourir jeune , répliqua Jess qui détestait les manière de Kadaj.

- Essaye on va bien voir qui va mourir...

- Sale connard, je vais te déchirer ce sourire stupide que t'as dans la face.

- De vrais enfant..., s'exaspérèrent les autres pendant qu'ils continuaient à se chamailler.

- On a pas le temps pour vos enfantillages, trancha Vincent avant d'éloigner Jess aider d'Alex, pendant que Yazoo et Loz s'occupèrent de Kadaj.

Jess lança un regard glacé et plein de reproche à Vincent qui n'eut aucune réaction.

- Alex, peux-tu demander à Natsu de nous transporter jusqu'au manoir, finit par dire Jess.

- Pas besoin, je sais le faire, répondit t'elle avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

- T'as pas su bon de nous informer ?

- T'as finit de te plaindre, commenta Kadaj qui en avait ras-le-bol de cette furie de Ryokaku.

Jess s'élança pour frapper Kadaj mais avant qu'elle ne le touche elle fut sur l'épaule de Vincent qui l'emmena proche d'Alex. Elle poussa un soupire et lança un regard noir vers Kadaj, qui lui répondit. Tout le monde se rassembla autour de cette dernière.

- C'est partie, s'exclama celle-ci.

Un tourbillon de couleur les entoura et quand il disparut enfin, il se trouvait au pied de la montagne.

- T'aurais pu nous éviter de marcher, se plaignit Jess.

- Désolé, c'est pas tout à fait à point, dit elle avec un sourire.

- On voit ça.

Pendant ce temps, toute la troupe de réfugié était dans un grand salon à l'allure un peu sinistre, ils soignaient leur blessure, pour la plupart superficielle.

- ...Ça ne fait que commencer..., finit par dire Aerith qui soignait la blessure de Cloud.

- On va enfin voir de quoi sont capable ses deux chiffes molles, insulta Paine dans un coin de la pièce.

- Il ne s'agit plus de tester leur compétences à présent, défendit Irvine. La prospérité de notre monde est en jeu et je peux en affirmer qu'elle en serait capable. Elles auront besoin de nous, alors si tu est là pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues seulement parce que tu veux te montrer plus forte qu'eux, alors ça serait mieux que tu dégages en vitesse avant que je me fâche. Ton orgueil mal placé nous nuira.

Paine lui jetta des regards haineux, mais ne pu répliquer car les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent à la volée. Les 9 compagnons entrèrent dans l'immense pièce. Tous le monde se précipita vers les arrivants(sauf Paine), Jess eu un mouvement de recul(agoraphobie). Vincent qui avait capter son malaise glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ceci eut pour effet de la rassurer.

- Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe , demanda Yuna.

- Nous avons éteindu tous les feux, malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu aider tous les villageois..., commença Alex.

- Vous faites de la charité maintenant , grogna Paine.

- Toujours aussi accueillante à ce que je vois, c'est surement pas toi qui l'aurait fait, l'insulta Jess.

- L'important c'est que vous soyez en un seul morceau, trancha Cloud avant qu'une autre guerre commence.

À ces mots, Irvine regarda Jess, inquiet. De la déception apparue sur son visage lorsqu'il vu que la main de Vincent dans la sienne la rassurait tant.

La lumière vive de Natsu apparut près de la cheminée où brulait un immense feu de foyer.

- Content que vous soyez tous sain et sauf. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les filles, l'Enge à profiter de votre absence pour attaquer, le Jisha n'était qu'une diversion.

- Mais on a eu 2 jours de répit , remarqua Jess.

- Le temps file differement ici, maintenant asseyez vous tous, ils faut parler.

- Tu sais que tu me fais peur quand tu dis ça, lui dit Alex avec un sourire.

La troupe obtempéra et quelques uns prirent une tasse de thé qui s'offrait à eux sur la table basse, apparue magiquement par Natsu. Jess renversa l'eau bouillante sur ses genoux, elle ferma les yeux se préparant au choc, mais en voyant qu'il ne venait pas elle ouvrit les yeux. Le liquide était en suspension et Alex agitait les doigts et souriait à Jess plus loin. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire.

- Les Enges sont au courant de tous vos déplacements, vous n'êtes que des pièces d'échiquiers pour eux. Seulement lorsque vous voyagez avec la téléportation, il est difficile pour nous de retrouver votre trace. Pour ce qui est du combat, il nous est impossible de prévoir vos déplacements. Je tiens à vous le précisez. C'est pourquoi je vous rapelle que les seules personnes capable d'anéantir les Enges sont les Ryokaku. Cependant, elles auront besoin de votre aide, vous êtes indispensable dans cette guerre.

Paine émit un claquement de langue pour démontrer son dédain, mais tout le monde l'ignora, même Natsu qui continuait ses recommandations précieuses. Alex tripotait son bracelet en pensant à tous ce qui les attendait, elle avait toujours ce tic lorsqu'elle était nerveuse.

- C'est pourquoi je propose que vous restez ici cette nuit, ensuite on verra. Tâchez de vous reposez du mieux que vous pouvez.

- Est ce que tu restes, lui demanda Alex.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil qui passa inaperçu, tous le monde étant déjà occuper à bombarder le trio argenté de questions sur le château. Plus tard, Alex se leva et fit un signe à Jess qui laissa le confort des bras de Vincent en faisant la moue. Alex accompagné de Jess alla demander à Kadaj de les reconduire à leur chambre.

- Vous couchez ensemble ?

- T'as l'esprit complètement tordu, lui reprocha Alex pendant que Jess venait de lui passer un bras sur ses épaules.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les grandes portes, ils parcoururent pendant un long moment les immenses couloirs au plancher de marbre noir. Kadaj entra dans une chambre qui était aussi grande qu'une maison à elle seule. Elle était magnifique. Au centre il y avait un lit double qui aurait pu accueillir 5 personnes, surmonté d'un voile de velour rouge accroché très haut sur les quatres poteaux du lit à baldaquin. à l'autre bout de la pièce il y avait une immense fenêtre avec de grand rideau de velour rouge encore une fois. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le tout.

- Toujours aussi poussièreux..., commenta Alex en entrant dans la chambre.

- Ark, je dors pas ici, c'est complètement dégueulasse! C'est pas bon pour mon asthme.

- Tu fais de l'asthme toi , demanda Alex à Jess.

- Non, mais il y a assez de poussière ici pour déclencher une crise même chez ceux qui n'en font pas.

- On ne reçoit jamais personne ici..., dit Kadaj.

- C'est sûr qu'avec un caractère comme le tien t'as pas d'amis, ajouta Jess.

- Alors si t'es pas contente, tu peux toujours aller dormir dans la serre.

Il traversa la grande chambre, ses pas résonnèrent en echo sur le toit haut et il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Les deux filles s'avancèrent vers le lit, découragées. Jess secoua les draps, mais c'était peine perdue. Elles allaient commencer à se dévêtir pour se mettre au lit, lorsque Irvine entra dans la chambre.

- Vous êtes corrects? Vous n'avez besoin de rien, demanda t'il.

- Tu es bien plus accueillant que le propriétaire de cette demeure, lui dit Alex.

Irvine sourit, touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Si tout est o.k. je vous souhaite "Bonne nuit" et n'hésitez pas à m'apellez, je suis dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Oui merci... t'es trop gentil, ajouta Jess.

Une fois Irvine partit, elles voulurent à nouveau se préparer à se mettre au lit, mais lorsque Jess voulut retirer son chandail, deux mains l'en empèchèrent. Alex apperçu la première qui se trouvait derrière Jess, l'odeur douce de Vincent vint chatouiller les narine de cette dernière.

- Je suis venu te dire bonne nuit.

Il fut interrompu par Natsu qui entra à son tour en se raclant la gorge.

- Tu utilises les portes maintenant, l'agaça Jess. Tu es venu nous bordé toi aussi?

- ...Mmm... Puisque tu l'es déjà par quelqu'un, je vais bordé Alex..., dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- T'as raison..., dit Jess en faisant un clin d'oeil à Vincent et en l'attirant dans le corridor voulant laisser les deux magiciens seuls.

Natsu s'avança vers Alex, celle-ci agita les mains et il se heurta à un mur invisible.

- Tu viens seulement lorsque tu t'ennuie de moi et moi je devrais accepter cela, dit elle sur un ton faussement accusateur et avec un grand sourire. Natsu neutralisa le bouclier et s'empressa de l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en plaint pas...

Il l'a renversa délicatement en lui donnant de tendre baiser. Alex ne pouvait pas résister, personne n'aurait résister à l'emprise d'un Enge aussi beau.

Jess et Vincent déambulèrent dans les corridor maintenant sombre.

- Tu n'as pas l'air stresser par ce qui va t'arriver avec les Enges, finit il par dire.

- Pourquoi je m'inquièterais, j'ai le meilleur soldat à mes côtés.

Ceci eut pour effet de provoquer un des rare sourire de Vincent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une partie complètement sombre du château. Jess se laissa guider par Vincent qui voyait tout dans cette obscurité. Les yeux écarlates de celui-ci reflétait le peu de rayon de lune qui osait s'aventurer dans la noirceur. Jess n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient, mais ils bifurquèrent, puis Vincent s'arrêta net et lâcha sa main. Perdue dans le noir absolu, elle sentait de petits courant d'air sur son bras. La cape de Vincent lui effleurait les chevilles. Elle n'osait pas bouger. Vincent tournait autour d'elle sachant qu'elle n'y voyait rien. Il faisait exprès de l'effleurer ou lui souffler dans le cou. Elle était belle lorsqu'elle était attentive, elle essayait de voir autrement qu'avec ses yeux, il se planta net devant elle. Elle avanca les bras et se dirigea à tatons vers lui. Il se recula, la laissant chercher un peu.

- C'est pas juste toi tu vois alors que moi...

Elle s'arreta lorsqu'elle se cogna le nez sur son torse, toujours à tâtons, elle s'accrocha à son cou pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit de nouveau. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et l'étendit sur un matelas douillet. Elle laissa ses mains se balader sur son torse, détachant sa longue cape beaucoup trop encombrante. Il lui offrit des baisers langoureux et passionnée, laissant glisser ses mains sur les flancs de Jess, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir. Elle s'abandonna entièrement au caresse des mains expertes de Vincent et à ses baiser qui l'a faisait fondre de plaisir. L'ardeur de ses gestes faiblit et entre deux baisers il lui dit:

- Je vais te rammener à ta chambre.

Jess fut bien obliger d'accepter lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras finement musclé. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, des chandelles étaient allumés projetant des ombres sur les murs et le plafond. Alex était déjà endormi. Vincent déposa son paquet endormi sur le lit et lui retira ses bottes, sa ceinture et ses vêtements et la glissa entre les couvertures. Elle se blottit en marmonnant dans son sommeil.

- Bonne nuit Jess..., lui murmura Vincent avant de quitter la pièce.

Très tard dans la nuit, le sommeil d'Alex devint plus agité, ce qui réveilla Jess brusquement. Sur le point de se rendormir, elle entendit un fracas soudain résonner dans les couloirs et des bruit de lutte. Elle se redressa en position assise, donnant une tape dans le dos d'Alexandra.

- Alex, Prend tes armes vite! s'inquiéta Jess.

Elle ne protesta pas et se leva à la course. Les deux filles se précipièrent dans le couloir enfilant un peignoir poussièreux et attachant leurs armes à leur tailles. Les bruit venaient de plus loin dans le manoir, elles poussèrent violemment une porte qui se trouvaient entre elles et les bruits.

Lorsqu'elles pénètrèrent dans la chambre, Kadaj avait les mains au cou et se débattais contre quelque chose d'invisible qui essayait de l'étrangler. D'un coup d'oeil furtif, elles essaya de trouver d'où provenait l'attaque?

- Jess! Un Fil, DANS SON COU, cria Alex.

Jess vit un mince fil briller sous les rayons de la lune, sans attendre elle fendit l'air de son sabre, relâcha automatiquement la pression au niveau du cou de Kadaj. Il retomba durement par terre en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son soufle.

- Mer... Merci..., chuchota faiblement Kadaj.

- Bordel! C'est quoi cette merde! s'exclama Jess.

- ... Devine... Vite, il faut prévenir les autres, ajouta Alex.

Elles tournèrent les talons pour sortir, mais le reste de la troupe les avait intercepter dans l'entrée de la porte. Les gars étaient en boxer, sauf Vincent, les filles avaient revêtu un peignoir comme ceux de Jess et d'Alex. Tous le monde semblaient affolé.

- Ça va ? On a entendu des bruit, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demanda Reno.

- Cet enfoiré d'Enge l'a étranglé pendant son sommeil, expliqua Jess.

- Qui l'a sauver , questionna Rikku.

- C'est Jess, finit par dire Alex après un petit silence.

Tous le monde la regarda intrigué.

- C'était comme un fil transparent qui l'étouffait, ajouta Alex pour dissiper le malaise.

- Il n'y a plus rien à voir, retourner vous couchez, grogna Kadaj.

- Je propose que tous le monde soit deux par deux pour le reste de la nuit, dit Aerith.

Tous le monde accepta et retourna au lit. Jess et Alex de même.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde avait de grosse cerne en dessous des yeux signifiant leur manque de sommeil. Seifer et Squall s'apprêtèrent à sortir pour aller chasser quand ils entendirent du bruit venant de dehors, ça ressemblait à des grognements. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte lentement, ils eurent du mal à croire ce qu'ils virent devant eux. Définitivement l'Enge ne voulait pas les laisser tranquille.

* * *

_Oufff Un autre de corrigé... En plus ShishioE a eu son ordinateur ... c'est Super!  
Les chapitres vont venir plus vite et j'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci..._

Réponse au review:

**Florinoir:**_ J'espère que t'a aimer ce chapitre ! Bah oui! Ce n'est pas qu'il est beau, qu'il plait à tout le monde (/Seifer/ Je te déteste /Moi/ C'est drole pas moi XD) Il va surement trouver quelqu'un pour l'endurer (Yazoo Soma inconscient après avoir recu un coup de Seifer derrière la tête)_

**Somakito:**_ Bah désolé de t'avoir déçu pour le passage... Oui c'est vrai que Vincent et Jess sont très mignons... Ça me fend le coeur pour Seifer aussi ... Désolé ... J'espère que tu as apprécier XD_

Merci pour votre soutien !

Yazoo Soma et ShishioE


	19. Chapter 18 Dixie

_Gomen pour l'attente, nous sommes vraiment désolé. Cette été à été assez chargée pour nous 2 et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de travailler sur la fanfic. Maiss... malgré l'absence d'inspiration qui nous a suivi, elle nous a finalement lâché et nous sommes en pleine épanouissement dans la suite de cette fanfic! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite ! Maintenant les réponses aux reviews!_

**Somakito:**_ Merci beaucoup, ça nous fait plaisir que tu nous suive dans notre aventure. L'Action, ça ne manque pas dans ce chapitre et ça ne manque pas jusqu'à la fin! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! _

**Caro:**_ Je suis contente que tu aimes! Merci beaucoup de nous lire! _

**drey:**_ Si tu continues à féliciter Jess comme ça, elle ne passera pu entre les cadres de porte! Merci de nous lire et même si t'es pas rendu loin je t'encourage lolll _

**Elyon:**_ Hey toi non plus t'es pas rendu loin, pourquoi vous vous découragez avant la fin T.T... C'est long, mais pas nécessairement ennuyeux(vous nous le direz, si c'était ennuyeux, n'est ce pas?) Bah j'apprécie pareil ta review, c'est très apprécié ! _

**Lilie Snake:**_ QUOI tu connais pas de fics ou Seif est guay... Bah là tu me décois... loll les fics sont assez(pour pas dire trop) nombreuses. Oui ma très chère ShishioE n'a pas été féliciter par Akito et elle grognait à chaque fois. Merci (de nous 2) de lire la fanfic et je te remercie encore plus de nous soutenir... Même si l'attente à été longue, j'espère que tu vas aimer !_

**Florinoir:**_ Ouais t'as raison, ça serait criminel de pas en profiter... C'est le rêve de toute lectrice de fanfic . ! Merci Florinoir de nous encourager depuis le début, c'est énormément apprécié et j'adore quand tu te bagarre avec Squall lollll J'espère que t'aimera les emmerdes de ce chapitre. XD!_

_Assez parler et place à la lecture!_

_Yazoo Soma et ShishioE _

_**Chapitre 18 . Dixie**_

Il y avait une centaine de loups qui s'avançait vers eux. De la bave dégoulinait entre leurs dents acérées. Ces bêtes étaient beaucoup plus grosses et voraces que ceux qu'ils avaient combattus dans la forêt pour s'entraîner. Entourés par ces horribles monstres affamés qui n'attendaient qu'une petite occasion pour leur sauter dessus, ils crièrent aux autres qui était dans le château de sortir. Les filles et les autres alertés, prirent armes en main et sortirent à la course avant de s'arrêter net devant la horde.

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CES MERDES , hurla Irvine.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai pas envie de leur servir de petit-déjeuner, lui répondit Alex.

Sur ses mots, Jess fonça en premier puis trancha les pattes du plus près, celui ci tomba mais aussitôt qu'il toucha le sol, ses pattes repoussèrent et la bête se remit debout près à contre-attaqué.

- BORDEL , s'écria Jess avant de s'attaquer à une autre bête qui se réintégra aussitôt.

Toutes les personnes présentes se jetèrent à l'attaque des loups qui n'avaient visiblement rien mangé depuis longtemps. Une heure après le commencement de cette bataille, Sephiroth s'exclama:

- C'est de la magie! Il faut tuer un loup et tous les autres devrait suivre, mais il faut tuer le bon.

Il avait dit cela en fauchant la tête d'un des loups qui lui sautait au visage.

La troupe continua de plus belle à frapper et trancher les pattes et les têtes se trouvant à leur portée. Malgré leurs efforts, les bêtes se relevaient à chaque fois. Leurs vêtements étaient tachés de sang, ils étaient en sueur, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Dans son élan, Alex ne remarqua pas que le loup qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer fût immobile. Quand elle en prit compte elle leva les yeux et se fit la même chose pour toutes les bêtes présentes. Un éclair de couleur rouge les éblouit. Quand ils regardèrent la source de ce flash, ils ne purent rien voir à cause d'une épaisse fumée rougeâtre qui les encerclait. Quand elle finit par se dissiper, une jeune fille d'environ 8 ans se tenait entre les loups.

- FAIS ATTENTION PETITE , s'époumona Rikku qui avait peur que les loups ne se remettent à bouger.

La fillette avait les cheveux blonds platine qui se séparaient pour faire deux jolies nattes attachées avec des rubans rouges. Sa robe était faîtes de dentelle et de velours de la même couleur que les rubans. Elle avait un joli sourire et de beaux yeux bleus, on aurait pu la croire sorti d'un conte de fée. Un halo rougeâtre flottait continuellement autour d'elle.

- C'est qui cette gamine !

L'enfant tourna vivement son regard vers Seifer. Son expression ayant changé du tout au tout, elle semblait maintenant offusquée et en colère. D'un signe de la main en direction du grand blond, il fut projeté sur le mur du château le plus proche. Le choc fut tellement brutal que le mur en trembla. Jess se précipita à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever. Seifer se dégagea et regarda la petite avec une expression de surprise mélangée avec de l'orgueil.

- Qui êtes-vous, demanda Alex qui devina qu'il ne fallait pas vexé cette fillette et qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

Cependant elle ne se doutait pas du tout de la réponse de celle-ci.

La petite leva sa main au ciel et dans son mouvement un loup s'éleva magiquement dans les airs. Retrouvant sa mobilité, le loup se débattait furieusement. Il se figea de nouveau et explosa en milliers de morceau de chair, entraînant les autres dans la même explosion. Avant que tout le monde fût surpris, ils se retrouvèrent parsemé de morceau de chair de la tête au pied. Les places qui n'étaient pas sali par le sang l'étaient maintenant. Malgré tout, ils furent impressionnés des pouvoirs de la gamine.

- Dégueulasse, dit Jess en enlevant de la cervelle de son épaule.

- Je suis Dixie, l'Enge de l'amour, finit par dire la gamine avec une voix cristalline.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

- Ouais, c'est ça et moi je suis BABA l'éléphant rose, plaisanta Irvine.

- Surveille tes paroles lorsque tu te trouves devant moi ou tu pourrais le regretter amèrement, menaça Dixie qui maintenant perdu sa voix de fillette remplacée par une voix glaciale et grave.

Un douleur frappa Irvine dans le dos et le fit tomber à genoux. Automatiquement, Alex lui enleva le mal, mais elle aussi fut prise de cette douleur.

- Si tu te crois plus forte, murmura tout haut l'Enge entre ses dents.

Alex ne voulant pas lui laisser la chance de penser qu'elle avait un esprit faible créa une barrière invisible contre Dixie. Sa barrière entourait tous ceux autour d'elle.

- Pff... Pitoyable...

Ses mains se chargèrent d'une électricité écarlate, de sa main droite, elle lança en une boule sur le bouclier, en faisant exploser la boule d'électricité. Alex était présentement à genoux sur le sol, tellement sa concentration l'empêchait de se mettre debout. La gamine lâcha une autre boule qui désintégra le bouclier, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Alex. Jess se précipita à ses côtés et la releva, Alex essaya de se reconcentrer pour reproduire son bouclier. La troisième boule fut lancer et tous se préparèrent à l'impact, mais rien ne vint, sauf une explosion contre ce qui était auparavant le bouclier. Alex se demanda pourquoi son bouclier pouvait de nouveau marcher alors qu'elle avait perdu sa concentration, mais tous s'expliqua quand elle tourna le regard et vit Natsu à ses côtés.

- Toi !

- Je vois que tu te caches toujours derrière cette apparence de jeune fille... Dixie,

- C'est ma façon à moi de m'amuser. Et toi, tu aides encore ces pauvres humains, tu n'es qu'un faible!

- Tu devrais savoir que ton opinion ne m'importe peu. J'ai choisis de ne pas faire souffrir les plus faibles pour mon propre plaisir.

- Alors tu mourras aux côtés de ceux que tu protèges avec tant d'ardeur.

Après ces mots, elle émit un petit rire de fillette sadique. En une fraction de seconde, la gamine projeta à nouveaux une série de sphère rouge vif qui se désintégra juste devant Natsu qui lui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil.

- Voyons Dixie, tu me déçois... Aurais-tu oublier qu'un Enge ne peut pas en tuer un autre?...

- Sale Enge de Lumière , dit elle avant de se tourner vers Jess qui soutenait encore Alex. Vous allez voir, Natsu ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger.

En un temps infime, un éclair rouge illumina le ciel et toucha le sol à l'endroit où Dixie était. La même fumée apparue et les encercla. Et la jeune fille avait disparue, Jess lui faisant une grimace puérile.

- Merci Natsu, une fois de plus on aurait péri sans toi, lui dit Alex en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, il y a des personnes qui ont besoin de votre aide dans le village avant que cette chipie n'attaque de nouveau. Au revoir!

Et il disparut.

Alex eut de la peine de le voir si troublé, mais cette pensée fut aussitôt chassée quand les autres l'obligèrent à les emmener dans le village.

- J'aimerais bien me doucher avant, déclara Alex.

- Bonne idée , dirent ils en choeur.

Quand tout le monde fut lavé, ils se rejoignirent pour se téléporter vers le village. Alex avait pris beaucoup de temps pour apprendre cette technique, mais elle en était fière à présent.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans le village, les villageois étaient dans les décombres cherchant des biens qui aurait pu survivre. La scène faisait pitié à voir, tant de personne errant entre les batiments écroulés. Il y avait même des personnes qui pleurait à genoux. Après le décompte sinistre, ils évaluèrent le nombre de mort à une vingtaine. Les familles étaient en pleurs et les personnes autour ne savaient pas trop comment les consoler. Alex et Jess incapable de voir tant de cadavres se dirigèrent vers la forêt à l'endroit où les réfugiés s'était couché pour une nuit. La moitié de la troupe s'affairait à construire des abris temporaires pendant qu'ils rebatiraient la ville. L'autre moitié s'occupaient de soigner les blesser. Alex se dirigea pour aller aider Aerith à guérir une vieille dame quand elle vit une petite fille aux cheveux blonds qui étaient plein de suie et de poussière. Assise en tailleur au pied d'un arbre, elle fixait loin devant elle sans bouger. Elle semblait figer à jamais. Alex s'en approcha et se mit à sa hauteur. La petite devait avoir sept ans maximum.

- Bonjour, je m'apelle Alexandra, est-ce que tu sais où sont tes parents ?

La fillette hocha la tête et leva sa main pour pointer le ciel. Alex eut une bouffée de compassion et de pitié pour cet enfant. Elle se dit que décidément c'était pas la meilleure des journées qu'elle avait vécu. C'était encore la faute de cet Enge de malheur, elle se jura pour elle-même de la détruire, ce fut comme si elle acceptait enfin le sort que les Dieux lui avait donner. Si c'était pour tuer les Enges qui propageait mort et malheur sur leur passage, oui elle l'acceptait.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ou soif ?

Les yeux verts de la petite se tournèrent vers Alex et ils étaient remplis de détresse et de tristesse. Elle émit un petit son a peine audible, mais qui signifiait "oui". Alex se leva, l'invitant à faire de même. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers un endroit que la troupe de combattants avait mit sur pied un peu plus tôt. Il y avait là tous ce qu'on pouvait avoir besoin pour se nourir et s'abreuver. Toute la nourriture venait du village voisin. Quand Alex fut sûre que l'adorable fillette ait mangé à sa faim, elle l'emmena se laver. Après qu'elle soit toute propre, elle se rhabilla avec des vêtements neuf et propre(qui venait aussi de l'autre village)et Alex lui fit une longue natte qui descendait dans son dos. Pendant tous ce temps, la blondinette n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot, alors Alex fut bien surprise de l'entendre dire une phrase complète.

- J'aimerais aller me promener dans la forêt avec toi, lui dit elle en s'accrochant à sa main.

Alex accepta avec un sourire. Elle l'emmena sur un petit sentier qui suivait un cours d'eau.

- As-tu de la famille par ici, est ce que tu connais quelqu'un , finit par demander Alex après un long moment.

- Non... Nous venons d'emménager ici.

Pauvre petite, se retrouver seule sera dure pour elle. Elle est très courageuse.

- Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas ton nom, déclara Alex pour changer de sujet.

- Je m'apelle Serena.

- Tu as un très jolie prénom Serena.

Alex s'occupa toute la journée de la petite et ne revint qu'au coucher du soleil.

- Mais t'était passée où toi , s'écria Jess quand elle la vit arriver.

- Je suis aller me promener dans les bois avec elle, répondit elle en montrant la petite blonde.

Devant tous le monde qui s'attroupèrent pour voir la fillette, cette dernière se cacha derrière Alex. Quand tous les rescapés furent installer dans des abris temporaires, la troupe se rassembla autour d'un feu en mangeant. Serena avait la tête d'appuyé sur les genoux d'Alex et semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

- Pourquoi on coucherait pas ici ce soir, proposa Jess. Ça nous éviterais le contre-temps pour se rendre du château à ici et en plus on va pouvoir reprendre la reconstruction plus vite.

- Ça m'étonne que ça soit toi qui dise ça, toi qui aime mieux le confort, répliqua Alex.

- J'aime mieux dormir à la belle étoile que dormir dans une chambre plein de poussière.

Alex alla se coucher, emmenant Serena dans ses bras et Jess alla s'allonger près de Vincent, qui lui veillait. Serena était profondément endormi, elle ne s'était probablement pas beaucoup reposer la dernière nuit. Vers minuit tous le monde dormait d'un sommeil profond. Soudainement, Serena se reveilla et chercha la cause de son réveil brutal, pourtant tout était silencieux et calme. Alex était couché à ses côtés et la fillette alla se lover proche d'elle, quand elle entendit un craquement de branche, elle se retourna vivement et vit deux personnes s'approcher vers elle. Un homme et une femme s'approchaient. Serena les reconnut quand ils passèrent sous un rayon de lune.

- ...Maman...Papa..., chuchota t'elle.

Ils lui tendaient la main et elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Elle les avait pourtant vu enfermés dans leur maison prisonnier des flammes. Ils avaient peut être survécu, ce serait génial, mais pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas trouver avant. Un halo rouge entouraient les deux adultes qui tendaient toujours la main à la fillette. Quand elle arriva à leur portée il se volatilisèrent, elle les chercha du regard et les vit un peu plus loin sur le sentier qu'elle avait utilisé avec Alex un peu plus tôt. Elle se précipita en courant vers eux pour être sûre que cette fois, ils ne lui échappe pas. Quand elle se précipita sur eu, ils s'évaporèrent de nouveau pour réapparaitre plus loin. Serena sentit une larme coulée sur le long de sa joue, pourquoi ses parents disparaissaient toujours.

- Viens Serena, n'ai pas peur..., lui chuchota la douce voix de sa mère.

Serena sourit et courra de nouveau pour les rejoindre, après plusieurs tentatives qui était toujours les mêmes, la petite s'écroula par terre et pleura. Elle pleurait surtout de rage de ne pas pouvoir rattraper ses parents. Pourquoi elle en était pas capable.

- Ne pleure pas Serena, viens n'aie pas peur..., continua de dire la voix.

La grande dame s'approcha et pris sa fille dans ses bras.

- Nous ne voulons plus que tu revoit cette voyageuse, elle est mesquine, elle a essayer de nous s'éparer, c'est elle qui a détruit de village, tu a vus, elle fait de la magie, c'est une sorcière, Dit l'homme qui s'accroupi près de sa fille.

- Mais elle ma sauvée...

- Elle t'as amadouée, je craint même qu'elle ne t'aie jeter un sort, Coupa la dame.

- ... Maintenant que vous êtes là, je ne vous désobéirais pas, je suis tellement heureuse..., Pleurnicha la fillette en se collant encore plus dans les bras de sa mère.

Alex cacher dans les buissons avait suivie la fille, elle se doutait que c'était surmenent un coup de Dixie. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne voyait là, qu'une scene touchante de retrouvaille.

" Après tout peut-être que c'est moi qui disjoncte. Mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi ils auraient ammener Serena si loin..." Réfléchi Alex.

Au moment même, de grandes ailes noires se déplia du dos de la dame et ses cheveux blond ondulés, se raidi et se tressèrent en deux nattes. L'Enge avait une simple robe rouge sang qui lui dégrindolait avec de multiple voile sur les mollet. Elle était maintenant en lévitation et deux anneaux noir ornait ses chevilles. Alex bondit de derrière les buissons et couru au centre de la clairière.

- Serena, éloigne toi d'elle, ce n'est pas ta mère, c'est l'enge de l'amour, elle a mis le feu a ton village et a tuée tes parents! SERENA! Tu M'entend!

- Tu essaye encore de m'enlever pour me tuer, Ils m'ont dit de ne plus t'approcher, tu es une sorcière.

- Pas du tout, regarde la, ce n'est aps ta mère, c'est un demons, dit Alex en esperant que la petite comprennent malgré son jeune âge.

La petite fille se retourna et elva les yeux sur la grand dame. Ses grand yeux vert, s'ouvrir de terreur en appercevant la métamorphose de sa mère. Trop effrayer pour hurler, elle esseya de se dégager, mais les doigts de Dixie s'enfonca dans la peu tendre de l'enfant qui poussa un cri percant. Alex s'élenca, ses Kodachis fermement serrer dans ses mains. Voyant l'attaque venir, l'Enge enpoigna rapidement la fillette par le cou en la souleva dans les airs l'étouffant a moitier.

- Si tu bouge je la tue, sa serais dommage de tuer une si jeune fille..., Menaca Dixie un grand sourir sadique flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Lâche là. Elle n'a rien a voir dans ce conflit, attaque toi donc a quelqu'un qui saura se défendre!

- Au contraire, c'est ce qui m'amuse le plus de jouer avec les sentiments des autres... Tu devrais voir ta tronche en ce moment, j'adore cette expression de terreur mélangé avec ta combativité.

_- Jess merde, Viens! grouille toi, _appela Alex télépathiquement.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaye de faire depuis tout a leur? je t'ai vu partir et je voulais te suivre, mais la foret c'est transformer en labyrinte sans issue, lui répondit elle_

Dixie explosa en un fou rire a glacé le sang.

- Hahaha! Inutile, vous n'êtes que des mouchard pour nous, vous ne réussirez jamais a nous anéantir. Le labyrinthe, c'est encore une de mes magnifiques idées.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire!

Serena se débattait violament, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis meurt, ils étaient tous gentils, et, ce qu'elle avait compris, ce sont eux qui sauveraient son monde des griffes de la terrible Enge. Ses petits pied battaient l'air, et ses poing frappaient le bras de Dixie désespérément. terrifier a l'idée de perdre Alex, Serena se mit a pleurer, laissant couler de grosses larmes le long de ses joues. Fuyant les joue de l'enfant, la goutte salée alla se fracasser sur le poignet de l'Enge. Le sourire sadique de cette dernière se transforma en terreur, et sa bouche laissa échapper un cri de souffrance. Elle rabatti son bras contre elle, fesant chuter Serena durement au sol. la fillette en profitant pour se refugier derrière Alex. La main de Dixie se tordait toute seule, et ses désintégrait. Le mal montait jusque dans son bras, et bientot au dessus du coude. Dans un mouvement désespéré, Dixie empoigna une dague, décorée de rubis flamboyant, et scia son bras pour arrêter la propagation de l'infection.

- ... ENFER! Comment oser vous habîmer un être parfait! La prochaine fois, je vais vous tuer tranquillement, et dans la plus grande souffrance..., S'égosilla Dixie.

Jess Apparu, essouflée, avec Vincent et Reno sur ces talons, tous aussi essouflés qu'elle. C'est a ce moment que Dixie poussa un dernier cri rageur et se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

- LA GARCE! S'écria Jess lorsque son Sabre ne frappa que l'air, là ou se trouvait dixie quelques fraction de seconde plus tôt.

- Alex! Serena! Vous n'avez rien! S'enquit Reno Qui se précipita sur elles.

Serena c'était réfugier dans les bras d'alex et ne voulait plus la quitter. Alex expliqua vaguement la scène qui venait de se passer puis déclara qu'il vallait mieux ne pas rester là et retourner au campement. Ils repartirent sans en faire un plat, après tout, elles étaient sauves toutes les deux.

Personne ne se coucha et ils expliquèrent longuement ce qu'il s'était passé. Serena restait indélogeable du corps d'alex, jusqu'a ce que Natsu apparut et se dirigea sur Alex pour se pencher et la prendre dans ses bras. Alors la fillette alla se blottir sur Vincent et Jess qui étaient collés.

- Sa va bien, Natsu, Je n'ai rien... Tenta de rassurer Alex. C'est plutôt Serena qui en a souffert.

Natsu se retourna vers la jeune fille qui le regardait de ses grand yeux vert, tremblant comme une feuille dans les bras de Jess.

- Tu...Tu est... un Enge toi aussi..? Je ne veut pas que tu leur fasse de mal! Cria Serena.

- Non moi je suis avec vous, je vais vous aider a tuer ces Enges, je ne suis pas des leurs... Esseya de rassurer Natsu ne s'acroupissant aux côtés de Serena avec des yeux aussi tendre que ceux des agneaux, et une main délicate qui essuya les yeux de celle-ci.

_Il ferait un père trop mignon,_ se dit Alex.

Serena complètement convaincu de l'honnêteté de Natsu, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Cette petite était trop adorable. Alex sourit devant cette scène si mignonne. Toute la journée, ils furent occupés à reconstruire les batiments et à aider les survivants. Pendant la soirée, Natsu arriva, les deux amies le regardèrent.

- Vous savez que le manuscrit a bien faillit y passer.

- Eh merde..., dirent t'elles en choeur.

- Je ne vous repproche rien voyons, de toute manière, je l'ai récupéré à temps.

À ces mots, il matérialisa le vieux manuscrit qu'Alex avait déjà feuilleter.

- Vous n'avez jamais été assez curieuse pour tous le lire et si vous le feriez vous comprendriez beaucoup de chose.

- C'est pas une question de curiosité, mais de temps. Avec tous ce qui nous est arrivés, ont a pas eu trop le temps de lire un livre de dix millions de page, se défendit Jess.

Alex prit le manuscrit qu'il lui tendait et feuilleta les pages jaunis par le temps du vieux manuscrit qui en plus des descriptions des mondes comportait les journaux de bord des autres générations de Ryokaku. Jess curieuse regardait elle aussi avec attention les divers signes et symboles qui remplaçait les lettres. Bizzarement, les filles les comprennait comme elle comprenait leur lettres terrestres.


	20. Chapitre 19 Le Manuscrit des Ryokaku

_Bonjoureuuuhh! Nous voici, je sais le temps est très espacé entre les chapitre et nous en sommes désolé, ce chapitre a été un peu plus long à corrigé...Mais on est toujours là en vie et bien inspiré pour la suite... Ce chapitre va vous en apprendre beaucoup sur la vie des Enges et vous allez faire la connaissance de Taisa! Nous venons de commencer la Partie 2 et ça s'annonce des plus interressant, nous espèrons que vous continuerez de lire la suite! Place au réponse aux reviews!_

**Somakito:**_ Rahhh je suis si navré que tu partes et que tu ne puisses plus lire ma fanfic... J'espère que tu es heurese dans ton nouveau pays etnous te souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur!_

**Florinoir:**_ Désolé pour Squall, il sera pas des plus présent dans ce chapitre, mais il est plus instructifs que d'autre chose! J'espère que tu aimeras tout de même!_

**Emy:**_ Salut tite cocotte! Merci de nous lire, c'est très gentil, malgré les harcèlements que tu me fais pour avoir la suite, tu l'as maintenant et j'espère qu'elle te plaira! loll _

_Maintenant place aux Chapitre 19! Bonne Lecture!_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre19 . Le Manuscrit des Ryokaku**_

_Ce qui est fait est fait, nous ne pourrons jamais revenir en arrière, même si nous l'aurions voulu, pourquoi est ce nous qu'on a choisit? Nous n'avons rien de plus que les autres selon moi. Nous avons peur de nous aventurer dans ceci et je n'y connais absolument rien moi à ces affaires d'Enges et de monde. Pourquoi est ce si compliqué? Tant de question que nous nous posons. Nous vivions tranquillement, nous n'avons que 25 printemps et la vie devant nous. Moi je m'appelle Kifo et mon meilleur ami c'est Ryd, nous venons de Krieg, avant que je sache que c'était un monde parallèle, je croyais que c'était simplement un territoire parmi tant d'autre. J'ai beaucoup mal à croire que tous ça ne sont pas des histoires inventé. Un mystérieux personnage est venu nous voir après qu'on a manipuler une sorte de cube en bois grossièrement tailler et qu'il se soit illuminé. La magie c'est interdit et ceux qui en font usage sont souvent pendu ou mis à mort, alors quand le mystérieux personnage est venu nous voir, j'ai eu peur qu'ils me condamnent. En fait il nous a pas donner le choix de devenir des Ryokaku et maintenant je suis là à écrire dans ce livre, parce que notre guide nous a dit que nous étions la première génération. _

- C'était toi le guide , demanda Alex.

- Oui et j'étais bien jeune dans ce temps-là, bien naïf, sans expérience. Disons que j'ai mit beaucoup de temps avant de trouver ceux qui pourront vraiment devenir de bonne Ryokaku.

Il avait sourit en disant ça et Alex et Jess lui sourirent à leur tour.

_Notre entraînement était dur et sans répit, nous sommes allés dans le monde d'Inferno pour nous entraîner, là-bas, il y a de grosses bestioles qui sont beaucoup plus monstrueuse que dans mon monde. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là, mais nous avons acquis beaucoup d'expérience au combat. Quand Cerberius nous a envoyé les premiers démons tout droit sortit de l'Enfer lui-même, nous avons eut beaucoup plus de mal à défendre le monde que nous étions supposés protéger. J'ai eu la plus grosse peine de ma vie, quand j'ai vu Ryd mourir devant moi, en me protégeant, je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. Ça me laisse comme un immense vide dans mon corps, c'est comme si je ne pouvais consoler ma peine. Le guide m'a ramené dans mon monde, il m'a laissé en me disant que la première génération de Ryokaku avait échoué, mais que ce n'était pas de notre faute. Le corps de Ryd repose désormais près de chez nous. J'espère que la prochaine génération de Ryokaku sera plus forte que la notre. Je n'ai jamais été bien enclin à accepter cette sorte de mission que les Dieux m'avait donné._

Les pages suivantes recelaient des dessins maladroits de monstruosité qui ressemblait à des insectes.

- Est ce que c'est ce qui se trouve sur Inferno, questionna Jess.

- La plupart de ceux-là ont disparus, Inferno est disons une sorte de monde qui va bientôt s'éteindre, lui répondit Natsu.

- Alors pourquoi nous devons aller le secourir , continua t'elle.

- Il y a quelque peuple caché sous terre, Cerberius, l'Enge du Feu et celui qui s'occupe de ce monde, les cherche et veut les exterminer, rajouta l'Enge.

- Alors ça veut dire que tous les mondes sont au bord de la destruction, demanda Alex.

- Oui... C'est pourquoi vous êtes là.

Jess comprit enfin ce que signifiait cette mission qu'elle n'avait pas demandé. À toute la grandeur qu'elle représentait. Elle avait prit cela comme une sorte de jeu au début, elle s'était dite que ça serait bien et marrant, mais depuis qu'elle connaissait la véritable histoire, elle sentit comme un énorme poids qui pesait sur elle.

Alex tourna les pages du manuscrit et quelque chose attira son attention.

- Regarde Jess!

_Les Dieux créèrent 6 mondes différents:_

_.Inferno_

_.Krieg_

_.Mizu_

_.Manga_

_.Final Fantasy _

_.La Terre_

_Ces mondes étant très différents les uns des autres, ils décidèrent de créé Les Enges. Des être pourvus d'une âme et de sentiments pur. Ils furent au nombre de 8; trois avec une âme féminine et cinq avec une âme masculine. Ils veilleraient tous sur une matière en particulier et six d'entre eux sur un monde. Les deux autres furent le messager et le maître des Enges. Taisa, le dieu suprême, étant très généreux, mais au combien naïf, décida de donner des pouvoirs spéciaux à ses Enges. Ces pouvoirs furent associés avec la matière qu'il leur était permis de contrôler._

Maelys:_ Maître des Enges avant tout, elle est aussi celle qui contrôle les illusions. _

Eki: _Enge de la Guerre et celui du monde de Krieg._

Jayce:_ Enge du monde de la Terre et celui du temps._

Dixie:_ Celle qui contrôle le monde de Final Fantasy et Enge de l'amour._

Heykel:_ Enge du vent et du monde de Manga._

Elona:_ Celle qui a le contrôle sur l'eau et le monde de Mizu._

Cerberius:_ Celui qui possède le monde d'Inferno et l'Enge du Feu._

Natsu:_ Messager des Enges et des Dieux, il est aussi l'Enge de la Lumière._

_Quand Maelys devint très proche de Taisa, celle-ci lui demanda d'accorder plus de pouvoir aux Enges. La première fois, il refusa, mais la deuxième, il céda. Ils les convoquèrent tous et déjà de voir le Dieu Suprême en vrai, était un privilège, alors recevoir des pouvoirs de celui-ci était inimaginable pour eux. Après le don de pouvoir supplémentaire, les Enges étaient presque aussi fort que les Dieux, malgré quelques différences. Maelys invita les Enges et les persuada que les Dieux ne faisaient que les utiliser pour ensuite les détruire. Les Enges se révoltèrent et finirent par se débarrasser de l'emprise de Taisa et des Dieux. Un seulement resta fidèle. Les Enges ayant un monde s'amusa et firent ce qu'ils voulurent des êtres y vivant. Les Dieux n'avaient plus aucun contrôle, pour cause; le trop grand pouvoir leur ayant été donné. Taisa décida de chercher des êtres ayant un corps solide et une âme sensible et intelligente qui pourront détruire les Enges. Ces êtres naîtraient avec des pouvoirs, mais ne pouvant les développer que lorsque le temps serait propice. Il fit venir le seul Enge qui restait et lui donna comme responsabilités de les mener vers la destruction des Enges. _

_Les Ryokaku furent créé._

- C'est toi l'Enge fidèle , demanda Jess.

- Oui!

- Alors tu vois souvent Taisa , continua t'elle.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, il veut souvent avoir des nouvelles de vous, il vous porte dans son coeur je crois.

- Est-ce qu'il est beau, s'empressa de demander Jess.

- Jess, je te ferais remarquer que t'es déjà casée, répliqua Alex.

- J'ai pas dit que je laisserais Vincent pour un vieux.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, dit Natsu.

Un petit moment passa, pendant lequel Jess et Alex continuèrent de lire quelques paragraphes qui les accrochèrent.

- Au fait, Natsu, lors de notre dernier affrontement, Dixie, avait quelque peu changé, déclara Alex. Et toi, as-tu une autre forme ?

- En effet, répondit il. Tous les Enges ont un véritable aspect, le plus souvent avec un lien par rapport à leur pouvoir.

- On peut voir la tienne , s'égaya Jess sans aucune retenue.

Sur le coup, Natsu parut embêté, mais un hochement de tête et un sourire montra son consentement.

Sous l'attention des deux Ryokaku, Natsu ferma les yeux et rapprocha ses mains au centre de sa poitrine. Une intense lumière l'enveloppa comme un cocon qui devint opaque tellement l'éclat était vif. Le cocon s'éleva de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. À peine une minute plus tard, deux grandes ailes au plumage d'un blanc éblouissant vinrent percer l'enveloppe, laissant s'échapper de puissant rayon lumineux. Peu à peu, le cocon se contracta en une petite boule lumineuse dans les paumes de Natsu. Celui-ci redescendu au sol, ses mouvements était fluide et harmonieux. Jess et Alex regardaient, complètement éblouie, le Natsu transformé qui les regardait avec un sourire complètement craquant. Ses cheveux d'habitude semi long, descendait maintenant jusqu'aux cuisses, ils étaient si légers que le faible vent réussissait à les faire valser derrière lui. Ses vêtements avaient été remplacés par une longue tunique blanc éclatant qui épousait magnifiquement bien les traits de son corps et les courbes délicates. À son cou, pendait un pendentif au diamant lumineux et ses chevilles étaient ornées d'auréoles de lumière qui gravitaient autour sans pourtant toucher à sa peau pâle qui rappelait du satin blanc. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleu, encore plus éclatant. Lorsqu'il s'avança, ses pieds ne faisait qu'effleuré le sol qui s'illuminait sous chacun de ses pas et ses ailes dansaient en de grands mouvements élégants.

Tous maintenant observaient avec admiration l'Enge de lumière.

- Tu... savais qu'Alex aimait les gars aux cheveux longs!

Cette remarque valut à Jess un coup bien placé sur sa mâchoire.

Natsu vint mettre un genou par terre, devant Alex, pris son menton entre son pouce et son index et l'embrassa sensuellement, faisant sortir la jeune fille de sa transe. La brune s'étonna de la chaleur que dégageait la lumière qui émanait de Natsu. Cela la réconforta au maximum, elle trouva touchante cette preuve d'amour qu'il démontrait publiquement. Tout en continuant son geste, Natsu matérialisa le cocon qui s'étendit cette fois autour d'Alex aussi. La lumière se radoucit après avoir fait disparaître les cheveux diaphanes de Natsu et ses ailes. La boule de lumière alla se loger sur la poitrine d'Alex du côté du coeur. Leur moment touchant prit fin lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient l'objet de tant de regard, faisant rougir les pommettes des deux amoureux. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans les festivités avec modération pour nos soûlons. Ils déduirent tous ensemble que ce qui avait, en partie, détruit l'utilisation du bras droit de Dixie, c'était l'amour profond et sincère que Serena avait développé envers eux et spécialement envers Alex. Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, la fillette alla se loger dans les bras d'Alex qui était elle-même dans ceux de Natsu. Vincent et Jess avaient installé leur futon un peu à l'écart des autres pour plus d'intimité. Tout le monde sut qu'il pourrait dormir en toute quiétude. Ce fut dans un sommeil profond qu'ils sombrèrent tous, entourés d'un dôme de lumière que dégageait Natsu. Squall avait été très peiné de voir Alex accepté si facilement Natsu, mais elle avait fait son choix, il n'y pouvait rien, il n'avait plus aucune chance et il s'endormit sur cette douloureuse pensée. Les Ryokaku se sentaient en sécurité malgré le fait que la bataille finale était amorcée.

Taisa les regardait d'en haut et était bien content du bonheur de son Enge préféré et des Ryokaku. Enfin il pourrait peut-être vengé ce que les Enges lui avait fait. Quand Maelys et lui étaient ensemble, il y a bien longtemps déjà, il avait ressentit la même joie dans son coeur que celle donc les Ryokaku avait le bonheur de vivre, mais maintenant cet amour c'était transformé en profonde haine. Parfois, l'amour peut en être si près.

Quand la lumière du soleil vint frappé les paupières closes de Jess, elle se recouvra de ses couvertures. Cependant Serena guettait son réveil et lui sauta dessus dès qu'elle l'a vit bouger.

-... Va sauter sur Alex, moi je veux dormir, marmonna une voix à peine audible causé par les multiples couvertures recouvrant la blonde.

- Elle est partit, dit la gamine en continuant à sautiller.

- Avec qui , répondit Jess en ôtant brusquement les couvertures, piqué par la curiosité.

- Natsu...

- Pour faire quoi, fit Jess avec un sourire nullement caché.

- Pratiquer sa magie.

- J'en suis certaine, conclut la Ryokaku se doutant des dires de son amie.

Elle finit par se lever et aller déjeuner avec la fillette.

Vincent n'était plus à ses côtés lors de son réveil et elle le chercha des yeux, elle le vit un peu plus loin, parlant avec Reno, ce qui l'étonna fortement.

_Faut croire qu'il devient de plus en plus sociable_, conclut t'elle.

Alex était complètement épuisée, jamais Natsu ne l'avait si durement entraîné, elle s'efforça de ne pas lâcher sa concentration malgré la douleur à la tête, causé par trop de concentration. Elle se téléporta à l'endroit fixe prévu, lança l'éclair sur la cible qui fut détruite sur le champ et sortit ses Kodachis et fit le mouvement complexe qu'elle connaissait maintenant parfaitement. Le mannequin de bois tomba sur le sol, tranché obliquement en trois parties.

- 5 secondes 11 dixièmes, chronométra Natsu.

Alex s'affala sur le sol, épuisé par ses entraînements répétitifs.

- Tu ne devrais pas te décourager, c'est ton meilleur temps, la rassura Natsu.

- Je suis juste épuisé.

- De toute façon, je voulais en finir là.

Il lui fit un sourire angélique encadré de ses cheveux qui virevoltait au vent.

- J'ai bien aimé ta petite scène d'hier, tu es très élégant en Enge, tu sais.

- J'aime tant te rendre heureuse, dit il après un moment.

- Ta seule présence me comble.

Il se pencha sur elle, mais il s'arrêta. Alex chercha la source de cette distraction, mais finit par conclure que ce conflit se déroulait dans la tête de Natsu.

- Euh... Je dois y aller, je suis appelé auprès de Taisa. Je reviendrais au plus vite, avec des informations, finit il par dire avant de voler un léger baiser à Alex et de s'évaporer.

Elle était désormais seule, assise à travers les débris des mannequins. Elle se résigna donc à retourner auprès de Jess et les autres.

Jess vit une Alexandra attristée. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à ses côtés, la blonde lui envoya un sourire chaleureux, répondu par un sourire forcé.

- Il n'est pas très galant de te laisser en plan comme ça, reprocha Jess.

- Il a reçut un appel de Taisa, répondit elle.

L'après-midi se passa à reconstruire les bâtiments, Alex avec la magie et Jess avec la sueur de son front. Ils arrivèrent à rebâtir quelques demeures, assez pour pouvoir accueillir tous les réfugiés. La cérémonie d'enterrement se déroula le soir même.

- Serena ! Où es-tu cocotte, hurla Alex.

- Ici, répondit elle en accourant.

- Ne bouge pas, il faut que j'arrange ta robe.

- Elle était venu me la montrer, dit soudainement Jess en apparaissant à son tour.

- Tu es trop mignonne là-dedans, finit par dirent les Ryokaku en examinant Serena.

La cérémonie se passa dans la tristesse. Serena était particulièrement bouleversé et ne lâchait plus la main d'Alex. Quand ils se couchèrent, la petite se colla encore plus contre la Ryokaku qu'à l'habitude et Alex se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas revu Natsu.

Une semaine se déroula sans qu'elle n'ait de ses nouvelles. Elle passait son temps à s'entraîner avec Jess, Sephiroth, Seifer, Kadaj, Yazoo et Squall. Elle faisait cela pour oublier sa peine, mais malgré ses efforts, elle s'en faisait beaucoup pour lui et sa concentration en était affectée. Le soir, Jess l'a regardait errer entre les personnes installé pour la nuit, la blonde n'aimait pas du tout la voir dans cet état, mais ne savait pas très bien comment la consolé, elle même était très inquiète pour l'Enge.


	21. Chapter 20 La Bataille

**Ne nous chicanez pas trop pour le long moment sans nouvelle... Nous sommes vivantes et bien en forme Nous esperons que vous l'êtes autant! Bon voila le chapitre, celui là il est pas mal décisif... Je vous préviens que je vais mettre la suite dans pas longtemps ! Merci pour les reviews, je ne peux plus répondre, parce qu'on m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus le faire... Mais je vous dit tout de même que c'est très gentil de votre part !**

**Yazoo Soma et ShishioE **

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 20 . La Bataille**_

Une semaine après la mystérieuse disparition de Natsu, Jessica s'entraînait durement avec Vincent, après que la blonde ait battu à pleine couture Alex. Celle-ci était triste la plupart du temps, malgré les essais de la blonde à l'entraîner dans une de ses folies(qui autrefois marchait très bien et qui finissait en délire où les deux filles se retrouvaient avec des maux de ventre). Jess essaya de mettre de la joie et de la bonne humeur dans le groupe en apportant des barils d'Hydromel qui provenait du village. Tous profitèrent de l'occasion avec beaucoup d'entrain. Alex qui n'aimait pas l'alcool ne participait pas pleinement aux festivités. Évidemment Jess, Irvine, Seifer et Reno n'optèrent pas pour la modération. Lorsque les quatre ivrognes furent saoul mort, les autres allèrent se coucher. Alex rejoignit Jess.

- Jess, je m'inquiète pour Natsu, il est pas revenu depuis une semaine... Crois-tu qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

- ... Gmagfofa... Ce ... Ce que je crois... c'est que tu devrais me laisser dormir avant que je me ... fâche... Et puis, continua t'elle, ...si tu t'ennuis autant que ça d'un mec pour passer la nuit, t'as qu'à aller demander à Squall de te réchauffer... Il ne dira pas non, j'en suis certaine...

Alex resta bouche bée après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, tant par la quantité de mot qu'elle avait mit dans une phrase(elle est quand même saoule) que par le manque de tact qu'elle avait usé.

- CE QUE TU PEUX EN DIRE DES CONNERIES! MAINTENANT JE SAIS CE QUE TU PENSES VRAIMENT DE MOI...

- ...que t'es une profiteuse...

Alex donna un coup de pied rageur sur les bottes de Jess et partit en direction opposé. Marchant d'un pas vif, ses pieds l'a conduisit involontairement au pied du futon de Squall. L'a voyant s'arrêter net, Squall sortit de son demi-sommeil et se leva sur ses coudes.

- Alex, c'est toi?... Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Alex se laissa tomber sur les genoux et se mit à sangloter doucement. Les paroles lui avait vraiment fait mal et elles résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Squall sortit de sous ses couvertures et prit Alex par les épaules et l'incita à s'asseoir sur le futon. Il l'a prit dans ses bras en l'a berçant tranquillement, lui soufflant des mots rassurant à l'oreille.

- C'est... C'est Jess... Elle a... Elle a dit..., bégaya Alex.

- Chuttt... Jess est saoule, elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, j'en suis sûre...

- ...Et si elle avait raison, et si j'était...

- Quelqu'un d'ivre dit rarement des choses sensés, coupa Squall. Même si ses paroles semblaient vrais, moi je suis sûr qu'elles sont totalement fausses, quelque soit le sujet...

Alex se calma un peu après le discours de réconfort et se recroquevilla contre le torse nu de Squall, faisant de petits ronds avec son doigt, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Cela prit un moment avant que la brune ne se rende compte de l'odeur que dégageait la peau de Squall, cela l'a fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux et sa bouche se retrouva à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, le temps se figea et les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, Alex finit par détourner la tête. Squall alla accoter son menton sur la tête de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'assoupit, se laissant caresser les cheveux. Au milieu de la nuit, elle ouvrit les yeux et un immense sentiment de culpabilité la saisit. Elle se libéra du bras de Squall qui lui entourait le bassin et sortit de sous les couvertures. Elle passa par dessus les corps endormis et alla se coucher dans son propre lit.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent transpercer les paupières closes du groupe, on entendit des grognements qui venait de Jess, Seifer, Irvine et Reno. Les quatre étaient inlevable et ils finirent tous par se regrouper sous une même couverture et continua leur sieste.

- Ils ont l'air de gros bébés, commenta Sephiroth.

- Jess les contamine, ajouta Alex.

- Elle nous contamine tous, elle a le don de faire avaler une quantité industrielle de boisson aux autres, continua Squall qui venait de se lever.

- Elle n'a aucun jugement, critiqua Kadaj, toujours un peu glacial à l'égard de Jess.

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un enfant gâté, alors ne me parle pas de jugement, parvint à articuler Jess à travers les couvertures.

Après le déjeuner, Alex et le reste du groupe partirent en randonnée pour s'entraîner, laissant les quatre ivrognes couchés sur le dos poussant des gémissements de douleur crânienne.

Tandis qu'Alex donnait un coup croisé de ses Kodachi à son adversaire, une voix l'interpella:

-Alex!

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où. Elle laissa tomber sa défense et se retourna, manquant se faire trancher la tête par Sephiroth. Natsu était là, débout, derrière elle. Son enthousiasme prit le dessus et Alex se retrouva dans les bras de l'Enge. Elle finit par le lâcher et prendre la parole.

- Où étais-tu passé, s'écria t'elle.

- J'ai eu une simple conversation avec Dixie et Maelys, répondit il froidement.

Son regard n'était pas le même. Son bras paraissait entrer dans son habit, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Pendant une semaine?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est ce que Taisa te voulait?

- Taisa ?

- Oui, tu m'as dit que Taisa t'avait appeler en me quittant.

En voyant son air neutre, Alex se décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle s'approcha de lui, se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Aussitôt, elle le repoussa de toute ses forces. Un rire maléfique sortit des lèvres de Natsu. Deux ailes noires poussèrent du dos de celui-ci et son visage se métamorphosa en un visage de femme crispé de méchanceté.

- JESS! MAGNE TOI! DIXIE EST LÀ!

- Où voulais-tu que je sois, ricana machiavéliquement Dixie.

- Argh! J'ai un mal de tête atroce.

Alex se concentra pour enlever toute douleur de la tête de la blonde et aussitôt Jess lui dit:

- Merci, mais t'aurais pu le faire plus tôt

En un temps record(record pour Jess qui d'habitude est assez lambineuse), la blonde était au côté d'Alex, armes en mains, position d'attaque. Elles furent bientôt entouré par leurs compagnons qui toisaient Dixie avec des regards plein de colère.

- HAHAHAHA, ria Dixie en voyant les Ryokaku en position.

- Dit donc? Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, vieille sorcière affreuse, provoqua Jess agacée par l'Enge.

- Jess... Depuis que tu n'insultes plus Seifer, tes insultes n'ont plus autant d'impact, confessa Alex.

- C'est beau l'entraide, dit Jess.

- Pitoyable, vous êtes pitoyable, s'écria Dixie avec un regard hautain.

- C'est toi qui est pitoyable avec ton petit moignon. Tu as faillit te faire tuer par une gamine et après tu veux te confronter à nous tous, tu ne manque pas de prétention, rétorqua Jess.

- Je vais en finir avec vous deux, mais avant, je vais éliminer vos amis sous vos yeux pour vous faire regretter de m'avoir défier, ricana Dixie sous son visage de marbre.

Cette dernière fit un geste avec sa main et une armée de créature diverses apparut sous leurs yeux. Parmi ces bêtes là, il y avait des lézards sur 2 pattes, des chiens bleus avec une longue antenne sur le front.

- Vous vous organisez d'eux, moi et Jess on garde la pièce de résistance, organisa Alex.

Tous acquiescèrent et s'élancèrent avec détermination et rage dans l'océan de bestiole. Fauchant, frappant et tirant, ils venait facilement à bout des bestioles, mais elles étaient en si grand nombre qu'Alex vit qu'ils seraient bientôt épuisé avant d'avoir exterminer complètement les bêtes. Les monstres ne cesseraient de réapparaître que lorsque la source de cette magie serait achevé. Alex et Jess se regardèrent, sans toutefois parler en pensée(parce que Dixie pourrait les entendre) elles se comprenaient et concentrèrent leur énergie et leur cible.

- Alors, vous êtes prêtes à mourir?

- Tu parles, ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir, rétorqua Jess.

- Lorsqu'on en aura finit avec toi, on va te ramasser à la petite cuillère, provoqua Alex.

Un sourire en coin et les yeux remplient de malice, elle fit apparaître un long sceptre avec une pierre noire au sommet, il y avait comme un tourbillon qui s'agitait à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Alex lança un regard à Jess, aussitôt elles levèrent les coudes en synchronisme parfait , mais elles ne firent pas un pas que le sceptre fondit sur elles en tournoyant rapidement. Stupéfaites, elles n'eurent le temps que d'esquiver, mais Dixie lança magiquement une boule d'énergie. Alex croisa ses Kodachi faisant fondre la sphère, pendant que Jess trancha en deux le sceptre qui était revenu à la charge par derrière. Les deux parties du sceptre se remirent à tourner, la boule d'énergie se sépara en 12 plus petites sphères.

- Euh... Alex... Y'a comme un problème, remarqua Jess.

- Ouais, j'ai vu... à partir de maintenant tu ne feras que les expulser loin de nous.

- Oui Chef!

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps, les boules et le sceptre revenaient à l'attaque à chaque fois qu'elle les repoussait. Elles avaient l'occasion de faire quelques pas en direction de Dixie et bientôt de lui porter des coups.

Les deux amis se séparèrent et tentèrent une de leur botte secrète.

Alex décroisa rapidement ses Kodachi faisant apparaître un demi-cercle tranchant. Dixie esquiva de peu, reculant devant le déplacement de l'air. Son coup fini, la brune mit genoux à terre, Jess se servit aussitôt de ce "marchepied" pour s'élever plus haut que son adversaire, et ainsi, se servir de la force de la descente pour augmenter la puissance du coup transversal de droite à gauche. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de lancer un cri de joie lorsqu'elle vit que leur attaque avait fonctionner et que Dixie s'était fait prendre de cours. Une mince ligne noir apparut sur le cou de l'Enge. Au moment même, quelque chose asséna un coup violent derrière la tête de Jess, ce qui l'a fit valser contre un arbre, pour ensuite s'écrouler au sol.

- JESS! Ça va, s'inquiéta Alex en gardant sa défense.

- Ben oui, ça m'en prend plus que ça franchement, répondit elle en reprenant ses esprits et en bafouillant un peu.

Alex redoubla d'effort, esquivant les attaques de Dixie armé du même Wakizachi qui lui avait servit pour s'amputer le bras. Malgré sa concentration énorme, elle ne put s'empêcher d'apercevoir Jess à une dizaine de mètre d'elle, tentant d'éliminer le satané sceptre qui s'abattait sur eux et d'envoyer virevolter les petites sphères très haut dans les airs. Entendant la voix de Seifer pousser un juron à l'adresse de la blonde, elle devina que celle-ci avait malencontreusement envoyer l'une des sphères sur leur compagnons.

En ayant terminer avec les boules, Jess se demanda comment elle pourrait venir à bout de ce sceptre meurtrier. Un éclair de génie passa alors dans son esprit embrumé par la douleur.

- Alex! Canone ses saloperies avec tes rayons lasers!

- Eille je m'appelle pas Anakin! On est quand même pas dans Star Wars!

Elle obéit tout de même. La brune envoya deux boules d'énergie s'abattre sur les sceptres, devenu à présent de vulgaire bâton inoffensif disparaissant en cendres.

- Ouais! ... Aille!

Jess se tordit de douleur après avoir ressentit une crampe intense au niveau du crâne, de son nez coulait abondamment une mare de sang. Aussitôt alerté, Alex relâcha toute défense et envoya une puissante vague de guérison à la blonde ainsi qu'aux autres. Cette distraction faillit lui être fatale. En effet, la lame du Wakizachi de Dixie s'enfonça dans son flan. Vu la faible puissance de l'attaque(causé par la fin de l'élan du Wakizachi), la lame ne s'enfonça pas plus loin. La blessure n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Un gémissement de douleur s'étouffa entre les mâchoires crispées d'Alex. Elle reprit suffisamment vite ses esprits pour éviter des éclairs d'énergie en matérialisant un bouclier d'énergie.

Genoux à terre, elle vu, entre les jambes de Dixie, Jess accourir au loin, le chandail en sang. Elle resta terrée sous son bouclier et soigna sa blessure.

Tout en courant, Jess porta la main à son fidèle pistolet, visant rapidement, elle enfonça la gâchette. L'Enge se retourna vivement pour voir d'où provenait la détonation. Mais trop tard; la balle alla se loger dans son oeil droit pour ressortir par derrière son crâne. Du sang noir coulait abondamment sur sa chevelure blonde blanche.

- Les... Les armes élues... Vous maniez les armes qui permettent de nous détruire... Comment diable de simples mortelles comme vous peuvent profaner et salir ces armes divins, marmonna Dixie figée de stupeur en tâtant son crâne avec sa main restante. La balle n'avait pas eu l'effet désiré, excepté que l'Enge avait le quart du crâne défoncé. Jess était figée, stupéfaite.

Alex se ressaisi plus tôt que la blonde, elle se remit sur ses pied vivement, empoignant ses armes. Prenant un grand élan, elle enfonça durement la lame d'un de ses Kodachi droit dans le coeur de l'Enge . Le bruit des os et des organes broyés furent accompagnés d'un rire fort et diabolique.

- HAHAHA! Les Enges n'ont pas de coeur!... Pauvre petite sotte!

Alex était figée, la lame de son Kodachi toujours enfoncé dans le corps sanglant et meurtri du démon. La brune avait considérablement baisser sa garde, ce qui lui valu une boule d'énergie en plein au centre de la poitrine. Le souffle complètement coupé, elle fut propulsée quelques mètres plus loin et atterrit durement sur le sol, demi consciente. Jess accourut auprès de sa meilleure amie, dès que la blonde eut tourné le dos à l'Enge, elle sentit une douleur lui cinglé cruellement entre les omoplates. Serrant les dents pour combattre la douleur et s'empêcher de hurler, elle tomba un genou par terre et se retourna vivement.

- Si vous continuez à me tourner le dos et à baisser votre garde, pauvres débutantes, je vais finir par vous coupez la tête..., ricana Dixie.

Le petit Wakizachi au manche incrusté de rubis pendait entre les doigts de Dixie ruisselant de sang. La vue qui s'offrait aux deux Ryokaku était complètement monstrueuse; l'Enge avait perdu un bras. De son crâne, il manquait un oeil et la partie arrière était amoché, même qu'il lui en manquait une grande partie. Sa robe blanche et ses cheveux blonds, jadis diaphanes, étaient tachés de sang noir qui coulait de ses nombreuses meurtrissures. On aurait dit une démone sortie tout droit d'un film d'épouvante, excepté que c'était la réalité. Jess et Alex pouvaient sentir l'odeur âcre du sang de Dixie et de leur propre sang. Elles entendaient toujours les cris des bêtes et ceux de leurs amis, combattant pour le même but. Leurs blessures les faisaient souffrir et la perte considérable de sang leur donnait envie de vomir. À bout de force et d'énergie, les deux amies avaient perdu tout espoir, lorsqu'une voix douce et mélodieuse, qu'Alex connaissait bien pour l'avoir entendu lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille à maintes reprises, résonna dans leur esprit.

Ensemble, vous devez y aller ensemble...


	22. Chapter 21 Nouvelle Troublante

Nous revoici, nous revoila! Et avec nous un bon chapitre(selon nous), il vous en dit un peu vers les directions que prendra la suite de cette histoire. Comme nous restons figé devant une situation dans la partie 2, on a décidé de corriger le chapitre et de le mettre au plus vite à la suite. Nous sommes très contente pour les reviews, Merci Beaucoup... On ne croyait pas que le monde continuerait de lire malgré tout loll

_**Réponse aux reviews(du chapitre 19 et 20)**_

**Franfouiii:** Merci à toi cher lecteur permanent loll Et pourtant toi aussi tu écris bien tes histoires, elle ne manque que quelques mots parfois. Mais tu as ça dans le sang( Ton parrain )

**Lisa:** Ouahhh c'est chouette que tu t'interresse à Final Fantasy grâce à notre fanfic j'en suis contente... J'espere que la suite te plaira...

**Lilie Snake:** Wouahhh merci beaucoup à toi de nous lire Oui les gars aux cheveux longs me rende comme ça aussi, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en introduire un Merci Encore et J'espère que les suites te plairont.

**Florinoir:** Je croit très bien que tu adoreras ce chapite (menace de réveler le secret) Bah de toute facon je croit que tu t'en doute deja loll Bah tu le sauras plus tard... Dixie est plutôt cruelle et disons que dans ces moments-là elle risque beaucoup(même si elle ne le dit pas). Elle ne tient pas vraiment compte à ses habits Merci de nous lire encore et encore

**Emy:** Merci pour tes commentaires, c'est très gentil de prendre ce temps. Oui bah voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira comme elle nous a plu!

**Lyra/Kairi:** Ouah bah toi, tu m'as étonné! Quand nous avons vu ta review, nous étions super contente de voir une nouvelle fan loll  
ShishioE: Je te l'avait dit ! Je te l'avais dit! Il faut mettre des lemons Il faut mettre des lemons... Fait la danse de la victoire  
Yazoo: Ahh Soupir de desespoir FALLAIT PAS DIRE ÇA(s'adresse à Lyra)... Elle va se mettre a en écrire dans mon dos  
ShishioE: Comment t'as deviner ... Merde ma couverture a été repéré!  
Yazoo: Ouais, bah c'est pas tellement subtil quand tes histoires se trouve dans le cahier où l'on écrit nos idées.  
ShishioE: oO ... XD Ce n'est que ton imagination

On metteras PEUT-ÊTRE des lemons, mais pour l'instant, comme tout est écrit, nous allons les mettres à la fin des chapitres, comme ça, ceux qui ne veulent pas les lire, n'y sauront pas obliger. Les armes d'Alex sont 2 sabres japonais, un peu plus court que des Katana, il faut beaucoup de précision pour les manier, mais leur attaques sont débiles! Alex les aura longtemps avec elle. Et nous te conseillons d'acheter Final Fantasy 8, le 7 aussi est super, mais le graphisme n'est pas de meilleure qualité et peut décourager ceux qui débute, par contre l'histoire est super! Mais le 8 est trop COOL! Dans le 8, il y a Irvine, Squall, Seifer, Rinoa(que nous avons volontairement fait disparaitre de la fanfic) et bien d'autre. Dans le 7, il y a Sephiroth, Vincent, Cloud et autres...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est très apprécier! Trève de bavardage et voici le chapitre!

_**Chapitre 21 . Nouvelle Troublante**_

Ensemble, vous devez y aller ensemble...

Lorsqu'elles comprirent le sens de ces paroles, Alex tenta de se relever avec misère, sa bouche était pleine de sang et ses yeux brillaient malicieusement. Elle empoigna encore une fois ses Kodachi avec fermeté et détermination, et se planta devant sa cible. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Jess faire de même et se placer à ses côtés. La brune regarda la blonde, celle-ci acquiesça en essuyant le coulis de sang au bord de ses lèvres.

-Pathétique! VOUS ÊTES TOUS PAREILS, VOUS LES HUMAINS. Incapable d'avouer votre infériorité face aux races dominantes. Vous allez mourir sans que cela fasse une différence dans ce monde. Vous vous battez pour une race faible qui ne sert que d'appât et de jeu que pour les plus puissants.

Le regard de Dixie était devenu complètement démentiel, son rire était maintenant hystérique et paniqué. Elle lécha goulûment ses doigts tachés de sang et ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

Les deux compagnes regardèrent avec froideur l'horrible scène que présentait Dixie, et sans la moindre compassion pour cet être, se mirent en garde prêt à sabrer tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Toutes les deux le sourire aux lèvres, elles levèrent les coudes. Alex; pied gauche en avant, Jess; pied droit devant. Ensemble, elles coupèrent l'espace entre elles et leur victime de façon à ce qu'à chaque fois que leurs armes auraient dû s'entrechoquer à travers leur manoeuvre compliqués; le sabre de Jess passait entre les lames des Kodachis d'Alex, que cette dernière gardait toujours précisément séparer d'environ un centimètre. Fendant l'air, elles arrivèrent aussi rapidement qu'une morsure de serpent, empêchant l'ennemie de réagir. Étonnée par la vitesse à laquelle elles avaient repris leur courage et leur rapidité de mouvement malgré les blessures, Dixie ne put faire qu'un mouvement en arrière, mais ne put éviter les lames de chaque côté de son cou. Le tranchant des deux lames fendit tous les muscles et les os de la nuque de l'Enge. Les assaillantes cessèrent leur mouvement lorsque le sabre de Jess se retrouva dans l'espace libre entre les Kodachis d'Alex. Les amies avaient baptisé cette attaque ; La danse de la mort. Les traits de sa figure se crispèrent. La tête de Dixie roula sur l'épaule puis tomba sur terre, dévalant sur le terrain inégale, pour s'arrêter sur une racine d'arbre. Du corps, une marrée de sang noir comme l'encre coula sur les pieds des Ryokaku.

S'appuyant l'une contre l'autre, elles s'assirent au sol et regardèrent leurs compagnons éliminer les dernières bêtes.

-Dodo…., dit Jess en tombant sur l'épaule de la brune les paupières tombantes et un sourire niait.

Trop fatiguer pour en rire, Alex l'a laissa dans cette position. Malheureusement, elle n'avait plus assez de force pour se soigner

Leurs compagnons avaient eu droit aux bêtes les plus féroces, et ils étaient grièvement blessés. Squall avait le bras cassé et portait de nombreuses coupures, Seifer avait les mains pleines de sang, son trench coat était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, l'épaule d'Irvine prenait un angle inquiétante, Reno avait le front fendu et son visage était noyé de sang, Vincent n'avait aucune blessure apparente, excepté sa cape et la manche gauche de son chandail déchiré par les griffes des monstrueuses créatures. Cloud avait une entaille profonde à la cuisse. Le torse de Sephiroth avait une marque de griffe assez voyante, Yazoo tenait son bras d'une façon angoissante, Kadaj avait l'oeil fermé et on pouvait remarqué un coupure profonde, Loz était coupé dans le dos et était légèrement empoisonné. Tous sans exception étaient trempés de sueur et avaient la respiration haletante. Alex et Jess laissèrent échapper un grand soupir de soulagement maintenant que tout le monde était sain et sauf et ne s'en tiraient pas trop mal. Les deux copines se regardèrent et eurent un rictus de soulagement avant de tomber affaiblies l'une contre l'autre. Elles sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil après avoir aperçu une puissante lumière blanche et une grande chaleur s'installer au creux de leur poitrine.

Alex volait au dessus de la cime des arbres, dans les bras finement musclé de Natsu, son beau visage et ses longs cheveux argentés reflétaient la couleur orange vif que prenait le soleil lorsqu'il déclinait pour laisser place aux étoiles. Des grillons et des crapauds sur des nénuphars flottaient étrangement autour d'eux. Comme une bourrasque de vent, Jessica passa vêtue de son Hakana, monté sur son cheval et poussant un cri de guerre. Un peu plus haut, Fred était enroulé dans ses draps de soie noirs battant des bras en chantant la thématique de Batman. En arrière, François et Rikku gambadaient main dans la main, une couronne de fleur sur la tête et des pétales de rose tombants "d'on ne sait trop où"…. Malgré toutes ces bizarreries, Alex et Natsu semblaient trouver le moment totalement magique. La mélodie des grillons et des grenouilles se muta en tintement d'objet.

La raison reprenant tranquillement le dessus sur cette étrange situation, les yeux d'Alex s'ouvrirent tout seuls et son cerveau gelé commença à analyser les détails de son entourage.

Une dame qu'elle ne connaissait pas ramassait un plateau et la cruche d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table près d'elle, elle ramassa les vêtement souillés qui traînait par terre. Le plafond en pente de bois la laissa deviner qu'elle était dans une petite maison, ou une auberge. Faisant sursauté la brune, un visage radieux avec de grand yeux bleus qui brillait, lui apparut soudainement. Elle semblait heureuse, mais Alex remarqua quelque chose qu'elle ne put définir dans ses yeux.

- Enfin tu te réveilles, fit la voix de Jess.

- Mmm… Où on est ?

- Au paradis !

Alex regarda Jess d'un regard sceptique.

- Ben non voyons…, continua Jess qui pensait faire rire la brune, qui visiblement était encore endormi.

- Au moins t'as pas perdu ton sarcasme légendaire…

- Je ne sais pas exactement où on est.

Alex se remonta sur ses coudes pour voir autour d'elle des lits entassés dans le fond de la pièce. Presque aussitôt, la brune fut parcourue d'un choc électrique dans la colonne et dans le crâne.

- Ah ! Putain que ça fait mal, se plaignit Alex.

- Bah, c'est normal mais ça va passer…

- Où sont les autres ?

- Dehors avec Natsu, ils nous cachent quelque chose c'est sûr !

- Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

- J'en sais rien, mais ils m'ont forcé à rester avec toi.

- C'est pas des preuves… Tu n'es pas un peu parano… ?

- …Tu te rends compte qu'on a battu Dixie..., dit Jess ignorant complètement la réplique d'Alex, ne l'ayant peut-être même pas entendu.

- Ouais, et ils nous en restent 6 à battre.

- Hey que t'es optimiste toi !

- Tu veut que je te dise quelque chose de vraiment décourageant ?...

- Mmm… ?

- Dixie étaient la plus facile à battre, comparer aux autres qu'on se prépare à affronter…De l'omelette parait-il.

Jess ne parut même pas surprise, elle fit simplement une petite moue.

- Je m'en doutais…, après avoir dit cela elle repartit dans ses pensées.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le visage tantôt radieux de la blonde changea. Une tristesse profonde humidifia ses yeux bleus pour laisser couler de grosses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pupuce ?...

-Je ….. Je suis……Je …. Enceinte, hoqueta Jess.

- Mais c'est génial, pourquoi cette grosse peine ?

- Parce que maintenant ….. Je ne le suis plus…. Je l'ai perdue….

Alex était estomaquée, Elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Et la berça en lui frottant le dos. La bonne humeur n'était en fait dû au simple fait que sa copine était heureuse de la revoir éveiller, ce qui expliquait ce changement d'humeur.

- Comment sais-tu que tu l'as perdu… ? dit la brune en hésitant sur sa question.

- C'est… c'est Natsu qui me l'a dit.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire a ça…

- Alex, j'ai mal…. Je ne pourrai pas garder une partie de Vincent avec moi…..

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu vas pouvoir le revoir à ta guise, répondit Alex, espérant plus que tout que ce soit vrai.

- Non… Natsu m'a dit que quand on quitte un monde, on peut pas y retourner. Il reste clos pour empêcher les Enges d'y retourner.

- Je suis désolé… Savais-tu que tu étais enceinte avant la bataille ?

- Non… Natsu dit que je l'ai perdu après avoir reçu tous ces chocs…

- Vincent est au courent ?

- Mmm…. 'sais pas.

Jess ne pleurait plus mais ses yeux reflétaient la tristesse et le désespoir. Étant très proche d'elle, Alex ressentait ses sentiments, mais tout ce qu'elle put faire elle le fit; elle l'a berça, la câlina, lui chanta ses chansons préférées à l'oreille, lui disait des mots doux, elle lui rappela même des aventures drôles qui était déjà arrivé à la blonde. Cette dernière riait, mais ce n'était pas de bon cœur. Finalement elle s'endormit. La blonde était très énergique, mais ça lui coûtait souvent de longues et nombreuses périodes de sommeil.

S'assurant que son amie était à son aise, la grande brune lui donna un baiser sur le front et sortit de la petite maison pour partir à la recherche des autres.

Ils étaient tous assit autour d'un petit feu, sur des banc de bois et mangeais le déjeuner qui semblait succulent. Lorsque Alex les virent tous en bonne santé, son cœur s'allégea.

- Tient une revenante , cria Reno qui était le premier à l'avoir vu s'approcher.

Tous étaient heureux de la revoir, ils l'a serrèrent tous dans leur bras chaleureusement.

- J'suis contente de te revoir ! J'avais peur que tu ne te réveille jamais , lança Rikku.

- Ben voyons ! Il en faut beaucoup plus pour la tuer ! C'est une dure , tonna Seifer lui brassant les épaules.

- Tient assis toi donc et mange un peu. J'aimerais aussi entendre en détails ce qui s'est passé de votre côté dans la bataille , insista Irvine.

- …. Où est Jess ? Elle n'est pas réveillée, demanda simplement Vincent.

- Non, elle dort encore, répondit Alex en s'asseyant sur un tabouret qu'une dame glissa sous ses fesses, pendant qu'une autre remplissait grassement son assiette.

- Ça va bientôt faire 62 heures qu'elle n'a rien avalé… , s'inquiéta Sephiroth.

- « Qui dort dîne »…. C'est un vieux dicton, lança Kadaj sans plus de retenu.

- Peut-être, mais on ne parle pas là d'une simple sieste , s'emporta Irvine. La faim va sûrement l'empêcher de dormir… Alors , ça viens ce résumé détaillé de la bataille ?

Alex commença son récit, se levant pour mimer les scènes, et dégaina même ses Kodachis puis tranchant accidentellement un panier de corde, effrayant les femmes qui faisait leur lavage ou préparait de gros gibier sur le feu.

Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres et abordait un air inquiet lorsqu'elle leur raconta quand elle s'était fait tranché le flanc, que Jess avait reçu un coup au dos et après avoir été propulsé contre un arbre, pour ensuite tombé durement au sol.

Pendant qu'Alex s'acharnait à battre l'air de ses Kodachi, la petite Serena vint s'asseoir avec les autres et lorsque enfin Alex vint se rassseoir, elle lui sauta sur les genoux et étreigna son cou et donnant des baisers sur ses joues.

Elle finit son récit et regarda les autres qui attendait qu'elle continue.

- Fini…., dit finalement Alex.

- Waw , s'exclama Sephiroth.

- Wow ! C'est trop fort ! Nous, ont avaient beaucoup de bête, on aurait dit qu'elles revenaient tout le temps. Natsu nous a expliqué qu'elles étaient liées à Dixie et quand nous avons réussit à prendre le dessus sur eux, c'est parce que le pouvoir de Dixie s'affaiblissait , commença à raconter Rikku enthousiasme.

Paine et Yuna qui étaient de chaque côté d'elle la forcèrent à se rasseoir et mirent leur main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de recommencer a parler.

- Vous vous n'en êtes pas trop mal tiré, réengagea Alex.

- Bof, il y a eu quelque complication, mais rien de grave, souffla Reno.

- « Rien de grave », ça parait que c'est pas toi qui t'es fait disloquer l'épaule , s'énerva Ie cow-boy, un gros bandage blanc recouvrant la partie blessée.

- Squall a bien eu le bras cassé et il n'en fait pas tout un plat…, relança Seifer.

- Dit donc, on t'a sonné toi ?... Il coupa net sa phrase quand son regard se posa sur le blond.

Tout le monde se tourna vivement vers Seifer. Il avait assit Squall sur ses genoux et avait passé ses bras musclé autour de sa taille, et sa main flattait distraitement son ventre. Les deux gars à la cicatrice restèrent figé et gêné par les regards indiscrets des autres.

- Tient... C'est nouveau ça , s'exclama Alex. Dit donc ! Il s'en a passé des choses pendant que je dormais... En tout cas… C'est Jess qui va être contente que vous vous soyez casé ensemble. D'ailleurs moi aussi je suis très contente…

Squall sembla touché et heureux d'entendre ça, tandis que Seifer se sentit plutôt menacé de sa vie privé, et avait l'air renfrogné.

Malgré la crise de la part de Seifer, ils parlèrent dans l'après-midi de leur couple, toujours en rigolant et en mangeant tout ce que les bonnes dames leur emmenait.

- Ça me fait penser, où on est exactement , demanda Alex changeant complètement la conversation, pour le bonheur de Seifer.

- C'est un petit village, comme tu peux le voir, les habitants vous ont accueilli tout de suite et vous ont soigné et logé. Ils s'occupent très bien de vous, ce sont des gens aimables. De plus, votre présence les rassure, ils savent se défendre, mais vous avez beaucoup plus d'expérience et risquez moins qu'eux à se battre.

Natsu revenait en marchant (ce qui était étonnant) de la maison où Alex s'était réveillé ce matin. Il vint s'asseoir près de la grande brune.

- D'où tu arrives comme ça, je ne t'ai même pas vu partir tout à l'heure.

- Tu étais tellement captivé par ton récit… J'arrive de faire une petite visite à Jessica. Je m'inquiète pour elle, elle a beaucoup maigri et elle n'a pas manger, et reste cloîtré entre quatre murs, avoua Natsu à Alex.

- Oui moi aussi je m'inquiète, mais d'un autre côté, elle est forte, elle s'en remettra toute seule. Elle va sans doute débarquer un moment donné, et elle sera joyeuse et plus rien ne pourra l'abattre.

- Peut-être que tu as raison, je l'espère…

Alex était touché par l'attention qu'il portait à Jess et qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

- Est-ce que Vincent le sait ?

- Il est au courant, c'est lui qui m'a demander de l'examiner. Ca fait un temps qu'il sait qu'elle est enceinte, mais il ne savait naturellement pas comment abordé le sujet… Vas-tu retourner voir Jess ? S'il te plait, tu lui est plus utile.

- Je vais la laisser encore se reposer un peu, car je risque de me cogner à un mur de béton si elle n'est pas en forme….

Natsu s'approcha encore plus de l'oreille d'Alex et lui susurra des paroles invitantes.

- Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je ne me suis pas fait du souci pour toi… J'étais très inquiet, et de plus… Je me suis beaucoup ennuyer…

La brune trouva cette confession mignonne à craquer. Elle embrassa langoureusement le blond. Un tourbillon de lumière blanche les entoura, effaçant leurs amis passionnés dans leur conversation qui ne remarquèrent pas leur petite évasion amoureuse.

Vincent s'ennuyait a mort. La conversation toujours rivée sur le nouveau couple de l'heure, frôlant la vulgarité. Il se leva pris une assiette et l'a rempli de mets succulents, évitant de prendre de la viande, il prit par contre du poisson cru un bol de riz au gingembre et des nouilles natures et une montagne de légumes. Il se souvenait que Jess aimait beaucoup ces petits mets simples. Elle le lui avait dit un jour, il ne parlait pas et l'a laissait parlé pour deux…. Et après ils avaient fait l'amour. Malgré l'étrangeté de ces souvenirs, il prenait plaisir a se les rappelés. Il finit vite de rassembler son menu et partit vers la maison en bois. Il entra dans la chambre aux rideaux fermés. Il pris soin de ne pas trop faire claquer ses bottes sur le parquet, déposa son festin sur la table ou il y avait d'autres plats qui lui avait été apporté, mais pas mangé. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda Jess dormir serrant en boule ses couvertures et placé en position crevette(fœtus). Il colla délicatement ses lèvres sur son front; elle faisait un peu de fièvre. Il passa son doigt sur les traits de la jeune fille. Son visage avait perdu son éclat, de gros cernes couleur plomb pendait sous ses yeux et la peau collait à ses os de joue. La blonde se réveilla et regarda Vincent tristement.

- Je t'ai apporté à manger

- Merci… Pas faim…

- Il faut que tu manges, c'est sans bons sens de te laisser mourir comme ça. Tout le monde est très inquiet. Tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os et tu dépéris à vu d'œil, dit gravement Vincent sur un ton qui n'envisageais aucune réplique.

Il l'a souleva avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre et emmena les nouilles, le riz et le poisson. Jess fini pas cédé et se força à avalé. Elle cala le grand verre d'eau pour désaltéré sa gorge sèche.

En silence Vincent brossa les cheveux blond et habilla Jess d'une simple robe de chambre.

- 'veut pas sortir.

- Je t'emmène dans le spa, ça va te faire du bien, décida t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

De gros nuages de vapeur flottaient au dessus de la source chaude. En fait le spa était énorme et très différent de ce que Jess connaissait dans son propre monde. Déposant son paquet dans l'eau chaude, il lui retira son peignoir et la glissa dans l'eau chaude. Il retira ensuite lui-même ses vêtements et entra à son tour dans le bassin. Malgré les réticences que la jeune affichait, Vincent savait que ces petits soins lui faisaient du bien. Il mouilla les cheveux blonds et les lava, il prit ensuite une éponge et l'aida à se savonner le dos et les épaules.

- Tu savais, dit enfin Jess brisant le lourd silence.

- Je le savais… Et je craignais qu'après tout les coups que tu a reçus, que tu ne perde le bébé…

- Tu savais que j'étais enceinte bien avant moi, et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! Tu t'imagine ce que c'est apprendre que tu est enceinte et en même temps d'apprendre que ton enfant est mort !...

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas comment te le dire…

- Il est un peut tard pour les excuses…

Vincent soupira. Bien sur, elle n'était pas la seule qui était attristée par la situation.

- Mais je ne t'en veux pas… Je t'aime toujours et je veux rester avec toi ici…, dit-elle déterminée

Vincent fit simplement « non » de la tête.

- Mais je ne te reverrais plus jamais si je m'en vais…

De grosses larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de Jess et elle alla s'agripper fermement aux bras de Vincent

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Tu sais ce que je crois ? Qu'on pourra peut-être se revoir après la bataille finale.

Cette supposition redonna a Jess un peu d'espoir. Ayant reprise de l'énergie et s'être décrassé, elle pataugea dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que leur doigts deviennent tout ratatinés. Il était clair que les deux s'était fait du soucis pour l'autre au cours de cet affrontement.


	23. Chapter 22 Départ Douloureux

_Bonjour nous revoici ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre... _

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents: Alex et Jess se retrouve confronter à l'Enge qui à le pouvoir de Final Fantasy, elles réussissent tant de bien de mal à la vaincre avec l'aide de leurs amis.Les Ryokakusont très enthousiasme, jusqu'à ce que Jess apprenne qu'elle était enceinte et qu'ellea perdu le petit.Désemparée, seul Vincent sait la remettre sur pied._

**Chapitre 22 . Départ Douloureux**

Lorsque Alex et Natsu revinrent main dans la main de leur petite escapade, la nuit était tombée et il n'y avait plus aucun villageois dehors. Les seules personnes qui restait, étaient autour d'un feu et semblaient particulièrement bruyants…

- ALEEEX !

La brune vit l'espace d'une seconde un flot de cheveux blond, et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouva sur le dos les yeux au ciel et la face de Jessica en gros plan.

- J'me suis ennuyer !

- WAW… Tu m'étonneras toujours… Toi et ta manie de changer d'humeur comme tu respires…

Jess riait en continuant toujours son câlin envahissant.

- T'as repris « du poil de la bête » comme on dit… !

- Hein ?...J'ai d'l'air d'une bête ?... T'aurais pas pris des substances illégales par hasard?…Quand tu vois ton amie en ours…

- Ben voyons ! T'es ben innocente !

- Conne

- Salope !

- Attardée

- Cocktail Barbie

- Tête de lampadaire !

- ¬¬"…Jess…. C'était vraiment nulle comme insulte

- Merde… j'espérais que tu ne l'ai pas entendue…

- Hey LES FILLETTES ! On Rentre Au Bar Du Village, Vous Venez ,cria Reno de loin.

- Dit Donc Toi ! Qui Tu Traite De Fillettes , cria Alex et Jess en se croisant les petits doigts en signe de complicité.

Sur la route allant au bar, Jess ne cessa de parler de tout et de rien. Elle avait une question qu'elle brûlait de poser à leur guide.

- Natsu, tu ne nous a toujours pas expliqué pour quel raison tu étais absent lors de notre affrontement contre cette pourriture de Dixie.

- En fait, c'est à moi que revient la faute, je ne me suis guère méfier, commença t'il lentement. Je me rendais voir Taisa, mais à ce moment, j'ai entendu une voix faible qui m'appelait et cette voix j'en étais sûr était celle d'Alex. J'ai pensé que Dixie lui avait fait du mal, elle se situait dans une caverne pas très loin de votre campement. Je m'y suis rendu et j'ai hésiter à entrer, mais j'avais la frousse en pensant qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Alex. J'y suis entré et comme j'aurais dû m'en douter, c'étais un piège de l'Enge Rouge!

- Dixie?

- Oui, désolé, je suis quelque peu habitué de l'appeler comme ça. Lorsqu'elle s'est affaiblit, j'ai pu faire une faille dans sa défense et vous parler télépathiquement, mais ce n'est que lors de sa mort que le piège s'est complètement abattu. Je vous félicite pour votre beau travail, vous avez été merveilleuses.

Le lendemain matin, les Ryokaku parlaient avec animation autour du bar, quand Natsu arriva et leur demanda de le rejoindre. Les filles sentaient que c'était important surtout à cause du visage neutre qu'il affichait.

- Pourquoi t'as une face de déterré, questionna Jess.

- Je dois vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et je ne crois pas que vous serrez entièrement d'accord.

Il fit un silence qui troubla les deux jeunes filles. Alex s'imaginait déjà toutes les scènes possibles.

- Go! Parle..., s'exclama impatiemment la blonde devant leur guide.

Il prit sa respiration et parla calmement, en prononçant chacune des syllabes.

- Il vous faut quitter ce monde.

- Juste ça? De toute façon, j'imagine qu'on pourrait y revenir, fit remarquer Jess avec un sourire.

- Justement, le problème est là. Taisa refermera le monde après votre départ, pour éviter que les Enges y revienne. Les gens pourront revivre tranquillement, comme avant.

- QUOI, Voyons c'est impossible, hurla presque la blonde avec un regard terrifié.

- Désolé, nous ne pouvons faire autrement, si nous voulons que ce règne finisse.

- Mais... mais Taisa pourra rouvrir le passage, demanda Jess encore terrifié, mais qu'y semblait sur le bord de la crise de nerf.

- Je ne crois pas... Ce sera finit, une fois pour toute.

- Ça ne sert à rien de tous les refermé, si nous détruisons les Enges?

- Oui, mais dans le cas où vous faillissez à la tâche, qu'arrivera-t-il?

- ... Les Enges reprendront le contrôle, fit lentement la voix d'Alex qui regardait aux alentours d'elle, comme détaché de la situation. Pourtant en dedans, elle tremblait de colère.

Le silence fut coupé par un corps qui se laissa tomber sur le sol. La blonde sanglota doucement.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?... Vincent...

Alex souffla un "Oh non" et se recroquevilla aux côtés de Jess et lui murmura:

- Va le voir...

Jess la regarda d'un regard triste et elle leva et s'élança dans le bar.

- Quand on part, demanda Alex en se relevant.

- Le plus tôt possible.

La respiration d'Alex s'accéléra et elle fut dans le bar en moins de deux. Elle s'immobilisa et regarda fixement tout le monde qu'elle avait connu et qu'y les avait soutenu.

- On dirait que vous venez de voir des fantômes, fit Yazoo sur un air léger.

Alex vit Jess dans les bras de Vincent. Quand la brune vit enfin celui qu'elle voulait, malgré la présence d'un certain blond, elle lui sauta dans les bras.

- Que se passe t'il Alex, lui demanda Squall soudainement inquiet.

- On se gêne pas hein, critiqua le blond, soudainement laissé à lui-même.

Alex resserra son étreinte. Elle finit par s'éloigner et Squall lui tint les épaules pour qu'elle parle enfin.

- ... On s'en va..., dit elle en baissant le regard.

- Vous pourrez revenir, questionna Squall.

Devant le silence de la brune ils comprirent que ça serait impossible.

- Non justement, confirma Alex.

Les yeux de Squall et même ceux de Seifer, s'agrandirent sous l'effet de surprise. Elle se retourna et toutes les têtes s'étaient retournés pour entendre la conversation et ils comprirent assez vite la situation. Elle vit ceux avec qui elles s'étaient entraînés, ceux qui avaient combattu à leurs côtés et ceux avec qui elles avaient passé du si bon temps. Vincent et Jess étaient encore collé ensemble et ils semblaient inséparable. La tête de Jess reposait dans le creux du cou de Vincent et ce dernier avait la tête appuyé sur ses cheveux. Elle était à califourchon sur lui et elle pleurait. L'amour qu'il portait l'un envers l'autre fut plus apparent et touchant quand Alex vit cette scène.

- Jess... chuchota doucement Alex.

- Non! Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas partir, implora t'elle.

- Jess... je ne veux pas mettre en doute ton grand avenir, lui dit doucement Vincent.

- Mon avenir est avec toi.

- ... Ton avenir en tant que Ryokaku est ailleurs, si tu n'es pas là des milliers de gens mourront, tu as le pouvoir de sauvé ces mondes.

Jess releva son regard vers celui de Vincent avec des yeux de chiot imbibé de larme.

- Tu ... Tu ne m'aimes plus, demanda finalement la blonde.

- Ne pense plus jamais de chose comme ça, je t'en interdit, répondit il sans hésitation en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un plus que toi...

Leur étreinte se resserra.

- Jess, Alex, il faut partir... , fit doucement la voix de Natsu près d'eux.

- Nonnn... chuchota la blonde.

Un soupir sortit de ses lèvres et elle se décida enfin à se lever. La peine qui se lisait dans son visage rendait encore plus triste Alex.

- Je ne survivrais pas sans toi.

- ...Alex a besoin de toi...

Jess se retourna et vit son amie qui lui tendait la main pour qu'elle vienne. La seule chose qui réussit à sortir des lèvres de Jess fut un "Je t'aime" étranglé, avant qu'elle ne se résigne à prendre la main d'Alex. Soudainement quelque chose agrippa la jambe de la brune, elle baissa les yeux et vit le visage de Serena triste. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras et la fillette lui entoura le cou de ses petits bras. Les Ryokaku sortirent aux dehors et elles furent suivit par tout le monde qui se trouvait dans le bar. La brune déposa doucement Serena sur le sol et lui dit qu'elle reviendrait dans deux minutes pour lui expliquer. La blonde ne voulait plus se détacher de Vincent. Alex se tourna vers Natsu et lui dit d'une voix froide.

- Comment peux-tu être si sans-coeur devant cette scène?

C'était plus un commentaire qu'une question.

- Je ne peux rien y faire... Je suis désolé.

- Ouais, c'est facile à dire après.

- Ne m'en veux pas pour ça, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, mais tu semble si insensible.

- Je n'aime pas démontrer mes émotions.

- Orgueilleux.

- Tu exagères...

- Pfffff

Sur ce, elle alla avec Jess qui donnait des caresses d'adieu. Elle aussi avait des larmes qui fuyait ses yeux. Les Ryokaku arrivèrent devant Cloud, elles s'élancèrent à son cou. Il avait été un si bon compagnon de voyage, toujours là pour remonter le moral à Jess. Moins bavard que les autres, mais sa présence étaient beaucoup plus rassurante. Ce fut le tour du trio. Yazoo étreignit Alex et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- J'adore comment tu te bas.

Ceci la fit rire et pleurer encore plus.

- Je vais m'ennuyer, dit il finalement.

Elle le lâcha et lui fit un sourire à travers les larmes qui brisait son visage.

Elles étreignirent Loz et Kadaj, au tour de ce dernier, Alex vit une larme sur le visage froid du gamin qu'il chassa assez vite en feignant l'ignorance. Seule Alex le vit et elle sourit intérieurement. Le tour fut à Reno et Irvine. Pour une des premières fois de leur vie, on ne les voyaient pas rire et ils affichaient un air désemparé. Quand Irvine prit Jess dans ses bras, il lui donna un baiser sur la bouche. La blonde ouvrit ses yeux et le regarda surprise.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu me l'avais promit.

La scène revint en tête de Jess et elle répondit à son rire.

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais, avoua Irvine.

- Je vais me rappeler de toi moi aussi, t'inquiète pas, répondit Jess.

Il l'enlaça de nouveau.

Alex s'approcha de Sephiroth et elle n'hésita pas à lui sauter au cou, même si elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part, mais il la serra contre lui.

- Tu as été un merveilleux maître!

- Et toi une super apprenti, je suis fière.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais au début.

- Non, mais je ne t'avais pas dit non plus que ta force augmentait de plus en plus... Pour ne pas que tu t'enfles la tête.

Elle répondit par une grimace et elle commença à rire, qu'il partageait lui aussi. Elle l'étreignit une dernière fois, elle allait s'ennuyer de lui et de ses entraînements mortels.

Seifer attendait, quand Jess arriva devant lui, il eu un grand malaise durant lequel ils regardaient sans parler. Jess fit le premier pas et se jeta dans les bras de Seifer.

- Malgré tout, je vais m'ennuyer de toi Seify.

- SEIFER, s'exaspéra t'il en la tenant à bout de bras.

- C'est vrai, tu n'aimes pas les petits noms.

- Non... Je vais m'ennuyer aussi Jess, réussit il à articuler difficilement.

Ils se firent une caresse et Alex qui ne se trouvait pas loin arriva devant le blond.

- Seifer, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas encore parce que je t'ai battu, dit elle avec un sourire.

- Faut vraiment que tu me le rappelle avant ton départ?

- Désolé... J'vais m'ennuyer Seif.

- Moi aussi.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et Squall arriva aux côtés de Seifer.

Alex se tourna et se jeta dans les bras de Squall.

- Je suis contente.

- Merci, t'avais le goût de partir et de ne plus me voir.

- Bah non voyons, je suis contente pour toi et Seifer.

Il lui sourit et Alex lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

- Je vais trop m'ennuyer Alex.

- Moi aussi.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joue de la brune. Malgré son orgueil, Squall ne retint pas ses larmes non plus.

- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

- C'est rien, je te souhaite juste du bonheur et une belle vie.

- Moi aussi je te souhaite du bonheur avec Natsu et je suis sûre que vous allez battre ses enfoirés d'Enges.

- Je l'espère bien.

- Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus vous voir.

- Nous aussi ça va faire bizarre de ne plus vous voir en vrai.

Squall sourit. Alex et Jess dirent un dernier au revoir à ceux qu'elles avaient vu tant de fois. Vincent et sa bien-aimée était encore scotché l'un à l'autre et semblait inséparable.

- Ça me ferait très plaisir de te voir heureux avec une petite famille, avoua Jess.

- Ça ne pourra jamais se réaliser, car c'est avec toi que je veux cela.

- Il le faut pourtant, rajouta elle avec une voix étranglé.

Plus loin, Alex avait Serena dans ses bras et la petite la serrait fort. Elle pleurait en comprenant ce qui allait arriver et ne voulait plus la lâcher.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- J'ai pas le choix cocotte, il faut que j'aille tuer les Enges.

- Mais non ! Tu l'as tué...

- Il en reste 6 autres à tuer, si je ne les détruit pas, des personnes vont souffrir.

- Moi aussi je vais souffrir, où je vais aller?

- Cloud et Tifa veulent bien t'adopter.

- Je veux aller avec toi, pas avec eux.

Alex la déposa par terre et s'agenouilla devant elle. La brune regarda la fillette aux yeux embués de larmes.

- Serena, il faut que tu comprennes, je peux pas te garder, il faut que je parte. Je t'adore, mais je ne peux juste pas.

Elle soupira et elle pleura de nouveau. Alex sentit la main de Natsu sur son épaule.

"""- Jess, je suis désolé, mais il faut y aller.""", dit Natsu en pensée à Jess qui était accroché à son prince charmant.

La blonde lui jeta un regard noir. Natsu fit une bulle de lumière et Alex vint le rejoindre. Jess y alla à contre coeur. Vincent la suivait par en arrière et ne voulait plus lâcher. Il se tenait encore par la main. Elle entra dans la bulle de lumière, mais Vincent ne put y entrer comme s'il y avait une barrière. La main de Jess dépassait du dôme lumineux et tenait toujours celle de Vincent. La bulle se fit de plus en plus éclatante, les deux amoureux se tenait encore et ils pleuraient de voir l'autre pour la dernière fois. Jess se fit soulever de la terre par une puissance quelconque comme Alex et Natsu derrière. Ils se tenaient encore, mais bientôt ce ne fut qu'un doigt et la main échappa des mains de Vincent et dans un flash de lumière, elle disparut... pour toujours. Jess se retrouva devant sa maison, recroquevillée sur son gazon, elle pleurait toutes les larmes qui lui restait. Alex se retrouva à ses côtés et essaya de la consoler, mais elle la chassa. La brune se recula et regarda avec tristesse le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Jess se leva brusquement et pointa derrière Alex. Celle-ci se retourna et vit Natsu, le regard empreint de tristesse, mais la blonde ne le vit pas. Elle ravala ses larmes et la brune sentit sa colère monter.

- SALOPERIE DE GUIDE DE MES DEUX, TU VAUX PAS MIEUX QUE TOUS LES ENGES!

Elle s'élança et dans son élan, elle chercha son sabre, mais ne le trouvant pas, elle choisit ses poings et le frappa en plein visage, il resta de marbre et du coin de sa bouche coula un sillon de sang. Elle continua de le ruée de coup, sans que ceux-ci n'atteignent leur cible. Quand elle fut plus épuisé qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Alex l'a prit par les épaules et l'assit par terre.

- VOUS N'ÊTES QUE ...des cons, hurla Jess qui avait la voix cassée par l'épuisement. Natsu la regarda d'un regard emplit de pitié. Son souffle se régularisa et il se pencha sur Jess et murmura:

- Je suis désolé.

Elle se redressa subitement avec un regard noir. Le blond n'avait jamais vu de haine aussi grande envers quelqu'un.

- C'est facile à dire après, dit elle d'une voix neutre qui aurait fait moins mal si Jess avait crié.

Le guide se leva et il disparut.

- COMMENT tu peux aimer un gars aussi MÉCHANT!

- Je te ferais remarquer que ce matin t'avais la même opinion que moi, remarqua t'elle froidement.

- Tout le monde change un jour ou l'autre...

- ... C'est pas de sa faute...

- OUI, C'EST DE SA FAUTE... je ne le reverrai plus jamais à cause de lui.

Elle se leva et entra dans sa maison subitement. Alex resta là et demanda à Natsu de réapparaître. Il le fit, il avait encore du sang à sa bouche. Alex s'approcha de lui et passa ses doigts sur le coin et le coulis disparut. Il baissa les yeux.

- Culpabilise toi pas!

- Elle sait le faire parfaitement.

- Elle ne se contrôle pas quand elle est en colère.

- Je l'avais déjà constater.

Dans son salon, Jess s'était couché sur le divan. Personne n'était chez elle. Sa mère pèterait une crise si elle l'a voyait ce soir. Pas grave, de toute façon, elle retournerait dans les autres monde, malgré ses protestations. Elle se voyait mal combattre sans Vincent près d'elle. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle était trop fatigué. Elle s'endormit en serrant un coussin.

Taisa avait entendu la peine de Jess et il cherchait un moyen d'empêcher cela ou simplement de compenser un peu. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Jess n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Natsu, mais elle était si désespéré qu'elle avait jeté la faute sur l'innocent Enge. Malheureusement pour Jess, Vincent ne pouvait allé vivre sur Terre. Il chercha une solution à son problème, mais en vain.


	24. Chapter 23 James

_Merci pour les reviews, c'est super gentil XD ! Mais si vous voulez que je vous réponde, il faudrait que vous envoyez les reviews sous votre compte.! On met ce chapitre en ligne juste pour fêter le 1 an de notre fanfic Ouah ça fait trop longtemps!_ _J'espère que vous allez aimé et n'oubliez pas les reviews_

* * *

À Final Fantasy, ce fut un grand silence lorsque les Ryokaku partirent, Vincent s'était accroupit au sol et ne bougeait plus. Personne n'osait aller le voir, de crainte de ses réactions. Il se releva lentement et pénétra dans la forêt dense. Les témoins de la scène étaient attristés de voir cette relation anéantie.

Errant seule dans sa maison, Jess décida de se recoucher pour la énième fois. Elle serra son toutou préféré en pensant que c'étais Vincent, elle se rappela encore son odeur et sentait encore ses cheveux soyeux. Elle s'était imaginée involontairement qu'elle passerait toute sa vie avec. En y repensant, elle pleura de nouveau, mais les larmes ne coulaient plus, elles s'étaient asséchées. À force de pleurer, elle tomba dans la fatigue et s'endormit.

Alex était encore planté devant chez Jess, hésitant entre rester ou laisser la blonde seule et rentrer chez elle, puis elle décida d'aller voir un peu ses parents, puisqu'elle ne savait pas trop quand elle allait repartir, elle voulait prendre du temps avec eux. Rarement elle les avait quittés si longtemps et elle s'ennuyait beaucoup. Quand elle prit l'autobus, ça lui faisait tout étrange de revoir la ville de nouveau. Elle pensa à Squall et à tout ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière. Elle émit un soupir et attendit son arrêt. Quand elle arriva devant sa maison, elle sourit pour elle-même. Elle entra et vit sa mère à la cuisine. Elle avait incroyablement maigrit et semblait faible, mais elle eut visiblement assez de force pour courir vers elle et l'étreindre.

- Je... peux... pas... respirer !

Sa mère la relâcha et la regarda de la tête au pied.

- Alex où étais-tu encore , lui demanda simplement sa mère, qui se doutait bien de la réponse.

- Bof... sauver les mondes, lui répondit la brune comme si c'était aussi simple que ça.

- Pff... Bon c'est déjà beau de te voir à la maison. Vas-tu rester cette fois-ci ?

- J'en sais rien...

- On s'est encore fait un sang d'encre pour vous, maintenant la police ne vous cherche même plus. Je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça, il me croyait dingue à cause de cette histoire et je suis sûre qu'il voulait m'envoyer à l'asile.

Alex rit de bon coeur, elle savait que plusieurs considéraient sa mère comme folle.

- Tu devrais appeler François et Fred, ils vous cherchaient lorsque vous êtes partit sans nouvelle et ils voulaient avoir des nouvelles dès que vous rentriez à la maison.

- Eh merde, c'est vrai!

Sur ce, elle se dirigea immédiatement sur le téléphone et appela ses amis. Ils prirent "rendez-vous" le lendemain pour savoir en détails tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur départ. Quand elle lâcha le combiné, sa mère était toujours derrière elle et lui souriait, si Alex ne l'aurait pas connu, elle aurait pu dire qu'elle souriait bêtement, mais elle savait qu'elle était contente de la revoir.

- Jess va bien?

- Euh... on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Elle n'est pas malade , demanda sa mère inquiète.

- Non! Non! Pas du tout, c'est un autre genre de problème.

- Ahhhh je vois.

- Où sont papa et frérot ?

- Parti travailler... Est-ce que tu restes à souper?

- Oui, bien sûr! En fait, je ne sais pas quand je repartirais.

Dans l'avant-midi, elles firent les courses et la mère d'Alex ne se priva pas pour acheter tout ce qu'Alex adorait manger. La brune était si contente de revoir sa mère. Le soir, elle ne pensait plus du tout à son rôle de Ryokaku, elle était trop occupée à parler et rire avec sa famille qui lui avait manqué plus qu'elle le croyait.

Quand Jess se réveilla dans sa chambre, se fut par un bruit sourd et une chose qui se jeta sur elle. La chose en question lui mordit les oreilles et la licha de partout.

- Mgfsoweameakemeokli, grogna la blonde à travers les couvertures.

Elle ouvra les yeux et découvrit son chat devant elle.

- VÉGÉTA!

- Miaw!

Elle s'était trop ennuyée de son réveille-matin préféré. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il commença à ronronner. Elle l'avait eu quand il était tout petit et comme elle adorait Végéta (Dans Dragon Ball), elle lui avait donné ce nom peu commun. Elle finit par se lever et son chat l'a suivit.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, regarda en biais du couloir pour voir qui était assis dans la salle à manger, il n'y avait personne. Elle traversa à la salle de bain et entreprit de se laver, elle se fit couler un bain avec plein de mousse. Elle raconta à son chat, qui était venu se coucher sur le bord de la baignoire, ses aventures. Quand elle eut finit, elle entendit des applaudissements.

Elle se retourna vivement et vit son grand frère dans l'embrasure de la porte, qui applaudissait avec un grand sourire

- C'est bien beau, mais tu crois quand même pas que maman va te croire…

- Évidemment que non. Toi, me crois tu ?

- Évidemment que oui… Je suis assez cinglé pour croire tout ce que tu vas me raconter…

- C'que t'es con… Mais je me suis ennuyé de toi !

- Moi pas une seconde…, dit-il en prenant la brosse à dent de la jeune fille et lui lança sur la tronche.

- AARRK ! Elle va être pleine de savon !

Jonathan se marrait, quand soudain il se retourna brusquement vers la fenêtre et vit la voiture de leur mère entrée dans la cour.

- Tu devrais te r'habiller, la furie arrive….

- Et papa, il est avec elle ?

- Non, il travaille.

- Merde tous aux abris , cria Jess en sortant rapidement de son bain jetant la serviette sur elle, éclaboussant toute la salle de bain. Son frère lui lança sa robe de chambre et elle s'en habilla du mieux qu'elle pu. Jess glissa sur le plancher mouillé, s'accrochant de justesse à son grand frère qui se retenait désespérément contre le cadre de la porte, il finit par tomber lui aussi. "Splash" !

Entendant un vacarme d'enfer, la mère monta les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son cœur fit tout un bon quand elle vit ses deux enfants, assit dans l'eau, l'une en robe de chambre et l'autre en vêtement. La salle de bain était trempée de partout et la mousse glissait sur les murs. Jessica et Jonathan sourirent nerveusement à leur mère lui faisant de petits « bonjour » de la main. Le silence fut rompue par Végéta qui se leva et miaula furieusement en se secouant pour enlever la mousse qui le recouvrait.

- Bonjour maman…., tenta Jess.

- Mais où diable tu étais passée ! Je me suis fait du sang de cochon pour toi…

- Maman me laisserais-tu sortir de là avant de te mettre à crier, interrompit Jess.

- Ouais moi aussi…, commença Jonathan.

- Et toi ! Tu aurais pu m'appeler pour me dire qu'elle était revenue ! Décidément je ne réussirais jamais à faire quoi que ce soit avec vous, vous avez l'esprit tordu , C'est de la torture mental !

Jess regarda son frère et soupira, ça y est, elle était partie….

Toute la soirée Jess dû se justifier et répéter plusieurs fois ce qui s'était vraiment passé… Évidemment sa mère ne l'a croyait pas. N'étant pas capable de la punir sévèrement. Sa mère l'envoya dans sa chambre. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet puisqu'il était tard et qu'elle allait se coucher de toute manière…

Quand la blonde se réveilla le lendemain, elle mit beaucoup de temps à se lever. Quand elle fut debout, elle commença à marcher pour sortir de sa chambre, mais elle s'accrocha gauchement le petit orteil sur le coin de son lit. Elle se mit à sauter sur un pied et à jurer, mais quand elle remarqua le changement qui s'était fait dans la nuit, elle s'arrêta net de bouger. Oubliant la douleur, elle était bien trop préoccupée par son ventre. Il avait prit une petite rondeur anormale. Jess ne savait pas trop quoi faire, déstabilisé, elle sauta sur le téléphone.

- Mmmm... Oui Allo...

- ALLLLEEEEEXXX !

- Quoi! T'es folle ou quoi, j'entendrais pas pendant une semaine tellement t'as crié fort.

- M'en fout... Y faut tu te magnes en vitesse ici!

- Euhmmm... J'arrive...

- Vite!

- Est ce que ta vie est en danger...

- Non... Euh…Je sais pas... Vite dépêche toi Merde !

- Ouais...

Sur ce, Alex raccrocha, Jess venait de la réveiller d'un rêve débile. Elle se doucha et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle allait demander à sa mère d'aller la porter chez Jess quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait ses pouvoirs.

_Ca se peux- tu stupide comme ça... J'aurais pu utiliser mes pouvoirs hier aussi... Ahhhh. _

Elle chialait encore quand elle atterrit chez Jess. En fait, elle était dans le salon de Jess. Elle monta les marches qui l'a menait dans la cuisine en rageant contre son pouvoir mal utilisé et alla directement dans la chambre de son amie.

- Qu'est ce que t'avais à gueuler comme..., Alex se tut après avoir remarqué la forme que prenait le ventre de Jess.

- Aide moi, supplia blonde. Je sais pas c'est quoi, ben en fait je m'en doute, mais ÇA SE PEUT PAS!

- Non t'a raison, ça se peut logiquement pas, mais...

- MAIS QUOI BORDEL ?

- Panique pas!... Calme toi!

- AHAHA, c'est presque drôle, TU ME DIT DE ME CALM...

Alex avait bondit sur Jess et lui avait plaquer la main sur la bouche. Alex était présentement à dix centimètres du visage de Jess et lui chuchota:

- Si t'arrêtes pas de crier comme une folle, ta mère atterrira ici et remarquera probablement ton ventre. À ce moment là ce sera pas finit les problèmes pour toi. Alors tu t'a ferme et tu me suit. Elle est sûrement pas très loin en train d'écouter ce qui se passe ici, j'en suis sûre, murmura Alex.

La brune ôta sa main de la bouche de Jess et l'a prit par la main et l'entraîna sans qu'elle puisse dire un mot. Elle stoppa net, se retourna et alla dans la garde-robe de Jess. Elle sortit un chandail ample et le donna à Jess. Après qu'elle l'aille enfilé, Alex ouvrit la porte et comme de fait, la mère de Jess était là, l'oreille sur la porte.

- Bonjour , fit Alex en passant en éclair suivit de près par Jess.

- Alexandra, mais que...

Alex ne lui avait pas donné la possibilité de continuer car elle était déjà sortit, traînant toujours la blonde par la main. Quand elles furent plus loin de la maison, Jess stoppa Alex.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a , demanda la brune.

- Je... Je me sens pas bien..., réussit elle à déglutir.

Prise d'un soudain haut le coeur, Jess tomba à genoux dans l'herbe et vomit. Alex resta là sans ciller, elle regardait son amie en ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

""-Natsu Vient S'il Te Plait , pria silencieusement la brune""

- NON, dit Jess sèchement qui avait entendu dans l'esprit de la magicienne. Elle était toujours à genoux, mais cette fois, elle avait la tête entre les mains.

- Jess... Sois raisonnable, c'est le seul...

- Pourquoi JE SERAIS RAISONNABLE, cria t'elle.

La Ryokaku rebelle s'était relevé et faisait les cent pas

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tenta Alex.

- Ne Me Provoque Pas!

Elle s'était arrêté en regardant son alliée, dans ses yeux brillait de la tristesse et de la colère. Ses cernes foncés prouvaient son manque de sommeil et le tremblement de ses mains venait le confirmer.

- Il faut que tu comprennes...

- QUE JE COMPRENNE C'EST CA ? QUE JE COMPRENNE QUOI ? QUE JE SUIS ENCEINTE ET QU'IL FAUT QUE NATSU M'EXAMINE. Non Oh Non, ça se passera pas comme ça Oh Non...

- ...

- ...Si Vincent aurait été là, il m'aurait comprit... Mais tu comprends pas... C'EST TOI QUI NE COMPRENDS PAS!

Alex ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour apaiser la douleur de Jess et la faire taire. Elle s'était mit à haleter et faisait de nouveau les cent pas. Elle décida de lui envoyer un sort qui l'endormirait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment testé ce sort, mais c'était le moment de l'essayer. La brune s'approcha de Jess et mit sa main sur son front.

- C'est quoi tu fais, demanda t'elle encore furieuse.

Jess s'apprêtait à dégager la main d'Alex de son front, mais elle ne put contrôler la chute de son bras, comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs. La magicienne la rattrapa avant le choc avec le sol et alla la poser un peu plus loin, dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

Pendant qu'elle était encore penchée sur Jess, Alex sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle s'apprêtait à attraper le bras, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement, elle reconnut l'identité de la présence. Et elle se lança dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Quand elle lâcha Natsu, elle s'accroupit de nouveau à côté de la belle au bois dormant.

- Elle est rendu imprévisible et très susceptible, renseigna Alex en tâtant le front de Jess.

- Oui j'ai vu cela.

- Elle est enceinte pas vrai?

- ...Oui, Taisa lui a "redonner" d'une manière le petit qu'elle attendait. Elle a une chance inouïe.

- Alors, il est toujours de Vincent?

- Bien entendu.

- Mais pourquoi son ventre à grossit si vite?

- Pour qu'elle puisse accoucher bientôt... Taisa a accéléré la croissance de l'enfant.

- Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour le bébé... Ou pour elle?

- Non bien sur que non... Ne t'inquiète pas...

Il avait dit cela et il alla chercher un autre baiser sur les lèvres d'Alex. Elle ne se fit pas prier, car maintenant les occasions étaient beaucoup plus rares.

- Dans combien de temps va t'elle avoir le petit?

- Dans une vingtaine de jours.

- Est ce qu'on peut la ramener chez elle? Elle manque de repos, après je lui expliquerais tout.

- Tu n'aime pas mieux que ça soit moi qui lui explique.

- Elle risque de piquer une autre crise.

- Tu as raison... Mais c'est à toi qu'elle vient d'en piquer une...

Elle rit en pensant à cette remarque. Jess n'avait jamais été si agressive. Elle avait dû être surprise par cette grossesse imprévue. Elle s'était fait une idée, et puis elle se réveille et… Voila, son petit lui était rendu.

Une fois la blonde installée dans son lit (sa mère étant partit elle ne savait où), Alex était à ses côtés et attendait son réveil... Elle avait appelé Fred et François pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Elle n'était pas sûre que la Ryokaku aurait aimé que ses amis l'a voit dans cet état, mais d'un côté ils avaient le droit de savoir. Quelques minutes après l'appel, ils arrivèrent.

Les yeux entourées de secrétions, Jess s'efforçait d'avoir l'air de dormir encore profondément… Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir tout ce monde qui se trouvait derrière son paravent… Pourtant ce fut plus fort qu'elle, lorsqu'elle entendit le rire bruyant de François et le fou rire qu'étouffait toujours Fred lorsqu'il se marrait, elle fit un grand sourire… Alex qui gardait toujours un œil sur Jess et qui participait aussi à l'hilarité, remarqua ce sourire étrange que son amie affichait, elle compris enfin qu'en fait, son amie leur jouait la comédie depuis sûrement un bon petit moment. Décidant de lui jouer un tour à son tour elle fit signe au gars de s'avancer et se pencha elle-même sur la blonde.

- Je crois bien qu'elle va mourir, déclara la brune pince sans rire. D'un signe elle encouragea les deux garçons à embarquer dans son jeu.

- Oui, oui… c'est bien dommage, avança François d'une façon plutôt maladroite.

- En effet… Elle va bien nous manquer cette chère Jessica, ajouta Fred, en fait qu'est-ce qu'elle a..?

- Elle est enceinte… Mais Natsu sent de mauvaises vibrations qui prédit des complications… Il prétend qu'on la perdra peut-être pendant l'accouchement…

Les trois complices avaient de plus en plus de mal à contenir leurs rires et se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas complètement éclater de rire. Le visage de Jess supposément endormie devint étrangement livide.

Jess se faisait violence pour ne pas paniquer. N'en pouvant plus elle fit papillonner ses yeux et tenta d'avoir l'air perdu un peu comme quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de se réveiller.

- Hey bien ! Y'est pas trop tôt!... Alors Pupuce, ça va bien? Je t'ai emmener de la visite, dit la brune en se penchant pour lui murmurer: Et en passant le petit est en parfaite santé!

- Vraiment Alex t'est TROP gentille…... dit Jess sarcastiquement en ne cachant pas son déplaisir de voir les deux garçons l'a regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Se ressaisissant les deux amis sautèrent sur le lit et se firent une place près de la future maman.

- Nous on T'aimmmme…, dirent les acolyte en même temps. Ne s'offusquant nullement de l'amertume que présentait Jess à leur égard. (Alex les ayant prévenu sur le changement d'humeur plutôt brusque que la grossesse occasionnait à Jess).

L'humeur massacrante de Jess changea plutôt en yeux de « Bambi »

- …Moiaussijvousaimes…, dit Jess dans un imperceptible marmonnement qu'Alex trouva simplement mignon et alla s'installer à son tour près de la blonde, mais plus près que les gars avaient osé.

- Waw… Jess c'est fou comment ta grossis!

CLAW! François venait de se prendre un coup de poing sur la gueule.

Alex flatta doucement le dessus de la tête de Jess pour l'inciter au calme.

- Eeuhh…. Jess..? Est-ce qu'on l'entend bouger un peu…demanda fred.

- J'sais pas, je trouve ça chiant à mort que je ne puisse pas m'auto-entendre le ventre. Quand mes tantes étaient enceintes, c'est ce que je préférais le plus faire, avoua Jess avec un petit air boudeur.

Alex tira les couvertures sans plus de cérémonie et remonta le chandail de Jess, l'a déshabillant à moitié, et mit sa main sur le ventre gonflé. Fred et François accotèrent chacun une oreille.

- Voyons ne vous gênez pas surtout!...Après tout: "Quand y a de la gène, y a pas de plaisir"…, ragea Jess qui vit que son intervention n'avait eu aucun effet car ces amis étaient trop concentrés.

- Comment tu vas l'appelé?... demanda la brune sans détacher son regard du ventre.

-….. Euh… sais-tu… En fait je voulais lui donner le nom de son père…

- Tu trouves pas ça un peu quétaine, osa François fermant les yeux attendant un autre coup de la part de la blonde. Mais étrangement il ne senti qu'un petit coup sur sa joue provenant de sous la peau.

- Jess! Il a bougé! Enfin… Je dit Il mais c'est peut-être une ELLE… Enfin.., s'étonna Fred qui avait aussi senti un mouvement.

- Il va être comme sa mère; Il frappe sur tout le monde qui raconte des niaiseries…, ria Alex.

L'interpellée en question ne s'occupait plus de ce qui se disait autour d'elle, elle se questionnait toujours sur le nom qu'elle allait lui donner.

- Et pourquoi pas l'appeler Virgile, proposa François.

Raisonner par ce nom indigne Jess sortit de ses pensées et asséna un coup sur la tête de François pour le faire taire.

- J'ai pas envie que mon fils ait un nom de cochon d'Inde, tempêta Jess.

- Ton FILS…? T'es vraiment sûr que ça va être un mec?

- Bah évidemment, vous les mecs vous sentez pas ça ces choses, mais nous les filles on le sait dans le plus profond de nous même… hein Jess, dit Alex en donnant un petit coup de coude à la blonde.

Jess ne répondit pas, irritée par le coup légèrement violent qui l'agaça au plus au point. Elle se redressa un peu sur ses reins qui lui faisait affreusement mal.

Au même moment, Une lumière blanchâtre apparut au bas du lit et Natsu assit en indien en émergea. Les coudes accotés sur les genoux, le menton dans les mains, il avait pratiquement l'air d'un enfant.

- Et que dirais-tu de James?... C'est ce que Vincent aimerait…

- o.O... KOWA!

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit...  
- T'as des nouvelles de lui!  
- Non, mais il me l'a confié lors de notre séjour, lorsque nous en avons parlé.

- Alors son nom sera James, décida Jess.


End file.
